The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Anguished soul tumbling though the wind, continuously searching for a place where its fame is its own. Once more, pushed into a new world, with new challenges, new threats, testing the mettle of her resolve and ability to survive. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter One: My Magic Kidnaps Me**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Andromeda (Though call her Andi for short, would ya?) Azalea Potter was moping as she sat on a swing in the park near Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The sky was a deep black, clouds twisting and churning, crackling with energy as it drizzled heavily. Andi didn't mind though. She always did like the rain, she found it calming in some strange way.

Her white tee-shirt and black jogging shorts were getting soaked and clung to her petite four foot eight frame. Her jet black hair was matted down due to the water, nothing like the pixie cut that resembled a bob cut with the back chopped spiky that she usually wore it as. The only thing that kept her waterlogged hair out of her brilliant electric blue eyes and the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, were her two plastic yellow lightning bolt hair clips that she had owned ever since she could remember.

As to why she was out in the rain? Well, her terrible relatives had kicked her out of the house again after she had finished slaving away to make them breakfast. Yeah, her relatives hated Andi a lot. Or more like feared her in Andi's humble opinion.

You see, she was a witch.

Well, Andi preferred the term magical girl. Like, Cardcaptor Sakura! Her fat whale of a cousin Dudley used to watch that all the time, don't ask her why. She could never figure it out. Andi's favorite card was the Windy. Ah, she was getting distracted.

Anyway, when Andi found out she could learn magic from a school called Hogwarts? She was beyond ecstatic! Finally, something that was hers! Something that the Dursleys could never take from her. Of course, once they found out, they refused to let her go. If not for the help of the school's groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, she would never have been able to attend. He was this super tall guy, who was also built like a tank. Though he wouldn't harm a fly. He did have a strange fascination for dangerous creatures like dragons though, because he thought they were cute. Yeah, he could be weird. But still, he did her a solid when he gave Dudley a pig's tail.

He'd come to rescue her when the Dursleys had tried to run away from her acceptance letters to Hogwarts by showing up at their little hideaway on some deserted island in the middle of nowhere and told them that they didn't have a choice and she was going to Hogwarts no matter they said. That earned him her eternal friendship right there! He even stayed to escort her while she got her school supplies. During the course of which she learned that she was super rich! That had excited Andi, since she had been living in poverty up till then. You see she had never had anything of her own from the Dursleys. But now? With her own money? She could finally get stuff! She was even able to trade in her magical money, coins called galleons and sickles, for British pound notes which meant she could get muggle stuff too. It was brilliant! No more hand-me-downs for this girl! Of course, she couldn't get to all her money until she was older, but she did have a nice trust fund to spend in the time being that had been set up by her deceased parents.

Yeah, her parents were dead. Apparently some crazy wizard named Voldemort killed them and even tried to kill her! But, he failed and 'died', marking Andi's forehead with her scar in the process. Turned out that made her famous. The thought excited her. She, Andi Potter, the 'delinquent niece' of the Dursleys, was actually famous!

So back to her supplies. She got her own wand, it was beautiful and made of oak. It was twelve inches long, good for charms, and the core held a sliver of a bezoar (a stone) from the stomach of a magical goat. She didn't even know there were magical goats, neat right? Hagrid even got her a super cute snowy owl named Hedwig.

As for Hogwarts; the place was cool, and learning magic there was fun. But it wasn't all a bed of roses, Andi was famous like she said, but, not in the way she liked. People thought she was some amazing person that was absolutely perfect. Andi didn't like that, because no one really saw her for who she was. At least her two best friends, Ron and Hermione saw through the whole 'Girl-Who-Lived' spiel. They met in their first year and after a rather nasty troll incident, the three were stuck together like glue. Even through her pranks! Which, tended to backfire sometimes and get her in trouble, scolded, or get other kids to stay away from her. Sometimes all three at once even! But hey, at least it helped fracture that so called 'Girl-Who-Lived' image, right? So it was all good in her opinion.

Sure, Ron found them to be annoying, probably because his older twin brothers were pranksters too (and supported Andi's actions) and he was tired of the constant pranks, but he stuck with her and never did more than complain. Hermione on the other hand told her that she really shouldn't do it all the time since it wasn't nice, but she stuck by her too even though Andi never listened to her advice.

She was just having some innocent fun, was that so wrong?

But Hogwarts could also be sort of...deadly. Her first year she ran into a troll, a cerberus, deadly strangling tentacle plants, killer chess pieces, and a possessed professor. Who was possessed by Voldemort's wraith.

Yeah, so much for being dead! Why no one was up in arms about the ghost of a totally evil dude being around just eluded her. The headmaster of the school, Dumbledore said it was because Voldemort's minions were not locked up and some were in the government and so had managed to cover everything up. The whole thing sounded stupid to Andi, how they could escape justice like that after all the terrible things they did? It really pissed her off.

And year two? Oh, don't even get her started! She had one of the most obnoxious professors ever. Maybe it was karma for maybe kind of turning to dust the last Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Nah! She was immune to that stuff. Anyways, the new Professor was just so full of himself it made Andi want to gag. Though whenever she said this, Andi got dry looks for some reason.

Weird.

Yes, so on to the deadly things Andi faced in her second year! There was the colony of giant spiders (Ron pissed himself that day), the obnoxious famous teacher turning out to be a fraud and wanting to erase her memory (He looked like a real creeper when he said that), a giant basilisk, and a killer book.

At least after she impaled the basilisk in the head, Andi got a nifty dagger when it oddly turned to gold dust. The blade was a pale ivory and looked (felt too) like bone with a black leather handle, all together it was about seven inches. Best part of all? The blade was deadly poisonous. As if it had somehow absorbed the poisonous power of the Basilisk. It was so cool!

It even turned into a black ring! On top of the band was a small disk with a yellow reptile eye. Andi currently had it on her left middle finger. Hermione found it eerie, but the small girl liked it.

So basically, before she was even thirteen, she'd been through quite a few life and death situations.

Andi could only wonder if this pattern would repeat for the rest of her school years. Still, a few life or death situations were better than dealing with the Dursleys. It sucked that she had to return every summer though.

Blowing some of her damp bangs off her face, Andi gripped the chains of the swing, pumping her legs and swung higher and higher. She enjoyed the rush of the wind that just made her feel at home, it reminded her of when she flew on her magical broom, the Nimbus 2000. She leapt off at a great height and her blue high tops compressed the darkened wet sand as she landed with her hands thrown up into the air. For a moment she just stood there with her arms in the air, soaking in the imaginary applause. After a laugh, Andi walked over to her magically deep messenger bag, a little something she had bought her first year.

It held all kinds of cool stuff: her wand, her invisibility cloak (That she got for Christmas in her first year and used for all her pranks!), some candy, some magical money, some British pounds, and just other little stuff.

Andi sighed as she grabbed some candy. She wished Hunter, the stray golden retriever that hung around the neighborhood, was here. She was lonely and Hunter could always bring a smile to her face.

Andi was pulled out of her melancholy thoughts when she suddenly started to hear hissing. It was loud and slithering followed it. After fighting a basilisk, that sent alarms ringing in her head like no tomorrow. She ruffled through her bag for her wand, even if there was an age restriction for a kid like her to use magic outside school and she couldn't use it without getting in trouble with the Ministry. But who cares about that? Better getting punished for underage magic than end up being dead!

The slithering got louder and she turned to see a woman…that was about ten feet tall. She had green scaly skin with black hair and wore some kind of weird armor. She even held a shield and spear. Oh, and instead of legs she had twin serpent trunks, which made it look like she was skiing whenever she moved.

"Found you, little half-blood." The demonic looking woman hissed at the young girl.

"Um, hi?" Andi said, not really knowing what to say at this sight, but she was slowly edging away. Who let this thing out of its cage anyway?

The snake woman frowned at her 'friendly' hello. "Are you mocking me, godling?" she hissed out.

Godling?

"No?" Andi asked with a weak smile, her pace of backing up picking up a bit of speed. Snake lady didn't like that though and slithered up close in a few seconds.

 _Fast!_ Was what the witch thought as she cried out and dodged to the side as the creature tried to stab her with its spear, "What the hell freak!?" Andi shouted out, and backpedaled further into the park. Looking for cover, the young girl slipped into the large dome of the jungle gym, giving her some semblance of protection while wondering why this thing was trying to kill her!

"Get out here half-blood! Let me take your head!" she demanded, stabbing her spear into the dome as Andi ducked and side stepped the thrusts. Luckily it had to pull out its spear between thrusts, thus giving Andi time to move from one spot to another before it could adjust its aim in time to compensate.

The witch's heart was pounding, as she wondered what the bloody hell was going on. She slipped out the other side of the dome and ran up the slide, and got a nick to her calf from the spear as she began to climb up, making the magical wince as she got to the top.

"Okay, screw this and the rules!" the enraged girl shouted atop the slide and pulled out her wand. "Leave me alone!" Andi cried and pointed her wand at the creature. She didn't know what she did, but at her shout, a ball of air erupted from the tip of her wand, colliding with the monster lady like a cannonball.

"Gah!" the thing shouted, slamming into the jungle gym dome, breaking it into pieces, metal rods flying everywhere over it, her, whatever.

Well, that wasn't all really, as the knockback from the spell sent the raven-haired girl flying off the top of the slide and to the ground…ow much. The fall wasn't just painful though, more importantly it had led to Andi losing her grip on her wand and forcing her to feel around for her it feverishly. As she finally snagged it, she gripped it tightly determined to not lose it again.

Her wand recovered, Andi got back up and stood wobbly, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her lingering disorientation. Undaunted despite her weakness the girl shouted aloud, "Take that!"

Of course the sound of hissing, alerted the girl to the fact that 'Oh, I messed up'…great.

The snake thing looked angry, her headgear was gone and her chest armor was dented inwardly.

Dammit, why couldn't it be dead?

"One of the four winds?" It hissed angrily, slithering forward on her snake trunks, shield and spear in hand.

Andi took a frightful step back, panic washing over her as small gusts of wind suddenly began to pick up around her tiny frame.

A yelp escaped Andi's lips while she ducked as the snake woman attacked again. She didn't manage to completely evade the thrust though and she got tagged with a graze on her left shoulder. She continued dodging, even as her senses seemed to be going haywire, like she could see so much more than she usually did. It was just like when she fought the Basilisk. She could even tell how the thing was moving and how she could get out of the way in time. But would that help her beat this thing? It was pressing her so hard with its attacks that she couldn't so much as think up a spell to attack it with much less cast something.

Andi rolled left, into a pile of metal bars and grabbed one and bashed away one of the spear strikes aimed for her head. The parry however left her arm feeling numb as her very small upper body strength really didn't compare to that possessed by her inhuman opponent. Nevertheless, she holstered her wand and held the metal bar like a staff as she skirted around the creature's attacks, trying to figure out what to do.

"Stand still!" It commanded, but Andi didn't listen. She sort of liked living. Besides, that spear didn't seem like a fun way to go, all pointy and sharp and _painful_.

The witch jumped out of the way of another attack and held the bar in front of her protectively while clenching her right hand. The ring flashed and turned into its dagger form. Andi looked at it and her eyes widened. The poison!

It should at least do something to this thing, right?

Andi discarded the metal rod and rolled forward under a sweep of the spear and got right next to the thing's side and stabbed it in the lower stomach with the dagger.

"Argh!" the snake woman wailed and backhanded Andi with her shield. Hard. The blue-eyed girl tumbled across the ground from the blow, her head in a daze as the dagger was thrown from her hand by the tumble and clattered to a stop next to her. Disoriented once again, it wasn't until she heard the whistling of the spear that Andi rolled on her back to avoid the strike.

Realizing how much danger she was still in, the witch got up as fast as she could and looked for her dagger. In the process, she caught a glimpse at the pained face of her would-be murderer as it bled from the wound she'd dealt it. She looked a bit more sluggish and in great pain, which was okay in Andi's book.

It charged once more at Andi as she scrambled over to her weapon. She stumbled along the way and so picked up the dagger just as the monster began to loom over her. Andi turned around with a cry and threw the weapon as the wind blew fiercely, scoring a blow right in the face of the monster as it brought its spear down.

The girl whimpered as the monster exploded into gold dust, gear included, as she looked at her side. Her right side had been grazed by the snake woman's last strike and was bleeding very badly. Her left shoulder was oozing her life fluids too.

Andi struggled to pick up her dagger once more and started to notice her vision swimming somewhat. Was it because of the blood loss? Fading adrenaline? Who knows?

The witch tried to walk away, to get back to the stupid Dursleys for some first-aid, but she wavered on her feet a bit and ended up tripping on and landing over her bag.

Andi was terrified; she didn't want to die here, like some nobody. She really didn't. Panic filled her thoughts as she blinked back the tears brought on by the pain from her wounds and the fear for her life.

As she held her bag, her insides twisted and suddenly with a loud bang, she felt like she was being propelled at lightspeed to an unknown destination.

* * *

Andi felt like she was floating for a moment when suddenly she landed rather harshly on her already sore bum, her knife and bag dropping down onto the ground next to her. The very muddy ground. Exhaustion washed over her like a plague, more so than the blood loss alone could account for. She could barely keep her eyes open. What she could see though were blurring and meshing together into one big blob of color.

"Ow." Andi whimpered out as she crawled over to and sat her back against a nearby tree. The air was a bit muggy, like it was in the middle of summer, it felt warmer and fresher than it had been in Surrey too. Yep, and it just rained, she could tell. Where was she? The girl looked up through her swimming vision and saw a pine tree, "Hello?" Andi asked her hallucination, as her blood loss was no doubt making her delirious. There was no way she had randomly left Surrey, right?

Her hysteric musings were interrupted when she unexpectedly heard the sound of running and galloping? It was soon followed by some voice.

"Chiron, there's another one by Thalia's tree!" a male voice called out, it sounded older but not British.

Andi heard a sharp gasp as she stared at the blurry blond blob.

She heard a whisper of 'Thalia' as if the guy had seen a ghost.

"Who?" Andi croaked.

Fortunately for the injured witch, her voice knocked the rescuer (hopefully?) out of staring at her and prompted him into action.

"Don't worry kid; we'll get you patched up." He said kindly as he recovered from whatever seeing her had done to him and gingerly picked the child up in some kind of cradle carry.

"My 'tuff." Andi slurred a bit, her eyes starting to droop from how heavy they felt.

"I'll get them for you personally kiddo. C'mon," he said to Andi as she felt him start running. She looked to see where they were going and saw that they were heading towards a big blue house.

Andi looked up at her savior and saw a pair of icy blue eyes which made her frown a little.

"Why do you look so sad?" she mumbled to him as the black edges around her vision engulfed her.

* * *

 **Welcome all, to the reboot of The Ever Twisting Wind!**

 **I cut a lot of things, changed some stuff. Got that silly first person POV I was too lazy to change out. Tweaked a few things, like the fight and such. The biggest change will be her lineage, which you'll see in the next chapter. Other then that, this chapter looks pretty much the same as the first, just, shorter.**

 **I'd like to give Nameless a big thank you for talking me into this. After a few PMs, I was in surefire agreement that while I love the last Andi, this one will feel more real, instead of the Sue-ish version of the original. I know some of you are upset, but please understand, I want to make the best fics I can. So I want to make Andi better too, just like Rhode and Alkaid. Also a thank you to Sieg for beta-ing like always.**

 **Nameless: Yup, it's my fault that there's a rewrite/reboot. So if you have any flames feel free to level them at me. Nothing much more to say here, honestly since most of the changes we made haven't been made apparent yet. The only major change here is the hints of Andi's issues we've added. Can you spot them? Have a go and tell us in your reviews. As for the other changes, we'll discuss them when they come up in-story. Till then, hope you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Sieg: The main issue was that a large portion of the chapter was sort of awkward to read and unnecessary in some cases. For those of you that read TUFS then you'll hopefully immediately pick up on the differences between Rhode and Andi. For now not much to say, it's the first chapter after all. As Nameless said it'll be discussed at a later date after we get into the story more.**

 **Also, a note on Andi's appearance. She is shorter, yes. I wanted her to grow with the series. Her hair is like Bayonetta's, from Bayonetta 2. I love her new style by the way.**

 **Anyway, those of you wanting to see Alkaid, you'll see her next week. I'm switching up between her and Andi each Friday.**

 **Finally, Andi and Alkaid also got their own wiki pages on Percyjacksonfanfction*com, check them out and help if you want!**

 **And Bonesboy15 will not be doing a new reading of this, that'd be annoying and I can't do that to a friend.**

 **Show your love with a review, no flames, and peace off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Two: I'm a Demi-What?!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

It was official: Andi had the weirdest dreams, ever.

There was this golden eagle and white horse fighting, it involved lots of screeching and slashing talons from the eagle and whining and bucking from the horse.

It was like some kind of full on death match or something.

She woke up a few times before going back under. Andi remembered lying in a soft bed being spoon-fed something that tasted like a buttered croissant. Only it had the consistency like pudding. A girl with curly blond hair with neat looking grey eyes hovered over the black haired girl, smirking as she wiped off some stray bits from Andi's chin.

When she saw Andi's eyes open, she asked, "Since the other one didn't know, maybe you can help. What will happen at the summer solstice?" She asked…well, interrogated more like.

"Wha?" Andi moaned out, her eyes blinking at the natural lighting in the room.

The blonde looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"Leave 'e 'lone." The small girl mumbled while trying to sit up, but the girl gently pushed Andi back down, even as she struggled a bit.

"Relax, you're safe." She told the injured girl genuinely.

Andi didn't believe her and rolled off the bed. Face met floor and blackness followed.

She awoke again some time later, confined to the bed once more but the interrogating girl was gone while a new guy was in her stead. He was a husky blond dude, and dressed like a surfer. He stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, and even the backs of his hands.

It was wicked cool, she thought, before sleep demanded her noggin once more.

When Andi finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about her surroundings and she saw that a window was by her side. Outside of it, she gazed across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The window was cracked open to allow the breeze in, which smelled like strawberries (which she loved).

It was heavenly to her really, like something out of a postcard.

She yawned a bit, clicking her tongue somewhat and felt as though she'd been in Egypt for a while from how dry her mouth was. While looking around, lo and behold, another infirmary…she was really starting to hate ending up in one all the time!

On the table next to her was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a yellow straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.

Andi looked at it critically, like it could be poisonous…but her gut was saying otherwise and when her gut spoke, she tended to listen.

So, she decided to see if it would kill her or not. Her hand was a bit weak at first, but after a few flexes of her fingers and rotating of the arm; she got the feeling back in it while picking up the glass, or more like moved it enough so her mouth could reach the straw.

Andi took a tiny sip, just in case and gasped lightly, it was like a strawberry tart, but liquefied…it was brilliant. Andi felt a bundle of energy build up in her from the potion, she assumed, and felt as though she could lift a tractor. She eagerly had some more, enjoying the strawberry goodness.

After licking her lips a bit, she put the half filled cup on the table, before proceeding to pull the blanket off and swing her legs to the sides. Andi then started her infirmary exercises. Swinging her legs back and forth to get the feeling back in them while rotating her shoulders. She winced a bit however as she moved her left one.

She peeled the neckline of the plain white shirt she was currently in down a little and saw bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Lifting up the hem of the shirt, she saw that some had been wrapped around her flat stomach too.

She'd bet her Chocolate Frog card collection that the wound was going to leave a scar. Great, just what she needed. More scars.

After the bit of stretching, Andi stood up and only wobbled a little bit. She saw her messenger bag and sneakers in the corner and checked them immediately. Her cloak, stuff, wand, and ring were in it. She tried to pick up the bag, but her body wobbled at the action. Frowning, she left the bag there for now and after struggling into her sneakers, proceeded to open the infirmary door that led outside and walked out onto the porch.

As she got out, she looked onto the postcard-esque scene that she had glimpsed from the window and it was even more breathtaking than she had imagined. She could just look at it for hours, it was so peaceful.

There were a few chairs, tables, and lounge chairs spread about the porch. A boy occupied one; he had short black hair and green eyes that looked rather gloomy. He looked about her age. His legs were covered by a blanket and had a pillow to his back. On his lap was a shoebox and in it was a jagged white and black horn.

"…fault." The girl heard the boy said to another boy in an American accent. Leading her to believe she wasn't in jolly ol' England anymore.

Bollocks.

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you." Said the curly brown haired boy. He was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

The name caught the witch's attention. Why was this supposed camp named that? In wizarding society she was a half blood, since her dad was a pureblood wizard while her mum wasn't, but do they label people like that in America too?

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least...I was."

"But why..." the sitting boy asked, sounding woozy, Andi wanted to know too as she took a casual sip from the drink in her hand. Shamelessly eavesdropping, a habit that she had picked up from school.

"Don't strain yourself," Curls said, "here." He held the glass to the black haired boy's lips.

"Uh, hello?" Andi greeted awkwardly.

Startled, the curly haired boy let out a nervous bleating noise that sounded goatish as he turned to her. The girl smiled, the noise was funny. "You shouldn't even be standing." He said in a shocked whisper as he walked over to her and gently led her into sitting down in one of the lounge chairs next to the other boy, much to Andi's protest.

About sitting down, not next to the boy…but he did look kind of wimpy. She hoped it doesn't rub off on her.

"Hey, I'm only a little tired. I'm a big girl. Some freaky snake lady can't take me down." Andi stated with a cute pout, "More importantly, where is this? Some kinda magical summer camp the States have?" she asked in wonder.

" _Big_ is debatable." The girl heard him mutter before he turned to her and spoke in a normal speaking voice, "Kind of, it'll be explained in a bit." He assured the girl.

"I'm sorry, what was that first part furry chin?" Andi asked menacingly with narrowed eyes, as she sipped her potion through the straw.

The curly haired boy held his hands up defensively and bleated a nervous laugh, "Nothing, nothing. So, I'm Grover. Nice to meet you, uh?"

Andi smirked, her chin held high, "Name's Andi, best damn witch you'll ever meet!" They gave her some odds looks, but she ignored them. Clearly they were stunned by her awesome declaration. Andi looked over Grover again, "So, Grover? You look sorta more like a Clover to me."

The black haired boy sniggered at that while Grover slumped, "Yeah, uh, thanks." he said weakly.

"Hey Grover, she's a riot. Is she a err… camper here?" the green eyed boy asked

"She's new, like you. Just appeared on the border of the camp. Andi, this is Perseus Jackson."

"Charmed." Andi said with a smirk to the boy.

"Yeah, um, same. Call me Percy, though." He said, "Wait, witch? Like in magic and wizards and stuff?" Percy asked with disbelief in his tone as he finally caught on to to what Andi was actually saying.

"Of course." Andi exclaimed to him like he was an idiot.

Percy just blinked like an owl in bewilderment.

"So, can you tell me what happened to you?" Grover asked the young girl.

"I was all alone in the park, on the swings and then BAM! This freaky snake lady was trying to stab me with a spear. She was very mean too, even as I stabbed her in the neck."

"You killed a Dracanae? Without any training?" Grover asked sounding impressed.

Andi snorted, "Please~! That was nothing! I took on a giant basilisk once. A Draca-what's-it ain't a challenge compared to that. Even got a cool knife to prove it." She waved off, her ego being a bit boosted for the slaying of a monster, or two.

Grover blinked, "You mean that Drakon you killed, right?" he said

It was Andi's turn to blink, "Drakon…aren't they, like, the mommies and daddies of dragons or something?" she asked remembering hearing about that from her dragon obsessed friend, Hagrid.

Grover nodded, "Yep, that knife of yours? It was made from a monster's tooth. And that tooth wasn't a basilisk's Andi, they're way smaller. You killed a Drakon." He said in an awed tone, "Chiron confirmed it himself. Everyone knows by now." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A what?" Percy asked, a clueless expression on his face.

"So I killed a super dragon or something?" Andi asked, getting a nod from the fuzzy chinned boy, "Wicked." She answered with a grin stretching across her face.

"Hey, you said not to say the name?" Percy said, a bit put out by the looks of it, while speaking at Grover.

Grover turned to him, "I said the race, not the actual name of the monster like you tried to do." He countered.

Andi yawned and turned to Grover, "Hey, can you grab my bag for me? I tried to get it...but I'm still a little asleep I guess."

Grover nodded, "I'll go get it. You two just relax, please." He pleaded.

Grover walked into the house to get the bag and now it was just a boy she didn't even know and herself. Sitting around and basking in the awkward silence.

"So, you're British." The Jackson boy said to her, trying to start a conversation.

Andi looked at him funny, "No, I'm French, really." she answered with an eye roll, "Of course I am, what gave it away you Yank?" she asked mockingly. She was still hyped up on adrenaline from wondering about where she was and what the fudge was going on, so she was very irritable right now.

The boy frowned a little at her answer while looking a bit pink in the cheeks, "Fine, just asking. Never met someone from England before." He stated, and from the sounds of it, trying to be civil.

Andi sighed, "Sorry, just, this is kinda messing with me. All this." she stated with a wave of her arm, "Just jumpy I guess."

He looked back and nodded with a tiny smile, "Yeah, I'm a bit weirded out too, so I can understand."

"Cool, glad someone does because I sure don't."

They both laughed a bit as Grover came back with Andi's messenger bag.

For a while, the black haired kids just sat in silence as they both sipped their drinks. It was very yummy.

They had finished about three quarters of their servings when Grover asked, "Was it good?"

Percy nodded while Andi spoke, "It was amazing." she said in slight bliss.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded wistful.

Percy frowned somewhat while the girl blinked, wondering why hadn't he have any?

"Sorry," Percy said. "I should've let you taste."

Grover's eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"It tasted like a strawberry tart to me." Andi supplied to him.

"Chocolate-chip cookies," Percy said. "My mom's. Homemade." Andi sighed a bit at that, wistfully thinking about how lucky Percy was. He heard her and looked curious.

"Doesn't your mom make you anything home made?" he asked

"No."

"Why?" he asked, making the blue eyed girl grit her teeth.

"Dead." Andi said bluntly.

He winced, "I'm sorry, um, your dad?"

"Dead." She said in annoyance. _Take a hint; we all aren't lucky like you._ Andi thought darkly.

Percy stopped talking and turned away embarrassed. Andi was thankful.

Grover sighed. "And how do you two feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Percy answered him, happy to get away from this awkward moment.

"Who?" Andi asked

"A bully in my old school." He answered her.

"Oh, I'd just punch them in the face; it gets them to back off." She stated with a shrug, "Anyway, I feel like I could run a marathon and not even feel a smidge tired." Andi said with a playful yawn, getting Grover to chuckle lightly.

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked in confusion.

Andi frowned, "Yeah, I mean, sure it's a potion, but shouldn't we finish it for the full effect?" she asked. She may have average grades in potions, but she was good enough to know that much at least. Seriously though her grades in potions should be higher but the evil potions professor hated her dad's guts, and had carried that grudge over to her too for being his 'evil spawn' and thus tried to fail her in every class. Greasy git.

Grover didn't answer and took the cups gingerly, as though they would blow up at any second if he didn't handle them with utmost care, "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

It was then the girl noticed that the porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

Percy's legs looked wobbly as he tried to walk that far. He should have done infirmary stretches like she had. She was feeling much better already and was able to stand up fine.

Grover offered to carry his Minotaur horn and her bag, but Percy had said he'd hold on to it, looking stern. Andi thanked him though while handing her stuff to him, trusting the boy.

As they came around the opposite end of the house, Andi caught her breath once more.

They must've been on the edge of the States or something, because on that side of the house, the valley rolled all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, the girl simply couldn't process everything without getting giddy. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns shining in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs, whom were cool to see since she'd never met one before, were playing volleyball. Canoes were gliding across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings! Andi knew that the Wizarding world had winged horses, but these looked grander somehow.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blonde haired girl who'd spoon-fed the witch croissant-flavored pudding and tried to interrogate her, was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing the kids was small, but plump. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like he could out eat her uncle and cousin, and that was saying something. But he also looked like someone you would always see at a party of the more adult variety, mostly because of the alcohol. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. The main thing that got Andi however was how powerful he was. She inwardly shivered at the power rolling off him in waves. Sure, Dumbledore was strong, yes, but this man? He made the headmaster look like an ant, or something even lower on the food chain.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to the kids. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And Percy already knows Chiron..."

He pointed at the guy whose back was to them.

The first thing Andi realized about this Chiron character was that he was sitting in the wheelchair. He had a tweed jacket, thinning brown hair; a scraggly beard that fit him just right, unlike the headmaster's which was so long it made the old wizard look like a Merlin wannabe.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried out. The black haired girl looked at him funny, why was he shouting? But she was too busy trying to recall where she remembered the name Chiron from to comment.

The man looked at them and had this twinkle in his eye that somehow glinted with mischief even as he smiled kindly.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said, before he turned to the small girl, "And you must be Andromeda Potter, excellent, now we have four for pinochle…" he trailed off as his eyes widened while looking above her head.

Andi looked up and saw a yellowish gold holographic lightning bolt thing above her.

"Ugh, while this is really cool, what's up with the lightshow?" Andi asked as she observed the obnoxiously glowing bolt.

She wasn't answered as Grover, dragging down a confused Percy, dropped to their knees along with Annabeth as Chiron bowed his head and Mr. D looked on with mild interest. Andi turned to see everyone outside the porch, getting on their knees, too.

She was _so_ lost right now.

"All hail Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus, Thunderer, Lord of the Sky and King of Olympus!" The man in the wheelchair spoke loud and clear as everyone who was kneeling looked at Andi like she was some kind of rare zoo animal that had just gotten off the endangered species list.

She snapped her head back to the people she semi-knew and saw Grover looked like he was going to faint, Percy looked even more confused, and that Annabeth girl looked like she had won the lottery if that smile was anything to go by. Chiron had a grim face as if something bad had happened as Mr. D just went back to shuffling those cards in his hands like nothing important had happened.

Andi's inner protocols activated.

"Wha? Daughter of who? Where? How? Potato?!"

Yeah, her mind was shorting out.

 _I_ _think I need a fainting couch please…Okay, where did that come from?_ Andi thought to herself as she tried to blink away her confusion at what happened.

Everyone stood up and she heard whispers behind her from the kids around her, but she didn't listen to them.

Andi looked at Chiron and hoped that her face was suitably screaming 'Help me!' very loudly. She was freaking out and needed some help. Her heart was pounding once more like a jackrabbit as her palms felt like they were sweating from how nervous she was.

Thankfully the man in the wheelchair understood and spoke calmly to her, "Andromeda, please, come and sit. All will be explained." He said soothingly as she shakily nodded and took the seat next to him.

He motioned for Percy as well, and the boy took the seat next to Mr. D, who looked at them with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and you, welcome to the family." He said to Andi with mirth, like she was a joke or something. "There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Uh, thanks." Percy said as he scooted a little farther away from him.

Andi's mind was going over what she knew was going on and just took what she personally thought was the biggest shot in the dark, "You're a God." She blurted out to the tiger shirt man.

"Well, look at that, at least one of them is sharp on their little toes." Mr. D said in a drawl.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl.

She came forward and the middle-aged man introduced them. "This young lady nursed you both back to health. We needed a bit more help from Apollo cabin for your wounds Andromeda, but she was still a great help. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now. And if you can, some supplies for Andromeda for Cabin One."

"Um, thanks." Andi said to the girl who nodded back like it wasn't a problem. "Call me Andi sir, please." she said to the man in the wheelchair politely. She was British after all and taking refuge in being polite when things were going crazy was pretty ingrained in them. Plus she found her name to be a mouthful.

Chiron gave her a kind smile and a small nod.

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron." Her tone sounded excited as she looked at Andi. She looked like she was probably her age, being maybe a couple of inches taller, then again Andi was kinda short, and the other girl was a whole lot more athletic looking. So Andi might be wrong in her assessment. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what the Brit thought a stereotypical American girl would look like, except for her wicked looking eyes. They were a startling gray, like storm clouds; which the foreigner always loved to watch, but had this confident look in them that Andi herself often had. But Andi's eyes were kinda dead at the moment since she was far out of her comfort zone right now.

Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy's hands, then back at him. Percy looked like he was expecting something from her.

She said to him, "You drool in your sleep."

Andi cracked up, "Oh man, your face…" She trailed off into giggles at his dumbfounded face; it helped ease her mind a bit.

Then the girl sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So," Percy said, looking like he wanted to talk about anything other than his drool. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"I thought his name was Chiron?" Andi spoke, pausing suddenly at the name as it finally clicked, "Wasn't that the guy who trained heroes?" she asked curiously.

The man gave Andi a wide smile, "Indeed he did." He spoke with a small chuckle while Mr. D rolled his eyes, "Not Mr. Brunner," Chiron corrected Percy, "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay," said Percy, sounding totally confused. Andi was there with him. He looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"

"Divine." Andi murmured somewhat loudly.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy as if they boy had just swallowed a turkey whole. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason." He said as his gaze shifted to the girl a bit, as if her guess was right. Well, that he was a divine being and that wasn't his name.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Percy mumbled

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?" Percy asked as Andi listened, surprisingly patient.

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. We have fewer though in Britain, which is why we likely missed you Andi."

"What, a satyr?" Andi asked in confusion. Chiron merely mentioned towards Grover, causing the girl to look at the aforementioned boy. He nodded and took off his hi-tops and showed his hooves sticking out of his jeans.

"Yes, Grover alerted me as soon as he met Percy." Turning to address Percy directly, Chiron continued. "He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence." Chiron explained.

"And me? How do I fit into all of this?" Andi cut in impatiently.

Chiron gave a frown, "We had no idea about you, Andi. If we knew who you were...we would have brought you to safety here at camp far sooner. Though I must say that even without any proper training, you still performed admirably. Slaying the Drakon? Excellent job my dear, most impressive." The man complimented and Andi smiled a little at the praise.

"I kinda wish I had." she muttered honestly, trying to put her head around all this. She didn't know why, but she just felt this place was better than her magical school, that she felt more at peace here or something.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked, veering the conversation back in his direction.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Andi, if we had known about you, we would have contacted your family as well of course."

"They are _not_ my _family_." Andi spat out with venom as the wind started to circle around her in response to the sheer hatred she felt for those _things_.

Chiron gained this look as if he had heard this all before and nodded to Andi while holding up his hand in an effort to calm her. It somewhat did, but her fists were still clenched tightly.

"Nevertheless, you both made it here alive, one from the other side of the ocean no less. And that's always the first test."

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D asked abruptly as he eyed them suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," Percy said.

"I'm afraid not, sir," he said to the boy.

"Sir," Percy repeated with a frown, maybe D stood for Demanding?

"I do, sir. It's the one with the large hand and you make combinations, yes?" Andi asked to be sure since it had been a while since she played.

Mr. D nodded, "Yes it is, and at least you have some manners." He said, as if mocking Percy, "Well, it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men and women to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

Andi's breaking point hit, "Can, can we talk about what is going on? Please? I'm kinda losing it here." she said while alternatively looking at Chiron or Mr. D. She just wanted to know what the hell was happening!

Mr. D looked like he wanted to laugh, "A child of Zeus saying please, amazing." She heard him mutter, "We sure she's his?"

The sky rumbled a bit.

Chiron just gave the director a deadpan stare.

"What she said." Percy spoke, looking for answers as well, "What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron-why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover stood off to the side, nervous as can be. Chiron smiled at them sympathetically, "Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said..." Percy thought for a beat, "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. How about you young lady?" he asked the girl.

Andi held her cards and looked at them a bit, but her mind wasn't really into it, "My mother died when I was one sir…but," she said, her mind turning, "If what I'm figuring out is right, then the man I thought was my dad, was my step-father…right?" she asked shakily. She didn't want to accept what she was piecing together, because if it were true then her whole life had been a lie. Instead, she was desperately hoping all this was just some very real dream.

"Bingo." The god replied with all the enthusiasm of a sleeping cat.

And there it was. What little innocence she had left in her, after all her misadventures at Hogwarts and her 'childhood', that little hope she had for the perfect Potter family that she'd never know, were crushed in an instant, "I fold." Andi choked out while shakily placing the cards down, looking at her hands as the wind that had been circling around her unnaturally for some time now picked up even more speed.

Chiron gave her a sad smile, "I am sorry you had to reach such a revelation on your own and without warning Andi." He said comfortingly, but the girl was numb and ignored him. Forcing the tears that may have spilled back, she refused to cry like a child.

She had never been a child; she didn't have a _childhood_ , period. She was a tough girl who had to learn her life lessons the hard way. Whenever she had been pushed down in the past, she had always stood up and kept moving onward. This, this was just another bump in the road was all, yep, just another bump…the size of a freaking mountain.

Andi's breath was shaky as Mr. D asked if Percy was going to bid, the boy didn't know how and Mr. D impatiently explained how to do so.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said to them. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked.

"Can I go take a walk or something?" Andi asked while her mind was in a haze as she fiddled with her hands. She looked as though she was going to hyperventilate soon.

"I'm afraid there are still some important things to discuss Andi," Chiron said to her gently before looking at both newcomers, "Well, you two. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"-he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-"that you, Percy, have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life, something that Andi has mostly figured out. Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive."

And there was her second confirmation, great. Andi clenched the the fabric of her shorts tightly. She was trying her best to calm down, and it was _not_ working.

Percy stared at everyone around the table, waiting for someone to say that everything was all a joke. _Trust me; I really want it to be one, too._ Andi thought bitterly.

But all they got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "If you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

 _There's one playing cards with us!_ Andi shouted in her head, how could this kid not feel it?!

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-" Percy started, but Chiron cut him off.

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Sounds less complicated than the bible." Andi stated, her breathing finally back at a normal pace from calming herself. Somewhat, all the jumble of emotions that she had been feeling as the revelations kept coming were just suppressed for now. She knew, with absolute certainty, that it would explode out of her soon enough, but for now at least it was contained. Mr. D snorted in amusement at that one.

"Yes, quite." Chiron answered to both of the kids, "The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," Percy said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."

And there it was again-distant thunder on a cloudless day.

"Young man," frowned Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Bad wording there, Percy." Andi muttered with a grimace and looked to the 'Myth' across from her.

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"-Percy flinched-"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

"I mean, magic makes science go out the window. And I know Medea was real for a fact, and she was of god blood. So was Circe, an immortal or something, right?" Andi asked Chiron, who nodded, "So gods don't sound that far out there. Maybe a bit since I'm still trying to wrap my head around it…" the girl trailed off, maybe questioning her sanity in light of all this. It was like entering the magical world all over again…but about a good twenty times harder to process.

Mr. D rolled his eyes, "At least one of them gets it." He scoffed, before taking a second look at his hand and scowling at the cards, looking for all intents and purposes highly offended at the scraps of paper.

Percy kept his mouth shut and looked at Andi as if she had gone crazy. Been there, done that. Grover was chewing on his can, keeping his mouth shut too.

"Percy," Chiron said, "You may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

Percy looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth for a second, before asking, "You mean, whether people believed in you or not," he said carefully.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

Andi bristled at that and glared at the man, could he really say anything crueler than that? A mother's sacrifice was nothing to scoff at! Her own had done the same and she was proud to call Lily Potter her mother even if Andi barely remembered anything about her.

"I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." Percy said.

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe."

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

Percy's jaw dropped, Andi blinked in surprise at the elegant conjuring, but Chiron hardly looked up.

"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder… That's him, right? Her _father_? Andi balked at the thought.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at them. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph," Percy repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it came from outer space.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha. Absolutely unfair."

Mr. D sounded about six years old, and was pouting like a little kid.

"And ..." Percy stammered, "Your father is ..."

"Mr. Zap-Happy himself." Andi said in a low tone, but the sky still gave off a far off thunder boom, as if she was heard.

"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course. Same as the girl here." He said pointing to Andi.

Percy looked as though he was thinking really hard, the daughter of Zeus was afraid he would pop a blood vessel any moment before he spoke up, "You're Dionysus," the boy said. "The god of wine."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

Andi cringed at the very thought.

"You're a god." Percy said.

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

"Yes!" she groaned at Percy, "Have you not been listened to my comments, at all?" the girl asked him, but he ignored her in favor at staring at Mr. D…why that twerpy Yank!

Mr. D gave Percy this hardened stare and the boy started to cringe a bit.

Andi looked to Chiron, "Is he allowed to invade our minds?" she asked him in a whisper, not liking the thought of the God of _Madness_ , now that she remembered some stories, being allowed to do that all willy nilly-like.

Chiron shook his head and said that Mr. D wouldn't do that. So she summed it up that Percy just pissed the god off, neat for him.

… _What he gets for ignoring me,_ Andi thought with a tiny huff.

"Would you like to test me, child?" the god said quietly.

"No. No, sir." Percy stammered out, with a bit of panic in his eyes.

He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at Chiron like he was going to do something, but instead he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the handicapped man. He got up, and Grover stood at attention.

"I'm tired," Mr. D announced, "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat, "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to us. "Cabin Eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners. Cabin One for you Andi Potter."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover leaving Andi's bag as he followed miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron, looking concerned.

"He looks like he's walking to death row." Andi frowned, feeling sorry for the satyr.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been...ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Also a volcano on Mars." The child of lightning pointed out, remembering all the astronomy classes she had at Hogwarts.

Chiron smiled in amusement at her, "Yes, that too." He said before turning to Percy, "Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. One on Mars just as Andi stated. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed use to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like...in America?" Percy asked, astounded.

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?" they both asked, clueless about the last bit of that statement.

"Come now. What you call 'Western civilization'. Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization was obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know, since you passed my course Percy-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods."

"And then they died."

Andi snorted, "They're gods, immortal." She said to boy, was he not getting it?

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in Andi's homeland of England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not-and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either-America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

 _Well, that was rather informative,_ Andi thought to herself. So the gods are tied to the belief of the people themselves. _Guess gods do need us wee mortals after all._

"Who are you, Chiron? Who...who am I?" Percy asked in a lost tone.

"I got an idea of who I am, but I'm still confused." Andi said with a frown to the man in the wheelchair.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, which was weird since he was handicapped, right?

"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in Cabin Eleven and Andi settled in Cabin One. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

 _And who doesn't?_ Andi asked herself mentally.

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, Andi thought he was wearing very long, white velvet knickers, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, she realized that the velvet underwear wasn't knickers; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been a magic item, because it was able to hide all that. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

Andi stared at the white bottomed centaur that had just sprung from the wheelchair. Certainly more majestic than the ones she's met, why more civilized too with the refined air around him.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson, Andi Potter. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

 **So Andi doesn't know Grover. Sad face, I know, but it is how it should be. Think of it this way, Andi has to make her own connections at camp. While she will be part of Percy's circle, she'll have her own set of friends too.**

 **Nameless: So as some of you've guessed and we rather transparently hinted at we axed Andi being a legacy of Aphrodite and Hecate. We did this mainly because those two relations would have given her a seriously OP set of connections without adding anything to the story that couldn't be added a lot better i.e. with more drama. What do we mean by this? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Besides that, nothing really changed except for Andi still having a soul in her noggin.**

 **Glad to see Andi is being well received in the reviews. Thanks for the support!**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Three: I Sorta Explode**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

They had a nice tour, though both Percy and Andi were careful not to walk behind the centaur. No telling what accidents even a few centuries old horse could have, right?

When they passed the volleyball pit, several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn that Percy was carrying.

Another said, "That's him."

Others were pointing at Andi. It made her uncomfortable if the gusts of wind coming off her were anything to go by.

"Big Three." Andi heard in the whispers and then something about an Oath? What was that about? The girl wondered as she tried to calm the new nerves that were popping up from being stared at so much. Sure she loved being in the spotlight most of the time, but this wasn't people paying attention to her but them paying attention to _who_ she was. It was like her first day at Hogwarts all over again, except instead of being seen as the Girl-Who-Lived, now she was the Daughter of Zeus. She hated it, neither sort of attention focused in any way on her as a person.

Most of the campers were older than her, Andi had noticed. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them walking around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare furry bottom halves. They all stared at the two black haired kids, like they were expected to do something.

Andi veered her head to look back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than she had realized. Four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. She was taking a look at a brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught her eye, a shadow in the top window of the house, from within what she suspected was the attic. Something had moved the curtain quickly, and she got a chill as though she was being watched.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron, he seemed to have seen the shadow too.

The trainer looked where the boy was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

"A ghost?" Andi asked, she knew some ghosts, they lived at her school.

The trainer didn't answer, "Come along you two," Chiron hedged, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told them the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

Apparently Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. Chiron explained, it worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

They watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction. Andi had asked what type of magic they were using and the famed archer informed her that it was woodland magic, something only Satyrs and other nature spirits can do. That reminded Andi of that Grover guy, and left her idly wondering what kind of scolding he was getting from the God of Wine.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "I mean...he was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed. He took off his tweed jacket and draped it over his horse's back like a horse blanket. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing them safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!" Percy argued quickly.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate...ah... _fate_ of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

"He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Percy asked with guilt in his eyes, upset about his friend.

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy."

Andi's brow was knitted in thought, "His first assignment…they died, right?" she asked the centaur. That was the best explanation for the radical reaction that Grover had gotten.

Chiron's long face was the only answer she got, but it spoke volumes, "Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?" Percy wondered.

"Oh, twenty-eight." Chiron answered with a simple shrug.

Andi raised an eyebrow with a skeptical look, "Say what now?"

"And he's in sixth grade?" Percy exclaimed in mild shock.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

"That's horrible." Percy shuddered.

"Imagine going through puberty twice as long." The daughter of Zeus shivered at the thought alone. She wouldn't wish that on anyone, she was still in the boys are gross phase of her life and so couldn't really speak from experience. But staying in a state of major hormonal change for twice as long was not something she wanted to go through.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," Percy said with a frown. "Was Andi right, did they…?" he trailed off in a low tone.

Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?" he diverted, giving the kids a second confirmation that it was most likely the case.

"Chiron," Percy spoke. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?" Percy asked in a hopefully tone. Andi gave the boy a sad look, he wanted his mum back. The girl understood, she wanted her mum back more than anything, but the dead needed to stay dead. It would go against the natural order if people just started to come back to life.

 _Like Voldemort_ , the unpleasant thought of him just made Andi give a small growl even as the breeze around her picked up.

Chiron's expression darkened.

"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now...until we know more...I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?" Percy asked with a frown, shoulders slightly slumped.

"Come, you two. Let's see the woods." Chiron said.

As they got closer, the children realized how large the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so big that they reminded Andi of the huge trees in the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"Monsters, I'll bet. And weapons, what else?" Andi rolled her eyes at the boy. The guy was probably going to blow with everything that was being told to them. Now if Andi was honest, which by her own admission she rarely was, she was no different. She was still in shock, probably as much if not more so than Percy was. She was just better at hiding her feelings.

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own-?" Percy stammered.

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. Andi has her knife, but I would not suggest using it in spars or friendly battles. I think a size five will do for you Percy, and a size four or perhaps three or two for you Andi, due to your petite size. I'll visit the armory later." He assured them.

"Um, thanks?" Andi said awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

The tour continued as they saw the archery range, which Andi took some interest in. Next was the canoeing lake, which Andi frowned at then sped past.

Chiron had this amused face at the sight, making the sky child scowl at him.

"Well, it explains why I don't like large bodies of water." The girl muttered and glared at the quietly snickering Percy. She raised a fist surrounded by a miniature cyclone. Percy stopped laughing, but his eyes still held this amused glint.

Next were the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much, Andi had a sneaking suspicion as to why, too.), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Percy asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," Chiron explained. "Not lethal. Usually." Andi frowned at that as Percy shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked curiously.

Chiron gave Percy this weird look. "We still have to eat, don't we?"

"It's probably charmed or something to block out the rain." Andi stated as she stared at the pavilion with intrigued eyes and got a sly smile from Chiron.

Finally, he showed them the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were a pretty bizarre collection of buildings Andi thought, and that was shocking since wizards had messed up ideas for architecture.

Each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked nothing alike whatsoever. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flowerbeds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

"Is that safe to let a little girl do?" Andi asked in a worried whisper to Percy, who shrugged at the sight, not knowing what to think.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Andi stared at her supposed cabin labeled with a one. It was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve, kinda obnoxious looking too. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. She turned to cabin two, which was more graceful and feminine, with its slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

Andi felt a chill down her spine as the thought hit her. She was a child of Zeus.

Crap.

Hera hated when that happened.

… _Well, I'm screwed. Bye-bye life._ Andi thought with a nervous look as a tiny whimper escaped her lips.

"Zeus and Hera?" She heard Percy vaguely ask, snapping her out of her depressing thoughts.

"Correct," Chiron said with a nod.

"Their cabins look empty." Percy pointed out.

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in two, but with Andi here, she has Cabin One all to herself."

"Wait, I get _that_ all to myself?" Andi gaped, her hand pointing at the massive cabin as her gaze flitted between it and the centaur.

Chiron nodded once again and Andi felt like she was going into some kind of panic mode. Seriously, the tour was nice and all but she needed solid well-explained answers soon or she was going to snap!

The sky child took a breath and stepped forward to the cabin that was hers now and saw a bag of toiletries and a sleeping bag next to it. Probably from that Annabeth girl. The black haired girl made a mental note to thank her later as she opened the large bronze door and took a peek inside.

The dome-shaped ceiling was decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunderbolts, and was far more beautiful than the enchanted sky at Hogwarts in her opinion. It even gave off soft soothing rumbles, which just sounded so accepting of her being in there. She imagined the peaceful sounds would be able to lull her to sleep whenever she went to bed. The cabin smelt like the air just after a storm, a smell she always adored. There was no furniture in there at all, which confused her, and looked like the inside of a bank. The cabin had alcoves with golden eagle statues stationed in them as well. In the center was a ten-foot tall, intimidating statue of Zeus that just seemed to have a stern eye on every part of the cabin.

Andi took the supplies left for her and put them against the inner wall next to the door while putting her messenger bag next to the stuff.

Andi heard Chiron say, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" while speaking to Percy who was taking a peek into the sea themed cabin that was labeled three.

Chiron put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy. Andi, there is more to see." He told the girl, and Andi was there seconds later.

As the tour group walked pass the other cabins, the child of the Thunderer looked around and noticed that most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. It made her wonder if she had any siblings out there. The thought of a brother or sister made her smile.

Number five was bright red, but done in a really messy paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and finger-painted by a caveman, but less artistic. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to be moving like googly eyes you would put something on in pre-k art class. Inside Andi could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, shouting over blaring American rock music and arm wrestling each other like they had nothing better to do.

The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket and had long stringy brown hair. She zeroed in on both Percy and Andi, giving a dark sneer. Andi glared back, just as intensely with the winds dancing around her. She hated bullies with a passion, and now it looks like she had found a whole clubhouse of them, joy. The girl reminded the sky child of Crabbe and Goyle, but much bigger and tougher looking, and perhaps with more brains than those walking rocks.

They kept walking in silence for quite a distance till Percy spoke. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," he observed.

"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."

"What?" Andi asked in a confused tone, "The ones I've met at the forest near Hogwarts were far more into what the sky foretold then drinking from kegs." She stated.

Chiron scoffed, "Do not let the star reading front fool you my dear. I do admit my European brethren are somewhat tamer, but not by much. Oh, they may go on and on about stars this and planets that, but don't put much stock in it, you'd be better off wondering what your horoscope is from the Sunday paper." He brushed off with a wave of his hand, "Where do you think my stateside brethren get their strong Scottish ale from, hm?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow." Andi said, stunned, "I mean, I've always seen them as so serious." She muttered to herself.

"Many of the things you think you know from your magical education won't apply here Andi." Chiron explained kindly.

"Huh? Really?" Andi asked with a stunned look.

"Indeed. Magic has given you many advantages..." Chiron said only to be cut off.

Andi cocked her head as she interrupted, "Like what?"

"For one, it played a great part in you surviving long enough to make it here to camp. With your magic, you would have had more of a chance than others like yourself. Witch and wizard demigods are not unheard of, but are rare. As a whole they have better chances of surviving as children, with accidental magic and all." Chiron continued, even as he gave Andi a mildly disapproving look for interrupting him.

Andi licked her dry lips, "O-Okay." she said, rattled by the revelation that she could have died any time. Yeah, she was real thankful for magic now. She wondered how many times it saved her life before Hogwarts.

Taking advantage of the lull in the conversation from Andi being stunned speechless by this latest exposed truth, Percy spoke, "You said your name was Chiron. Are you really..."

He smiled down at the boy. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."

"But, shouldn't you be dead?" Percy pointed out, only to have Andi slap him upside the head, "Ow!" the boy exclaimed and turned to glare at that the girl, but she just gave him a disbelieving look. It screamed: Did you honestly just say that?

Percy looked sheepish.

Chiron paused, as if thinking of what to say. "I honestly don't know about if I should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" Percy asked as Andi rolled her eyes. She was considering calling the boy Motor Mouth Jackson soon, since he lacked the ability to think before he spoke.

"No, no," Chiron said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

"Why dep-" Percy started to say, but was thankfully cut off by Andi with a hiss.

" _Percy_."

"What?" Percy snapped at her.

"People die, you prat." The girl snapped back in a harsh whisper. Percy's eyes widened in realization. Chiron didn't seem to be paying attention to their hushed conversation as he trotted along.

"Oh, look," Chiron spoke to them. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

The blonde girl they'd met at the Big House was talking animatedly with this tall blond teenager about something in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

As they got closer, Andi gave the guy a quick once over.

He looked about in his late teens, and he was good looking she guessed, the young girl really didn't know what was good or not. He was tall and muscular but in a lean way, with short-cropped sandy hair and a nice smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. He also had a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw.

Andi inwardly shrugged, she has a scar, not as big, but it definitely got her attention. It just made him stand out more so to say. More character, as Hermione would say.

When they reached Annabeth, she looked Percy over critically but dismissed him fairly quickly. She then did a once over of Andi, looking happy for some reason that escaped the shorter girl.

The blond haired guy looked over Andi, and she saw flickers of sadness in his eyes. The daughter of Zeus knitted her brow, trying to remember where she saw that look before and got it! He was the one who picked her up…like a princess.

She didn't know whether to thank him or glare at him.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take them from here?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth answered dutifully.

Andi turned to Chiron, like she was going to say something, but the teacher held up a hand, "Andi, if you have questions, I am sure Annabeth can answer them. For ones she cannot, you may come see me later on." He assured the girl, as a panicking daughter of the sky god was not a good thing. There was much that she needed to know, especially with the ill wind that had accompanied her arrival, but alas, classes called.

Andi bit her lip a bit, but gave a small nod, making the trainer smile at her as he turned to the green eyed boy, "Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins thus far, eleven looked the most like a standard summer camp cabin, which was to say: kinda run down. It had a worn threshold, peeling brown paint, and a dozen other things that gave the impression that it needed work done on it. Andi questioned why no one gave it some maintenance. Over the doorway was a caduceus symbol, if she remembered correctly from seeing it so many times in the infirmary at her school.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of beds that fit into the old cabin. To make up for that shortage of beds, sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor, like a localized evacuation center when a big storm came in.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. Andi, take care. I'll see you both at dinner."

With those parting words, he galloped away toward the archery range.

The two black haired children were looking at the kids, as they looked back at them, though most of the looks were directed at Percy though some did take a side glance at Andi with frowns and grumbles.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on." She urged Percy.

Percy did so and in an amazing display of his coordination, tripped on his own feet, making a daft fool of himself. There were some snickers from the campers at this display, but none of them said anything. Andi on the other hand laughed openly, getting the boy to glare at her from the floor. Andi just looked sideways with an innocent look that didn't fit her at all in the green-eyed boy's opinion.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven." As the boy stood up.

"Regular or undetermined?" Somebody asked.

Percy didn't know what to say, but Annabeth seemed to, as she easily replied with an "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

The blond haired guy that was talking to Annabeth earlier spoke up at this. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." He said pointing to the corner.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. Andi looked at the girl, seeing her blushing lightly and snickered a bit. Annabeth heard the girl and as she turned to glare at the sky child, she also saw Percy looking at her, which only caused her expression to harden further. "He's your counselor for now. He was also the one who brought you to the infirmary Andi."

"For now?" Percy asked.

"I figured as much since he looked familiar. Still debating on punching him or not." Andi stated, getting the blond guy to look questioningly.

"Why?" the counselor asked with a blink.

"You carried me like some princess…and I hate that." The sky child huffed, getting some laughs from within the cabin.

Luke laughed a bit too while shaking his head. Andi could have sworn she heard him say something like 'Are they all like this?', under his breath.

 _All like what?_ The child of Zeus asked in her head.

After getting his laughs, Luke turned to Percy, "You're undetermined," He explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"Thieves too, right?" Andi asked with a tilted head, getting some snickers from some of the more mischievous looking kids, some that could give the Weasley twins a run for their money by the looks of it.

In response, Percy looked around with a frown as he clenched his hands firmly around his Minotaur horn, probably not wanting it stolen or something.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

Andi frowned, "Is that what happened to me? The light show?" she asked Annabeth, and the blonde nodded.

"Come on," Annabeth told both of the new campers. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy argued.

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside. Andi followed since she had lots of questions that she needed answers for and Chiron had said that this girl was the designated source of those answers.

When they were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" Percy rebutted sharply, feeling anger bubbling up in him.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one. Least I was right on one of you." She said while looking at Andi.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked, the anger clear in his tone now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told him with narrowed eyes. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" Percy asked scathingly.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Annabeth retorted.

"Look!" Andi shouted, getting them both to look at her, "I really don't want to sound like some Prima Donna, but what the hell is happening to me? To us? Can I get some clear answers besides the basics?!" she shouted, wind picking up around her as her anger began rearing its head, she was going to blow from overload soon, "I've done a lot of messed up stuff. I've nearly got killed by a three headed dog, outran giant flesh eating spiders, fought a troll, took down some Drakon whatever. Then this snake lady was after my head on a pike, and I only survive because I magically exhaust myself when my accidental magic apparates me across the ocean? So you know, I think I deserve some answers. So once again, what the bloody hell?!" she demanded.

"Andi, you need to calm down." Annabeth told the distressed girl, her hands in the air as she spoke in a calm tone, "Your powers are tied to your emotions, and if you get seriously angry you could roll in a thunderstorm." She said looking up as some black clouds were rolling in, blocking the sun somewhat.

"I am completely calm!"

No, she wasn't.

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories and Andi did what she said..."

"Damn right I did." The girl growled as Annabeth grimaced, more clouds were coming in.

"Then there's only one." Percy said, "And he died, like, a gazillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." Annabeth answered with annoyance, could he not see the mini-twister about to blow? She didn't have time for this if she didn't want lightning bolts raining from the sky on them. She had seen a child of Zeus do that a few times.

It wasn't pretty.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." Percy said sarcastically, making the blonde's eye twitch. Was he really ignoring the blackening sky? Right above his head? _Seriously?_

"They don't have souls, at least not ones like you and I do. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." Annabeth answered quickly before returning her attention to the more urgent cause of concern, "Andi, please!" she shouted over the growing and howling wind.

Andi heard the girl and tried to calm down. God, what was happening to her? She wondered as the wind speed slowly went down.

"You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-" Percy said

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher? That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Annabeth answered with a sigh of relief to the calming daughter of the sky, "I'll answer everything, but you have to stay calm. Your powers are dangerous Andi."

Andi was panting slightly as the black clouds somewhat broke, letting the sunlight through to the camp. She gave a small nod, but still felt like she was on a hairs trigger.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy demanded. He wanted answers and he wasn't going to let the threat of a little wind distract him or more importantly this Annabeth girl that apparently had them.

"You talk in your sleep." She stated obviously, "…Thought Andi likes to talk about cake in hers." The blonde said in a light hearted teasing tone to the now flushed blue-eyed girl.

"Shut up." Andi mumbled with a pout and pink cheeks. What? She adored cake.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Percy asked, giving Andi a glance.

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground and then at Andi, as if she expected it to open up and swallow the girl. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" Percy whined, "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? I mean, Andi gets the giant one all to herself, right? Why is everybody back there so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there."

He pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent."

She stared at him, waiting for him to get it. The blonde already knew Andi had gotten some of this.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," Percy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad." Annabeth answered.

"He's dead. I never knew him."

"Percy, get it into your head. Our dads are gods…mine was already revealed." Andi begrudgingly spoke, unsure what to feel about the fact her _father_ was history's greatest adulterer.

Annabeth sighed, "Andi's right. Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?" Percy asked in surprise.

Andi shook her head as she came to a realization: it wasn't that Percy was stupid, no, he was in denial. The short girl couldn't blame him though; parts of her were as well.

"No, of course not." Annabeth flustered.

"Then how can you say-"

"Because I know you, both of you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." Annabeth assured them.

"You don't know anything about me." Percy said with a frown.

"I've got to go with denial boy here." Andi said, thumbing to Jackson, who frowned at the remark, "Don't label me." she spat out with a frown. The girl hated being labeled; it was like Hogwarts all over again with the houses, and how you were 'supposed' to have all the traits of your house…even if she was the textbook definition of a Gryffindor.

"No?" Annabeth asked rhetorically as she raised an eyebrow. "I bet you both moved around from school to school. I bet the two of you were kicked out of a lot of them too."

"How-" Percy blinked in surprise while Andi grunted, her head turned to the side in frustration at the correct answer. She hated being proven wrong.

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

Andi turned her head back to Annabeth, "What does that have to do with it?" she asked; curiosity in her tone. Percy nodded to her question.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

Andi was having flashes of all her fights, from school brawls, to magic duels, to fighting monsters and finally the fight that landed her here. It made sense, it really did.

 _Well, that explained why it was hard to read Latin,_ Andi thought.

"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?" Percy said as he looked at the girl.

Annabeth shrugged, "Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur or a Drakon, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar." Percy muttered with a knitted brow.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're half-bloods."

 _A demigod,_ Andi thought. She was an honest to damn demigoddess.

And now she was feeling a headache coming on all over again. Still too many questions, way too many questions.

Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! Looky here, newbies!"

The three looked over. The big girl from the cave painted cabin was marching over to them. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed with annoyance. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" She did _not_ need this right now. If Clarisse was going to do what the blonde knew that the war girl was going to do…well, maybe getting sucked into a twister would give the muscle headed girl some second thoughts.

Also maybe the child of wisdom wanted to see Clarisse get thrown around like a ragdoll.

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which Andi somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' Was that the Greek version of 'Go to hell'? "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned towards Percy. "Who're the runts?" she asked and looked over to Andi, but with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes at the small framed girl.

"Percy Jackson, Andi Potter," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like...the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said, which seemed to placate the brutish girl. But he just had to open his big mouth and add, "It explains the bad smell."

"And the gorilla looks." Andi added. She couldn't stop herself; the girl just rubbed her the wrong way.

Clarisse growled. "We've got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy, Airhead."

"Percy." The boy corrected.

Andi's retort held a bit more flair, "Oh, is it my fist in your face?" she asked in an oddly calm tone.

"You want to go midget?" Clarisse rounded on the shortest of the bunch.

"Maybe, but could you just leave me be?" the daughter of Zeus said massaging her head with one hand, "I'm in a bit of a foul mood." Andi answered as a frown came to her face. The clouds slowly darkening once more.

"Aww, poor baby." Clarisse mocked a sob, "Well, just because your daddy's the big man, well, it really doesn't save ya from initiation." She explained to the new girl.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say as her eyes went wide at the rumbling she heard from the darker than black storm clouds above them!

"Stay out of it, princess." The war child retorted as she made a grab for Andi's shoulder, but only to reel back as she was hammered by a blast of wind inches away from touching the other girl, sending her sprawling onto the ground, "The hell?!" she shouted while she got back up.

Andi's breath became sharp as she glared at the taller girl, electric blue eyes narrowed as the wind picked up even more, "I said, kindly leave me the _fuck_ **ALONE**!" the child of Zeus bellowed as the sky boomed.

And not even a second later, lightning shot down in the center of all the cabins, a few yards behind Andi, highlighting the aura of electricity that had enshrouded her. It only added to the imposing demonstration of her powers that Andi was putting up as the wind began rapidly spiraling around her. Dirt and rocks flew from the small crater made by the lightning strike, only to be picked up the massive cyclone that had formed around Andi. Said daughter of Zeus meanwhile stood unaffected by all this as she glared at Clarisse with eyes that had started glowing, almost as if they were balls of lightning.

Annabeth's eyes were wide, "Way, to go, Clarisse." She mumbled loudly.

"How was I supposed to know she'd flip her shit?" Clarisse hissed back, wary eyes still on the child of Zeus.

"Well, you just don't plain think, maybe." Annabeth scathingly supplied, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up from the electricity in the air.

"Seriously? We are having our parents' argument right now? Here?"

"Well, you did kinda make Mount Zeusette erupt, genius."

"…I hate you."

"It's called winning." The blonde assured with a nod.

Andi was panting as she marched right up the child of war, she raised her hands in the air and waved them to her side, which created massive blasts of wind that tore large troughs in the ground where they struck the earth, "Still want to mess with me gorilla girl?" she asked, a sneer on her pretty face, "Because I will. Fuck." She said pushing Clarisse with surprising strength, her electrified aura zapping the bigger girl in the process, "YOUR." Another push, " **SHIT**." Another push, **"** _ **UP!**_ " she shouted as the sky boomed with a deafening roar.

All was silent in the face of Andi's impressive display besides the rumbling up above. The campers were all looking at Andi like she was crazy, nuts, or with exasperated bewilderment as they wondered what the hell her problem was. Then the daughter of Zeus spoke in a low tone, all heard it though as the wind carried it.

"Here's a piece of advice girl. Do the smart thing…and let somebody else try first." Andi hissed, eyes sparking like a fierce thunderstorm.

Percy was wide eyed at the whole thing, just, staring at the small girl. Also he might have wet himself; he wasn't sure at the moment with all the fireworks going on. Despite being enthralled by the spectacle before him, he had enough sense to hear the clopping of hooves on grass, dirt, and rocks coming towards them. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he saw a serious faced Mr. Bur-Chiron, galloping to the scene with a bow over his shoulder along with a quiver of arrows.

He reared to a stop next to Annabeth and wordlessly asked the question.

Annabeth's hand could have snapped at how fast she pointed to Clarisse.

"Traitor." The daughter of war muttered as she became the focus of Chiron's stern eyes.

It was clear that she would be in trouble later.

Chiron rubbed his face before turning to the angered child of the sky god, "Andromeda!" he voice was crisp, and demanding, "You need to calm yourself down this instant!" he ordered to the blue eyed girl, putting his hoof down.

"Why should I?" she shouted to the centaur, a loud gust of wind expelling from her, amplifying her voice. Her heart was racing, her mind was confused and frustrated tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was just so lost!

Chiron grimaced inwardly, it had been a long while since he trained a child of Zeus, and he should have explained things more thoroughly. An error on his part yes, but this was out of hand, "You are putting people who have done nothing to you in danger child. Quell your rage, please." He asked her as he slowly advanced towards the girl at the center of this storm, his arm over his eyes to shield them from the dust and dirt kicked up by the tempest.

That was just it, the girl didn't want to! All her life she was beat down, like she was some kind of filth on those _things'_ middle income boots, made to think that she was supposed to feel lucky they even bothered to feed her and that she should have been grateful with what she got. Then when she learned she was a magical and wealthy as hell, she was suddenly some kind of famous hero that everyone expected to be the next bloody Merlin. She even had people write storybooks about her childhood that were nothing but LIES!

Now this? She was a child of a God, but no, not just some God, of course not. She was the bloody child of the God King! Seriously? For real? The fuck?

The. Bloody. FUCK?!

She snapped, her emotions were overflowing and she was well beyond her boiling point.

She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and saw Chiron holding her, his kind but stern brown eyes looking dead into hers, "Andi." His tone was kind, like Dumbledore's but far kinder, far more understanding of her inner turmoil.

She took a shuddering breath and blinked as her eyes returned to electric blue, but the trainer could see the confusion and fear that remained.

Andi had truly never felt so lost in her life.

And that scared her, very much so.

Her static aura was gone, the blackened clouds slowly parted as the warm summer sun blanketed the camp once more. And with it most signs of Andi's little tantrum. Well, there was still that crater behind Andi and the grooves she'd cut into the earth with her wind, but those could easily be covered up and grass re-grown over them.

Chiron raised his burn covered hands. Those were going to need some ointment it seemed and spoke gently, "Let's get you back to your cabin child. After food and rest, tomorrow all will be explained." He promised with honesty.

Andi made to agree but felt her body consumed by exhaustion, she stumbled forward, only to be caught by Chiron. He was saying something, but it was muddled. Her vision was blurry but even then she could see that everyone was looking at her, it made her want to hide under her cloak at some of the looks she was getting. They weren't angry ones.

No.

They were weary and fearful of her.

It was the Heir of Slytherin nonsense all over again.

It was with that unpleasant thought running through her mind that her sight finally blackened and she muttered incoherently and passed out in the trainer's arms, body limp.

Gently, Chiron lifted his charge into a fireman's carry and trotted off towards the infirmary.

As the centaur and his burden walked away from Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse, the child of the war god nodded.

"Okay, option two."

"Option two?" Annabeth asked with a blink as a still shell-shocked Percy was put in a headlock.

This snapped the boy out of what was going on in his head, "Hey!" the boy cried out as he dropped his Minotaur horn and struggled.

"Sorry newbie…not really, but the Airhead just made me lose some cred after that storm." She said rubbing her stinging chest with her free hand, "Gonna have to get some back and you're just perfect for it. Now let's go meet a new friend of yours." Clarisse said dragging the boy away as he kicked and punched to be freed.

Annabeth sighed tiredly, "Great." She muttered before taking a quick glance to the retreating Chiron and grabbed Percy's horn while heading off to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Andi blinked her blurry eyes open, "Ugh, can anyone name me the dragon that sat on me?" she asked with a groan.

"Sure, he went by Exhaustion." A voice answered her.

She turned her head to the left and came eye to eye with a pair of blue eyes. They were a different shade than hers, more of a sky blue. Her vision focused more and saw it was a boy. He was taller than her (sadly no surprise there) with short shaggy golden blond hair. He had soft features, with, dare she say, a rather charming smile. It reminded her of Lockhart, but far less obnoxious and more...real.

"Seriously? I've been exhausted before, this doesn't feel anything like it." Andi replied skeptically as she shifted her body.

"Well it's a lot more serious this time. You were already magically exhausted before your…" The boy healer was at a loss as to how to describe Andi's blow up.

"Call a spade a spade. I was throwing a tantrum. Say it as it is." Supplied Andi hollowly.

The healer looked a little surprised at Andi's honest assessment of her own actions, which was to be expected, most people did the same. He recovered quickly though, and continued with his explanation of her condition, "Yes, your tantrum. Well before you lost your temper, you'd already magically exhausted yourself…"

Andi cut him off again, "Didn't I recover from that?"

"I was just about to explain about that before you interrupted me you know." The blonde replied with an amused smirk.

"Sorry. I'll try not to do it again." The daughter of the skies promised apologetically.

"Try? Well, okay then." The boy said with a sigh before once again picking up his explanation. "So you weren't recovered from the strain of apparating intercontinentally, I think that's what it's called. Your energy level was okay thanks to the nectar but the underlying damage to your body from doing something so extreme hadn't fully healed yet. So when you threw your tantrum you ended up pushing your already abused body well beyond its limits, so you passed out for a couple days."

Andi boogled at that and asked, "What's today?"

"It's Wednesday afternoon."

Andi paused, "When did I uh, throw my fit? Err… Sorry but I didn't get your name."

"I'm Will, William Solace, and it was Sunday afternoon." The newly identified Will supplied.

"...Well, that was a nice nap." Andi said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, you slept like a real log." Will said with a small grin.

Andi looked down at herself, she was in a change of clothes. A Camp Half-Blood shirt and lifting the sheets gave her view of a pair of shorts. She looked at Will, "Did you change me?" she asked curiously, getting the boy to turn scarlet.

"What?! No! I-It was one of my sisters. I, I would never, well, not to say you aren't, just, um…"

Andi watched him and just let out a giggle, "You're funny."

Will looked like he swallowed a lemon, "Uh, y-yeah...I guess I am." he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Andi tried to sit up then, but her body wouldn't respond properly. Her whole body felt sore and was moving incredibly sluggishly.

"Argh! Why am I so sore? I can barely move." The aerokinetic complained.

"That's your extreme exhaustion talking." Will answered. "You're probably gonna be bedridden for a couple more days at least and that's only with ambrosia to speed up the healing. You'll be too sore to move. "

"Heck no," Andi frowned, "I'll be out of here in no time."

"If you say so." Will said disbelievingly.

* * *

It was Thursday evening and Andi had _finally_ been allowed to leave the infirmary. She'd technically been alright by the morning, with most of the soreness gone, or at least faded enough that she wasn't bedridden. But Chiron had insisted she spend more time getting some much needed rest, at least until a final checkup that evening, before he was satisfied.

Keeping to his word, Chiron was there on her release, wanting to check up on her for one last time. He led her to her super big cabin, keeping a worried eye on her as they walked.

Andi pushed open the door and walked into the bank-like interior.

"We will see what we can do about furniture." Chiron said, surprised himself at spartan accommodations inside the cabin; it had been awhile since he looked inside, "You'll have to make do with the sleeping bag Annabeth has provided for you for the time being."

"Yeah, okay Chiron." Andi nodded as she looked around with a tiny frown.

"I had some identification papers made for you." He told her, stunned by this the girl turned to look at the centaur questioningly, "Andi, you are from the U.K., we can't have you in America without some form of I.D." he answered with a smile, "It's just standard procedure for a foreigner such as yourself, no worries."

"Um, yes. That makes sense…" Andi nodded in understanding.

"Now, I really have to get going. Dinner is at six at the Pavilion, see you there." Chiron said with a kind nod and after receiving a response back from the girl indicating she understood, he trotted off.

Andi stared after him for a moment, before she closed the large bronze door. As the doors closed, the soothing rumbles of the ceiling seemed to welcome her. They didn't do much to soothe her raging emotions though. The black haired girl leaned her back against the wall next to the door, as her wild thoughts overcame her once again.

Before now, she didn't really have time, having been preoccupied with being unconscious or being too mind-numbingly sore, to think on her current situation. Andi wasn't just Andi Potter now...she was a demigod, a child of a god. Zeus no less...now that she could look at the situation, the young girl couldn't help but be awed.

"Why is my life never simple?" she asked no one.

Seriously, just one thing after another...it was...tiring.

Andi looked up and saw the statue of her supposed _father_ looking around the room, like a hawk…or an eagle since she figured that was his sacred animal what with all the statues around.

It felt like those eyes were staring at her. Andi didn't know what to feel. She didn't feel safe or secure, just more confused and with a whole host of questions at the tip of her tongue.

She pushed off the wall and walked up to the statue, her eyes narrowed, "Well, I'm here!" she threw her arms out wide, "I doubt I just came here coincidentally! You wanted me here right? So, what is it? What do you want? Because I know you want something. That dream, that eagle was you, right? That horse was your brother, my…uncle, the sea god. You're fighting about something, right?" She hypothesized with cold narrowed eyes. She wasn't stupid, far from it, she was very observant.

She waited for an answer, a sign, anything really from her father. But after five whole minutes, nothing came. She was just about to begin demanding answers from her father again when a knock resounded from the doors.

Wondering who it could be, Andi moved towards the door. Maybe it was the sign she had asked for?

After opening the massive door to her cabin, it turned out her visitor was that blonde girl, Annabeth. So, it probably wasn't a sign. Andi's face fell as she realized this.

The grey eyed girl raised a brow, "You okay?" she asked in concern at the look on the shorter girl's face.

"Yeah." Andi replied with disappointment, "So, um...sup?"

"Decided to skip training for a bit, I heard Chiron finally let you leave the infirmary. I wanted to check up on you."

Andi offered a weak smile, "Well, my stunning performance of throwing a fit tired me out."

Annabeth frowned at that. "A fit? Is that what you call it?"

"Tantrum, fit, freak out," Andi shrugged, "I'm sure there's a list of more."

"Well, whatever you call it. It was very impressive. Calling down a storm like that? That's like super hard. I mean, children of Zeus and maybe Poseidon can do it, but it's not something they can just throw around. Most never manage it. At least that's what Chiron said. Pulling that off has made you the talk of the camp." Annabeth explained.

Andi grimaced, "Wonderful, what's public opinion on me now?" she asked, already knowing.

"Well, mostly shocked, I know, lame pun, but true. Some are scared and others awed." Annabeth supplied. And a few others considered Andi a brat for her freak out, in their minds plenty of other half-bloods had equally earth shattering days when they discovered their divine parentage and they had not lost it like the daughter of Zeus did. Annabeth was tactful enough though to not mention that.

"Yay me." Andi cheered sarcastically.

They just stood there for a beat, before Andi spoke, "Wanna, um, come in?" she asked, uncertain of the ruling on that.

Annabeth frowned, "Normally other campers aren't allowed in their non-Godly parents' cabins." She pointed out.

"How about I give you permission?" Andi asked, and got a nod, "Um, entrance granted." She said, and a loud rumble was heard from the animated image of the sky on the ceiling as though it was a sign that her decree was heard and obeyed. _Weird_.

Annabeth gave a small prayer as well and walked in. She looked relieved that nothing happened and looked around a bit, memorizing the layout of the place, "It looks…so empty." She stated at the bare cabin, it didn't even have a bed.

Noticing the other girl's expression the cabin's only occupant spoke up, "Chiron said something about getting some furniture. I hope I at least get a bed. This floor doesn't look comfortable." Andi shrugged, she didn't know what usually went into a bedroom for a kid, or cabin in this case. She was pretty Spartan about her needs.

"I can help you pick stuff out if you need help." Annabeth said, her tone slightly smug as she held her thumbs and index fingers like a camera. She zoomed it close and away from her gleaming eye, accompanied by a tiny smirk on her face. No doubt thinking of ideas at a thousand miles per hour. Annabeth just seemed like one of those girls who always had an idea floating around in her head. Like she always had a plan.

She reminded the witch of a more athletic and life hardened Hermione. Maybe that was why she felt comfortable around this confident girl she just met, because she reminded her of her brainy best friend. Who knows?

"Have at it; just keep in mind that I hate girly stuff like pink, blech." Annabeth beamed at that.

"Oh this is embarrassing, but you know what?" Andi spoke up, "You know my parent, but I never asked yours." She stated with interest.

"Cabin six."

"…I'm still new here Annabeth." Andi pointed out dryly.

"Oh, sorry." The girl flustered a tad, "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle." She said with a lot of pride.

"Oh." Well, that explained the planning mentality, the sky child thought, it was in her genes it seemed.

Andi wished she could feel the same pride in her divine parent as Annabeth had in her mother though, but she still didn't know what she felt about her _father_.

She shook her head; best not think those things for now.

"So you know where I can get some clothes?" Andi asked to change the topic. "I'm pretty much out of fresh ones." she pointed to her only set of camp clothes. She'd been changed during her stay at the infirmary, but she didn't know where the other set of clothes had went.

"Let's hit the camp store, we can get you some more sets." Annabeth said.

"Thank you!" Andi cheered, genuinely grateful for the other girl's help.

"If you're up for it, we can go now." The daughter of wisdom replied with a smile.

"Lead the way."

* * *

After chatting with the kind daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardner, who ran the camp store, Andi had left with a new if modest wardrobe. She had gotten a few orange Camp-Half Blood tee shirts, some denim shorts, along with socks, sports bras, and feminine knickers. The girl used the changing room in the store and changed into her new clothes, she'd been stuck in her old set for at least the whole day since the last time she'd been changed in the infirmary last night.

"Ah! Fresh clothes, they are truly gifts from the gods!" Andi said in a thoroughly exaggerated manner, which earned a bout of laughter from her fellow demigoddess.

"What's so funny? It's the truth." The daughter of the skies defended with mock hurt.

Annabeth waved it off, "Sorry, you just remind me of, of a friend of mine. She was quite the show off too." She said with a sad smile.

Andi was fine with Annabeth calling her a show off, she freely admitted that she was. Instead, she was just curious about this friend of the other girl's, so she asked, "Who?"

"Amazingly, a daughter of Zeus, just like you."

Andi stopped short as they walked around the camp, "I have a sister? Is she older? Younger?" she asked, a shocked but excited expression in her blue eyes.

"…You did." Annabeth answered, her lips formed into a thin line.

And then it hit Andi, she _had_ a sister…that was gone. Her shoulders slumped. Someone who knew about what she was going through was gone, someone she didn't even get to know, "…What happened?"

Annabeth swallowed a bit and seemed to nod to herself. Andi had this right, the blonde decided. If anyone was going to tell her, it would be someone who knew Thalia. Not just some random someone.

"Come on." The blonde said as she led Andi up the hill where the Potter girl remembered she had landed and came to a stop at the base of the pine tree that sat on the hill's peak.

"This is Half-Blood Hill." Annabeth said, "Where Thalia, your older sister, made her stand against an army of hellhounds and all three of the Kindly Ones." She explained in a pained voice.

"Why would she be fighting all alone?" Andi asked, confused at such a foolish thing to do, a sense of dread filling her.

"Hades, when he found out about Thalia, sent all kinds of monsters to torment her. She, along with two other half-bloods and a satyr were fleeing from them, she was only twelve at the time, just like you. But Thalia was wounded and tired and didn't want to live like some hunted animal. So she fended off the monsters so the other three could make it into the camp. She refused to go with them, deciding to protect them by holding the monsters off. _Alone._ No matter what the others said to her." Annabeth choked up a bit as she told the story, as if she was remembering it all if the haze in her eyes was anything to go by, "She was mortally wounded before Chiron could bring help. Zeus, taking pity on Thalia, turned her into this tree that acts as the anchor for the magical border that protects us from the monsters."

"But why change her? Why not help her?!" Andi demanded, her heart clenching at the tale, her fists tightening till her knuckles were white.

"Gods can't really favor us Andi, we can pray for it, but sometimes they aren't really answered. Zeus changed her into a tree so Hades couldn't torture her soul." Annabeth continued.

One only question came to Andi's mind, "Why? Why did Hades hunt her so hard?" she asked, as her throat felt tight.

The daughter of Athena ran her hand over the bark of the tree, "I didn't really know at the time as to why he was." She stated, revealing in the process that she was one of the demigods in the story, "I just assumed it was because of his and Zeus' rivalry. Chiron can explain it better." Annabeth said, not having the heart to say the dreaded truth to the new girl, the child of Zeus, she had been loaded with enough emotional baggage for today. This would be the last one hopefully, but Annabeth felt this was the most important thing that Andi needed to know.

One that the daughter of the sky, or any new camper needed to learn.

 _Sacrifice_.

It was the cold harsh truth of their world.

Andi walked up to the tree, running her hand over the rough bark of the pine tree that stood tall and proud. The young girl thought to herself that Thalia sounded far more like a true hero, not some made up one like the magical world made herself out to be.

A whirl of emotions filled Andi; anger, sadness, confusion, and heartache.

This was her _father's_ child, her sister, her _older_ sister. A tree, instead of a bolt of lightning to save her, she was turned into a _bloody tree!_ She shouted in her mind with rage as the winds in the area picked up for a few moments.

The second daughter of Zeus then did something she had promised herself, back when she was just a little girl being treated as a slave by the Dursley's, that she would never do again.

She _cried_.

She bowed her head and let the tears streak down her cheeks, even as small sobs escaped her throat.

She stood there, below her tree of a sister, crying earnestly for what seemed an eternity.

For the sister she had, lost, and never got to know.

* * *

 **Well, this was quite the change, huh? Thanks to my favorite two guys Nameless and Seig as always for the help!**

 **First thing we changed was the Mt. Zeusette scene. All that power tossing was bound to wipe Andi out. My bad XP Add in the exhaustion from apparating? Well, Andi needed her nap time...for a few days. Oh no! It's already Thursday! With no training, how will Andi prevail in Capture the Flag? She's more boned than Percy! And that ain't easy to pull off.**

 **Nameless: Yup, we made the Mt. Zeusette scene a case of Andi pulling off a one-time super move. If you'll recall what we said about such moves, they happen when our MCs are pushed** _ **beyond**_ **the limits of their powers, voluntarily (like Rhode with Scorpio) or not (like Andi here). So don't expect Andi to be throwing the kind of power she did in that scene around regularly.**

 **Another big thing, we didn't change Potter to Evans this time. While Andi does want a fresh start here, she is far too attached to the Potter name which will be explained more down the line.**

 **Nameless: Exactly. [Minor Spoiler] We're keeping the Andi is obsessed with family thing here. [Minor Spoiler ends] In light of that, there's no way that Andi would give up one of her greatest links to the Potters. Doing so would be tantamount to breaking ties with them in her mind, and her obsession means she can't ever bring herself to even contemplate something like that.**

 **We also gave Andi and Will a more proper starting point then how I did it in the original version. And yes, before you all get on me about Will and the Blood of Olympus, let me just say that Nico isn't here. With that said, I am not changing my pairing. Will will be having far more interaction with Andi long before Nico has even come along, so he'd be more aligned towards her. And don't give me that 'Oh, it's canon' thing, circumstances affect who you like and date. That's it. So please do not ask me to change it or flame out over the fact of the current pairing. And I'm looking at you Bonesboy15, you and your relentless teasing of me, jerk! XO jk jk, still love ya man.**

 **Nameless: Yeah, we're sticking to the pairing here. We know it's contrary to canon, but we think we've fairly solid reasons to justify this. Namely that Will's sexuality in canon isn't explicitly spelled out as homosexual versus say bisexual. Plus his dad, Apollo, is bisexual and we know divine parents greatly influence their kids, especially in terms of their personalities [more so than mortal parents as far as research suggests]. This leaves us room to change things. Add in the fact that Will meets Andi much earlier than he will Nico and will as the story progresses build a deep rapport and understanding with her, long before he even has the chance to do so with Nico… Well, that just means there's a chance for our scenario to be plausible and since this is a fanfic, a chance is all we really need.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Four: I Play with Pointy Things and Raggy Symbols**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Andi took some time to calm down from her emotional response to the revelations about her sister, but even after doing so she spent another half an hour staring at her sister's tree with Annabeth silently observing her vigil. She finally thanked the blonde as they parted ways after leaving the hill, as Annabeth ran towards the arena to explain her tardiness for training, Andi just drifted around camp, observing the day-to-day lives of the other campers. She passed by the smithy (which, judging by the sounds, seemed more a weapons shop than anything else), the arts-and-crafts room with satyrs sandblasting a giant marble bust of another satyr, Pan, as she recalled, and finally the climbing wall (well, walls, she noted to herself.) It really consisted of two adjacent walls that shook violently, dropped boulders and sprayed lava and generally smashed against each other if the climbers were too slow.

Now that last one looked the most interesting to her, she noted while sitting in front of her cabin after her little tour. She was just coming up with a list of what activities she wanted to try first when the smell of barbecue, coming from somewhere nearby, brought her out of her musings. She rubbed her grumbling stomach, she hadn't eaten all day, or in the past few, actually. A horn blew in the distance and she noticed everyone walking out of their cabins.

"Must be dinner time," she reasoned as she stood up and started walking in the direction everyone else was heading towards. She filed in behind the Demeter cabin and Katie kindly told her that she sat at her own table, table one, which was near the entrance of the pavilion.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall's pavilion. Satyrs joined the campers from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the trees, as if they were a part of them. Andi speculated that they were dryads.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Three of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Andi could see Percy having to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his bum hanging off. That had to be uncomfortable.

And herself? Well, she sat at her own large table, all alone… _joy_.

She saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a pair of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D; Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat in front of her at the Ares' table. She was laughing and belching right alongside her friends. Andi scrunched her nose at the crude behavior.

Finally, when everyone had arrived, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. The sky child's glass was empty, but Katie from a bit over said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic though."

Andi smirked at that, so enchanted cups too? "Butterbeer." She said and the magical smooth butterscotch drink filled the cup, but the girl hummed with an adventurous look in her eyes, "Make it Gryffindor red, with gold flakes." She added with a giddy grin and the cool liquid changed to the stated colors. She took a sip and licked her lips, feeling a little bit at home from drinking the familiar brew.

Andi loaded her plate and was about to end the grumbling in her tummy, when she noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the center of the pavilion. She wondered what was up, but decided to follow with her own plate, still not used to the traditions here.

Katie explained that they offered portions of their meals to the gods, usually their godly parent, in the fire pit.

Apparently they liked the burnt smell.

She was really starting to like Katie. The daughter of Demeter was just so helpful. The girl inwardly shrugged at the burning perfectly good food as an offering bit though, she had heard of weirder things. So, why not?

As her turn came, Andi took a fresh butter melting loaf of bread and said, "Zeus."

When Andi caught a whiff of the smoke, she surprisingly didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of warm cider, steak on the grill and fresh lilies, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. Having smelt it herself, she could believe that the the gods just lived off this amazing scent alone.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for their attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Greetings and all that you lot. Now, Capture the Flag is tomorrow night, so sharpen your blades and be sure to use the pointed end on other people and not yourselves." He glanced at table one, "Also, I should tell you that our other new camper has finally decided to grace the pavilion. Amanda Potts."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Andi Potter," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, Andi didn't feel that anyone was staring at her anymore, that she was just one of the gang.

Later in the evening, when the last dying sparks from the campfire were crackling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and they all filed back to their cabins.

Andi closed the large door of her cabin and saw the statue, ever vigilant, staring. She grabbed her sleeping bag and started to move it around until she finally found a spot in the corner where the statue couldn't see her. She tugged along her stuff and plopped down in the bag.

She rummaged through her messenger bag and found something that warmed her heart a bit after such a tough day. Taking out her wand, she cast a quick sticking charm and placed the object that offered her so much comfort, a photo, on the wall by her head, "Miss you guys." She whispered to the people in the image.

It was a picture of her, Hermione, and Ron at the end of their first year when she got out of the infirmary. She still had a few bandages on her cheeks and such, but her arms were looped around both her best friends' necks, grinning like a loon. Ron had his silly smile on while Hermione gave her own polite one as their heads were bunched together. It wasn't one of the moving photos that magicals used, as she liked the moment just as it was. It was a symbol of her first trial of her life as a witch.

She was just about to fall asleep when she noticed something, almost hidden behind the wall. Iron rungs that led upward-a ladder.

"What's that?" she muttered, walking over to it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she grasped a rung, as she planted her foot on the bottom one and proceeded upward. In short order, Andi made it to a small trap door. Pushing it open, she popped her head out. To her surprise she had emerged from the side of the dome roof of her cabin and onto a flat ledge, pointing north.

She could see the whole Long Island Sound proceeding across the nightly horizon from where she was.

She was so far up, and at such an angle, that no one could possibly even see her. Not even those patrol harpies that enforced curfew which Annabeth had warned her about. Looking up, the magical demigod found herself gazing at a sea of stars that glittered like diamonds. Her blue eyes filled with awe at the sight. She had seen the stars before, in astronomy class, but somehow, they looked cleaner, brighter here at camp.

Andi was mesmerized. To add to her wonder at the spectacle, just as she blinked, a shooting star blinked by, which caused her lips to curl into a small smile.

Encouraged by the amazing vista before her, Andi mustered her courage to do what she had wanted to do since the moment she discovered her true parentage. Talk to her father. Closing her eyes, she said, "Hullo, um, Zeus…" she paused, unsure what to feel right now, "Nice night, huh?" the breeze on this beautiful summer night was the only answer she got, "Yeah, I guess it is. So...you're my dad...gotta admit, didn't see that coming."

It made Andi wonder if she was conceived before or after her mum married James. It was a terrible feeling to think she might be the product of her mother having an affair, she was so confused about it that she didn't want to think her mum would do such a thing. But the thought kept worming its way into her mind every so often.

Andi shook her head, no, she shouldn't focus on that. Optimism was the way to go, negative thinking led to bad things. She just had to roll with the punches and find the good, that was how she had always did things.

Offering the sky a forced smile, since smiles made everything better, Andi said, "I...don't know what you want from me, or if I need to do something. I'll admit, I'm confused as all hell. From what I hear, it takes a while for kids to get claimed, so… Um… What I mean is, just, thanks for claiming me. I think." she murmured that last line, at the same time her fingers brushed one of her lightning bolt hair clips unconsciously.

She wasn't honestly sure what to think about her claiming. On the one hand, she was glad she was claimed so quickly as even as short as a time as she'd had to spend with the other campers, she'd already heard plenty about how crappy it was to be unclaimed, especially if you went as such for a long time. But on the other hand? Well, she knew when something smelled fishy. And she was certain that Zeus had an ulterior motive for acting so out of character for a god and claiming her so quickly.

She could only wonder what was going on. With those heavy thoughts on her mind, the young Potter spent a couple hours just sitting on the roof of her cabin stargazing in silence until her exhaustion finally caught up with her again. She retreated back down into the cabin proper to catch some sleep.

As she got back to her sleeping bag, she quickly grabbed her messenger bag to use as a pillow. It was lumpy but a softening charm fixed that issue. _Gotta get a proper bed soon, or at least a pillow_ , she thought to herself as her eyes closed to the smooth rumbles of the mosaic ceiling.

And that was her first _official_ day at Camp Half-Blood.

For the first time ever, Andi felt, dare she say it, at home. A feeling that even the big magical castle in Scotland didn't give her.

It was at that time, something snapped at number 4 Privet Drive, crumbling down as if it was a sand castle wall.

At the same time, a twirling silver device in Hogwarts went haywire, alerting an old man of what had happened.

* * *

It was Friday morning when Andi raised her head out of her sleeping bag. She yawned as she looked out the window of her still way too big cabin and saw the early sun rising in the sky, it was about six or seven or so her internal clock stated. She was always an early riser, not on her own merit mind you.

She felt her ire rise as the reasons for her early bird tendencies crossed her mind, but she calmed herself down as she breathed deeply. She had stuff to do today, right? Andi had to talk to Chiron. She wasn't going to waste time getting angry about _those people_ when she had important stuff to settle.

After a quick shower and a change into her camp attire with her wand strapped to her as always, she quickly brushed her bangs, and she was ready for the day.

Just as she exited the showers the hoot of an owl sounded off. Andi turned her head to see a snowy owl that she knew, "Hedwig!" she said in surprise and the bird flew to her extended arm. Andi petted her owl as it nipped affectionately at her finger, "How'd you even find me girl?" she questioned as the owl held out her chest in a proud hoot.

Andi rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes, I forgot who I was talking to." She said in humor to the cheeky bird before letting out a smile, "Glad you're here girl, I needed somebody from home after the day I had yesterday." She murmured.

Hedwig hooted in worry and hopped to her owner's shoulder as she nestled her head into Andi's.

Andi stroked the owl's feathers kindly, "Thanks girl." She muttered. Andi was glad she had let Hedwig out for some exercise before she left. The owl likely would have died if she was left in her cage. She highly doubted the Dursleys would have fed the bird; they would have probably left her for dead just to spite Andi.

Excited by her pet's arrival and eager to show off her new home, the daughter of Zeus walked around the camp a bit, telling Hedwig all about the stuff she got into _this_ time, as the owl bobbed her head in understanding. As she passed Cabin Seven, the witch could see the children of Apollo were already up and about too, kinda obvious as to why. She waved to Katie as she passed the space in front of the cabins, just as she and her siblings were going to check the strawberry field after having just finished breakfast. Andi assumed that as children of the goddess of agriculture, they had inherited a farmer's mentality to rise with the sun also.

Hedwig was perched on her head as she entered the pavilion for a quick breakfast of bread, cereal, and orange juice. She of course remembered to give some bits of bread to her feathered friend to nibble on.

After breakfast, she headed towards the big house next and saw Chiron reading a book while in wheelchair form on the porch, resting calmly in the warm sun coming over the valley. He no doubt heard her coming as he turned his head with a smile, "Greetings Andi, early worm I see." He said with a nod of approval.

"Yeah." Was all Andi said as she frowned, once again reminded of _why_ she was such. Thankfully Chiron could tell it was an uncomfortable topic and didn't pursue the matter. Instead, the old centaur saw the owl on her head and cracked a faint smile, but said nothing, finding more humor in not speaking of it.

"Well, I'm sure you have questions my dear."

"No doubt about that one." Andi said, taking one of the chairs near the table he was sitting by. Hedwig jumped to the porch railing, ruffling her feathers a tad, and closed her eyes.

"Tell me, who am I?"

And so he did. She was a child of the Sky Lord, a child of the Big Three. Which meant she would have inherited some of her father's powers over wind, lightning, and storms. Powers that would be so formidable that weak monsters would scurry away from her, leaving only the strongest to challenge her and do their best to kill her. That as a result of this, she would most likely have to stay in camp for the rest of her life since it would be too dangerous in the outside world, what with so many monsters and even some gods after her. Andi was unsure how to respond to that. She already had a wraith after her, but monsters and gods too?

Man, she just couldn't catch a break.

Then Chiron dropped the bomb.

About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children, like her, were just too powerful. Andi's light show from the other day was a clear example of that. They were affecting the course of mortal events too much, causing too much carnage. A fact proven by World War II, which was a fight between children of the Big Three. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: No more affairs with mortal women. A oath that they all swore on the River Styx.

And Andi figured that was a pretty big thing with how serious Chiron looked.

The trainer observed the girl as the news of her birth being forbidden settled in. He could see the ranging emotions going through her eyes, before they steeled, looking right into his own. But he could still see the uncertainty in them though, no matter how well she hid it.

"Is that why my life sucked? Because of the oath? Why my sister died?" she asked the centaur in a soft yet crisp tone.

Chiron was not very surprised at the mention of the first daughter of Zeus. No doubt Annabeth mentioned Thalia to the girl before him, but nodded, "Yes, as an immortal, your father got the easier end of it so to say while-"

"Thalia and I got the short end of it all, right?" Andi interrupted in an accusing tone, her face barely able to stay calm with the anger bubbling in her, as wind begin to circle around her body, coiling as if a viper waiting to strike.

"Yes."

Andi remained silent as he continued explaining the basics about being a demigod, but he could see the hurt and anger in the girl's eyes. He went on at length, Andi asking a question here or there. By the time he was done, Andi's face was set in a stoic mask, giving nothing away.

It seemed that she had finally got her rhythm back the centaur observed.

"That is truly all of it, Andi. Questions?" The ancient trainer of heroes asked kindly.

Receiving a negative shake of her head from his young charge, he continued. "If that's the case here is the last thing I have for you: your weekly schedule." The trainer said as he handed Andi a piece of printed-paper that she promptly looked over.

 _08:00 AM-09:00 AM: Breakfast and cabin inspection_

 _09:00 AM-10:30 AM: Ancient Greek with Annabeth_

 _10:30 AM-11:00 AM: Magic lessons with Alabaster_

 _11:00 AM-12:00 PM: Archery with Chiron, Sword skills, Javelin throwing, Monster assault techniques, or Pegasus riding_

 _12:00 PM-12:30 PM: Greek Mythology with Grover_

 _12:30 PM-1:30 PM: Lunch_

 _1:30 PM-3:30 PM: Foot races, Tracking skills, Wrestling, or Volleyball_

 _3:30 PM-5:00 PM: Laundry, Cabin clean up, or Climbing wall_

 _5:00 PM-6:00 PM: Free time_

 _6:00 PM-7:00 PM: Dinner_

 _7:00 PM-9:00 PM: Volleyball league, Unarmed combat, Archery knockout, Trials of strength, or Capture the Flag (Friday: Armored gear required, all magical items permitted)_

 _9:00 PM-10:00 PM: Campfire sing-along with Apollo's cabin_

 _10:00 PM: Prepare for bed, lights out by 11:00 PM_

"Well, it seems you have me all planned out." Andi said, going over it again, "Who's Alabaster?" she questioned with a blink.

"A son of Hecate. One of the best of her children I've seen for quite a while in the mystic arts. If anyone can teach you proper magic, it's him." Chiron answered.

Andi narrowed her eyes in thought, "But I go to a magic school. I've learned from teachers who have degrees in teaching magic." Even though they weren't really the best.

Chiron breathed through his nose, clearly upset at the insinuation that wizards knew the first thing about teaching magic properly, "You use a wand child, they are training wheels to the true practitioners of the art. The wand movements and wand in general are not needed, they are just a helpful foci that later on cripples magic users since they come to rely so heavily on them. Trust me." he said to her, having seem his share of magical demigods before, he knew this to be fact, "Why, I even trained your half-brother Godric."

Andi's eyes bugged out, "Wait, you trained Godric Gryffindor? _The_ Godric Gryffindor? I'm his half-sister?!" she gasped in surprise.

Chiron smile at getting her off guard with that comment, "Yes, I trained both him and Salazar."

"Then what about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?" Andi asked with confusion.

Chiron gave a shrug, "I am unsure." he answered, "But whatever their ancestry, they were certainly not purely mortal."

"They were all demigods too? Of other gods besides the Greeks, maybe?" The child of Zeus asked.

"Who can tell." Chiron deflected and continued on, "Slytherin was a child of Hecate. He and Godric were a pair of the finest magical demigods to be trained by myself." He said with pride. "Though their rivalry could get to be a bit too much at times."

Andi looked a bit pale at the news that at least half, and possibly all, of her school's founders were demigods, "It explains so much, I mean, how strong they were and everything. I knew about the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry bit, it's a part of Hogwart's history too. But the rest? Wow!" Andi said as she shot Chiron a wan smile.

"Yes, and they used magic the right way, not the wand waving way." Chiron stated with a twinkle in his eye. "Though they did pick up wands for those among their students who needed help."

"Can I start learning now?" Andi gushed, wanting to know how to properly use her magic.

"You'll have to wait." He said to her and chuckled at her pout. He looked at the sun and blinked, "Hm, still about seven ten, fifty minutes before breakfast."

"But I already ate." Andi said with a blink.

Chiron nodded to this, "Then why not head to the archery range? Lee should be there with his siblings for morning practice."

"Apollo cabin?" she asked and got a nod, "Um sure, to be honest, archery looked interesting to me."

The old archer's face broke into a smile, "Well, some practice before I teach you would do you some good then. Hopefully, you'll fare better than Percy," he grimaced, "Now, off you go my dear. I need to prepare for the day." He said kindly.

Andi flushed, "Oh, sorry." She muttered to him for wasting his time with her issues.

He waved it off, "Think nothing of it." He assured as he wheeled into the big house.

Andi stood and turned to Hedwig, seeing the owl still asleep. The girl poked her feathered friend, who in spite of that, refused to wake up, "Fine, sleep. You've earned it. I'll go do something productive for the day girl." She ruffled the head of the owl and scampered off to the archery range.

The first thing she noted was that almost all of the children of the sun were sun-kissed blond and had sky blue eyes that complimented their handsome/pretty features. As she walked over and made introductions with the head of Apollo cabin, Lee Fletcher. They welcomed her for some practice. He was even nice enough to say that he would help her out.

That boy Will was there as well. He had literally shot forward and said he would help her out too, much to Andi's confusion and Lee's apparent amusement.

After getting her a bow for her size, Will showed her the proper stance and fixed any errors he saw. He blushed whenever he adjusted her form for some reason, but Andi just shook it off. Maybe it was a teaching thing between his siblings? Wanting to show he could to do it.

She made her first shot, nailing it in the ring before the bulls-eye's one. Excitement swelled in her for getting close to the bulls-eye and her stubborn determination made her want to keep going until she could get it right in the middle.

After about five shots, in which she managed to keep getting closer to the middle ring, fixing her feet here or her shoulders there, just to get into a more comfortable position while shooting.

Will noted that the wind was ignoring her shots, and Lee speculated that since she was the child of the sky god, her powers might include some aspect that made the wind ignore her shots unless she willed it to get in her way.

On her sixth shot, Andi hit the bulls-eye ring and she gave Will a half hug out of thanks while jumping a bit in excitement. He was just smiled at that, happily ignoring his siblings' snickers.

They continued to shoot to around 8:50 and much to her joy on her last shot, she got her first perfect bulls-eye.

Andi smirked; she really liked using a bow.

* * *

It was the afternoon and Andi had just finished doing the climbing wall. She got singed a bit, but the girl just imagined the lava as the Drakon she had faced when she climbed the statue of Slytherin to avoid being a snack. Using that imagery to help her focus, she had successfully conquered the wall too.

Right now though, she was taking a break and trying to think up what she could do during Capture the Flag.

Annabeth had told her after their ancient Greek reading session when Percy left earlier in the day about it. The two had proceeded to make an alliance between Athena and Zeus cabin in exchange for stories from Annabeth about Thalia. The blonde was surprised at such a simple request when she would have just done that anyway if asked, but Andi assured her that was all she wanted. And from the stories she got, well, Andi could tell that if she had ever met Thalia, they'd either be the best of sisters or be arguing left and right at how similar they were.

The Potter told the child of wisdom as much and assured Annabeth that she would win every argument, getting the blonde to playfully push the shorter girl and roll her stormy grey eyes.

"So I got this spell, it's a stunner! Bam!" Andi said, punching her palm with her little fist, "Won't even see it coming." she told Thalia as she lounged against her trunk, "Besides, that... Well, I dunno... I mean, I don't have a lot of spells to help me out. Chiron wanted me to ease off the magic lessons today to save my energy for tonight. He thinks I might pass out again or something." the child of Zeus rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine though. Well at least I, finally, get my first real magic lesson tomorrow, cool right?"

The branches just swayed in a light breeze.

"Yeah, I thought so."

Andi just kept chatting to the tree, she was sure her sister was lonely after all these years. Andi knew how horrible that feeling could be and so was determined to alleviate it for Thalia as much as possible now that she could. Plus, it made her feel a bit more connected to her older sister when she talked to her tree. And to be honest, she felt safe around the pine. Andi had noticed of course that everything she was doing was looked upon and judged one could say by the other campers.

It angered her, to be judged by people who didn't even know her; it just honestly pissed her off. So what if she was a child of Zeus? She was also half mortal too dammit; she wasn't going to be the best at everything she touched, so why did they expect her to be some super child? She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself since her powers were acting up again. After her breath, she looked up.

Hedwig was up on one of the branches, sleeping. Lazy bird. Though the sight of her feathered friend brought up a funny memory. When she had introduced Annabeth to the owl earlier at lunch, the owl had landed on the blonde's head which caused the girl to think the bird liked her. But Hedwig just pooped on her head, and promptly fled from the blonde to the pine tree to roost.

In response, Annabeth had sworn revenge on the sacred animal of her mother, or at least this one.

It was still hilarious though.

As Andi continued to relax under her sister's tree, she took in the sights a bit and looked to the lake pier to see Percy and Grover. She waved her arm up high at them as Percy waved back while Grover gave a bit of a weaker one. They seemed to just be chatting too.

* * *

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than what Andi remembered from yesterday. It was time for Capture the Flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and everyone stood at their tables waiting.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her siblings ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Andi turned to Katie at table four. Andi asked if the teams were always Ares and Athena. Katie, helpful as always, answered that it was just most of the time.

Just as Katie finished explaining that little bit of trivia, the teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Zeus, Apollo, and Hermes, the two biggest cabins and what some joked was their 'Secret Weapon'. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, and the best slots for activities-in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Andi had seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive, unless you got on their bad side. From the Aphrodite campers, she didn't have to worry too much. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake, did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus' kids were rough looking, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares' cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids she'd ever seen.

Andi's examination of her opposition was interrupted by Chiron hammering his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, and ox hide shields coated in metal.

Andi scanned over the spread to see what she wanted. For armor she grabbed a rough leather cuirass, since she didn't want to be bulked down by the heavier armor. Next some greaves and armbands made out of bronze. She grabbed a quiver of arrows and threw it over her shoulder along with a bow. Last, she snagged a short sword and tied the sheath around her waist.

The child of Zeus already had her wand and invisibility cloak with her, but out of Chiron's suggestion, she left the ring in her cabin so she didn't kill someone. Andi took a blue headband and tied it around her forehead, not wanting a clunky helmet in the way of her eyesight. Looking over to the rest of blue team, a sight made her laugh.

Percy had a shield that was the size of a large sign, with a big caduceus in the middle, and looked like he could barely lift it. He had a helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, which had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

Blue team cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the southern end of the woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off north.

Andi rushed up to Annabeth at around the same time as Percy, who looked like he was almost tripping over his gear, "Hey." Percy said to the blonde.

She kept marching, but turned to the other girl, "Andi, you're with Apollo cabin, some magic could help out." Annabeth said abruptly, ignoring a frowning Percy.

"Gotcha." Andi nodded as she rushed forward to meet up with Lee, who was leading the team of archers and was talking quickly with Luke.

"Hey guys." Andi said to them.

"Where's your helm, Squirt?" Luke asked as he smirked at the twitch in Andi's eye. Luke had apparently come up with a nickname for her. The blue eyed girl hated it instantly! And by his smirk, he knew it too.

The jerk.

"Don't need it." She said sharply, "And don't call me that."

"Probably got some hocus pocus thing going on." Lee joked with a grin.

"It's Mystiokinesis; don't call it something so lame feather-head." Andi frowned at the older archer, using the proper term for magic, something she'd only just learned during dinner when she'd briefly talked to Alabaster about her magical training.

The councilor of Apollo cabin held his chest and had a mock pained look, "Ouch, last name jokes? How cruel, Potter."

Andi rolled her eyes as the older boys laughed.

They had the grace to stop after a moment or two though and get back on topic. Outlining their strategy, Luke said that they were going to take a small squad to move fast. The group consisted of Luke, 2 Hermes kids, Lee and about 3 Apollo kids along with Andi herself or as Lee teased, their 'Secret Weapon'.

The conch horn blew. Whoops were shouted as blue team raced into the woods.

They met three kids of Ares first. Luke acted fastest; knocking one kid out like it was second nature. The second one went down almost as quickly from a horde of blunt arrows from the Apollo team. The third one was Andi's. Using a quick _Expelliarmus_ , she knocked his sword out of his hand, and finished him off with a _Stupefy_.

They quickly moved on but soon found themselves waylaid as arrows suddenly came flying out of nowhere. They ducked behind some trees, but it wasn't enough. They still kept getting pelted.

Andi rolled in front of the tree she was behind and held up her wand at the next volley, " _Spongify!_ " As her spell hit, the arrows turned into Styrofoam. That surprised the mix of the Demeter and Dionysus cabins enough to give Lee and his siblings the opening they needed to return fire. Andi quickly joined in and soon their opponents were out of the fight.

"Nice save Squirt, come on." Luke ordered as they continued through the woods as yells and clangs of metal could be heard all around.

As they moved further into enemy territory, another group started to chase them as they headed to the flag. Andi turned to Luke and spoke, "I've got an idea, meet you at the flag." She said, separating from the group before Luke could even rebutt.

As she thought, at least a little more than half of the group chased after her, most likely seeing her as a 'bigger' target so to say. She fired some arrows at random to mess with the pursuers and ducked behind a tree before she whipped her cloak out and covered herself, making herself invisible to the oncoming group.

"Where'd she go?" one asked, only to get shrugs in response; not giving up on their pursuit though, they fanned out to find her. Once they had scattered behind her, Andi dashed back in the direction of where the flag should be. After getting some distance, she took off the cloak and wrapped it around her waist again. It was kind of hard to run while wearing a cloak.

She made it to the flag, and saw two kids guarding it. And one was Katie. Andi grimaced, she didn't like fighting friends, but her competitiveness was calling for a win. And seeing that Luke and Lee's group wasn't there yet, this would be the perfect chance for her to pull it off on her own. Wouldn't it show all those idiots up, when she won the game with practically no training? She couldn't wait to rub that into everyone's faces.

She crept as silently as she could and took her bow out and aimed at the boy talking to Katie, nailing him on his helmet covered head, knocking him out with a thud.

Katie whirled around, sword in hand as Andi dropped her bow and quiver while pulling out her sword. This was the second time she ever held a real one, but Andi was confident in herself, "Hey Katie." the child of Zeus waved weakly, geez this felt awkward.

"Hi Andi." Katie said with a smile of her own as she held her round shield in a guard position, "Going after the flag?" she asked, just shooting the breeze.

"…Man this is awkward." Mumbled Andi, a frown on her face.

Katie just shook her head, "Andi, have some fun. It's not we're trying to kill each other. It's just a game." She assured the new girl.

Well that made Andi feel a bit better at having to fight her new friend. Andi held her sword tightly; her free hand clutched her wand. It was a beat of a second later that Andi moved. She was fast, which seemed to catch Katie by surprise, but the more experienced camper recovered quickly enough to block the first strike from Andi. The brunette swung her sword at Andi, showing far more technique than what the shorter girl had.

Andi tried her best to block, but Katie was starting to overwhelm her.

Deciding to step things up, Andi aimed her wand at her friend. An _Expelliarmus_ shot out of Andi's wand, knocking the shield from Katie's arm. Undeterred, the resident of Cabin Four charged at the child of Zeus, giving a few slashes that Andi blocked, if only barely. Already hard pressed by her more skilled opponent, the daughter of the sky's guard collapsed and she felt her leg get snagged. Andi looked down to see her leg held in place by vines.

Capitalizing on the distraction of the daughter of Zeus, Katie moved to smack the butt of her sword on Andi's unprotected head in hopes of knocking her out.

Andi caught sight of Katie's intentions just as the sword was about to make contact and yelped. The sound that escaped her lips was loud, far louder than it had any right being, it was as if the child of Zeus's cry was like a bomb had gone off. Katie went rigid at being hit by the sound at point blank and fell over with a thud.

Andi was stunned and stopped slashing the vines off her legs for a moment, "Uh, Katie? You okay?" she asked with worry. When she got no response, she quickly cut off the rest of the vines and ran over to her friend's side and began shaking the girl's shoulder a bit. Still getting no answer, Andi checked for a pulse and was thankful that the girl was still breathing.

The child of Zeus was still worried about her friend though and was wondering what had happened, but once again her competitive nature overcame her. _Katie'll be fine_ , she reasoned to herself as she headed for the flag.

She was just a few paces away from the flag when Luke's group suddenly busted through the woods and saw Andi there.

Blue eyes met and a silent challenge was made as they stared at one another.

Both Andi and Luke rushed for the flag. With Luke's longer legs and more years of training competing against Andi's natural speed.

It was a good thing she had a closer start.

Andi snagged the flag a millisecond before Luke and held the long ugly red cloth with a grin.

Luke gave her a playful glare and she felt the need to defend herself, "Well if you lot didn't take so long, maybe you would have taken down the guards."

Luke rolled his eyes and snorted, "Fine Squirt, you earned it." He answered, "Now, let's go." He said as the group started to run.

As they ran, the Hephaestus kids, who had apparently been tailing Luke's group for some time now, chased after them as Andi held the flag. Part way to the creek though, as Andi was distracted by avoiding being crushed by a honest to the gods boulder thrown their way by their pursuers, Luke grinned and swiped it with his natural born sticky fingers, getting a surprised look from the new girl.

"Hey!" Andi cried out as the older boy laughed.

"It's capture the flag Andi, you'll get it one day!" he said, speeding up.

Andi growled like a tiny tiger. The wind picked up suddenly as she shot off the ground. Flying over Luke, the daughter of Zeus snagged the flag back from the shocked older boy.

"Hey!" Luke cried out this time.

"It's capture the flag Luke, you'll get it one day!" Andi shouted back tauntingly as she flew over the creek even while the Apollo kids continued to fight off the pursuing members of Cabin Nine.

"A trick!" Andi heard and saw Clarisse on the ground nearby holding a broken spear with Percy a stone's throw away from the stocky girl. The daughter of war was clearly upset as she shouted again, "It was a trick!"

Andi landed in friendly territory in a tumble, stupefied that she actually was flying on her own power. When the blue team saw her land though they exploded into cheers. With good reason, they'd won. As evidenced by how the red banner shimmered and turned to gold. The boar and spear replaced with a huge lightning bolt, the symbol of Cabin One. Overcome by their desire to celebrate, her teammates picked up Andi as she squeaked (not that she would ever admit it) in surprise.

"Put me down!" Andi shouted at them as they started carrying her around on their shoulders, ignoring the small girl. Chiron cantered out from the woods just as they finished the first full rotation of their impromptu parade around the clearing where Andi had landed and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. They'd won.

Andi's head swiveled around as she looked through the throng of cheering campers, seeing Annabeth chatting with Percy, though the boy looked mad about something.

Andi floated up and landed near the group that had been carrying her around, holding up her hands and the flag, "Look, guys, thanks for the attention, but easy on the girl-handling." she ordered. As while she liked attention at times (very much so), she did need some room to breath.

She was about to continue when a howl ripped through the forest, interrupting her.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which Andi understood somehow as, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword as Percy looked confused while looking up in the direction of the howl.

There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

It was looking straight at Percy.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"

The blonde had tried to step in front of Percy, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her-an enormous shadow with teeth-and hit the green eyed boy. It shredded through Percy, leaving him a bloody mess in a matter of seconds before it swiveled around, setting its sights on Andi. Letting out another terrifying howl, it charged towards the child of the sky lord ready to repeat what it done to the black haired boy.

Andi was stock still, trying to mumble an incantation, but everything in her head had become a blank. Panicking, she shot her hands forward, dropping the flag, eyes closed. Fortunately for the girl, her powers reacted and a wall of wind surged into being before her, making the large hound roll over her, as its mass collided with the invisible wall. Andi fell to her back in a thud in shock at the sound of the monster impacting with her unexpected defense.

The hellhound recovered quickly from its tumble, but before it could make another move, a series of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of silenced gun fire whistling through the air resounded throughout the forest. Just as suddenly from the hound's neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell over Andi and exploded into dust, coating the young girl in gold as she shook somewhat from her near death experience.

It took a full minute, but Andi finally regained enough of her wits to check if she was injured. She was just beginning to experimentally prod the various parts of her body when Will ran up to her and while assuring her she was alright helped her up. As she got to her feet she noticed Chiron standing over Percy! _Oh gods!_

"You okay?" Will asked her in concern, as she stumbled.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, so yeah." She squeaked out and shakily moved forward to check on Percy. She stood next to Chiron, who had his bow in hand, his face grim.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said, looking pale. "That was a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said, his voice rumbling. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, worry on his face.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her, obviously not believing her.

"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay." Percy croaked out, clearly not alright.

"No, you're not," Annabeth said sternly. "Chiron, watch this." She urged the trainer.

Percy was barely able to stand, but nevertheless did as told. He stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him.

Instantly, the cuts on his chest were closing up. Some of the campers gasped. Andi blinked in surprise, only ever seeing such regeneration powers being the result of the use of Phoenix tears. But Will nudged her; she looked at him as he pointed above Percy's head, "Look." The boy told the sky child.

She did so and her eyes widened at the sight of the symbol over the Jackson boy.

Oh geez…not good, as if her being alive wasn't enough of a bad sign.

"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."

But they weren't watching his wounds heal. Not anymore. They were staring at something above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."

By the time he looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured while looking back and forth between him and Andi. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around Percy, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. Andi knelt as well, just looking surprised.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Andi had one thought going through her head.

 _Wait, he's my cousin?!_

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Thanks Nameless and Sieg as always!**

 **We decided to show Andi not getting a lot of training. Why? Because let's face it, Harry repeatedly pulled his ass out of the fire with no training whatsoever, so why not show that here? But no worries, Andi will get training in this fic. We just wanted to show she had both some skills and great luck. Even a bit of a sneak for her budding sound powers. And here's Nameless with the ficweather forecast~!**

 **Nameless: Well, it's gonna be partially cloudy for the next week or so, as our heroes get the outcast treatment as per canon. That said, things are pretty different in this verse compared to both canon and the original TETW, so what's gonna be different? Stay 'tuned' to find out. Now on to things to do with this chapter. As you've seen an untrained Andi is still plenty of badass and in typical Harry Potter sub fashion develops powers as plot demands. In our case though, Andi's newly revealed powers (flight and audiokinesis) are stuff we've brainstormed over at length, so this isn't so much a spontaneous development of new powers (which is what I suspect Rowling uses) as it is a sneak peek of aspects of Andi's preplanned powerset. So no worries over us falling into the trap of overpowering her. Besides, even if she has certain powers, it's gonna take plenty of training for her to learn how to use them.**

 **We swapped out all the Founders being demigods, but are they? The symbolism of Andi and Tom fighting like Gryffindor and Slytherin was too good to pass up. So we kept them as per the original. We thought up some interesting stuff for the lady founders, but no spoilers.**

 **Hm, what else to talk about? Oh! Andi finding the ladder in her cabin. As soon as I read that in BoO, I just needed to throw it in. I think it was awesome to do and her chat with Zeus was great for her character.**

 **Nameless: This chapter was filled with bits that shed some light on Andi's character doesn't it. I don't know whether you did but I hope you were able to see just how unhealthy certain aspects of Andi's character are. Note none of these aspects have been changed from the original version, they were always there. Just that in the original version, they weren't taken seriously by the characters in-story which ended up making serious issues that should have been explored into fodder for humour. This time though we're gonna play it straight (or at least more so) and actually tackle the issues. Hopefully second time's the charm.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Five: I get a Montage and an Errand**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

The next morning, Chiron moved me into Cabin Three.

I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.

And I was absolutely miserable.

Just when I started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in Cabin Eleven and I might be a normal kid -or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood- I'd been cut out as if I had some rare disease.

Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back. The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one, that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me, just like with Andi. They would and could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.

For the first few days with Andi, nothing had happened, so everyone thought it was okay, but with that Hellhound, everything had changed. At least my cousin, yes, I had a cousin now, had a few people like Katie from Demeter, Will from Apollo along with some of his siblings, and Annabeth.

I had on one, since the other campers steered clear of me as much as possible.

Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something wrong, she scowled at me, like I just poked her between the eyes. Honestly, I was a little put out by the fact that the blonde was more accepting of Andi, but shrugged it off as maybe a girl bonding thing since they hung out.

After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest...Poseidon? .. Dirty rotte .. But Zeus! …Got to make a plan ..."

Cabin Eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I did to the Ares kids in the woods, so my lessons became Luke teaching just me and Andi who now joined us. He pushed me harder than ever and was pretty tough on Andi too even though she was a complete newbie, and he wasn't afraid to bruise us up in the process.

"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised. "First things first, let's begin with some warm-ups before we really get down to business. Percy let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty repetitions. Andi, let's work on the basics. Percy, once you're done come over and join us and we'll spar."

So I got to work on my reps and peered to the side to see that Luke had placed Andi in front of a set of straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. He got her started with practicing some basic stabbing and slashing. She looked a lot like how I started...but maybe more wild. She was swinging her blade around like an axe instead of a sword as she performed a strawman massacre. Saturday night slasher much? I took a wild guess and assumed she was thinking about her mortal relatives, or _the things_ as she liked to call them.

I couldn't really judge her on that one, I'd done something similar; imagining wapping Smelly Gabe in the head with a sword a few times during practice. It was a nice motivator.

From the looks of things she was having the same problem with finding the right blade like me. The magical demigod liked short swords that were super quick, and was looking to dual wield with her dagger or wand. I found that to be sorta cool. Luke tried to help her as best as he could like he had with me, but just like my own case it looked like little good happened. I was just finishing my repetitions when Andi got a pretty cool idea that the two of us could try to get some help from Cabin Nine during arts and crafts. I seriously considered the idea as I joined Luke and the girl by the dummies like our trainer had instructed.

"That's a good idea Andi. You and Percy should look into that." Luke commented as I neared the duo. As the child of Hermes spotted me, he turned to me and continued, "Ok, now that Percy has joined us, we can move onto light sparring. Now give me a minute to work out in what order we're going to go at it."

Luke eventually decided to take Andi first, wanting to see how good she was without any training.

They had two fast matches, and were on their third one. The first was fast since Andi used magic to disarm Luke of his sword, making him surrender. Luke went vice-principal on her for using magic, but Andi just gave a sneaky smirk and pointed out that he never said she couldn't. He conceded that and they had another round with no magic, this time he whopped her in seconds, and from what I could tell, it pissed her off if that kick up of dust she created at the end of the match was anything to go by.

Why though? I mean losing to Luke was to be expected, right? The guy had the advantage of years of training. I got the feeling that Andi was the competitive sort, which, if that kick up suggested anything, I might have to run for a bunker.

Did we have bunkers at camp?

Still, was she going to be that childish about it?

I got my answer in the next round.

As they sparred, Luke wasn't giving it his all like before, but was still going at her hard. Despite her size, Andi was pretty fast, way faster than me. She was trying to sneak into Luke's guard for quick attacks and pulled back whenever Luke started swinging his sword back.

But still, it looked like Luke was playing with her, since he was in control of the fight. He was blocking all her attacks without a sweat, and even hit her with the flat of his blade, repeatedly. After the first few hits, Andi was doing her best to avoid those. I don't blame her. Good thing I had that weird water healing power. Luke's hits hurt. A lot.

The whole time, Luke just had this smug smile on his face that I was sure was adding fuel to the fire of Andi's budding temper.

She went in for a low attack, aiming for Luke's ankle, but the son of Hermes just dodged back easily.

Andi let out a growl, like a baby tiger, but the winds picking up made a sound that matched a grown one. Now, I could feel some sweat trickled down my neck. If last time was any indication, well, I really was wondering where those bunkers were.

"You're doing good." Luke told the girl, even as he casually went on the offensive to keep her dancing on her toes, "But going in and out may not always work." He said, pressing his attack as she tried to avoid and block as best she could, getting some small nicks on her arms as Luke easily slipped through her sloppy guard, "Raise your arms higher." He said, going for a slash, making Andi block as fast as she could, "widen your feet some." He said next, giving a whap to her side, "Keep moving."

Andi was jogging backwards but crouched and shot forward like a bullet, slashing at Luke's elbow, but was deflected. Something that really didn't help the budding tornado warning if the swirling winds that whipped my hair was broadcasting Andi's mood.

I had to question why I was even still standing there. I guess I was too curious about the match, I know, stupid reason.

Thankfully, Luke ended it after the next exchange.

Andi ducked under Luke's swing, which managed to slash off a few strains of her short hair, and pushed off the ground like a rocket. Her swing missed by a solid foot, but something weird happened. The wind acted up again, and no, not the building twister. I'm talking about how it rippled off her blade, almost like water. It was like a visible piece of wind, that looked like a dagger.

It sliced through the air, nailing Luke on his arm, leaving a nasty gash.

Luke looked shocked, so did I. But Luke recovered real quick and just like he taught me in my first lesson, he disarmed Andi like 1, 2, 3, sending her blade clattering to the ground a few feet away. The son of Hermes then checked Andi to the ground with his hip, sending her sprawling onto her butt with a thud.

The forming twister died down, settling into a strong then a gentle breeze before the sky finally decided to calm down.

And I was really happy about that. I didn't need another lightshow thank you very much.

Andi went to push herself up, but Luke held out his hand, "That was good Andi, you really took me by surprise there." He complimented as Andi accepted the hand and he pulled her up like she was feather light.

"Um, thanks." She said, looking confused about what to say.

"It really was Andi," I pitched in, giving my own two cents as I finally found my voice. "I don't think I did that well on my first try."

"Really?" Andi said skeptically, her eyebrow arched up, "Then what's this I hear about you disarming him with some beginner's luck?"

"That was a onetime thing!" I embarrassingly explained myself. "Luke, help me here." I asked the older camper.

Smiling at my expense Luke chimed in, "You're selling yourself short, Percy."

"See, even Luke agrees with me." Andi said with a smug smirk.

"That said, Andi," Luke looked at her with a frown, "Mind explaining why you decided to go tornado warning on us? I really don't need to see another Mount Zeusette eruption."

"Is everyone calling it that?" Andi said with a groan.

"Yes." I answered at the same time Luke did.

"So what's up?"

I could see Andi flush, like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar, "I just don't like to lose."

Luke heaved a tired sigh, like he had seen this too many times, "Trust me, you should see Nike's kids, they're the best example why you should ease off that. Out in the real world, kicking up a fuss over something like a loss? It's not going to fly well, you hear me?"

Andi found her hi-tops interesting as she mustered out a, "Yeah, got it." Though she still had a pouty frown on her face

Luke gave a satisfied nod, "Good." He then set his eyes on me, making my palms feel a bit sweaty, "Now Percy, it's time for us to spar."

I gulped at that. Sparring with Luke was fun and educational and all, but it still hurt a lot. The guy didn't hold back. Despite that, I nodded and got ready to be beaten into a whole body bruise.

At least the water cooler was nearby.

* * *

 **0 Andi's POV 0**

Andi wiped her brow, "Are you sure we can't eat any?" she asked Castor, one of the Dionysus twins, as she picked strawberries with them.

It was a nice change of pace from all the hard training that was being thrown her way. As a gentle breeze swept past her short locks, Pollux answered her.

"Well, we could sneak one or two." He smiled softly and waved his hand. Another vine sprouted from the ground, "But we try not to overindulge ourselves."

"Says you!" Castor shot back with a laugh, earning a mock glare from his younger brother.

Andi laughed a bit, the twins were funny kids. Just like how she and Percy were outcasts right now, the twins got that same 'warm' reception from the other campers when they were claimed since their dad worked at the camp and was almost universally disliked. Which was understandable since he was sorta a jerk to the campers. It wasn't everyone that treated them like that, they said, just a few of the more "opinionated" people. They were just idiots and bullies in her view.

"Still, being awesome like that should be rewarded." Andi told them with a sagely nod, "I mean, sure, there are only two of you, but the camp just seems to overlook your cabin. It doesn't seem fair ya know?"

The twins shared a look and then turned to Andi, Pollux shrugging, "We just don't care really."

Andi frowned, "But you guys have party powers and stuff, that's awesome."

"What's so good about attention?" Castor asked in a curious manner.

"Well duh! You stand out," Andi beamed, "People look up to you, and finally see just what you're made of! People who doubted you shut up and the look they have when you look their way after proving them wrong is just satisfying."

"Like your lightshow?" Pollux asked, plucking three more strawberries and dumping them in his bucket.

Andi gave a sheepish look, "That was more a fit than a 'Hey! Look at me!' thing.'" she explained as she held up her hands, "Won't happen again."

"...Causing a freak windstorm and summoning lightning is a fit?" Castor asked with disbelief written all over his face.

Andi offered an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, not my best moment. But whatever, it's in the past! Over and done with." she brushed it off like it was nothing, getting frowns from the twins.

As children of Dionysus, the twins were somewhat empathic. It's what helped their dad with party moods and with his madness powers.

And while they didn't like to speak ill of people, they could tell Andi...wasn't altogether right in the head so to say.

"I think you should be careful about that, Andi." Pollux warned, "Sure, getting some attention may be nice, but it can get you in trouble too."

"I mean not all attention is good, right?" Castor asked Andi.

"Sure it is. So long as it's about stuff you really did." Andi said without a hint of embarrassment. The twins exchanged a look at this.

"Ok…" Castor began hesitatingly. "But surely doing some things like, say, your fit, isn't a good idea, right?"

Andi hummed in thought at this for a moment, before replying, "Well… I guess. But like I said, the attention was all good. I mean, after that, no one tried to kick up dirt with me. Not even that Clarisse girl."

"Andi that fit put you in the infirmary for a week!" Pollux replied, shocked by Andi's lack of concern about what happened.

"So? I did say I wouldn't do it again, didn't I?" The child of Zeus shot back defensively.

"Right. Right. And we believe you." Castor said soothingly as Pollux nodded in agreement. "It's just that we're worried you might do something similar in the future. Will you?"

"I won't make any promises." Andi hedged, causing the twins to exchange another worried look with each other.

"Just say you won't do stuff like that just for attention ok?" Pollux pleaded. "It's not worth it."

The daughter of Zeus just shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind, I guess." she said and looked around, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty." Caster said, checking his watch.

The girl's face lit up, "Hey, uh, I'll carry this back to the Big House, I gotta go to my magic lesson." she said, gushing with excitement.

* * *

Andi learned magic from Alabaster and the other Hecate kids. She was the only magical demigod receiving lessons from them though. There were a handful of others in camp, so she'd heard, but they received their magical training elsewhere, usually a magical school of some sort or as an apprentice of an older magic user, and only joined the class once in a while when a topic they were interested in came up. So far Andi hadn't had the chance to meet any of them.

Alabaster was a tall kid, with short brown hair and calculating emerald green eyes. Their lessons talked about theory, basic magicks, and basic control of the mist, the veil that separates mortals from seeing their world that Hecate controls. As someone connected to magic, Andi had the ability to manipulate it with proper training.

Alabaster also told the newly learned demigoddess that Hecate could be a tough parent, and as her children, and as her children, he and his siblings must prove their worth and study hard to master their skills in magic, as magic has a way of twisting around the user. So if a child of Hecate isn't careful, their spells can do more harm than good. The same applied to other magic users, like Andi, too.

She had asked him about light and dark magic, making the older boy and the others laugh. Andi was rather upset by this but calmed down after he explained, after he'd _finally_ stopped laughing, that he wasn't laughing at her but rather at how silly the wand weavers are and how corrupting their teachings were. He told her magic was neither good nor evil. Magic was a tool, like a knife. Was a knife evil? Only if the wielder is evil.

Andi was highly skeptical on that. She'd run across some pretty wickedly dark magic in her two years as a witch. Alabaster had however said that it wasn't the magic that was evil, but rather the way it was worked. Basically, according to him, while magic itself had no light or dark, there were certainly light or dark spells as magic users twisted neutral magic to do both good and bad things. This Andi could believe, though her new magical instructor didn't seem satisfied with that though and pushed on, determined to get the child of Zeus to overcome the silly misconceptions about magic, his words, that the wand wavers had taught her.

He had further explained that though there were dark and light spells, things still wasn't clear cut as there were plenty of ways that light spells could be used for evil and dark ones for good. Andi didn't really believe that. But Alabaster was undaunted and begun listing examples of such, a seemingly unending list of such (Hell, he even came up with ways to use the Unforgivables for a good cause!), and in the end Andi had to grudgingly admit he was probably right.

With that out of the way, Alabaster finally got to, in Andi's opinion, the good part, actually learning magic. Though she was somewhat disappointed by what they actually covered. Alabaster started off with working on her learning how to cast the spells she already knew from Hogwarts without a wand. It was slow going, but by the end of the lesson she had starting getting the hang of it, even successfully casting a few first-year spells (they were going through the spells she'd learned on a year by year basis) wandlessly, which according to Alabaster was pretty impressive. So as a reward he'd loaned her a couple of books on elemental magic so she could try some basic elemental spells and if she was lucky work out her magical affinity, something that if she managed would greatly speed up her training.

Andi was very excited at the prospect of learning elemental magic. It was something she'd always wanted to try and had been badly disappointed when she discovered that wizarding magic didn't really have much elemental magic. Now though? She could finally learn how to fight like a proper magical girl!

* * *

 **0 Percy's POV 0**

So I was sent to get Andi from her sprinting practice with the nymphs. Now, these forest ladies were super quick. You had to be if you wanted to run away from love struck gods. They left me in the dust my first time, and the next, and the next, well, you get it. It was kind of embarrassing being slower than a tree. So when I got there, I wasn't surprised to see Andi getting left in the afterburn too. But unlike me, she was actually really fast, like she had been in our sword training session. She was like a middle school track star with how fast she was running.

I could hear some nymphs comment she was a natural with her form and all that technical sports stuff. When I asked her how she got so good, Andi just grinned that loony grin of hers and said she was used to outrunning bullies back in England.

Still, Andi was looking at the nymphs like she wanted to race them again, her competitive spirit rearing its ugly head.

I had to drag her off before she went double or nothing with the wood nymphs.

* * *

Wrestling was as usual a pain. Literally. After cleaning her behind the ears in toilet water and breaking her spear, Clarisse was doing her best to pound me into the mat as we practiced -beat the tar out of me- on the mat. It was even worse as every time with practiced she would whisper that there was more where that came from, and maybe added something about skinning me here or there. I wanted to brush it off since she and the rest of Ares cabin were avoiding me as if I had a major flu like the rest of the camp.

But what she said wasn't really fun to hear, and Clarisse wouldn't stop saying it after leaving me with bruises on my bruises.

Andi got lucky in my opinion by having to train with Annabeth. Of course Annabeth was schooling Andi, who looked irked as she continued to lose. I was praying to any and all deities up there that might be willing to listen that there wasn't going to be any Hurricane Andi this time around.

We finally switched dance partners and I watched Andi get snarled at by Clarisse. Andi looked sort of freaked out by it, and I don't blame her. With no weapons or powers, it was open season for the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse's stomps thundered towards Andi as she yelped in surprise, throwing her hand up, a spray of something kind of like faint mist erupting from her palm as she shouted some word I've never heard before. When Clarisse ran into the stuff she locked up like a statue, standing straight with her hands to her sides and fell over with a thud.

"Sweet hell." Andi breathed out in relief.

I was so caught up in Andi's fight, I didn't even notice Annabeth hip toss me into the mat. She looked over me with her steel greys and said, "Pay attention, Jackson." Her tone cool as ice.

"Uh, yeah." I mustered out.

* * *

 **0 Andi's POV 0**

I had lessons with Grover too, though I still sorta called him Clover. He could do a really good deadpan look whenever I did that though. I just couldn't stop myself, it was fun to mess with people, or satyrs in this case. Besides that the stuff he actually taught was pretty cool too, he covered all kinds of thing we needed to know about monsters and heroes and what-have-you. The weird thing was he seemed to keep shying away from me, which honestly confounded the bleedin' hell outta me.

I had fun with javelin practice, even if the javelins were almost as tall as me. Tracking skills were cool, it was like I was a hunter or something. Volleyball was fun, I was a pretty good server, but I couldn't spike. There was a rule about no powers, but I think using them would have made it more fun. I tried wall climbing, but the lava portion left me a bit worried about doing it again. I'll stick to flying thank you very much. But my absolute favourite class had to be archery. I don't know why, but I just felt...excitement with a bow in my hands. Aiming, nailing a bulls eyes, improving with each shot, it was just awesomesauce.

* * *

After my afternoon activities my packed schedule left me a bit of free time.

I usually just hung out with Thalia, sitting under the shade of her leaves. I spent my time practicing my powers or my wandless magic, and talking to Thalia. I had to really concentrate with my wind powers, but I sorta got a fix on doing some stuff, like flying. I loved flying on my broom, it brought me closer to the sky. Now? It felt even more empowering to just zip through the sky on my own, free as the wind itself.

I still had trouble with other parts of my powers obviously, my last outbursts were sorta embarrassing proof of that. So, I really wanted to try and improve my control. I had to really wonder though, what could I do with this gift? Sure, I could probably do a lot of interesting things, but the main question is; how far can I go?

It sounded like a challenge, and I really like a good challenge.

* * *

One sunny afternoon midweek, I was chilling down at the archery range, having my lesson with Apollo Cabin. Most of the cabin looked a bit jumpy around me, just like the rest of the camp they were most likely uneasy because I nearly became a chewtoy.

Thankfully Lee and Will weren't acting any different after my rabid dog incident.

As per our last session, I was practising my shooting with Will as my instructor. I was pretty good now, in my opinion. I was able to put all my arrows into the target and a whole two thirds in or just outside the bullseye. Will though was still correcting my stance ever so often. Well, I wasn't perfect yet! But I'm getting there, you can count on that.

Will was just finishing up guiding me into a more relaxed stance that he said would make shooting over time a lot easier when I noticed this weird look on his face. He was looking plenty conflicted about something. I poked him in the arm and asked, "What's bitin' you?"

Will's nervously asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I just gave him my standard bright smile, "Will, I'm fine."

"You nearly got turned into a Milkbone and you're okay with this?" He sounded incredulous, not that I blame him. People who weren't me usually weren't so casual about being nearly killed.

I shrugged lazily though, "Not really the first time this happened." I brushed off the concern so casually, Will raised a golden brow at it.

"And with campers giving you the cold shoulder?" He pressed. Wow, he's being pushy. But he means well, so I'll throw him a bone.

"Yeah, that's annoying. But it's not like something like that is new either." I said with a blinding smile.

Will looked at her oddly then. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" What was he talking about?

"Smile like that when we're talking about stuff like this."

"Why wouldn't I smile? I mean, it's not like what we're talking about is a big deal. I'm used to this kinda stuff." I answered with a shrug. "Besides I'm here with friends, doing something fun. What's there not to be happy about?"

"I guess." Will replied uncertainly and adopted a thoughtful look. Was it something I said? I went over what I just said, but couldn't for the life of me figure out why anything would get him thinking.

"Let's just get back to practice, okay?" Will said after a while, the look still on his face. "I'll bet you a toilet duty that I can beat you by 10 shots."

"In your dreams, Solarflare!" I said happily. I couldn't resist a good competition.

* * *

 **0 Percy 3rd person POV 0**

A full week after being claimed by his father during Capture the Flag, Percy woke up in his cabin all alone. The crushing weight of his loneliness here in camp, the 'family' he was supposed to have, pressed down on him once again. He was getting real tired of being ignored by all the campers.

Well, not all the campers. A few people, mainly Luke and Andi (Grover and Chiron too, but they weren't exactly campers), were still speaking to him, even if most campers were now only 'communicating' to him in grunts or short worded answers. Andi had been weird. Since figuring out they were cousins, the crazy girl had spent almost all her free time hanging out with him, plus all the time he already spent with her during training, trying to get to know him. Sure, it was nice having someone to actually talk to (the others were kinda busy most of the time), but how much she tried to hang out with him, it was a bit over the top.

Andi explained herself by saying she always wanted a cousin. He remembered that she said she already had one, but she scowled at that, her anger kicking up a strong breeze.

"That _thing_ isn't my cousin Percy." She snarled, "It could drop dead and I wouldn't bat an eyelash. You're my first _real_ cousin." She shrugged, "I just want to get to know the family I never really had before."

She made it sound like her life with her relatives was so terrible. Sure, he had Smelly Gabe, but if half of what he heard about his pixie-like cousin's relatives were true. And he was pretty sure it was. Well, with that, he didn't really know what to think about his crummy home life anymore. His mom being the only thing that made it good…or did. He sighed and shook his head, _Try not to think about it now._ He told himself.

There was a knock on his cabin door and he walked up to open it, seeing Andi burning what looked like a newspaper, a scowl on her face as her hand clutched her still smoking wand.

He smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood that his cousin, man it was weird getting used to that, was in, "So, early morning arson?"

Andi smirked at him as the burning flakes of the paper fell on the ground as ash. She blew it away with her wind powers, "No, just some ass planning on leaving something unpleasant on your doorstep. He's in the infirmary right now for his genius." She grinned impishly.

Percy had honestly never felt so grateful to have someone at his back in this huge mess, "Thanks." He meant it.

"No prob Percy. It's just kind of us against the world now." said Andi with a weak smile of her own.

* * *

 **0 Andi 3rd person POV 0**

"So, wanna go train our powers again?" she asked with a playful smirk, getting him to scowl a bit at her. By practice, she meant her using him as a target while he tried to use water to protect himself from a sudden gale or two.

Their little training powwows had started a couple of days ago when she literally dragged him out of his cabin to train, since he was being broody and needed a wakeup call.

She had then pointed out to the clueless boy that they needed to train. They had powers that others did not, thus they needed to train in them so as to improve their chances of survival and not hurt others they didn't wish to harm. A dawning look came to Percy's face at that as he muttered about Mt. Zeusettes and Tsunamis.

Andi had pouted at the reminder. Seriously couldn't they have called her mess up something less embarrassing?

Back in the present, her cousin gave a causal "Sure," before shrugging as they started walking, getting eyes to look at them as all suddenly went quiet. Percy looked pissed off by it, but Andi brushed it off like it was nothing, just walking around camp without a care.

They made it to the lake, Percy getting into the water as Andi took the land and/or air. It was just their basic setup. When they'd first started practicing together, Andi had advised him to talk to the naiads in the lake, since he was a child of the sea god, they would maybe listen if he asked nicely and help him with his water powers. Andi was spot on as the naiads did help out. They even joking called him Milord, which caused Andi to snicker, calling him that for the rest of the day, complete with a mock bow, much to his chagrin. He had countered by calling her princess, which made the daughter of Zeus, shove him once or twice. But from the look on his face, her ire was worth it.

So after practicing making waves and colliding them with blasts of wind , they continued to mess around with new ideas on how to do things with their powers, just to pass time while practicing.

Some sword training with Luke later on and it was just another routine day. Night rolled in, and it was lights out by 11.

* * *

In Cabin One, Andi was preparing for bed. As she changed into her jammies, the young daughter of Zeus pondered on her friendship with her new found cousin. She was thrilled that she _finally_ had family that deserved to be called that and that was a _huge_ deal, but it was more than that. She loved hanging out with Percy so much because she could connect with the guy in a way she couldn't with anyone else here in camp. Which wasn't much of a surprise since both of them were kinda outcasts now after the hellhound incident back during CTF.

The incident had reminded everyone that both of them weren't even supposed to be alive. Sure, Andi had been on the chopping block for ages, what with the whole Voldemort thing, but it felt like now she was just waiting for the axe to swing for their necks. She'd told Percy as much.

They had their own little talks about it during free time. She'd told him a few of her escape ideas. She knew they wouldn't work, but she had to try! Percy had pointed out that they only had a week or two worth of training and monsters would swarm them like wild cats to a wounded deer if they left. She knew that! But there was no way she was going to let some immortal who couldn't keep it in their pants say she was supposed to live or die, she'd rather fight to her last breath then be put down like some dog. Percy had agreed with her on not wanting to let some immortal asshole decide his fate but still called her crazy. Maybe she was, but that was better than being someone's puppet.

"My mum gave her life for me so I could live Percy, didn't yours? Are you going to let them kill you and waste what your mum did? I know I will _never_ make my mum's sacrifice be in vain. Not _ever_." She'd told her cousin to stress her point.

Percy had this look of stunned awe on his face after her statement. She didn't really know why though, it was simple logic to her. Make the best with what you got.

After that they talked a lot about their moms. Percy would talk about blue food and blue cookies and Andi would tell him about lullabies that she could barely remember. They would talk about what they'd lost because of the oath that screwed them over, it felt nice to let it out if she was honest.

With these comforting thoughts of friendship and shared heartbreak running through her noggin, the child of the sky snuggled into her sleeping bag as her eyes closed and proceeded to have her worst dream ever since coming to camp.

She was on a beach, running along the grainy footing and turned to see Percy. Her eyes widened as they both turned to see a city. She didn't know what city it was, it wasn't New York City if her memory of its skyline from the telly was anything to go by at least. This city had its fair share of skyscrapers sure, but nowhere near as many as New York, much less as densely packed. It even had a whole bunch of palm trees and low hills in the distance.

About a hundred yards down the water, two men were fighting. They looked like some of those wrestlers that _the things_ would sometimes watch on the telly.

Both men were bearded, had long hair and were incredibly muscular. But what really set them apart was the fact that both were unbelievably tall, inhumanly so. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

She looked up at the air conditions with a grim face, she turned to Percy, to say something, anything, but the boy had rushed ahead of her, trying to stop the two men.

Andi just stood there, she knew this was a dream, but it symbolized something as well. Just as the eagle and horse fought in her earlier dream, these two men in this one were fighting as well. This was Zeus, her sire and Poseidon, Percy's sire.

The wind picked up, and in the face of the strong wind Percy wasn't making any headway. It looked like he was running in place on the deep sand. Andi on the other hand just continued to watch, seeing that it would be pointless, even with the end of the world setting of this dream, to try to stop the duo of bullheaded immortals.

Over the roar of the storm, she could hear the blue-robed being, her _father_ , shouting, _Give it back! Give it back!_ Like her whiney fat pig of a relative wanting his latest misplaced toy…seems Zeus was a bit of a child.

She hoped it wasn't hereditary.

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying her and Percy with salt water.

The son of the sea yelled, _Stop it! Stop fighting!_

The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned her blood to ice even as her heart lurched to her throat spoke.

 _ **Come down, little heroes,**_ the voice crooned. _ **Come down!**_

The sand split beneath Percy and her, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. Their feet slipped, and darkness swallowed them.

* * *

Andi woke up with a start, jumping to her feet, and wand in hand. She looked around, breathing erratically as beads of sweat dripped from her brow.

 _The hell was that, that voice?_ She wondered in her mind. Her gazed turned to the window, seeing the dark clouds outside making it seem like night even though her body told her: No, it was day, ya twit. Thunder rolled across the hills as the storm she felt in her bones rolled in.

She heard a knock on the bronze door of her oversized cabin. She walked up to the door, wand still in hand as she opened it to see Grover and Percy, "What?" she asked snappily, feeling a bit grumpy right now.

"Mr. D wants to se-" Grover started but made this strangling nose when he finally noticed how she was dressed, even as Percy turned red in the face as he pivoted on the balls of his feet to look away.

"Andi, put something on!" Grover cried out while she just gave him a dull blink, and looked down.

She was just wearing a sports bra and her knickers; she looked back up to see a turned around Grover, "What? It's just like if I was wearing a bathing suit, stop being a bunch of babies." She yawned out, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Let it not be said that Andi Azalea Potter was the most modest girl around.

"Andi!"

"Fine." The girl groaned as she closed the cracked open door and put some clothes on. A minute later she was back at the door, opening it wide, "Happy?" she said in a drawl. She was feeling really grumpy right now and whatever was going on wasn't helping her mood any.

"Yes, Mr. D wants to see you both."

"Why?" Andi asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion. Nervously she fiddled with the ring form of her dagger.

"Let's just go…" Grover said, pushing the two demigods along a bit.

Percy shot a nervous look in Andi's direction, who nodded encouragingly back.

For days, they'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Just for being alive when they weren't supposed to be. The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish them for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their sentence.

Over the Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction. Percy asked Grover if they needed an umbrella.

"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

Percy pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"

He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."

"Seems someone's in a mood." Andi mused, getting a nervous look from Grover as a thunder clap fired off. Like the sky was offended by that comment.

Andi just gave the sky a raised eyebrow, as if asking it if she was wrong.

There was no boom. Just a low rumble that sounded suspiciously like a huff.

But the girl did think back and in doing so, she realized that the satyr was right. Minus her fit on day one, bad weather just seemed to skirt around them.

But this storm...this one was huge. And not the kind she normally would just watch at times to clear her head. There was something different about it, she could tell. If Andi had to guess, this storm, unlike most others, was a result of her dad's personal attention.

At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Castor and Pollux were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They all kept their eyes on the storm.

The trio walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on their first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents, two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."

Both children tensed. Andi fiddled with her ring even more, as they just waited. Percy could see in the corner of his eye that Andi's eyes were all over the place. No doubt whatever escape plan of hers that she'd decided to go with today, ready to go at the drop of a dime.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." He said to Percy.

A flash of lightning streaked across the clouds outside, the light briefly throwing Mr. D's face into sharp relief, highlighting his brilliant purple eyes; even as a strong wind screamed through camp, rattling the windows.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus replied petulantly to whatever Zeus was saying through the storm.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this accursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus assured. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." He warned as his eyes went to Andi, who tensed up at his look, "Oh calm down brat. You act as if you were going to be executed." He mocked with a crooked grin.

Andi's shoulders relaxed a fraction, but her frame still stood rigid, ready to spring from how tense she was.

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. Like some credit card or one of those hotel keycards.

He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a gust of wind, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled at us, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit Percy, Andi, please; and Grover as well."

The others did, but Andi didn't, distrust shining in her eyes.

Chiron sighed, he had heard a few of Andi's comments on hers and Percy's situation, so her current lack of faith was somewhat expected, "Andi, they are not going to kill you. However, an issue of great importance has arisen."

Chiron laid his cards on the table, as Andi tensely took her sit next to him.

"Tell me, both of you," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

Just hearing the name made Percy shudder. Andi frowned, looking down.

"It scared me," Percy said honestly. "If you hadn't shot it, who knows what would have happened."

Andi breathed through her nose, "I could have beaten it, I'm sure I could have, but seeing it made me go blank." She gritted out, looking ashamed of herself, "If I didn't make that wind wall…well, unlike Percy, I would probably be dead." She stated, looking to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

Chiron gave a sad smile at that. There was nothing to be ashamed of; many of the other campers were shocked at seeing it too. "You'll meet worse, you two. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done ... with what?" Percy asked, hesitant.

Andi looked up, "It has to do with that I reckon." She surmised, nodding towards the rumbling skies filling the valley.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" Chiron said to Percy.

Percy glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

"Yeah, I don't go into things half baked, or I try not to at least." Andi answered with a frown.

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as they could see, the sky and the sea were melding together.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy looked flustered. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams; Andi was in the last one." He said, looking to the blue eyed girl.

Andi nodded, "It's true, our sires are fighting over something, I think it was why we were claimed." She said, some frost in her tone.

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest! Or even hers!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine that." Chiron said as he stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, both of you are correct. Your fathers are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed nervously. "A what?"

Andi's eyes widened, "No, are you serious?" she demanded. She knew what was taken instantly.

Andi had heard the stories; her father had a weapon, a lightning bolt, his most prized tool. One that, alongside the shield Aegis, had been in many stories. From what Annabeth told her, Thalia in fact had a copy of the famed shield that could scare monsters and demigods alike.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned Percy. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"How does he _lose_ that thing?!" Andi asked herself in a whisper, voice full of disbelief. Did he leave it beside his golden toilet or something?

"Oh." Percy said dumbly.

"Zeus' master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheared the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" Percy asked with a gulp.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected. "By you." He said pointing to Percy.

Percy's mouth fell open.

Andi blinked, a chuckle escaping her quirked up lips, "We _are_ talking about Baywatch here, right?" Percy couldn't steal anything if he tried, she knew, she'd dared him to give it a go a few times. And in those times, found it funny as he tried and failed to pull a Cabin Eleven.

"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience, and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over the valley, sealing the area in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked Percy at knowingly.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed in a rare bout of remembrance. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ...they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" the child of the sea argued strongly.

"Like they'd care." Andi grunted out, putting her elbow on the table as her palm supported her chin. They're gods, they wouldn't, they think you crossed them and they'll gun for you. It happened all the time in the legends.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

Andi snorted with an eye roll, "Kinda hypocritical since he sired two already, both before Poseidon did mind you." She spoke in a dry tone. She was born at the end of July while Percy was born in mid August. So yeah, pot meet kettle.

Grover looked sheepish at that.

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper and Andi's has raised Poseidon's in turn at the hypocrisy of it all. Now, neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed with a worried look.

 _If that dream was anything to go by, "bad" doesn't even cover it._ Andi thought with a frown, remembering the carnage of it all.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad," Percy repeated with a frown.

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

Percy's frown deepened, he had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of him. He was furious.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said with narrowed eyes. "And return it to Zeus."

"To be honest with you both, when Andi was first claimed, I had the intention of sending her on this quest." The trainer said, getting Andi to look at him sharply, "Forgive me for being crude my dear, but what other time would Zeus openly admit to siring a second hero after breaking the oath the first time, then to have claimed you when he needed you most?" he asked the young girl.

Andi clenched her free hand, knuckles white, but let out a bark of laughter. Why was she surprised? She was more or less a 'mistake' in this system right now, "Honestly? I asked him what he wanted from me my first night in the cabin. 'Course he never said, but here it is." Andi said with a forced smile, "And even then, he gets someone else to do it to appease him. Figures." She snorted while looking down to fiddle with her ring.

The trainer sighed and turned to Percy, "What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" the green eyed boy asked questioningly.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked, not liking where this was going. Well, even less than he already did that is.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

Percy turned to Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

"All right," Percy said with a stiff nod. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

The son of Poseidon stood and started to go upstairs.

As Andi watched him leave, a part of her was angry. In her mind, she was, no matter how childish this sounded, better then Percy. Oh, sure, in time he would be good, she could tell, but he was still razzled by all this. Andi on the other hand, well, she was more accepting of it and overall was just better equipped for the responsibility of a quest, especially one this important, at the moment. It was _her_ sire's symbol, why should he be the one to look for it? Personally, she thought Zeus was just looking for an excuse to get her cousin killed.

"I guess I'll go back to my cabin then." Andi said as she rose from her chair. But Chiron cleared his throat to get her attention as she pushed the chair back.

"Actually, as much as I disagreed with Lord Zeus on this, he wishes for you to go as well." The centaur spoke.

The daughter of the sky blinked and narrowed her eyes, "Why would you be against it?" she asked with a frown.

Chiron sighed, "Percy is allowed two additional members on his quest. So normally a quest is done in a group of three. While Percy is allowed his group, your father wishes for you to go along so _'When Poseidon's child fails; my daughter will pick up the slack.'_ His words, not mine." The trainer grumbled, "Three is a sacred and magical number you see, anymore on a quest could mean catastrophe, but Lord Zeus insisted on it."

"How … encouraging." Andi said with a dry tone as she sat back down, moving her chair forward as she did so, "And more like he doesn't want his child shown up by his brother's." she continued with a shake of her head.

There wasn't an offended boom that time.

Chiron gave a rueful smile, "I _might_ agree with you, but it isn't my place to question the God King."

Andi rolled her eyes, way to skirt around to say he fully agreed with her.

* * *

 **Percy's 3rd POV**

Percy walked down a few minutes later, confusion and frustration written all over his face.

"Well?" Chiron asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Percy slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

Percy shivered a bit and shook his head. "She...she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?" he asked sternly, clearly wanting everything.

Percy didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to tell anyone.

What friend would betray him? He didn't have that many…could Andi, no, he shook his head. No, she was in on this just as much as he was…man he hoped he was right.

And the last line, he would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send him on a quest and tell him, "Oh, by the way, you'll fail".

How could he confess that?

"No," Percy said. "That's about it."

Andi was looking at him with a curious glint in her eye, probably wondering what he saw up there and why it had left him so shaken.

Chiron studied Percy's face too. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

Percy squirmed a bit at his wording. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a look of comprehension flash across the the witch's face. She must have connected the dots, and figured out he was holding something back.

"Okay," Percy said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

Andi blinked at the centaur, "Isn't that a bit stereotypical? Blaming our uncle?" she asked, her tone was strange, Percy noted. There was a good bit of hate for what their uncle did to Thalia, but also some…exasperation? "Seriously, you're making things out like something out of a cliché movie script."

"Ah, but think about it Andi," Chiron said in a teacher-like tone, "He is someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

Well at least he didn't say again in there, Percy was thankful for that as he was sure Andi would have gotten even more pissed off if he did. And frankly? The son of Poseidon was worried enough about her temper right now. He didn't want Andi adding to her dad's storm.

Percy closed his eyes in thought, "Hades." He spoke.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

"He's one possibility, that I can buy. But the only one? No way. There's got to be others." Andi pointed out skeptically.

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-What?"

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him and told Andi. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

Andi's shoulders slumped, "Okay, didn't know that tidbit." She amended with a frown at her being wrong, or semi-wrong.

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name or Andi to go for the bolt. Hades would very much like to kill these young half-bloods before either could take on the quest."

"Great," Percy muttered tiredly. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

"Well hey; I got two on me also Percy. Good ol' uncle H and dear auntie of the heavens." Andi told him blandly, "Me thinks you got the easier end of the stick." She said with a dry quip and a dull blink.

Percy grimaced, okay, she kind of had a point.

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain: Percy and Andi must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

Percy's expression fell as he processed the ancient centaur's words.

 _So I basically have to go one of the scariest places in the world, get back a powerful weapon that casually trims the top off mountains, and make it back without missing any limbs or major organs. Sure, okay, this...is going to suck. Seriously, how was I supposed to do that?_ Percy then remembered the Underworld, the land of the dead. His mom...he could get his mom back!

He had to take this quest. Sure, getting the bolt would be nice, but his mom...that was the most important thing right now.

The child of the sea was just firming up his determination when a concerned looking Andi leaned over and shook his shoulder, "Percy." She said, getting his attention as his neck craned up to face her, "You cool mate?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah Andi, I'm perfectly fine." Percy replied in a tight tone.

"If you're sure." She mumbled leaning back into her chair.

"I am." Percy said as he turned to see Grover trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.

The poor guy needed to complete a quest with the son of the sea so he could get his searcher's license, but how could he ask Grover to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said he was destined to fail? This was suicide and Andi was already signed up if what Chiron said about her going with him was true.

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Yes, a grand brawl in the land of the dead shaking the foundation of the earth's crust." Andi snarked, "Just what we need to stop, not encourage."

"Andi speaks the truth; a battle between the Big Three is far too inadvisable. Beyond that suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross into each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"Because we're puppets in this system of Western Civilization?" Andi asked with distasteful bite in her tone.

"You're saying we're being used." Percy spoke, frowning at the fact.

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you. It was why Zeus claimed Andi, no doubt intending for her to take this quest as I said before." Chiron said and looked to Andi, "And I wouldn't say puppets, more like agents." He stated, trying to steer her from that bitter thought process. Percy guessed that he had probably heard his fair share of similar thoughts over the years and if his persistent attempts to get Andi to stop thinking like that were anything to go by, they hadn't led to anything good.

Percy mulled over his thoughts, _My dad needs me._

Emotions swirled inside of him. He didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. But the latter felt right. Poseidon had ignored him for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed Percy.

He looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

Percy just gave him a look but decided to drop it, not really wanting to get into it.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said slowly. "We're supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Yep." Andi said while popping the p.

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right." Chiron nodded.

Percy looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," He told Grover. "I can't ask that of you. Andi's already being forced into this." He said with a frown since they both didn't have a choice.

"Hey," Andi interjected with narrowed electric blue eyes, "I'd be going anyway, someone needs to make sure you don't trip up." She smirked playfully.

Percy just gave a shake of his head and laughed a bit, "Thanks for the reminder," he said and turned back to Grover.

"Oh ..." The satyr shifted his hooves. "No...it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..."

He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If...if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Percy felt incredibly relieved and pleased, "All the way, G-man." he said before turning to Chiron and asking. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

The son of Poseidon shook his head.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "But what about Andi? It's not like he would bomb down his own kid, right?" he asked, thinking that it was a no-brainer.

Andi snorted scornfully, "He saved my sister by turning her into a tree, who knows what he would do to 'save' me." she said with finger quotes, "Besides, I hate those muggle planes, too much noise. I'd rather be on my broom or fly myself." She answered him, "Much more peaceful."

"So, we'll travel over land." Percy concluded, wondering what a muggle was and how his cousin was a stereotypical witch since she had a broomstick.

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"You mean Andi." Percy said while pointing to the girl.

"No…Lord Zeus wanted her along for the quest regardless of who you choose." Chiron answered.

"Well, if it isn't Andi, then I wonder?" Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

The air shimmered behind Chiron.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"Okay I've got a cloak, she's got a hat…damn she did much better than me with her invisi-item." Andi pouted with crossed arms, "But at least I won't drown from testosterone, girl power for the win." She cheered and held out her fist to Annabeth. The blonde smirked as she walked over and bumped it back.

Percy could only wonder who taught Andi about fist bumping.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up." Andi coughed with a blank look, "Well, Andi too, but I have a feeling I'll be looking out for her also."

"I can just feel the love in that Bethy, bravo."

"…Don't call me that."

"Well when you tell me not to…"

"I mean it." Annabeth said in a stern tone, "Thalia loved calling me nicknames just to mess with me too. Is this a child of Zeus thing? Chiron?"

"But of course…Bethy." Andi smirked at her haughtily.

Chiron just smiled noncommittally at Annabeth's question.

Annabeth just flustered a bit.

Percy smiled at the byplay. "If you do say so yourself," he said. "I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"

Her cheeks darkened a bit more. "Do you want my help or not?"

The truth was, he did. The child of the sea needed all the help he could get.

"A quartet," Percy said. "That'll work."

"Or blow up in our faces." Andi pointed out with mirth, "Or not, who knows." She said with a lazy shrug.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

Percy noticed the child of Zeus rolling her eyes; she was obviously as impressed with her father's display as he was. Meaning: Not at all.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

* * *

 **Thanks to my crew, Nameless and Sieg, as usual.**

 **I gotta say, this chapter was a pain in the ass! We took a long time to do this one and problems with our schedules and such didn't help. But finally! XD**

 **Nameless: Yeah. All the experimenting with the POVs and yes they are deliberate experiments on our parts, certainly didn't help since they made our lives difficult, especially for E4E.**

 **I just hope I did Percy justice XP**

 **Anyway, yeah, it was tough on me. I will say now, that certain parts felt forced to me. I wanted to spread it out through the story, but with the pacing we had going on, we could only address Andi's personal stuff at camp. The Luke sword practice was my biggest grievance since I was against some stuff, but hey, it needed to happen. Mainly Andi's windy fuss over getting her butt whooped. Well, she is a bit of a brat right now, so it fits.**

 **Nameless: Yeah, we revealed a lot of Andi's issues this chapter. Maybe a bit too many for a single chapter. But since they'll be relevant for the quest ahead and there wasn't any other place to put them…well beggars can't be choosers.**

 **Sieg: In any case, it's a rather heavy chapter in terms of content, what with the character development for Andi as well as the major plot point of the Master Bolt quest; honestly I question whether or not it was wise to do it this way instead of showing more of her issues during the quest itself, but in the end it's not my decision to make.**

 **We also decided to group Andi with her own group and not Percy's this time. It lets other minor characters shine more and experiment with situations. Like the Dionysus twins and Will.**

 **Nameless: About Will, I don't know if we got the point across well enough in the archery scene but basically he's getting bad vibes off Andi's behavior, particularly her ability to smile when she should be hurting, and is getting worried. That's basically what the scene is about. His proposed competition at the end was just his way to transform Andi's smiling mask into genuine happiness by pulling her into a contest which is something she thoroughly enjoys.**

 **And yes, we threw in the fluff for Windi. I love fluff XD**

 **Sieg: Dear god, at least we have a strict plot to follow this time, otherwise we'd all suffocate in fluff courtesy of E4E...**

 **Nameless: As you can see it's a lot milder and slower building than the original version though. Which makes the whole thing a lot more realistic. We hope you guys like it.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Six: My Pops Says Hello!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

As Andi left Cabin Ten, she felt, refreshed? No, more like...less restricted, she finally felt like _herself_ again.

At the moment she was wearing a black tanktop with a great big #1 on the front in bold blue over a pair of dark denim shorts that cut off just shy of her knees, along with white socks scrunched up around the top of her blue hi-stops. A white short-sleeved hoodie with a blue band trimming a second, black band of meander, or Greek key, patterns was slung casually over one shoulder.

Now these clothes, they felt more her speed; the camp t-shirts were nice and all, but getting stuck with them as the only thing she could wear was _not_ something she was ever going to let happen; besides, it felt nice that she could finally express herself, albeit just through clothing, but to Andi, that was enough.

In order to get them though she had had to argue a lot with Cabin Ten, and she meant _a lot_ : for a good twenty minutes, pointing out that she needed some _proper_ traveling clothes. They found her tastes 'too tomboyish' or 'not cute at all for her', but this style was what she had always liked. Besides, she wanted to feel badass. Not cute, blech!

More importantly though, they were _practical_ for an assuredly dangerous quest where there was certain to be plenty of fighting involved. If she'd gone with those cute outfits the Aphrodite kids were pushing on her, she wouldn't have been able to fight her way out of a wet paper bag. Frilly dresses were _not_ fighting clothes!

Next, it was time to pack, not that it took her that long. She had her magical messenger bag; some supplies she got from the camp store along with a few pairs of spare clothes, also from Cabin Ten and in the same tomboyish style; and a first aid kit from Will, that according to him, were compliments of Cabin Seven. Her wand, knife, and cloak were next. Now, she just had to say goodbye to her sister and promise her that she was going to come back, alive.

The camp store loaned the questers a hundred U.S. dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. Now, these drachmas were coins as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told them, but the Olympians never used anything less than pure gold. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions - whatever that meant. He gave the trio of demigods each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if they were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded them. It would cure them of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn them up, literally, and turning into ashes was _not_ on her to-do list.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told them had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. Percy was sure the knife would get them busted the first time they went through a metal detector.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded like dying cats on reed pipes.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Andi was already up there, leaning against its trunk while talking to it.

Andi sighed as she brushed her hand against the tree one more time, "So, yeah, got to save the world and what not. I know it's going to be dangerous, but someone has to do it." The blue eyed girl chuckled weakly, "Promise I'll be back…don't, don't worry." She said to her sister and walked up to the group, her hand drifting along the bark as long as she could, "Sorry 'bout that." She muttered, but Chiron just nodded in understanding.

The trainer was waiting for them in his customary wheelchair; next to him stood the surfer dude both black haired children had seen while they were recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so they could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.

"This is Argus," Chiron told the two children of the Big Three. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

The group was about to leave when they heard footsteps behind them.

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

"Hey!" He panted. "Glad I caught you."

Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. Andi snickered, getting an embarrassed glare from the child of wisdom, but the short girl just smiled back with mirth dancing in those blue eyes of hers.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told them. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal to the boy, if him sniffing them and not reacting was any indication. What made him do that though was something Andi didn't want to know.

Noticing the skeptical the shoes were getting, Luke just smirked.

"Maia!"

White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Percy so much, he dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover exclaimed.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. A gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.

Percy looked shocked at the gift and seemed a tad embarrassed at getting it. "Hey, man, thanks." He meant it, Luke's expression told of how much he valued those shoes.

"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked distinctly uncomfortable with this, shuffling his foot nervously. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just...kill some monsters for me, okay?"

They shook hands.

As he turned to Andi, he had this pained look in his eyes, the one he always seemed to have when he looked at her Percy noted. It was like he was seeing someone else."Good luck out there, Tha- squirt" He said, trying to smile at her to cover his mistake.

This wasn't the first time Luke had mistaken her for her sister. Since she had come to camp he'd done it quite often, he'd got better with it over time but when he was emotional, he often slipped up. Andi would have gotten mad at him about it because she hated being seen as someone other than herself, and she normally did when he slipped up, shouting at him about it. Today, however, she was going to give him a break, he was worried about her after all.

"Thanks Luke." Andi just beamed a smile at the older teen. The smile didn't seem to do much for Luke as he seemed to just ignore it and move on to pat Grover's head between his horns, and then give a goodbye hug to Annabeth. The last of which left the blonde looking like she might pass out.

After Luke was gone, Percy told her, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not." Annabeth argued weakly.

"You planned for him to capture the flag instead of you, didn't you? But Andi just got it first."

"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" Annabeth huffed with anger as she stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

Percy picked up the flying shoes and suddenly had a bad feeling. He looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"

He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you."

Percy nodded, disappointed. Andi could use them, but she didn't need to, she could just fly with her wind powers. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"

The satyr's eyes lit up. "Me?"

Pretty soon they'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.

"Maia!"

He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny bulls at a rodeo; unfortunately, since Grover was still attached, it meant that he got bonked on the head a few times as he tried, in vain, to control them.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"

"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a goat possessed, heading toward the van.

Before the two could follow, Chiron halted them. "I should have trained you both better," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training."

"That's okay. I just wish-"

Percy stopped himself because he was about to sound like a brat. He just wished his dad had given him a cool magic item to help on the quest, something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap, or that knife and cloak that Andi had.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried before bending over to the side of the wheelchair to rummage through the sling bag that hung from one of the handles. "I can't let you leave without this."

He pulled pen out from...whatever was in that bag, and handed it to the boy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.

"Gee," Percy said dryly. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

The boy remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when he'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown him a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be...?

Andi looked surprised as he took off the cap and half a second later, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told him. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"'Riptide,'" Percy translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals, unless absolutely necessary of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

Both children looked at the sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" The boy asked in disbelief, Andi looking somewhat skeptical.

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."

"Good to know."

"Now recap the pen."

The green eyed boy touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. He tucked it in his pocket, looking a tad nervous, _What if I lose it?_

"You can't," Chiron said knowingly if that smile was anything to go by.

"Can't what?"

"Lose the pen," The trainer said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

Percy looked wary, but threw the pen as far as he could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass.

"It may take a few moments," Chiron told him. "Now check your pocket."

Sure enough, the pen was there.

"Okay, that's extremely cool," Percy admitted with a smile. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"

Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."

"Mist?"

"It's the veil that Hecate controls Percy," Andi spoke suddenly, breaking her uncharacteristically long silence; looking somewhat upset at his weapon. Probably wishing she got one from her dad too, "It keeps mortals from seeing gods and monsters. Since we're half-bloods, we see just fine after a few blinks, and I'd wager since the blade has 'celestial' in its name, mortals can't see it either?" she asked Chiron, who nodded with a pleased look in his eye.

Percy nodded in understanding too while putting Riptide back in his pocket.

Chiron seemed to have noticed Andi's sullen look and smirked at her, "Now now Andi, don't think I have forgotten you." He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a keychain with a belt clip on it.

The keychain itself was silver and seemed to look like a nocked bow, but instead of an arrow, there was a sword drawn in it.

"This is Orízonta." He said.

"Skyline." Andi said, her turn to translate her hopefully cool weapon's name.

He handed it to Andi and as soon as she clasped it in her left hand, it turned into a bow.

It was truly a work of art: at about three feet tall, it was made of white oak, and its leather grip fit perfectly into Andi's palm. Several leafy vines swirled around the wood, glowing a faint blue, though, it didn't seem to have a bowstring. Noticing it, Andi voiced her question to Chiron.

"Really?" the trainer asked, feigning ignorance, "Well, have you tried pulling it back?"

Andi frowned at him and did so and then gasped. She narrowed her eyes while seeing something thin, very thin, "Is that…" she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Wind rope? Yes." Chiron nodded, "Razor thin I might add." He said while showing his index and middle finger that had two papercut lines running across them, "After our talk about the quest, this little trinket was on my desk. Compliments of your father it seems." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

A tiny smile came upon her face as she looked over the bow, but blinked, wondering why it had a sword also on the keychain. In response to that thought, the bow collapsed forward, folding as it melded together while it grew a handle and flat hilt. The bow changed into a two foot dual sided leaf blade of celestial bronze, a Xiphos, if Andi remembered her weapons training correctly. The blade made up about a foot and a half of the two feet weapon, the handle making up the rest.

"Well," Chiron blinked, "I wondered why it had a sword on it, but that seems to explain it." His voice held mild surprise and intrigue at the hybrid weapon.

Andi swung it a bit, liking the length and grip, "Fits like a glove," she marveled, silently thanking her father. She gained a twinkle in her eye and gave Percy this smug look, wordlessly telling him that she got the cooler one.

Percy rolled his eyes, she could keep the bow. He was a terrible shot and she made fun of him for it anyway. So let her have her little bow/sword combo.

"Though, if you lose it, you lose it. It's not enchanted to return to you like Riptide." Chiron noted mirthfully.

It was Percy's turn to look smug as Andi pouted while her weapon shrank back into its keychain form and she clipped it to her belt loop on the left side of her denim shorts.

"What about arrows?" Percy asked, he highly doubted Andi could just walk around with a quiver of arrows on her back through a metal detector, Mist or not.

"Wind arrows." Chiron answered Percy's skepticism as Andi's face lit up with excitement.

"The weapon shapes wind into arrows that I can fire, right Chiron?" Andi eagerly guessed.

Chiron just nodded, pleased that his student had so easily guessed how her weapon worked.

"I wonder if I can play around with how the arrows work. Chiron, what do ya think?" The ecstatic daughter of the skies mused.

"Perhaps, though you would need practice before you tried anything like that." Chiron replied thoughtfully.

Oh, so she could make infinite arrows and maybe have them do special stuff, that was cool. Percy felt his sword loss some shine to that tidbit.

With that all said and done, it was time to go. The chilling feeling of, yes, this was really happening, had settled in. They were heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.) And all they had were their weapons that could fight off those from the land of the dead.

"Hey, um, Chiron, what about my magic?" Andi asked with a shuffle of her feet, "I mean, I can get why I can use it here, but I know I can't use it with mortals around, right? I'd get the Trace thing going gaga over me." She stated.

Chiron chuckled, "Oh, yes, that silly little mortal spell. Well, I'll have you know that the Trace does not work on half-bloods by Lady Hecate's decree; the mortals just think it does though. Thus you can use magic far more freely. Honestly, trying to Trace demigods, what will mortals try next." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in humor.

Andi blinked owlishly at the news, she could use flipping magic the whole damn time?! Well, there was only one thing she could do now that she knew this: abuse the ever loving crap out of it.

It just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Chiron ..." Percy turned to face the immortal trainer, his turn to ask a question it seemed. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."

"So what was it like...before the gods?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."

"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So...even if we failed…" Percy trailed off pointedly, looking for a way to reassure himself.

"Which we won't." Andi added pointedly, frowning at the negative assumption.

"Nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?" Percy continued after his interruption.

Chiron gave him a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."

"Our destiny...assuming we know what that is." Percy said quietly. Andi was sharing the same thought, but still didn't like the fact that her life was being dictated by an outside force.

"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head you two. And remember, you may be the ones about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

"Relax," Percy exhaled breathily. "I'm very relaxed."

"You're stiffer than a two by four, mate." Andi snarked, getting a mild glare from her sea-spawn cousin. But with a punch to his shoulder, she set off down the hill after the rest of their group.

When Percy got to the bottom of the hill, he looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, Andi's older sister, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.

* * *

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to him as if they were a normal carpool, while Andi was riding shotgun after winning a two out of three match of rock-paper-scissors. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy.

Percy was staring out the window while Andi was reading some magazine that had apparently been left in the van, and quiet seemed to set in.

"So far so good," Percy told Annabeth, breaking the silence. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

She gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Here here, you would not believe the ways I've jinxed myself with that kind of thinking." Andi chirped from the front.

"Remind me again, why do you hate me so much?" Percy asked Annabeth with a small sigh.

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"And that should be the same with me and Andi, yet, we seem to get along okay. But why us?" He asked with a quirked brow.

She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives." He concluded

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza, that I could understand." He grinned at the blonde.

"I said, forget it!"

"Hey! Stop griping at one another, we don't need the tension." Andi scowled at them as she turned from her seat to face them. Seeing that the two of them had descended into something of a cold war, she just sighed and faced forward and returned to her magazine.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at the boy.

Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain.

Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with his picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?

Percy ripped it down before the others could notice and read it as fast as he could before he threw it away with an angry look on his face.

Argus unloaded their bags, and made sure they got their bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Percy had this look of longing on his face as Grover chatted with him about something. Andi wasn't really listening as she was talking to Annabeth.

"Really, play nice with water boy, Bethy." She told the blonde.

Annabeth sighed, "I know, I know, geez." She huffed at the new name that her shorter friend had come up with, "It's just, I don't know, it's this thing in my gut I guess." She admitted to Andi.

"Well, I get that too; even I sometimes feel this gnawing tension with him. Sure he does too with me, but we work around it. We ain't our parents Annabeth; leave their squabbles with them, none of our business I say." the daughter of Zeus said, brushing her bangs with her fingers.

"Nice policy."

"I do what I must." Spoke Andi with a dramatic sigh.

The rain kept coming down.

They got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. Percy wasn't too bad himself. Now, Andi, well, she never really played before and was struggling a bit, but the sky child still got a few good shots in.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one huge bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared into the belly of the furry footed boy.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but the demigods were too busy cracking up.

Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

"Let's keep our guard up guys." Andi spoke, looking around with narrowed eyes, Annabeth already doing so as Percy started looking over his shoulders every few seconds. All of them tense.

A sigh of relief was heard when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. Annabeth, Percy and Grover stowed their backpacks while Andi held her bag on her lap. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh.

As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto the sea child's knee. "Percy." She said in a tight whisper.

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, something which Andi noticed caused Percy to flinch and withdraw into his seat.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. They looked like demonic triplets in Andi's opinion.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the bustling streets of Manhattan. "Ms. Dodds didn't stay dead long," Percy said in a shaky tone. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime." He looked towards Annabeth with a look.

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."

"I never really was." Andi added as she glared at the old ladies, anger rising at just seeing them.

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!"

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking in overdrive. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?"

There wasn't one. And even if they did get out, they'd be trapped in the oncoming tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"There's the Mist Percy, it'll keep the mortals from noticing anything wrong. We sometimes get the shorter end of it at the worst possible time." Andi frowned, her hand rummaging in her bag as she looped it over her shoulder.

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth added. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist." She turned to Andi, "But you can manipulate it, right?" she asked urgently.

Andi grimaced, her brow knitted, "If it was one or maybe even two people, it would be easy, if a little tricky with two, but all these people? I've got about two weeks of training with it, Bethy. So unless I do it to them in groups, I doubt we could play on that angle." She stated, getting the daughter of wisdom to silently curse.

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" Percy suggested

Annabeth thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof-"

Darkness abruptly blanketed them, cutting off Annabeth's question; they'd hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was dead quiet without the rain.

The Fury with the orange _thing_ Andi figured was a hat got up and declared she needed to use bathroom in such a fake tone that Andi honestly wondered how the mortals failed to notice something was going on.

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat, Andi, get your cloak o-Andi? Andi?" she said looking around, but the short girl was gone.

"She ditched us." Grover said in disbelief.

" Of course not," Annabeth replied. "At least…I'm pretty sure she didn't." She weakly admitted. She turned back to Percy, "Come on, take it." She said to him.

"What?"

"You're one of the two they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering. Along with Andi's scent, this could work."

"I can't just leave you." Percy argued sternly, like Andi, he thought bitterly. The ghostly voice of the Oracle rearing its head, but he snuffed it out.

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

Percy took the hat shakily and put it on.

He marveled at not being able to see his body for a moment before composing himself and began to creep up the aisle. He got up about ten seats before he had to duck into an empty seat as the Furies passed him.

Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at him. His heart was pounding rapidly. Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.

He was free. The green eyed son of the sea made it to the front of the bus. They were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. He was about to press the emergency stop button when he heard hideous wailing from the back row.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same-He guessed that those couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.

"They aren't here!" Annabeth yelled. "They're gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

What Percy did next was so impulsive and dangerous he should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.

The bus driver was distracted; trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror.

Still invisible, the sea child grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and he heard what was hopefully the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows.

"Dammit Percy!"Andi's shout rang out through the chaos. He turned briefly to see that she had her knife in hand, her invisibility cloak barely covering her, right behind the Furies and rolling on the ground from his actions. She looked like she had been about to kill them from under the cover of her invisibility cloak while the monsters thought they had the advantage on Annabeth and Grover.

One of the Furies was wailing in pain, the purple hatted one, her left leg was limp and oozing green and purple. No doubt the poison of Andi's knife.

Oops.

"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!"

They wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind them.

They shot out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, all the while people and monsters were tossed around the bus, and outside cars were plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit, shooting off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights. They ended up flying down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to their left, the Hudson River to their right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

Another great idea: Percy hit the emergency brake.

The bus screeching, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. He stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans. The wounded one went to strike Andi, who ducked under the swipe and lashed out with her sword, which sprung from her clipped keychain.

Air screeched from the blade and cut the hand her opponent was holding its fiery weapon with clean off. That was not all though, as the wind blade, for that was what it must have been, had also cut into the bus itself leaving a gouge that neatly cut through the upholstery of seats as well as the metal of both seats and even the bus' chassis.

"Eat this you wannabe harpy!" The daughter of Zeus yelled as a warcry as she charged the reeling Fury and rolled under a last minute slash of the claws on its remaining hand, plunging her dagger right into the throat of the beast, reducing it to gold dust.

Percy looked at the open doorway. He was free to go, but he couldn't leave his friends. Percy took off the invisible cap. "Hey!"

The two remaining Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at him, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Andi grabbed her cloak as she tossed it to Grover, who barely caught it in surprise.

The blue eyed girl speedily backpedalled away from the monsters, and stopped right in front of Percy, slightly crouched.

The orange hatted one stalked up the aisle, occasionally she flicked her whip to and fro, melting through rows of seats as red flames danced along the barbed leather.

Her ugly sister hopped on top of the left rows of seats and crawled toward him and Andi like some demented lizard, her arms and legs akimbo at awkward angles.

"Perseus Jackson, Andromeda Potter," Mrs. Dodds said, in a heavy accent. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy told her.

"Get bent," Andi spat back with venom.

The she-devil growled at them.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.

Percy drew his ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.

The Furies hesitated.

Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.

"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," the sea child told her as the air swirled around Andi's tiny frame.

"Guys, look out!" Annabeth cried, Andi ducked instinctively at that, Percy wasn't that quick.

Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around his sword hand while the other Fury lunged at him.

Percy hissed in pain, his wrist felt on fire but he managed to not drop Riptide. Andi sliced the whip clean through, getting Mrs. Dodds to stumble back. The one coming on the left lunged at him, but he swung his blade. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust.

Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the remains of the whip out of her hands.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds' legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down.

"Zeus will destroy you!" She promised him. "Hades will have your souls!" she said to them both.

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled.

Now, he wasn't sure where the Latin came from. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd said but he thought it was something like: "Eat my pants!" Andi just gave him this look of disbelief. Seems he did say something stupid.

Andi released a blast of air, knocking back the Fury who had finally clawed her way upright, while changing her dagger back to its ring form.

Thunder shook the bus as the hair rose on the back of the ocean child's neck.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled at them. "Now!"

They didn't need any encouragement; rushing outside they found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Percy's photograph before he could recap the sword or Andi could change hers.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, and where the Fury last stood there was now nothing but a pile of gold dust.

"Thanks Pops!" Andi cheered enthusiastically, grinning at the raining sky. "Not that I needed it, but thanks anyways."

"Run!" Annabeth said. "The cops will be here any minute, we can't let them hold us! We have to get out of here!"

The others took Annabeth's words to heart and immediately ran into the woods. Andi though stayed behind for a moment.

"That was for my sister you bint!" Andi spat, before following after her friends and clipping her bow, now back in its keychain form, to her shorts.

As the rain poured down around them, the bus in flames behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead, the questers fled through the Jersey woods.

* * *

 **And another one completed. Thanks to my amazing team as usual! XD Nameless, Sieg, you're the dudes!**

 **So, yeah, not much really changed except a few parts and grammar.**

 **Nameless: Though there were some awkward moments with POVs still, even with our wholesale switch to 3rd person POV. We caught this pretty late in the production cycle so like with last week we thought we'd just leave it rather than delay the release. We'll try to avoid this error again in the chapters that we're currently working on, TETW 11, onwards. We'll try to see if we have time to fix up the next few chapters if they have this issue too, but with time constraints… no promises.**

 **Now the biggest change was Mistform arrows. Yeah, we figured out Mistform was waaay OP for a new demigod. And somewhat Mary Sueish. I mean, if Andi figured out how to make some comic book trick arrows, like say gunpowder arrows that can be ignited, she could be the new Bomberman! Er, Bombergirl. Andi is an agent of chaos after all.**

 **Nameless: Mistform conjuration is OP full stop. It could be used to conjure almost anything, definitely anything mundane so that means poison gas arrows, dirty bomb arrows, and all manner of OP stuff. Just because Rick doesn't have Hazel use it creatively doesn't mean it can't happen and Andi is a lot more destructively creative than Hazel is. So avoiding giving her this OP ability was for the best.**

 **Sieg: Plus, since right now she has to rely on her aerokinesis to make the arrows, sustained use is taxing for her. How taxing? Well you'll just have to find out.**

 **So the two other changes, if you can call them that, were the Luke and ending scenes. We wanted to play up more that Luke continues to see Andi as Thalia, because we know he's a little...warped in the head. So he wasn't seeing Andi off on a quest, but Thalia. Of course, Andi hates to be seen for something that she's not, so tension there and all that. It'll be touched on more later.**

 **Nameless: On the ending, yeah we changed it so Zeus' bolt to the bus made more sense. In canon, it seem silly and petty, which describes Zeus pretty well, to try killing Percy then. After all, Percy is on a quest on recover his Master Bolt. We could have axed the whole thing, but having Andi around provided a nice compromise between logic and canon by offering a reason for Zeus to hit the bus: to help Andi out. So what do you guys think about it? I know some will complain that it's against the rules for gods to intervene in quests, but even in canon when has that stopped them?**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Seven: We Get Stoned!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

It was nice, in some strange way, knowing that there were the Greek Gods somewhere out there; you had somebody to blame when things, inevitably, went wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.

So there they were: Andi, Annabeth, Grover and Percy, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank. Andi was leading them through the dim, dark forest with her wand out, a ping pong ball sized, soft luminescent white light bobbing just off the tip. The soft pattering of rain against the leaves made for a calming soundtrack as the warm, auburn glow of New York City seeped past the tree cover as they slowly trudged away from it, the odor of the Hudson swirling around them.

Grover was shivering and braying, his large, goat-like eyes were stretched as wide as they possibly could; he could have passed off as surprised, but his pupils, slitted in fear, betrayed how utterly petrified he was. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

Percy was pretty much in shock himself. The explosion of bus windows still rung fresh in his ears. But Annabeth kept pulling them along, saying, "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

It was then that Andi snapped and spun around, glaring at her cousin. "What. The. Hell!" She shouted at him, poking him with her free hand at each word. "Are you bloody mental?!" She screamed. Air, previously still and silent, started to moan ominously as it encircled her.

"What?" Percy snapped, oblivious to Andi's rising temper, still getting his wits about him.

"You heard me Jackson, I'm questioning your sanity." The girl gritted out with a scowl, "I had it under control. I was going to use invisibility to sneak behind them and kill one. Then in the surprise at losing one of their own; I could have taken down a second. That would've got the last one to turn to me, letting Annabeth and me go for a pincer. The dark tunnel was the perfect place to do it too, the dark would've helped to cover our kills, or I could have used the Mist on the mortals if that didn't work!" She huffed, throwing her arms in the air in a clear sign of her frustration.

"Wait, you thought that up as soon as you saw them?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Duh." Andi drawled out, still in a snippy mood.

The blonde gave Andi an impressed nod for the on-the-fly idea.

Percy narrowed his eyes, and was about to rebut, but Andi cut him off before he could even breathe a word.

"Instead we have the idiot of the year here crashing a bus through a tunnel and into who knows how many other people!" She glowered, air hissing around her form snapping at the spawn of the sea, echoing their mistress's fury. "You could have gotten us _and_ the mortals killed you nimrod."

"Well it didn't happen, did it!?" He shot back; he was _not_ going to take this lying down.

"This isn't a world for maybes!" Andi yelled, getting so close to his face their noses nearly touched. "You either know what the bloody hell you're doing or bumble around like a fool. And I am no fool Jackson." The black haired girl hissed at him, "How many of those mortals are hurt from your actions, you reckon, Percy? Hm?" Her voice had gone soft, but it dripped with venom.

Percy winced at that, but recovered just as fast. "Okay, yeah, I messed up. At least I stayed around to try to help instead of just disappearing like you did! As if you abandoned us." He accused, throwing the blame desperately.

Andi just looked at him coolly, her electric blue eyes clouded over. "Don't accuse me of abandoning my friends, Jackson. That's something I would never do."

"Yes, yes, act all cool. Like some grand lone wolf." Percy mocked, causing Andi to bristle, her stormy eyes all but slits; in her other hand, her wand twitched ever so slightly. "And I haven't mentioned anything about how your dad blew up all our stuff."

"He was trying to help us."

"By leaving us with almost nothing?" Percy replied in a patronizing voice. "Great help there!"

"He killed the last Fury before it could finish calling for reinforcements!" Andi argued heatedly, wood creaked as winds arched and raced through the forest.

"And he couldn't do it with something that wouldn't destroy everything around it?" Percy continued, still in a patronizing voice. "He's real smart, huh?"

Andi seethed, but reined her anger in, she didn't want to lose control of her powers. In a tight voice, she countered. "Well at least my father actually did something to help us. What did yours do?"

Annabeth looked back and forth between them, wondering where all this was coming from. They got along good at camp, so this was just such a 180. She could only assume the influence of their parentage was rearing its head as a result of the building tension. Both their fathers were kings in their own rights, even if Poseidon nominally accepted Zeus' seniority. This was why there was such a rivalry between the two brothers, Poseidon chafed at Zeus' leadership and Zeus would not brook anything but unquestioning loyalty. The same was playing out here, Andi had inherited her Father's desire to lead just like Thalia had as she demonstrated by always leading them around before they made it to Camp, and just like his father, Percy was unwilling to fully accept someone else taking charge.

"You know, I think I know what your problem is?" Percy asked his cousin.

"Oh? Enlighten me." The aerokinetic girl snapped.

"Simple, your whining because I got this job, and you didn't, right? You want to be in charge all the time, the one that does all the great things. Annabeth set it up for Luke to get the flag, but no, you didn't like that, so you went for it instead. Come on, admit it." Percy goaded back.

Andi gritted her teeth, "That doesn't matter." She brushed off quickly. Too quickly.

Percy pounced, "Yes, it does." He shot back, smirking at her, which made his cousin growl at him.

"Then tell us _fearless leader_ ," she mocked. "What's our next move, hm? What about food, money, transportation?" She pushed further. "Ideas?"

Percy faltered, "Well-I," he stammered, "Oh, like you have answers! And let's not forget it was _your_ dad which got us into this mess in the first place." He snapped back, throwing his arms in the air.

Andi lifted her bag from her shoulder, "I've got cash, drachma, clothes, first-aid supplies, ambrosia and nectar, and a good feeling of what to do. What've you got?" Andi asked with a superior smirk.

Percy was about to open his mouth before a new voice entered the argument with a shout of, "Enough!" Annabeth got between them, pushing them apart before they decided to brawl in the middle of the woods, "Okay, just, stop it already!" she glowered, looking them both in the eye with quick swivels of her head.

Andi just gave Percy a frustrated look and huffed, before stomping away.

Percy, just ran his hand through his messy black hair. Seriously, things were a mess right now, and as much as he hated to admit it, Andi made some good points. Also, he was kind of jealous of her; she seemed so sure of herself right now while he felt so lost. He felt like he was wading through an ocean of Jell-O, but she seemed to just take everything in stride. It was so frustrating, they started out the same, but she was a sponge, taking in everything that was thrown at her with ease, while he was, well, not spongy.

Hell, he wasn't even in this for the glory, or because his dad needed help, or for the people that could be killed in this messed up glorified bitch fit between their fathers. He just wanted his mom back, that was all that really mattered to him.

Percy was still busy complaining about the situation when Andi lifted her wand once more, taking point once again.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to Percy. "Look, despite agreeing with Andi with your approach, and being upset that you actually thought that I needed help." She pointed out tersely, "I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate you coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over…or Andi would take over, so it would mainly suck for you. Oh! What I'm trying to say is, this may be my only chance to see the real world. So we can't afford screw ups, okay?"

The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind them, leaving them in almost total darkness besides Andi's lit wand, guiding them through the night like Rudolph.

Percy could be offended by Annabeth's accusation that _he_ was going to be the one to mess up the quest, but chose not to. He didn't want to get into another argument. Instead he asked, "You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?"

"No ... only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She was rushing her words out. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." She said, her voice wavering only the slightest.

"You're pretty good with that knife."

"You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggyback a Fury is okay by me." Percy grinned at her, getting to see a smile from the blonde in the wand light.

"You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..."

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.

"Point me." Andi said grumpily as she held her wand on the flat of her hand. It turned sharply to the right, "Okay, that's north." She said, using her wand and the point me spell as an improvised compass, "So west is that way." She looked ahead while pointing in the direction.

"I love magic." Annabeth praised quietly as Percy nodded.

They walked in the glow of the warm magic light in silence for another mile or so, the crickets their only background music.

* * *

They kept moving and about an hour after their break, they started to see a bright light, and not the one from Andi's wand, up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. They could smell food too. Fried, greasy, food.

It was then that Andi realized she hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since she'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where they lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. She felt far better with that food then the hearty meals she had at Hogwarts. It now suddenly made sense why a lot of kids back at school were on the pudgy side of the spectrum. Looks like she was going to have to change her diet when she got back.

They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the greasy smell.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like she had heard Percy openly wishing it was. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for them to read, because if there's anything worse for their dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.

To the demigods, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said as Andi narrowed her eyes at the sign, showing she too was struggling to find out.

Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

"Thanks Grover." Andi chirped.

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.

Percy crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey...I don't think-" Grover shuffled his hooves.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," the blonde agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."

"Grover, it's garden gnomes, of course it's weird. But if there is food, we need to stock up." Andi told him as the other two ignored him.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" He snorted scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are...looking at me."

They didn't listen as they approached the door.

Grover grabbed Andi's shoulder, "You believe me, right?" he asked pleadingly.

It gave the small girl pause; they had left the Furies a while ago. Plenty of time for Grover's nose to clear up even if they had been clogged like Annabeth suggested, "Let's just be careful." She told him, her own stomach grumbling as she was had foregone eating anything so as to save her remaining rations of two granola bars and bag of trail-mix for when they really needed it.

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, they assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all one could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so they imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern too. "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're...um..." Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Percy said. Getting Andi to send him a scathing glare.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy continued. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth muttered to Percy, "Circus caravan?"

"Always have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp." Annabeth pointed out.

"At least go for something more believable." Andi added, "Like runaways, that's always a tear jerker." She stated in an angry whisper, the orphan comment slightly upsetting her.

The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Seriously, you had to have some huge property to display these things.

They walked in and the group barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow them, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind them. They were just too hungry.

They finally made it to the dining area at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome," Percy said.

"Um," Grover said, "We have some-yeow!" he yelped out as Andi jabbed his hip discreetly.

"We don't have any money though," Andi stated to the woman, her bottom lip jutted out with a tiny whimper and big blue eyes. It was clear to the others that she was trying to milk her cute factor to get the old woman to feed them for free.

Aunty Em seemingly smiled, they couldn't be sure with her veil, and said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said politely.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Andi gave the old woman a look.

How'd she know Bethy's name? They hadn't introduced themselves, ah, her stomach was growling. Maybe she was just so hungry that she'd been too distracted and missed one of the others doing so.

The hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before the group knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Percy was halfway through his burger, looking like he didn't even need to breathe.

Annabeth slurped her shake in happiness.

Andi was looking at her burger, not too enthused by the idea something that greasy, even if her stomach was growling. She just took sips from her water bottle to shut it up.

Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.

"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.

Percy listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head. Andi's ears were flexed out, like she just barely could hear something and was straining to do so.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears." The disguised Satyr answered.

Andi didn't, but she recognized…the hissing and voices that followed them. How could she not? She had heard them all year long during her second year. They were coming from…the old woman's…covered hair. She gasped, but covered it quickly with a choking sound, pretending to pound her chest.

"My dear, are you okay?" Aunty Em asked in a voice laced with concern.

"Wrong pipe," the blue-eyed girl croaked out, taking a sip of water while one thought raced went through her mind.

 _Medusa._

Fantastic, she fought a freaking Drakon, a snake lady, the Furies and now it was time to fight the Gorgon who could turn ya to stone with a look.

"Is there a bathroom?" Andi asked sweetly, throwing in a mock smile.

"Of course dear." She assured the smallest of the group.

"Can you show me?" The black-haired girl asked with a look of embarrassment, playing the age her small stature allowed her.

You could see a wide smile under the veil, "Certainly." She told Andi, and got up from her seat.

"Thanks…not!" Andi shouted at the end, flipping the table, sending the food flying. She summoned a gust of wind to push it into the monster, sending her and the table into some statues, smashing them.

"Andi!" the group shouted.

"Medusa, she's Medusa! Snakes in her hair." The daughter of Zeus told them in rapid fire.

"I knew she was a monster!" Grover exclaimed, looking happy. Give it a second. A look of horror came to his face, "Medusa?!" he bleated in fear. There it was.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked, worry prevalent in her steel grey eyes when faced with the thought of fighting one of her cabin's greatest enemies.

"I can kinda speak snake," Andi waved it off, like it wasn't a big deal whatsoever.

"Oh."

"Um, running away time?" Grover asked, looking like he was preparing to run a marathon.

"No," Andi told him as they grouped up and headed for the warehouse of statues for cover. The daughter of the sky lord saw some stones on the ground and took out her wand. In a wave, the pieces of stone turned into four small rectangle mirrors. The black-haired girl took them and passed them around, "Scramble," she ordered, "Use the mirrors, we have to take her out if we want to keep going." She said as the table was pushed aside and angry hissing could be heard, "Go!" she said, running left as the others followed her lead and dispersed as well.

Annabeth put on her hat and slipped away. Grover ran with those speedy goat legs of his and flew off with a cry of 'Maia'. Percy took out Riptide and clenched his mirror, moving as well.

Andi rushed down a row of statues before turning sharply behind a statue and ducked down to catch her breath. Her growling stomach not helping in the slightest. Having not eaten any of Medusa's food had left her feeling both tired and hungry.

Hearing footsteps with her sharp ears, she used her mirror to check behind the statue she was using for cover.

"Andi," a voice whispered and the girl spun around, her sword coming from her keychain and nearly stabbed the seemingly empty space in front of her out of instinct, "Gods, Bethy, don't do that," the girl hissed like a cat, finally understanding how her friends felt when she did that with her cloak.

"Sorry," Invisobeth said in a whisper, "Listen, I think she laced our food, I feel groggy."

"And this is why you don't take candy from strangers."

"…Are you gloating? Right now?" It was the invisible girl's turn to hiss.

"Just making a point."

"You are impossible at times."

"Where do you think I get it from?" Andi asked in amusement.

"…We are in a life and death situation and you're making jokes."

"Fight one glance killing monster, you've fought them all." The black-haired girl shrugged. Seriously, she was so desensitized from these kind of things by now. After finding out about the gods, there was nothing else that could shock her.

Just monster day, just another day.

The blue-eyed girl heard hissing traveling upon the air and flexed her ears. She used her mirror again and saw the monster coming, her head hissing not nice things, "Dammit, Bethy, go find Percy and figure out a way to kill her. I'll run distraction." She said before the other girl could protest.

Trusting Annabeth to heed her instructions, the child of lightning let out a sharp whistle. "Over here!" she hollered, as she weaved through rows of statues, Medusa's victims, her brain idly supplied."Get back here! Let me kill you for your brother's crimes!" The Gorgon screeched like a banshee.

"Oh get over yourself!"

The monster only screamed more, it sounded like useless babble to the wind user.

"Batter up!" Grover's voice echoed out from somewhere above Andi, then suddenly there was a loud crack before the sound of stone shattering rang out. Andi used her mirror to see Grover flying with a broken tree branch in hand and Medusa among the rubble of some of her statues, "That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled.

"Go Grover! You're the Satyr!" The daughter of the sky cheered with a whoop.

* * *

In the meantime, Annabeth found Percy.

"Why can't we just get out of here?" The boy whispered back, using his mirror to check for the monster.

"Like Andi said, we need to take her out," Annabeth told the son of Poseidon, "Look at these statues Percy," she said, pointing to a pair of lovers turned to stone, "She's evil, a menace, she needs to be gone or more innocent people will be changed." She spoke sternly.

Percy looked at the statues and his heart clenched, one was a little girl, maybe seven or eight, carrying an Easter egg basket, in a little dress with fancy shoes, her face etched in horror.

This woman, no, monster, needed to go.

 _This can't keep happening._ He thought as he clenched Riptide tightly in his hand.

"You have the best shot at her," Annabeth continued, "I'd do it myself, but you have the better weapon. Andi and I can't get close to her without getting sliced to pieces. Me for my mother, Andi for her brother," she said, speaking of the original Perseus.

"But Andi has a bow."

"She can't get a clean shot if she has her eyes closed Seaweed Brain." Came the scolding tone of Annabeth, "I've only seen Cabin Seven pull that off." She answered, even if Andi was a natural crack shot, she silently noted.

Grover did another fly by, but Medusa grabbed his makeshift bat and sent him flying into a crash course with a stone grizzly which he impacted with a thud and got tangled in its arms.

"Right," Percy bit his lip, he nodded, his sea green eyes filled with determination as he took a breath to calm his nerves. Riptide up, he turned his mirror towards the sound of the monster, who was yelling at Andi, something about taking off her hair with arrows and Andi shouting back that she was doing her a favor.

Looks like Andi was firing blind. Great, so he needed to avoid friendly fire too. Fun. Of course as soon as he thought that an arrow whizzed by his head, "Andi watch it!" he shouted, getting Medusa to look at him from what his mirror was telling him.

"Sorry!" Was the shout from the archer, though she didn't really sound sorry.

He kept moving, seeing as Medusa let him approach, twenty feet, ten feet. As he got closer, he noted how ugly she really was.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, would you Percy?" She crooned to the boy.

The son of the sea felt a fog settle in his head at her words.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited him to look at her, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this. Andi's brother killed me, for no reason other than as some trophy."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Do it, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girls, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust along with that wretched sky child who shares blood with the bastard who slew me. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"Oh gods, Percy kill this whining thing already!"

"Silence you pre-pubescent whore!" Medusa screeched.

"Says the skank herself!"

Thwack!

"Ah!" the snake woman cried out, an arrow embedded in her rear.

"No," Percy muttered, trying to shake off the fog in his head.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked in hissing pain. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy, don't listen!" Grover moaned out.

"Too late!" Medusa cackled, lunging at the black-haired boy with her talons at the ready.

Percy slashed up with his sword, heard a sickening slice, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern: the sound of a monster disintegrating.

Something fell to the ground next to his foot. It took all his willpower not to look. He could feel warm ooze soaking into his sock, little dying snakeheads tugging at his shoelaces.

Grover was gagging at the sound of the dying monster while Annabeth, visible now, had her eyes to the sky, holding Medusa's black veil. She used it to cover the head, telling him sternly not to move. She picked up the head as it dripped green goop from inside the makeshift bag.

"Clear?" Andi's voice asked from a bit away.

"Clear!" Annabeth said as Andi did a super leap and landed next to them.

"You guys okay?" Andi asked, not bothered by the severed head in the bag at all.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered, her voice trembling, even Percy looked a little green in the face, as if he was trying not to puke up his cheeseburger.

"Why didn't the head evaporate?" Percy asked as Grover joined up with them, missing his shoes.

"It's a spoil of war, like your Minotaur horn or Andi's ring." The child of wisdom answered, "But don't unwrap it, it can still petrify you." Annabeth said swiftly with caution in her tone.

"Nice flight goat boy," the pixie-like girl grinned, giving him a nudge to the shoulder and got a bashful grin back.

"Well, the hitting her with a stick part was fun, getting caught in a statue, not so much." he admitted.

"We'll make the Blue Angels yet Grov," Andi said, arm wrapped around his shoulder as her other hand pointed to the distance dramatically, "But only if you believe in your inner flying goat." She stressed jokingly.

That earned a light heartening laugh among the group, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Percy recapped his sword as Grover got his flying shoes back on his hooves. They made it out of the warehouse and back to the dining area.

They found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double wrapped Medusa's head. They plopped it on the now right side up table where they'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak.

Finally Percy said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

Annabeth flashed him an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons and then the original Perseus killed her. That's why Medusa wanted to slice Andi and I up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

The sea child's face was burning, a tight frown on his face. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."

"Well," Andi spoke up, "You did kinda speak of her Bethy," her voice trickling with mirth, "So maybe…"

"Oh, so it's my fault," Annabeth scowled at the other girl.

"You're saying it, not me." The pixie girl deflected with an innocent look on her face.

Once again, that look didn't suit her devious little mind. All three of the others agreed to that in their heads.

Annabeth was about to start up again, but Grover pounded his disguised hoof on the gravel like a gavel, "Okay, enough with all this, seriously, I'm getting a migraine, and Satyrs don't even get migraines. So, what are we going to do with the head?" he asked around the council of demigods.

Percy stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS.

What had Medusa said?

Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.

The son of the sea was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting them blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, they'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.

Percy had a thoughtful look on his face and got up. "I'll be back."

"Percy," Annabeth called after him. "What are you -"

He searched the back of the warehouse until he found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. He folded up the bill and stuffed it in his pocket.

In the cash register he found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. He rummaged around the rest of the office until he found the right-size box.

Percy came back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:

 _The Gods_

 _Mount Olympus_

 _600th Floor,_

 _Empire State Building_

 _New York, NY_

 _With best wishes,_

The son of the sea looked to his cousin, "You want in on this?" he asked, a grin on his face, knowing she was pissed about all this too.

Andi raised a fine eyebrow, "Percy, do I look like a girl who would do what I think you are planning?" she asked sternly.

"…Yes."

Andi scoffed at him, "I may like to pull a good joke, but even I'm not this stupid."

 _PERCY JACKSON_

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"I am impertinent," Percy stated with confidence.

Before Percy could add the golden drachmas, Andi grabbed a piece of wrapping paper, "Hold on, let me add something."

"I thought you weren't in on this?" Percy asked her.

"I'm not, I just want to add my own message to the delivery."

 _How's it going Pops? It's me! Andi! You know, your newly claimed kid. So yeah, Percy (your newest wethead nephew) is sort of an idiot. So don't hold this against him. We're sending this spoil of war as a gift, ignore whatever contrary things that my idiot cousin says. It shows how awesome I am, right? First day out on your Lightning Bolt quest and we off Medusa (also, her snake hair was seriously rude)! So yeah, take care of that spoil and make some use of it if you can._

 _P.S. Can you make an Aegis out of it for me? Pretty please? If you did, you'd be like, the number one dad of the century!_

 _P.S.S. We'll find that Bolt of yours, no worries!_

❤ _ANDI POTTER_

Annabeth looked at the letter, "An Aegis, really?"

"Bethy, I've read about it, that thing is awesome!" Andi gushed, "Who wouldn't want that?"

"Percy killed it. Why would you get anything out of it?" the blonde questioned further.

"I helped with my amazing distracting skills." Andi said flippantly.

Annabeth just gave Andi an annoyed looked, "That really didn't qualify as much help, Andi."

The child of Zeus pouted and declared, "I think it did! And it's what I think that counts, because I say so. Deal with it!"

Annabeth just gave her a frustrated look as Percy himself seemed annoyed and Grover was just wearing a strained smile. None of them were up to arguing with the unreasonable girl after the fight they just had.

Pushing aside his annoyance, Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!

Percy turned to Annabeth, daring her to criticize with a smirk on his face.

She didn't. The blonde seemed resigned to the fact that they had a major talent for ticking off the gods, in their own way. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

"What was your first clue, Bethy?" Andi huffed rudely.

"Oh hush you."

* * *

They were doing pretty okay that night.

They camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

Andi had cleared most of it up with magic, a frown on her face at the ruining of what was no doubt once a beautiful natural place. She had made a bag out of some of Aunty Em's clothes with a feather-lightcharm added onto it, so they had food to carry with them for hopefully part of the way. She even used her magic to make sleeping bags for the group and to dry out all their clothes after the whole Gorgon fiasco. They didn't use Andi's magic light or light a fire, not wanting to attract more attention than they had for the day thank you very much.

They decided to sleep in shifts. Percy volunteered to take first watch.

Annabeth curled up into a bag and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Andi snuggled up like a cat into hers, showing the same skill to sleep on command. Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky.

"Go ahead and sleep," the son of the sea told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble."

He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy."

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"

"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at the pile of garbage Andi collected to the side of them. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."

He glared at Percy. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"

"Pan!" The satyr cried indignantly. "P-A-N. The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"

As if in response to the god's name a strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods. Suddenly Percy was nostalgic for something he'd never known.

"Tell me about the search," the son of the sea said.

Grover looked at Percy cautiously, as if he were afraid the boy was just making fun of him.

And so Percy got Satyr life 101 in the span of a few minutes before Grover told him to rest up. Like his fellow demigods, he fell asleep as soon as he laid his head down.

It had been a long day.

* * *

It was dreamtime once more, she stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around her, whispering rags of smoke that she somehow knew were the spirits of the dead.

They tugged at her clothes, trying to pull her back, but she felt a stronger force bring her to the very edge of the chasm.

She looked down, geez, what a drop.

The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, she knew it must be bottomless. Yet the child of the sky lord had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something vast and sinister.

 **The little heroine,** an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. **Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do.**

The voice felt ancient - cold and heavy. It wrapped around her like sheets of ice.

But she bristled at the weak comment, glaring at the evil in the never-ending hole.

 **They have misled you, girl,** it said. **Barter with me.** **I will give you what you want.**

Cold laughter echoed from the chasm.

She laughed too.

"Wow, cliché much? What? Going to give me power? Fame? Money? A harem?" she snorted at the last one, "Please creeper in a hole, I've got better things to do." She dismissed with a twirl of her heels and began to walk away, marching against the harsh force that kept pushing her towards the pit.

 **Help me rise, girl.** The voice became hungrier. **Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!**

The spirits of the dead whispered around her, _No! Wake!_

"Still not hearing anything interesting creeper, not sold. Bye-bye."

 **Your mortal family may live once more. You can have the normal family life that you've always desired.**

And it was at that moment that Andi cursed her second of pause.

The voice laughed, as if it gained some victory.

She marched faster, running even as she felt like she was standing still. The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around her.

She realized it wasn't interested in pulling her in. It was using her to pull itself out.

 **Good,** it murmured. **Good.**

 _Wake!_ the dead whispered. _Wake!_

Someone was shaking her.

Her eyes opened, only to be blinded by daylight.

* * *

"Well," Annabeth said, "the zombies live."

The child of the storm gods turned to one another, each could see the horror in the other's uniquely colored eyes.

Once more, they had the same dream, they could feel it.

Andi was rubbing her shuddering shoulders as her cousin asked, "How long was I asleep?" rubbing his face and wiping away the drool from his mouth.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Annabeth tossed them a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips, each, from Aunty Em's snack bar. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

Percy's eyes were still a little fuzzy.

Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.

No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle.

"Oh you poor thing," Andi cooed to the freaky colored dog, "What monsters did this to you," she said, getting up and petting behind the animal's ear.

The poodle panted at her touch, but yapped at Percy suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."

The boy blinked. "Are you...talking to that thing?"

The poodle growled.

"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?"

Grover ignored the question. "Percy and Andi, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy and Andi."

"Hello Gladiola." Andi cooed affectionately, she was a sucker for animals.

Percy stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on him, but she looked deadly serious.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," he said. "Forget it."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. Andi said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled.

Percy said hello to the poodle.

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."

"Of course," Percy nodded. "Silly me."

"Why?" Andi asked, "He seems like such a smart doggy," the pixie girl smiled at the dog, which was panting under her ear scratching.

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategizing voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

Percy thought about his dream - the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and his mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for him in the West.

"Not another bus," he said warily.

"No," Annabeth agreed.

She pointed downhill, toward train tracks they hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

The group nodded and set forth.

As the child of wisdom and Satyr moved ahead, Andi fell back with Percy.

They needed to talk.

"You heard it too, right?" Percy asked, voice shaking in memory of the haunting voice.

Andi said nothing for a moment, her eyes like ice chips, "Percy, we can't trust that _thing_." She said sternly, her instincts were screaming at her, run away, run away from that _thing_.

"It had my mom," he told her, his hands clenched.

"It said it could bring my family back," she told him in a solemn tone, getting him to turn his head in surprise to her, "It's evil Percy, that thing we, we need to avoid it," she spoke, her pitch rising in fear as she stuttered.

The black-haired boy nodded, "Why does it feel like we'll see it when we reach the west?" he asked.

"Because the Fates love us?"

"That seems right."

* * *

 **And thanks to the team of Nameless and Sieg as always.**

 **Well, changed a few things up. Andi writing her dad a little letter. Ain't that sweet? Hope Zeus likes it...maybe? Oh well, we still kept the ass shot. Hilarious. Still, Medusa took it waaay to personally.  
**

 **Sieg: Well, in fairness to Andi, she** _ **did**_ **shoot Medusa in the ass.**

 **Like I said, hilarious.** **But after reading the PJO Greek Heroes book, I think the kids got easy mode Medusa, she's way scarier in that book.** **Anyway, not much to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Eight: We Go Off the Highdive**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

They spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, and past amber waves of grain.

They weren't attacked once, but the group didn't relax. Who knew where an attack could come from?

Percy had to keep a low profile since his picture was tagged at the greyhound incident and was in the paper for it. Andi had been snagged in the photo too, but only her hand could be seen, looking like she was holding a racquet while he was holding something that vaguely seemed like a bat.

"Don't worry," Annabeth told him. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure.

The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing the length of the train or looking out the windows. Andi was flipping through a Sports Illustrated and would shoot glances out the windows; for the scenery, maybe? Who knew what was going through his cousin's head?

Since she had spare clothes, Andi had commandeered one of the toilets to change out of her dirty outfit. She was now clad in a white form fitting tee-shirt with fluffy baby blue clouds circling around the front and a pair of denim shorts. She had kept her blue trimmed white hoodie though, apparently she thought it was cool and she was seriously considering making it her trademark or something.. Of course, she had also taken the time to do a good deed and proceeded to clean everyone's clothes with magic, something Annabeth was thankful for. Percy too, though he wasn't as vocal about it.

At one point, while looking out the windows, Percy spotted a family of centaurs travelling, one was a kid who looked like a second grader on a pony, he waved and got one back. The other people didn't even notice them as they looked at their laptops or magazines.

Another time, both black haired children saw a lion. Percy had been the one to spot it before turning to Andi who confirmed it with her budding archer eyes. It was running around the woods, looking just shy of the size of a pickup truck. Its fur shimmered like gold in the evening light for the few seconds it was visible before it disappeared into the foliage. The ocean child heard Andi mutter that no way was she going to wrestle that thing, much to his confusion.

Their reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver. They couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so they dozed in their seats. Percy's neck got stiff and he tried his best not to drool in his sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to him, with limited success.

Not that Percy did manage to get much sleep, because Grover's snoring and bleating kept waking him up. Once, the goat shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and Andi had to yank it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.

"So," Annabeth asked him, once they'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, feeling defensive as Andi stiffened in her seat, her electric blue eyes darting about the cabin, doing her best not to meet the blonde's gaze.

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

Percy heard Andi quietly cursing his big sleep talking mouth under her breathe.

Percy was reluctant to say anything. It was the second time he'd dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered him so much that he told her. After he spoke Andi chimed in with her own dream to add another point of view.

Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"It even said it would give my mother back her life," Andi spoke, clearly uncomfortable with speaking about this, if that slight quivering in her tone was anything to go by.

"I guess...if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you two to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

"I'll say it again, maybe it isn't him." Andi stated, her eyes unreadable as she gazed out the window. "Like you said, if he already had it, why ask for it in a deal? And this thing was in a pit…" She trailed off, clearly thinking of who else the voice could have been.

"He said he would give your mom back Andi, who other than the Lord of the Dead can go against death?"

"There are other death deities, aren't there?"

Annabeth conceded to that one.

Maybe Grover sensed their emotions. He suddenly snorted in his sleep, muttered something about vegetables, and turned his head.

Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "You guys, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Annabeth's hand crept up to her necklace. She idly fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens, lost in her memories. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

Andi nodded to this, Percy knew she too held little love for the god of the dead. She was probably in fact reminded of the reason for that as she looked at the pine tree bead with sad blue eyes. "What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy," the blonde replied. "I'd leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?"

"I'd do the same for those _things_ ," Andi spat, the child of Athena nodded in thanks for the support.

Her gray eyes fixed on him, as stern as when she was in the woods during Capture the Flag. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she stated lightly, as if commenting on the weather. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how...I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..." Percy dumbly trailed off.

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist." The blonde spat out, a lingering bitterness in her tone.

Andi gave her own bitter chuckle, "Let me guess, step-mum didn't take too kindly to you?"

"Bingo."

"Treated you like a freak, am I right?"

"Plus two to you."

"Then the monsters came."

"Three for three. And when those monsters came around they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?" Percy asked after watching the ping pong conversation.

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But...you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

Andi frowned sadly at that and turned to the window to watch the buildings zoom by.

Annabeth looked ready to join the other girl in her brooding, but instead finished the story, "Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

Her story finished, Annabeth seemed to get lost in sad memories while fingering the gold college ring after that and the group fell into silence.

It was only a few minutes later that Andi felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She groaned, rubbing it tenderly.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, face filled with concern.

"I-I think I just need to go to the loo." The girl said and limped gingerly to the bathroom, clutching the side of the cabin for support.

Not even a minute later there was a scream and curses in Ancient Greek.

Percy grabbed Riptide, "Monster?" He asked Annabeth, who got up, her dagger already gleaming in her hand.

"In the ladies room?" She shot back incredulously.

"…I bet it's happened before." He retorted with a frown.

The blonde didn't answer him as she went up to the door and knocked on it, "Andi?" she asked in a whisper.

The door opened and a hand snapped out and snagged Annabeth by the collar of her shirt before yanking her into the stall.

"Hey!" the child of wisdom exclaimed as she was roughly pulled into the stall.

It was a few somewhat loud Greek words and laughs and then a smack later, that Annabeth left the stall with mirth filled eyes as she walked past Percy into the next car. She came back a few minutes later with something in her hand as she knocked on the door. "Delivery." She snickered as once more, she was pulled in.

A few minutes later, both girls exited the stall, Andi's face a burning red while Annabeth snickered into her hand.

"I will maul your face Bethy. Stop." The shorter girl ordered with a stern gaze.

Annabeth couldn't take her seriously at all.

Andi just punched her in the arm.

"What the heck was that all about?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andi growled at him. "None of your damn business Jackson," she snapped, cheeks a rosy red and her hair swaying in an unnatural breeze.

"Andi got a special gift," The other girl snickered and dodged another jab to the arm.

"I'll kill you, Annabeth. I swear to you, they won't find the body if you don't. Shut. Up."

Annabeth ignored the tiny raging tiger, this was just too good not to hold over her head.

"I mean, first quest, and now this too? It's just a time full of firsts for you isn't it?" She smirked

Percy just gave her a clueless look. Girls, he'd never understand them.

Toward the end of their second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. As they approached the city, Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that," she sighed wistfully.

"What?" Percy asked as he stared at the giant bag handle stabbed into the ground.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures."

"Same here," Andi added, though she was still mildly miffed at Annabeth for whatever had happened yesterday which still escaped the son of the sea.

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy laughed. "You? An architect?"

"I can see it, Brainy Bethy…tee-shirt that one." Andi winked to the blonde.

Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

"You know, I bet I could destroy some stuff too." The storm child muttered, preoccupied with her devious pixie thoughts. Percy really didn't want to know.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation at her fellow demigods, which upset Percy who adopted a broody look and turned to watch the churning brown water of the Mississippi below.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" He pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

"I've been telling her that since before the bus incident."

"…Why are you a stickler for 'I told you so's?"

"I never get to do it that much, I always end up on the receiving end of them. Plus, it's fun!"

"…True." Annabeth answered as she begun to think and turned to Percy. "I guess...the chariot," she began tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"

They rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

"I suppose," she said at last.

They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them that they'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

It was only then did Grover, who had slept through the bulk of the train ride, stir before getting up with a stretch. "Food." He said, his voice still weighed down by sleep.

"Come on, goat boy," Annabeth ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him off the train. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she stated. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

The three exchanged significant looks.

"You promise not to bring up that which shall not be spoken of and I'm in."

"Deal."

"Onwards and upwards companions!" Andi declared with a dramatic finger in the air while standing next to Annabeth.

Percy caved, seeing it was best to stick together.

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. The questers threaded through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other stuff from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling to the boys, but Andi seemed actually interested as Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built. Grover, though, saved Percy from being the first demigod to die of boredom as he kept passing the sea child jelly beans, thus making things bearable; he could just ignore the boring info dump and focus on binging on candy.

Percy kept vigilant though and made it a point to keep looking around the room and at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" He murmured to Grover.

The satyr took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

But something felt wrong to the hydrokinetic demigod. He was getting a bad feeling, like they really shouldn't be here.

"Guys," Percy said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place, Percy...You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Or uncle to be less long winded, dear cousin."

"Says the child of the Sky Lord."

"Hurtful," Andi gasped with a mock grasp of her chest while Annabeth just smirked playfully.

"Um, right," Percy agreed. "Our uncle." Agreeing with the less wordy title. "Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth corrected. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Andi asked curiously.

She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus; the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, or Andi's cloak, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then...how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"We don't," Grover stated.

"I doubt he would waste time stalking demigods, seriously, you'd think he has dead things to deal with." Andi countered with a roll of her eyes at what she clearly considered to their constant paranoia that had prompted them to conjure up the silly idea of a god creeping on them like some boogieman.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy replied dryly at Grover, before asking for more blue jellybeans to ease his claustrophobia-induced nerves.

For the ride up to the viewing deck, they got shoehorned into the car with this massively rotund lady and her diminutive dog: a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Percy figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said a word about it as the elevator went up its curved slope. Andi was on her knees in her seat, looking out the window excitedly, eager to see the alien view.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked them, her tone dripping concern.

She had black beady eyes, pointy, coffee-stained teeth, a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The woman chastised; the dog had beady eyes like its owner: intelligent and vicious.

"Sonny. Is that his name?" Percy asked, peering at the dog; those eyes...

"No," the lady told him flatly, she smiled, as if that cleared everything up. This seemed to set Andi off for some reason though. She suddenly stiffened, and glared at the old lady, even going so far as to make faces at the dog, getting it to growl at her and continued even when Annabeth told her to knock it off. She even hissed like a snake at it, getting the dog to growl even more.

At the top of the Arch, Percy heard the sky child comment that the observation deck reminded her of some long tube with decent carpeting. Percy agreed. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was great to the black haired girl it seemed as she kept peering out the windows to see it, but Percy just seemed jumpy about being cooped up this high.

Annabeth kept babbling on about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for Percy, the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Percy literally dragged Andi, Grover, and Annabeth toward the exit; after loading the latter two into the elevator, he and Andi were about to get in but two other tourists were already in there, so there was no more room.

"Next car, kids." The park ranger announced, seeing the issue.

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."

But that would just mess things up for everybody and take even more time, so Percy replied with, "Naw, it's okay. We'll see you guys at the bottom."

"Call it bonding time," Andi joked, stuffing her hands in her hoodie's pockets, before glaring at the tiny dog once more.

Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut.

Their car disappeared down the ramp. Now the only people left on the observation deck were the two demigods, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Wait a minute.

She had a forked tongue?

"Damn it, I knew it," moaned Andi, in a tired tone as she drew her sword. Immediately, the mortals began screaming about the little girl with a shotgun…okay yeah, that would be scary to see if he was honest. Before Percy could finish processing this though, the fat lady's Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping incessantly at the son of the sea.

"Now, now, sonny," the lady scolded. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Percy get your writing utensil out, now." Andi said sternly to him as he did just that. It was monster time. _Joy_. "This is why I never trust Chihuahuas, they're always evil."

"Doggie!" Said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back and began dragging him towards the elevator.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at the godlings, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

"Urn, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected the boy not unkindly. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

"So the hurricane humper herself comes to see us." Andi sneered. "How flattering." The woman hissed like a snake, her forked tongue flicking out from behind her teeth in anger.

"Silence you little brat."

"Bite me."

"Well if you insist."

"…Eww, are you a pedophile or something? I mean, Medusa was all over Baywatch here, but that is just sick and wrong tubby."

"I'll enjoy popping your pretty little head, godling!"

"You never did answer my question, tubby…also, I thought you'd be taller."

The fat lady started hissing and screaming, going red in the face as she raged at the daughter of the sky.

If there was one thing that Percy had learned about his cousin, it was that Andi just had that chaotic little talent to piss people off.

The monster woman rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, they could see her fangs glisten in the light. The pupils of her eyes had thinned to mere vertical slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. At which point, the bark became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His father grabbed him and bodily slung him over his shoulder as they ran for the exit; straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.

The Chimera bared its gaping maw at the demigods, showing yellowed teeth the size of Andi's hand and bathing them with the stench of rotting flesh. Its lionesque head had old blood caked around its lips and staining its mane an uneven crimson; small patches of vivid orange glared at them from where the blood failed to coat. Lowering its head, a vicious diamondback around ten feet long writhed and hissed at them as its hulking goatlike body tensed. The room groaned and shook and the glass panes rattled ominously as the Chimera roared. Taking an unconscious step back, Percy's eyes darted around, analyzing the monster; a quick flash caught her attention: it was the dog collar, still desperately hanging onto its neck. The plate read: CHIMERA — RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS — IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS – EXT. 954

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been strangled laughter. "Be honored, Perseus Jackson, Andromeda Evans. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy stared at the monstrous woman long and hard, but all he could come up with was "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Perseus Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"

"You can't blame him for the Aussies." Andi chided to the mother of monsters, disapproval in her eyes.

"Sonny, kill them. Now!"

"I think someone's just a sourpuss~!"

"Start with the girl! Strip her flesh and pulverize her bones!"

"Joy, a right ray of sunshine, you are." Andi rolled her eyes. "Percy, it breathes fire and has poison in its fangs; also, watch out for the tail, poison, too." She told him as he brought up his sword defensively.

"Right."

"And since I'm the best cousin in the world, here." She said pointing her free hand to the floor, " _Aguamenti_." A jet of pure, clean water shot out the tip of her index finger and doused the floor, giving Percy some ammo.

"Thank you," he said, feeling that tug in his gut as he pulled the water over to him.

"Anytime."

The Chimera charged, its fangs poised to skewer them. They leaped in opposite directions to avoid the bite.

Percy ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors.

He couldn't let them get hurt. Sword raised and the small amount of water he had coiling around his sword arm, Percy ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" The Chimera turned faster than he would've thought possible.

It opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at him.

Percy dove through the explosion, using the water as a shield. The carpet burst into flames and all the water he had evaporated; the heat was so intense.

Where he had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges.

 _Great,_ Percy thought. _We just blowtorched a national monument._

Andi drew her wand and focused,"Air Hammer!"

A baseball sized sphere of condensed air fired and nailed the Chimera square in its right eye, blinding it. The beast let out a cry of agony at the blow.

"Sonny!" its mother cried out in worry.

The beast turned and fired a wide gout of flames at the child of Zeus.

"Hey!" The girl shouted out indignantly as she leapt to the side while using her wind powers to cover her dodge, by redirecting the air and causing the fire blast to curve off course a few feet from her. Sadly she dropped her wand in the process.

The girl summoned her bow and made an air arrow and fired. The shot curved like it was homing in on the Chimera and sliced the base of the tail off.

"I think you pissed it off more." Percy told her as she maneuvered to his right, switching to her sword once more.

"It can't be that bad."

Percy pulled her down with him to avoid another spout of fire from the Chimera's mouth.

"I think it is."

"…Oh who asked you?"

They got up and their swords touched, and an unexpected rush of something filled them. It was like they were supercharged, it felt intoxicating. Andi raised her hand and let out a violent gale, sending the beast into the far window, bending the metal and breaking the glass. The Chimera fell to the ground after peeling itself off the damaged window.

"Oh yeah," said the girl while embracing the euphoric feeling of power. She took a step closer to the monster. "You want some more?"

Only to feel that rush of power leave the second their swords disconnected if her stumbling in her steps was any indication. Meanwhile, the Chimera got up evidently encouraged by his mommy's chanting from the sidelines like some soccer mom. Percy felt the rush fly out of him too, but he stood by Andi as an idea struck.

"Spilt, I'll distract it while you go for the kill from its blind side," he told her and was about to do as such, before she stopped him.

"No, I have powers to stop it from getting me, you take the kill," she told him, once more choosing to play the distraction.

"Andi-"

"No buts! We still have _mommy_ to deal with even if we get him," she said as the Chimera shook itself and growled at them. "Break!" She shoved him to the blind side of the beast as she ran right. As per the modified plan, the monster targeted her and fired another gout of flames.

Andi made a wall of wind, blocking the flames as she took on all of its attention. This allowed Percy to strike from behind.

"Sonny, watch out!"

Too late.

With a stab into its back via Riptide, the Chimera let out a roar of pain as it fell to dust, leaving behind a white horn with a tuft of bloody crimson fur.

Percy and Andi both breathed out in relief only to hear the hissing of the mother of monsters. They turned to see her with the lower body of a snake with the top half of a woman, all her skin had turned green as she stood about ten feet tall and that was when she was coiled.

"You dare!" she shouted at them, her fangs and clawed hands shining in the sun.

Percy tensed up readying himself for the new fight when he suddenly saw, a menacing smile streak across Andi's face.

She started to walk slowly as she hissed at Echidna.

The monster woman turned to Andi, her face shocked before it turned brown in rage.

"How-! You... Urg!" she shouted, clearly so angry at what Andi was telling her in the snake tongue that she was at a loss for words.

Percy just wondered what she was saying.

Hiss, hiss.

"My mother was a saint!"

Hissss.

"Insolent, little, repugnant-!"

Hiss.

Andi smirked as she stood before the damaged window she had sent the Chimera into that looked over the ground under the arch.

Hiss!

"DIE!" Echidna snarled, springing at Andi using her tail like a springboard.

Andi crouched down and slid under the flying monster with her wind powers. The mother of monsters went through the broken window, falling to the concrete below and exploded into gold dust on impact.

All was silent as the family and park ranger had left during the fight.

Percy just stared at her, "…Did you just…?"

"Get a monster to commit suicide, yes." Andi smirked with crossed arms and tapped the side of her head. "A sword is all well and good, but why bother if you can trick the morons with just a few words?"

It was official, his cousin was insane. Some way, somehow, she just was.

They heard sirens screaming towards the Arch as the adrenaline faded from them. Percy put Riptide away and grabbed the fallen horn as Andi put her weapon away and picked up her dropped wand. They looked over the hole that was made towards the Mississippi and stared over the edge.

"Hey Percy, think you could make that-?"

"No," the son of the sea said, "You'd have to be _pretty_ stupid to jump from here."

"True," Andi mused from behind him, a devious smile dawning upon her face that Percy didn't see.

"Think you could fly us down from here?" Percy asked, not liking the idea of going down the regular way with all the cops around.

"I could…"

Percy turned his head to see police cars pull up along the side of the river, when he suddenly felt the sole of a shoe on the small of his back.

"Andi."

"Yes?"

"Please don't."

"Oops." Despite that, Andi didn't sound very sorry at all. Percy let out a girlish scream while he was waving his arms in the air, clutching his Chimera horn tightly.

He noticed that he wasn't feeling any wind in his face and opened one eye as his scream slowly died and found that he was floating in the air. "Oh," he breathed. "Oh you demented little psychopath." He breathed out once more, as said psychopath giggled like a pixie, "Okay, you had your giggles, now bring me in."

Andi let go of him. "Oops for real!"

"You suck!" Percy shouted at her on his way down to the Mississippi.

* * *

Andi took a few steps back and ran out the window, whooping in glee as she fell alongside the screaming and arm-waving Percy.

"This is awesome!"

"Andi! Catch me!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Do it!"

"Nope~!"

Andi was doing 360's in the air while spinning forward as Percy over exaggerated the fall. Bah, pansy.

As they neared the Mississippi, Andi slowed down as Percy hit the water, sinking in.

"Oh man that was fun, right?!" She whooped and turned around as she floated a foot above the murky water.

"Percy?" She called, kicking the water a bit, "Hello~? Percy? Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you survived that…are you ignoring me?" she asked with a pretty pout at the water and slapped it with wind. "Fine!" She huffed and crossed her legs and arms while turning her head to the side with puffed cheeks.

After a few minutes she got tired of floating there and moved back to the riverbank, finding Annabeth and Grover waiting for them.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked, her face ashen with horror at seeing the two holes in the monument, but still relieved to see her alive.

"…Percy did it."

Annabeth seemed to be considering that statement, it was certainly possible. Grover on the other hand, appeared to be half and half on the excuse, thinking it could have been either of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Percy broke the water surface near a floating McDonald's and kicked to the bank. As he got out he saw a news lady talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of two individuals falling from the Arch."

He tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line.

"-an adolescent boy," another reporter was saying. "Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras showed an adolescent boy and girl going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities..."

Percy ducked away as fast as possible and heard a familiar goat calling his name. And before he could so much as turn to face the direction of the voice, he got goat tackled by a relieved Grover. "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

Annabeth stood behind him with an innocently whistling Andi, trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see him. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"

"I sort of fell, by force."

"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"

Behind them, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. The black haired kids recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-"

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic soothed. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy! These kids killed it with a shotgun and a lacrosse stick." Then she saw them. "There they are! That's them!"

The questers disappeared into the crowd, fast.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"

They told them the whole story of the Chimera, Echidna, their high-dive act; and then Percy's underwater message as delivered by a suffering ocean nymph. This included a warning from his father to Andi in his own words as relayed by the nymph who had demanded Percy in turn pass on word for word to Andi, "Push my son into a potentially dangerous fall again or risk his life in any such foolishness a second time and you'll not live to regret it, Daughter of Zeus."

"Whoa," said Grover. "Andi, umm, you better take that warning to heart. Poseidon sounds really upset with you."

Andi just shrugged. "I'll consider it."

This nonchalant dismissal of such a dire warning from Poseidon had Annabeth ready to lecture the girl.

Percy was seriously about to lose his cool with his cousin too. The son of Poseidon was really upset with the daughter of the sky lord, right now. First she punts him off a national monument, and if he wasn't Poseidon's kid, he would've died. Second, while he was plummeting to his apparent not-doom, she refused to help him at all, like it was some big joke! Then when he passes on a message to her from his dad, what does she do? She brushes it off. Even though the sea nymph who passed it on had risked coming far up river to deliver it! Doing that could've killed her, but not only had she delivered it, she'd taken the time to make sure he memorised it so he could pass it along. To just dismiss something that someone had gone to such effort to deliver...

It made him _really_ wanted to strangle her.

Fortunately, Grover could read the mood and quickly changed the topic. " And now, we've got to get to Santa Monica! Percy can't ignore a summons from his dad."

Before anyone could respond, they passed another reporter doing a newsbreak, and Percy froze when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west with some unknown young girl, possibly a hostage. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

The group ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," Percy told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!"

Somehow, they made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted and got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.

"Well, that was fun."

"Shut up Andi."

Andi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are so cranky."

* * *

 **So yeah, not much changed but Andi's spells. The Air Hammer is the named spell she used in chapter one, the cannonball of air, against the snake lady. She figured it out at camp with some help from the Hecate kids.**

 **Gave Percy a bit of a reaction from being pushed off, kinda made him brush it off in the last version, not this time.**

 **Nameless: This is the kind of thing that we're really going to focus on changing in this version of the fic. In the original, Andi did loads of stuff that should've gotten plenty of reactions from the people around her. But in the interest of humor that didn't happen or people thought things that should've been disturbing [like her tossing Percy out the Arch when she wasn't absolutely sure he'd survive it] and just laughing at it. We're trying to be realistic here in our treatment of this story, so things like that are going to go.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Nine: I'm On Prime Time TV!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

The next afternoon, on June 14, seven days before the solstice, the train rolled into Denver. Thankfully, Andi still had that fifty bucks from the start of the quest so the group could at least get something to eat, but only sparingly, since she was trying to get it to last. They hadn't showered yet, but with Andi's magic they were still able to clean up reasonably well— it was hardly a substitute for a nice warm bath, but at least the smell was gone.

Andi had, after complaining under breath about having to carry the seaweed brain's stuff , stuffed his trophy into her bag; the presence of yet another horn creating a large repertoire of jokes for Annabeth to draw from, something the blonde abused relentlessly.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth eventually said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?"

"I'm not talking about phones, Seaweed Brain."

Nonplussed, Andi with many experiences with magic, promptly assumed it was some magical means of communication that most likely was quite odd; after all, sticking one's head into a lit fireplace wasn't exactly normal either.

They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, the group following Annabeth, as she kept looking for something. It was hot and dry out, so Andi was using her aerokinesis s to cool herself down; she was used to the chilly winds of Scotland and the current weather was starting to take its toll on her.

Finally, they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash; veering towards the stall farthest from the street, with Andi using the Mist the best she could to cover them so they weren't spotted by any patrol cars, they ducked inside.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked, as Grover took out the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled, yanking out a couple of coins from his back pocket. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me, Andi has the money."

The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes and pulled out a dollar; they only had twenty two bucks and seventy three cents left, and that was combined, along with 4 drachma too. "I'll get change," she announced, and moments later, she had four quarters.

"Excellent," Grover remarked. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked once more, sounding really curious.

The satyr fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?"

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected the resident of Cabin Three. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon a goddess with a spray gun?" Andi asked in disbelief.

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

"…I think there's a spell for that." Andi mumbled.

"Andi," Annabeth groaned, "That would have been helpful to know!"

"It's not like you told me what we were doing Bethy." The black haired girl flushed. "And I don't know it yet." She mumbled, "I'll put it on my to-do list when we get back." She finished with an assured nod.

Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and was scattered, creating a small rainbow that arched down from the spray gun to rest at Andi's feet.

"Drachma, please." Annabeth said as she held her palm out to Percy, who had been holding onto the coins.

Andi had previously stated there was no way he could lose them; it was like a trust test the daughter of Zeus joked. The son of the sea was irked by that, but held onto them nonetheless. He fished one out and handed it to the blonde child of wisdom.

Annabeth raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering." With that, she threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared into the multi-coloured beam in a modest golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

For a moment, nothing happened, and Andi began to wonder if they had just wasted a Drachma on a Goddess too busy to bother with them. Then suddenly, the rainbow shimmered and the beam shivered and shook as colors melted together — quickly forming into the image of the strawberry fields; and the Long Island Sound in the distance. It was probably the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to them, his upper body bent over the railing as he rested his arm on it, was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword in one hand and idly tapping the beam with the other: seemingly staring intently at something out of view down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called.

He turned, eyes wide. Andi could swear the older boy was standing three feet in front of her through a screen of mist, except she could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.

"That is pretty cool." Andi whispered to herself, god messaging, awesome.

"Percy! Squirt!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"Luke." Huffing at the nickname, Andi pouted as she struggled to look annoyed.

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her T-shirt and trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought- Chiron- I mean- "

Andi rolled her eyes at her behavior, geez Annabeth, honestly.

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum and booming hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to - what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!"

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" She ordered, her face gaining a faint flush.

Grover muttered about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi before he handed Percy the spray gun and followed Annabeth.

* * *

After a quick readjusting of the rainbow, both children of the Big Three could now see Luke.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to them over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus–Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how - probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

Percy shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on his dad's side for anything. And he paled at the thought of having to fight Andi. She was a scary little thing, and he held no qualms of admitting that, especially after she threatened to turn him into a newt once. Andi was frowning too, and Percy had his suspicions why but couldn't be sure.

In the next stall, they could hear Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked them, briefly throwing a concerned look over his shoulder before turning back to them. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

Percy told him pretty much everything, except the dreams, which he only left out because Andi kept stepping on his foot every time he tried to talk about them. They kept talking and they didn't realize how long they had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, one minute left it seemed.

"I wish I could be there," Luke told them as he sighed. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen...it had to be Hades who took the Master Bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly."

"That's true," Luke replied, his brow furrowed. "Still...Hades has the Helm of Darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the Master Bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

They fell to silence as Andi stiffened at the notion, actually glaring at Luke for suggesting that and the blond realized what he'd said.

"Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never...I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

Both Percy and Andi winced a tiny bit, yeah, that probably wasn't what Annabeth was pining for.

In the stall next to the demigods, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh...uh, yeah!" Percy replied, trying his best not to mask the guilt threatening to overtake his tone. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?"

The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-"

A knowing look crossed Andi's face at Luke's words, but Percy couldn't figure out what she had figured out. Maybe he'd ask her later.

The mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. For a moment the two children of the Big Three were left alone, and the silence was stifling, before Grover and Annabeth came back, laughing, from around the corner; Grover began to say something, but stopped when he saw the black haired childrens' faces. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened, guys? What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy lied, thankful that Andi didn't say anything about what Luke had _really_ said.

"Come on, let's find some dinner." Percy said finally, after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

A few minutes later, the questers were sitting at a gleaming chrome booth in a diner. All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.

Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

"Only a little you guys," Andi sighed out, it was tough trying to keep their budget manageable across the states.

Suddenly a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight cast a bloody pallor as it glared at nothing. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster was riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather - but leather that looked eerily like Caucasian human skin.

The biker cut the engine and swung off the bike, paying no heed to it's groaning screech or the engine's splutter. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face you'd ever seen - handsome, one could say, but wicked - with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. All in all, this guy looked like the kind of person to chew glass and beat bears into the ground when bored.

Arid gales rushed through the diner as he entered, bringing with it the stench of blood baked in the sun and the tang of hungry metal. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again and went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked them again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

"It's on me." The biker grunted, sliding into their booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth and Grover against the window.

He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and frowned, "You still here?"

He pointed at her and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun, then marched back toward the kitchen.

The biker turned to looked at Percy and Andi. They couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but if Percy's tense body language was anything to go by, he was pumping out something that was making him feel like picking a fight.

Andi was no different; her fists were clenched, and her knuckles were white as wind picked up around her. Her anger was just rising and rising like the temperature outside, and she couldn't stop it. Whatever compulsion this guy was doing was getting the better of her, no matter what exercises Chiron taught her to calm down her powers.

He shot them a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid and the old man's new brat, huh?"

Percy's face twisted into a sneer. "What's it to you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed him a warning. "Percy, this is-"

The biker raised his hand and the child of wisdom immediately fell silent, her mouth snapping shut with an audible click.

"S'okay," he shrugged. "I don't mind a little attitude. S'long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

"Only someone like you could make someone this pissed off just by sitting with them," Andi replied coolly, sucking in deep breaths. She already knew who this god is, joy, a family meet and greet.

His scarred visage turned to Andi, and that unsettling grin curved further, showing far too many teeth. "Well, go on then, tell the water boy who's in front of him, little sister."

"Why don't you," the daughter of Zeus shot back, "You've already shown you love to make an entrance, _big brother_ ," she spat.

If anything, the biker's grin widened further.

"You're Clarisse's dad," Percy said at last. "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it." Percy glared at the god.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for - I heard two you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food - cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes.

Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

"You can't do that," Percy told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Andi snorted, "At least do it with some class instead of acting like a low level thug." The girl said, resting her elbow on the table and started to eat her cheeseburger.

Ares laughed at the kids, clearly amused. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there." He told the sea child, before turning to his demigod half-sister, "And why should I? Geez, got Arte's and owl brain's snooty attitude much?" He mocked as she just growled at him. "Aw, you sound like a baby tiger. I think I skinned one alive just last week." He mused in thought and shook his head before returning to the matter at hand. "Anyway, got a proposition for two little newbies like you. I need a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?" Percy asked, his fading tolerance clear in his tone.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself."

 _Or is too lazy to do himself,_ Andi thought to herself.

"It's nothing much." Ares continued, "I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend."His sister blanched, not wanting to hear anything about that. "We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?!" Percy shot back.

The fire in his eye sockets pulsed a little more violently, the bloody glow brightening as it did.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward, that unmistakable sneer back on his face. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you. Chaos knows the midget's got more game then you do." He mocked while pointing his finger at Andi, who just glared at him for the comment as she sipped her shake.

Percy very obviously wanted to punch this guy, but it was also clear that the son of Poseidon didn't want to give the war god the satisfaction of him succumbing to his goading.

"We're not interested," Percy said. "We've already got a quest."

Andi didn't even answer, finding her food better company than her godly brother.

"I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the Master Bolt made him hungry. "Well...if I couldn't find it, you've got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Andi asked with clear skepticism in her tone, taking another sip of her milkshake.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll even arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own." Percy gritted out, obviously not wanting his help whatsoever.

"Yeah, right. Little money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. And sponging off the little witch here to do most of the lifting. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

Percy's eyes flew to Ares'. "My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention."

"How do we know this is legit?" Andi scoffed, cleaning her mouth with a napkin, "And not just some petty trick to get what you want and then you say 'Yeah, she's dead'." She finished in a deep burly tone.

The god, unfazed, merely returned Andi's scorn with a throaty chuckle. "Hey, hey, I wouldn't lie about stuff like that, scout's honor." Both the god and Andi snorted at that last statement, "The water park is a mile west on Delancey. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked, his voice holding a taunting tone, "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, so that's where Clarisse got that look. There was something false about it though, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

They must have blinked or something, because one moment he was there and the next it was like he was never there, but Grover and Annabeth's expressions told them otherwise.

"Not good, not good, this is not good at all!" Grover shivered, his voice jumping as he did. "Ares sought you guys out. This is bad."

Percy stared out the window, Andi snuck a glance of her own. The motorcycle had disappeared.

"It's probably some kind of trick like Andi said," Percy decided with a shake of his head. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth grudgingly interjected. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

The sea spawn looked at his burger with a grimace, probably not feeling all that hungry now. "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth shrugged. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"Bethy, he's a war god for a reason," Andi spoke in a cold tone, "Just because your mum is the strategy goddess, doesn't mean he just has muscle between his ears."

"Defending him, Andi?" Came the bland retort of the blonde.

"Hell no, I'm being cautious is all. Something spooked him, and we have to deal with it now." The sky child frowned in thought, mulling over what little info Ares had given the group. Whatever it was that scared Ares, it didn't bode well for them — the war god wasn't one to run away for no reason.

The other three glanced nervously at each other. Percy sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Joy."

* * *

The sun was sinking behind the Rocky Mountains by the time they found the water park. Judging from the sign, it had once been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

The main gate was rusted and rotting, but padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes slithered everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With the impending approach of night, the place felt...odd, sad, almost...

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy deadpanned, staring up at the barbed wire, he couldn't quite decide if that was rust or dried blood. "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why? I thought you hated Ares." The boy asked, surprised by Annabeth's apparent defense of Ares.

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is _very_ temperamental." Annabeth said, taking a side-glance at Andi who seemed determined to pretend this whole conversation was not happening, as she chanted an _Alohomora_ , getting the padlock to snap open and fall to the ground.

"You also really don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she? Echidna?" Percy joked.

"No, Aphrodite," Grover replied, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love."

"I thought she was married to somebody," Percy said, eager to steer the topic away from his brutish cousin. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Grover asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his rear.

"Oh."

The shadows grew long as they walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was AnkleBiter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?

No monsters came to get them. Nothing made the slightest noise.

"I am _not_ liking this." Andi muttered, hand clenched tightly around her keychain, eyes swiveling around relentlessly; she felt eyes on her. They found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of-

"Clothes," Annabeth sighed in relief. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "But you can't just-"

"Oh, I want a souvenir." Andi smiled, as she eyed the snow globes and postcards, snagging two of each.

"Watch me." Annabeth smirked at him.

The blonde snatched an entire row of clothes off the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.

"Looks good on you Bethy." Andi winked at her, getting a small smile back, "Well, when in Rome," she shrugged.

The sky daughter changed into a similar outfit as Annabeth, but her shirt was yellow and she still wore her hoodie and hi-tops.

"What the heck." Grover shrugged. Soon, all of them were decked out like walking advertisements for the defunct theme park.

They continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. "So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy began, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told him. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"And something I don't want to hear anymore about, seriously, shut up." Andi grumped, a pretty pout on her face. Not surprising, Percy wouldn't want to hear about the love lives of his siblings', divine or otherwise, either. _Especially_ if one of them was like the meathead. That didn't stop him from asking more about it though, he was just too curious.

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

Andi just groaned and marched ahead, grumbling about stupid seaweed brains, and not wanting to be anywhere near this conversation.

"Well, you know," Annabeth said quietly. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all and hard-working to boot, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like-"

She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that." She pointed, Andi was already there, rubbing her temples and muttering to herself.

In front of them was an empty pool, one could say it was perfect for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from them, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares' shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy grimaced. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

"I'd fly down there," Andi stated, "But no way am I going anywhere near where those two could have been doing nooky." She finished with a shudder.

They all shuddered along with her.

Annabeth walked over and ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," she mused. "Eta. I wonder..."

"Grover," Andi called, getting over her shivers, "d'you smell any monsters?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or nothing-as-in-really-nothing?" Percy asked.

Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Percy took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you." Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic, maybe he wanted to try and make up for what had happened in St. Louis. That's what Percy assumed.

"No," Percy told him firmly. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You and fly girl here are our Blue Angels, remember? I'll be counting on you guys for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Andi rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face as Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"Grover," Andi's head hung, "Don't _ever_ say that!" she bemoaned, and Percy could empathise. Gover had just jinxed them.

Percy turned to daughter of Athena, "I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-"

Andi burst into laughter as Annabeth glared at her, cheeks aflame, "Are you kidding?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded, wanting to get this over with.

"Me, go with you to the...the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"I will!"

"Shut up Andi!" Annabeth shouted, hands on her hips as her stormy grey eyes glared heatedly at the black haired girl's mirthful electric blue orbs.

"Nemesis is calling Bethy, and she is calling _hard_." Andi grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"But you-!"

"I said if _you_ never spoke of it Wise Girl, I never said _I_ wouldn't get you back." The child of Zeus' smirk widened, looking positively predatory.

"…You are the devil."

"I thank you for your kind words."

Percy's own face was burning now too. Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll do it myself." But when he started down the side of the pool, Annabeth followed him, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

"You two look amazing together~!"

"I'll kill you for this, Andi!"

"Love you too, Bethy!"

The two reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, next to it was a hot pink lady's silk scarf. As Percy looked around, he wondered why they would want to meet out here when he figured it out - with all the mirrors that lined the pool, they could see every angle of themselves. Wow, talk about egotistical.

There was a flash of a camera, both turned up to see Andi flying above them with a Waterland disposable camera, "Hi~!" Her tone was mock cheery as she waved.

"They won't find the body." Was the growling promise from the blonde girl.

All she got was a face splitting smile as Andi stuffed the camera into her bag for safekeeping.

Percy picked up the scarf. It shimmered like a pink river, and the perfume was indescribable-rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. The water boy smiled, a little dreamily, and was about to rub the scarf against his cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of his hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"I think Annabeth is just afraid of some competition with a scarf!" The sky child giggled from the air, holding her sides from the pain of laughter.

"Shut up already!" Annabeth flushed further from Andi's commentary.

"What?" Percy asked her, blinking, love magic?

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

The moment he touched the shield, something snapped.

"Wait," Annabeth cautioned, hearing it.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

"…You two done goofed."

"I want to strangle her, I really do." Annabeth muttered, "Stupid Airhead."

Noise erupted all around them, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

"Guys!" Grover yelled, pointing to the edge of the pool.

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before Percy could say anything, they let fly, but not at the two kids. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"We have to get out here."

"No duh, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said to him.

Percy grabbed ahold of the shield and they ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down.

"Come on!" Grover shouted.

He was trying to hold open a section of the net for them, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands.

The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding them with light, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute...Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight..."

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid. 'Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

* * *

It was then that one of the dozen cameras met an arrow, utterly shattering it.

Andi flew above the center of the statues, bow out and wind swirling around her arms; as she pulled the string of her bow back the wind seemed to coalesce into a solid, cloudy white arrow that sat as if perfectly nocked and ready to fire.

* * *

Suddenly, the mirrors opened up and from these new openings came out thousands of tiny metal-

"Spiders!" Annabeth screamed. "Sp-sp-aaaah!" She fell back in terror, overwhelmed. Grunting, Percy dragged her back up and back to the boat.

* * *

Andi had taken out cameras two and three, doing little flips in the air during her shots for fun; enjoying herself as she hummed some theme song. She slowed down the rate she was destroying them though, taking longer and longer between shots.

* * *

The tiny spiders came in the millions, no doubt to help humiliate Ares and Aphrodite, seems they were going to get that hospitality instead.

Annabeth and Percy climbed back into the boat. He started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. The son of the sea yelled at Annabeth to help him, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream.

* * *

Camera four was out of the picture.

"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker.

The fifth camera joined the count too, a arrow hitting it right in the lens.

* * *

The spiders started spitting out strands of metal thread, trying to tie the captured kids down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. Percy kicked one away from Annabeth's leg and its pincers took a chunk out of his new surf shoe.

Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

Camera six was out. Andi paused in her shooting then, and then begun lining up her next shot deliberately slowly.

* * *

 _Think,_ Percy told himself. _Think._

The Tunnel of Love entrance was under the net. They could use it as an exit, except that it was blocked by a million robot spiders.

* * *

"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called.

Camera seven was blasted by a half dozen arrows that served to turn it into an, admittedly poor, imitation of a piece of swiss cheese, Andi was getting real creative with her Cupid killings.

* * *

 _Water,_ Percy thought. _Where does the ride's water come from?_

Then he saw them: huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above the net, next to one of the destroyed Cupids, a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station.

"Grover!" he yelled. "Get into that booth! Find the 'on' switch!"

"But-"

"Do it!" It was their only chance. The spiders were all over the prow of the boat now. Annabeth was screaming her head off. He had to get them out of there.

Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons.

"Five, four-"

Grover looked up at Percy hopelessly, raising his hands. He pushed every button, nothing was happening.

Percy closed his eyes and focused on that all too familiar tug in his stomach from his training with Andi.

"Two, one,"

BOOM! With a loud explosion, the ground shook.

* * *

…Camera eight exploded as a arrow coated in spiraling winds stuck it. Andi cheered at this, she'd finally figured out how to make an arrow out of the wind that was both an arrow and wind at the same time. And like she'd imagined, they were so much more destructive than the plain ol' normal arrows she'd been creating from the wind.

"Zero!" Andi spotted a satisfied grin as this.

Andi was definitely pleased with her work, not only had she been to practise interesting trick shots on the first few cameras but now she'd be able to use all that practise to good use and demonstrate all her skills with the bow for her Olympian audience.

She really hoped she put on a good show.

* * *

Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. Percy pulled Annabeth into the seat next to him and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into the boat, over the top, whisking the spiders away and dousing them completely, but not capsizing the kids. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool.

The water was full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst.

Above them Andi was suddenly all gung ho about destroying the cameras again. She was doing all kinds of elaborate aerial moves in between her shots and deliberately making the shots tricky by firing when she was in the most awkward positions. Basically she was showing off. Percy would have growled at her, but right now he was too concerned with more immediate problems to even notice.

Percy willed the boat to ride the currents, trying to stay away from the walls. Maybe it was his imagination, but the boat seemed to be listening. With one more spin, the water level was now almost high enough to shred them against the metal net. Responding to his will, the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and they rocketed through into the darkness.

As they entered the tunnel, Percy distantly noticed one of the cameras, presumably the last one, explode and Andi exclaim, "And that's how it's done." If he had looked back, he would have noticed the girl give a courtly bow to the wreckage almost as if the whole thing was nothing more than some kind of performance.

Annabeth and Percy held tight, both screaming as the boat shot around curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff.

Then they got out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through their hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit.

If the ride had been in working order, they would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before them were now piled against the barricade - one submerged, the other cracked in half.

"Unfasten your seat belt," Percy yelled to Annabeth.

"Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death." he strapped Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." His idea was simple and insane. As the boat struck, they would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. With luck, they would land in the pool.

Annabeth seemed to understand. She gripped his hand as the gates got closer.

"On my mark," Percy announced.

"No! On my mark!"

"What?"

"Simple physics!" She yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle-"

"Fine." He shouted. "On your mark!"

She hesitated...hesitated...then yelled, "Now!"

Crack!

Annabeth was right. If they'd jumped when he thought, they would have been kissing the gate. She got them maximum lift.

Unfortunately, that was a little more than they needed. The boat smashed into the pileup and they were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt.

The wind rushed around them as Percy felt his free arm get caught by something and looked up to see his cousin. He noted that in the spotlights, she seemed like a luminous fairy; flying in the night sky, electric blue eyes shining, white streaked smile ever present on her face.

Grover managed to grab Annabeth by hooking his arms under hers, but she had a lot of momentum from the jump, making him struggle until Andi used her air powers to stabilize him.

"Least you ain't screaming like a girl this time," Andi smirked down at Percy.

"Oh shut up."

Percy couldn't fight the smile off his face.

"Don't wanna~" Andi winked at him, "I live to save damsels after all."

The son of the sea didn't care, he just laughed. He had the best cousin ever. If Percy had bothered to take a look at Annabeth and the angry looks she was sending Andi, he would've realized how alone he was in his positive opinion about his cousin.

They landed safely on the ground as Percy looked back at the Thrill Ride of Love. The water was subsiding. The boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates.

Even with the cameras destroyed, the spotlights still shined, as if waiting for something.

"Show's over!" Percy yelled with a grin. "Thank you! Good night!"

"You've been a lovely audience!" Andi added with a giggle.

The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool.

"I bet our ratings would have been fantastic." Andi assured the group.

It was at this point that Annabeth couldn't hold back anymore. Turning suddenly to face Andi, the daughter of Athena leveled a scathing look at the shorter girl and hissed, "Andi, what in the name of Olympus did you think you were doing back there?!"

"Annabeth, what-?" Percy began, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Answer me Andromeda!" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andi tried to deflect even as she looked around nervously. "I was helping you and Percy."

Percy made to say something again, but Grover just put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head to signal to the child of the seas to stay out of this.

"By showing off?" The furious child of wisdom accused.

"I can't show off some of my skills while I help my friends-" Andi tried to defend herself, but Annabeth would have none of it.

"Help your friends? With what? You spent the whole time destroying those cameras-"

"And that saved Percy and you from humiliating yourselves in front of the gods, didn't it?" Andi shot back, obviously getting angry that Annabeth was questioning her.

"Really? Because you clearly weren't doing so well. Slowing down your shots so there would be enough cameras to broadcast you destroying the last few of them live to Olympus? Deliberately doing aerial stunts and using trick shots when destroying those last few cameras? You were showing off, admit it!"

"So what!?" Andi hissed in return. "I can't even make myself look good in front of my dad?"

"Even at the expense of your friends?" Grover asked with a hint of disapproval. "You spent all your time showing off that you didn't do anything to help Annabeth or Percy at all."

Andi just looked away. Annabeth and Grover just sent her unhappy looks.

"Guys, enough!" Percy said firmly into this tense standoff. "So Andi didn't help us with the spiders because she was too busy showing off, but she _did_ save us from turning into pancakes, right? So I say we're all even."

"She only did that because the cameras had stopped-" Annabeth tried to rebut, but Percy wouldn't let her continue the argument.

"Annabeth, enough!" Percy said with finality, a firm look on his face. "Unless you forgot people, and goat, we're on a quest to stop World War Three, god edition! We don't have time for this. So enough is enough. Okay?"

The other three questers gave reluctant nods.

"So if that's settled." Percy hefted the shield on his arm and turned to the group. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

"Great," was Andi's sarcastic retort, clearly not really eager for another meeting with the god of brutality.

* * *

 **Thanks to the team of Nameless and Sieg as usual.**

 **Well, we see that Andi likes some prime time action. I mean, godly T.V., who can resist? At least they got her good side XP Head turned down slightly to the left with a smirk on her face. Photo op! Well, at nearly the expense of Percy and Annabeth…*shrug* Andi's priorities are weird and so is she. But she still helped in the end as Percy said. Can't really defend her honestly, but hey, that's character faults for you.**

 **Nameless: And now we see one clear example of how Andi's issues have 'crippled' her. She's so vainglorious, a trait we've shown quite a bit of already (think back on her obsession to be to be recognized for what she does) that she'd risk the lives of her friends just to show off and not even feel remorse for it. Rest assured though, she'll grow out of it eventually, mostly.**

 **And that's what we call character growth. This is Andi at her lowest right at this scene, so it can only go up frankly. Where's the fun if she was good at the start?**

 **Nameless: Exactly. Though don't expect her bad behavior now not to have consequences for her. As we've previously said, exploring consequences is a fundamental addition to the story in this rewrite and this is part of that. Specifically in this case, impressions are hard to change and the ones Andi makes now when she's 'crippled' by her issues are gonna plague her for a long time. Any guesses how?**

 **And just remember kids, if Ares asks you for a favor. Just say no. And run, fast.**

 **Nameless: Oh! Almost forgot to explain this bit, had to add this bit from my phone. Lol. The multiple pov shifts during the Tunnel of Love scene where we shift from Andi to everyone else serves the purpose of demonstrating how apart Andi was from the others during that incident. While everyone else was fighting to save Percy and Annabeth, Andi was in her own world. We hoped it served its purpose.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Ten: We Sweep Vegas**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

Ares was waiting for us at the diner's parking lot, leaning carelessly on his bike and looking bored. Our arrival was punctuated with a sharp whistle as Ares' head snapped up like it was on a spring, his arm already extended as his shield whirled into it with a thump like a discus. Andi, because Gods who else could it have been, had her most innocent look plastered firmly on her face while Percy looked slightly constipated as small bits of strangled laughter escaped.

 _Idiots! How reckless can they be?_ I seethed as I reluctantly walked alongside the two _absolutely suicidally idiotic_ children of the Big Three. _Attacking the war god? Do they want to make him our enemy? Do they want this already impossible quest to become even harder?_ Shooting a cursory glance at a nervous Grover, I gave him as reassuring a smile as I could muster. _Well, at least Grover still has some sense of self-preservation._

Ares raised an eyebrow. "And that was?"

The daughter of Zeus just gave him a blindingly fake smile. "Why, dearest big brother, I was merely playing Frisbee with your shield. Percy and his butterfingers failed to catch it."

"You overshot it." Percy mock-argued.

"Semantics."

 _Right! Now toy with the god who could kill us on a whim._ I groused, but kept my tongue in check. All things considered, anything I might say was liable to make the situation worse.

Ares just laughed. "Cute. Really cute."

"Well, I do try." Andi assured the god.

"Still," the war god said, shooting the group an appraising glance, "you didn't get yourselves killed."

"You knew it was a trap," Percy accused, a frown on his face.

 _Duh, why did you think he sent us there in the first place, Seaweed Brain!_ I snapped in the safety of mind. I did not appreciate how the son of Poseidon had shut me down in my entirely justified scolding of his precious _cousin_ back at that accursed theme park. _Stating the obvious like this is one of the reasons everyone thinks you're an idiot._

Ares gave the boy a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. Sucks that someone blew out the cameras before things got really good, bet it would have been funny as hell." He sighed while he spun the shield in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"Darn those imploding statues." The child of the sky snapped her fingers with a pout. "What will the smith god think of next?"

The war god snickered at that. "Good job on that by the way." Ares praised. "Nice moves, midget."

Andi preened under the praise. Personally, I just felt disgusted. _You were willing to let Percy and me die just so you could show off some moves!_

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked suddenly, holding Andi's keychain between two fingers as it hung in the air and spun gently in the hot breeze.

Andi's hand went to her hip, feeling her weapon missing and glowered at the war god. "That's mine." She told him. "Give it back. Now."

"Shut up," he brushed her off as it turned into a bow. "Damn, I thought I recognized that weapon of yours. But seeing it in person, I'm sure now. This is the real deal. Didn't think I'd see this old thing again." He whistled, admiring it.

"You've seen it before?" I couldn't help but ask the war god curiously.

"Oh yeah, the cripple made this for the old man. It was supposed to be a godly symbol, but he didn't want it, so it was never blessed to be one. It clashed with his almighty image with the Master Bolt, he said. Originally, he was supposed to shoot lightning with this beauty." Ares said, admiring it like some diehard gun enthusiast. "Made of white oak from the old man's personal tree, and you see these blue veins?" He asked them, "Carved with excess power from the Master Bolt, it allowed it to hold together to shoot the lightning. Grip made from leftover scraps of Amaltheia's hide after Aegis was made. And finally wind rope, since no other string could hold the lightning right and it could be used to cut also since it's razor thin."

 _Great. Yet another thing to boost her ego._ The blonde thought to herself sarcastically. _Like she needs it. If her head gets anymore swollen, it'd explode._

"No legend to its name, no hero ever used it." He mused and turned to Andi, staring at her with those wraparound shades he was wearing. "Must have been gathering dust for centuries, and now you get it?" He cracked a grin. "Seems the old man's got a _new_ little favorite."

 _If she's Zeus' new favorite then we're doomed._

The god swung the bow, making the sword form appear.

"Huh, this is new." He hummed with intrigue. He swung it around a few times and frowned in disapproval. "Too small."

"Compensation." Andi said, disguising her words with a cough.

 _She_ really _is trying to get us killed, isn't she?_

The war god glared at his half-sister, while she just smiled innocently back. He spun the xiphos and it changed back into the keychain as he tossed it to Andi, who caught it.

"Try not to lose that thing midget, it would be a real _shame_ ," he said to her with a distinctly shark-like grin.

"See that truck over there?" The god pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which the demigods could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

"You're kidding." Percy muttered.

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy.

Inside were fresh clothes for all of them, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuffed Oreos.

Percy said, "I don't want your lousy—"

 _Idiot! You don't reject a god's gift!_ I screamed mentally as I started to speak. _That complete fool was going to get us stranded here!_

Thankfully, someone beat me to it.

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

 _Thank Olympus for Grover!_

The son of the sea just gritted his teeth and reluctantly slung the backpack over his shoulder as he looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served them dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt them. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of the group.

 _Looks like we'll be in the papers again tomorrow._ Annabeth lamented. _Best get out of here quick._

"You owe me one more thing," the black haired boy told Ares, trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."

This, I was not expecting. I suppose, with what had happened back at Waterland, that getting information from Ares about Percy's mother had slipped my mind.

"You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

Percy visibly grew unsteady at the news. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"Hostage." Andi frowned. "This is not good."

 _As much as I dislike admitting it, Andi's right._

"Midget's right. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me." Percy argued.

Ares laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy balled his fists up. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from cupid statues."

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancey Street.

With the war god gone, and with no more need to rein in her temper for fear of offending him and getting them all killed, I could finally snark at Percy, "That was not smart, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't care." The boy argued.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." The blonde stated to him.

"The guy set us up on purpose, we can be angry." Andi argued.

"Then don't fall for it, be—"

"Hey, guys," Grover interjected with a point, "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed towards the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover continued, "we need to hurry."

Well, we had no better options, besides, I'd seen enough of Denver to last me several lifetimes. So we ran across the street and climbed into the back of the rig, closing the door behind us just as the men left the diner.

The first thing that hit us was the smell, like a fermenting vat of faeces and urine.

The trailer was dark inside until the witch summoned her wand light, illuminating a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals you'd ever behold: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some antelope that I couldn't recall the species of.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!

Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

He probably would've gone right back outside to beat up the truckers with his reed pipes, and honestly I wasn't much different, but just then the truck's engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and we were forced to sit down or fall down.

The group huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly. I was in favor of breaking the cages and freeing them on the spot, but Percy pointed out that it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving. That and the high likelihood that they might look a lot better to the lion than those turnips.

Andi was using her magic to try and make it easier for the animals, like cleaning the pens and airing out the truck with freshening charms as Percy refilled the water bowls and changed the mismatched food, the meat to the lion and the turnips to the zebra and the antelope.

 _For once she's doing something useful._ I snarked, but frowned afterwards. _Ok, maybe that's a little_ too _harsh. But all this Airhead seems to know how to do is put us in unnecessary danger just so she can show off._

Grover calmed the antelope down while I crept up behind him and silently cut the balloon off his horn. Andi sheared the mane off the Zebra with magic and regrew it to get all the gum out. We told Grover to promise the animals we'd help them more in the morning, then the four of us settled in for night.

Grover curled up on a turnip sack; I had opened the bag of Double Stuf Oreos and tried nibbling one before giving it up as a lost cause, after everything hunger wasn't at the forefront of my mind. Andi was eating from her bag of trail mix; while Percy muttered to himself about the fact that they were halfway to Los Angeles. Halfway to their destination. It was only June fourteenth. The solstice wasn't until the twenty-first. They could make it in plenty of time.

Casting a glance at Percy, who looked an odd mixture of hopeful and resigned, I sighed. "Hey," I began, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the waterpark, Percy."

"That's okay." The boy told her.

"It's just...Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story, right?" Percy guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

 _Maybe he isn't entirely stupid after all._ I mused, a touch surprised.

"Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"Heh, you'd get along with my friend Ron, his older brothers turned his teddy into a spider when he was younger, he's been scared-stiff of them ever since." The blue-eyed girl told the blonde.

"Horrible of them." I shook my head sympathetically while suppressing a shiver before abruptly catching myself. I had already resolved not to be so friendly to the daughter of Zeus, so to emphasize the point I shot her a glare.

"Hey! None of that. We're a team, remember?" Percy chided. The tension in the trailer was so thick I think I'd be able to cut it with my knife.

"Look Annabeth, I know you're still upset. But you've got to let what happened back at the waterpark go." Percy advised.

"She's still angry with me?" Andi asked with a surprised look.

 _Of course I am! It's only been a few hours, what did you expect, Airhead?!_

"Andi might have screwed up but she did save us from a bad landing in the end, that's gotta count for something." Percy continued, ignoring his cousin. "In the end, we all did good. The two of us got Ares' stupid shield and Andi and Grover saved us."

We'd thought Grover was asleep, but he mumbled from the corner, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Percy laughed. As upset as I was, I felt my lips curl into a small smile at my satyr friend's antics. Andi smirked. "Heck yeah, Grover."

 _As much as I hate to admit it. Maybe he's right. Continuing to hold a grudge won't help anyone._

Admitting defeat, I pulled apart an Oreo, handing Percy half as a peace offering. He smiled at me as he accepted it. I just nodded and changed the topic. "In the Iris Message...did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy munched the cookie and was obviously thinking about how to answer. "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

In the wand light, you could see both their sad faces.

 _Urgh, just my luck. Of all the topics Luke had to talk to him about in the Iris Message._

Grover let out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. Andi's older sister." Percy stated.

He nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp..." he looked at me. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

Andi was silent, closing her trail mix bag, not looking very hungry anymore.

I sighed, putting the Oreos back into the bag, largely uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me towards help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were...amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," the goat boy took over, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought...I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker..."

"Stop it," I chided, for both our sakes. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he continued miserably, paying me no mind. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Screw them." Andi told him sharply as she got up and knelt next to him, blue eyes meeting sad goat ones, "I...I can't say I know Thalia, I know I never will, to be honest; but if what I've heard is true, like Annabeth said, she wouldn't blame you, she wasn't like that. Hell, if I was in her place, I would do the same thing in a heartbeat." She told him, "I would do anything for my friends, without a second of doubt. You're one of those friends Grover, so chin up."

 _Yeah right._ I thought to myself disbelievingly. _Then why did you leave us to face a death trap without your help?_

Percy nodded resolutely, and patted Grover's shoulder reassuringly. "She's right, forget those guys G-man, just because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind? That's not fair."

"Percy's right," I agreed, leaving the daugther of Zeus' contribution unmentioned, I was still not happy with her. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy. I couldn't even get them to camp right! So lame."

"You're not lame," I insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name another one who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now."

Shooting Percy a glare, I kicked the idiot son of the sea god in the shin. _Say something, stupid._

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

You could hear a deep, satisfied sigh. Percy waited for Grover to reply, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, we realized he'd fallen asleep.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled as Andi got up and plopped down next to me. I really, _really_ didn't want to deal with her right now, so scooted away a little and leaned back against the wall of the trailer. Thankfully, Andi took the hint and after a disappointed frown pulled up her hood and inched away too.

"I don't know," I mused, it was a good point, what Percy mentioned. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."

"I meant it."

"I know you did, Percy." Andi smiled from under her hood.

We rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks, Andi snoring softly as she used one of the feedbags as a pillow, sleeping peacefully. Percy quietly asked me how she managed that since those bags were seriously uncomfortable to sit on, much less use as a pillow; to which I just ignored him.

With Andi out, her wand light had gone out too, so Percy took out Riptide, using its shimmering bronze as a dim light for us. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at Percy hopefully.

Not looking at anything in particular, I rubbed my necklace absentmindedly as I pondered the day's events.

"That pine-tree bead," the boy said suddenly. "Is that from your first year?"

Following Percy's gaze, I saw what he was staring at. _Ah, that..._

"Yeah," I said, going back to toying with the beads. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress — now that was a weird summer..."

"And the college ring is your father's?"

"That's none of your—" I stopped myself, staring at the ring with a frown. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No...no it's okay." I sucked in a shaky breath. _If I'm going to put things behind me then this is the least I can do. At least I'm not telling this to Andi._

"My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her...That's a long story. Anyways, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, well...the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked again. We argued some more. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," the water boy argued. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," I felt myself say coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

It was then that I felt my hand grasped and squeezed softly, Andi was awake, I tried to shake her off but Andi held firm. Soft grey eyes turned to meet one half-lidded electric blue eye. "If they can't see what an amazing person you are, they aren't worth it." She said adamantly and let out a heavy sigh and drifted back to sleep, snuggling back onto her turnip pillow.

 _Maybe she isn't so bad..._

I gave the sleeping pixie a small smile as I squeezed the unresponsive hand back in thanks before I pulled my hand back.

The group passed another few miles in silence.

"So if the gods fight," Percy said quietly so as not to wake Andi, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

I leaned my head back onto one of the stacks of feed and closed my eyes; half mulling it over, and half wishing I could fall asleep, just to avoid this.

 _Forgive me, Mother._

"I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"

I didn't hear Percy's reply, if he had any, because I was asleep before he said anything.

* * *

Andi was having a nightmare once more, and it wasn't the one about the carnivorous cake out for revenge for its fallen brethren…this time.

She looked at her wrists and ankles, they were in chains of bronze with links that were attached to a elegant, giant birdcage made of gold that was somehow suspended in mid-air in the middle of a raging storm even as the sun, _somehow_ , remained shining. "Come on shorty, one of us has to get out of here." A female voice whispered to her.

Andi looked towards the direction of the voice and was stunned, for a moment she thought she was looking into a mirror that showed her future-self or something.

The other person had hair that was shorter, more spiked, and was wearing a black leather jacket over some kind of band tee shirt, black jeans, and black leather boots. Her wrists and ankles were chained just like Andi's were.

But, the thing that made Andi realize this person wasn't an image of herself were the cute splash of freckles across her nose.

It was then she realized who she was seeing.

This wasn't her future self.

This was Thalia.

A fellow daughter of Zeus and more importantly, her older sister.

Andi's heart lurched to her throat, her mouth opened and closed, as she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

Thalia gave her a confident smirk, "You deaf, baby bird?" She nudged her head at the outside of the cage. "Shouldn't you be out there, instead of being locked up here?"

The younger daughter of the sky lord wanted to go over and hug her sister but the chains didn't let her, making her angry, how dare they stop her! She screamed and suddenly the chains broke into hundreds of pieces.

She walked up to Thalia, her eyes showing her intense longing. Finally, after so long, she was seeing someone who was like her.

Her hand shakily reached out, like Thalia may have been an illusion, but deep down, she knew this wasn't, it wasn't some cruel joke from the voice in the pit. Her sister, her _big_ sister was right in front of her.

Her head was telling her to leave, get out, _now_ , but her heart was overcoming her logic, wanting the thing she had always dreamed of since she was small, well, smaller.

Family.

That was all she wanted, not some great power, not some grand legend, not immense wealth, she just wanted the one thing that the Fates seemed to enjoy taking from her.

A family. Right now, that was exactly what was before her. Even if this was a dream, she...she didn't want it to stop. When she was younger, she would dream of someone coming and taking her away from that cupboard. Some distant family, or as childish as it sounded, a prince charming.

Someone to just hold her and chase the nightmares of a sad childhood away. Someone to tell her it was going to be okay to let her walls, that she built so tall, down.

And the realization of all those wishes was right in front of her. Thalia's smirk turned into a smile as her own hand reached up and touched Andi's hand, "Come on," she told her, "Get out of here and fly, baby bird, the open skies are where you belong." She winked to her sister, "Not stuck here like a prisoner."

Andi bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming, "Come with me." She begged her, tugging the chained hand, the chains wouldn't budge, but she didn't stop trying in vain to break them. "Come with me. Please, big sister."

It was then Thalia's smile turned sad, and she clutched Andi's hand gently. "You know I can't, baby bird." Thalia replied, turning her head to gaze outside the cage, her eyes filled with some emotion Andi couldn't identify. "Never did like the flying bit myself…but you do, right?" She asked, electric blue eyes meeting once more.

Andi gave a shaky nod, not trusting her voice.

The older sister's smile brightened, "Then do me a favor and enjoy the sky enough for both of us, okay?"

"I…Y-Yes." Andi responded softly.

"Now spread those little wings and fly, simple, isn't it?"

Andi's hand slipped from her sister's as she slowly stepped back, her eyes never leaving Thalia's as she got to the door of the cage. It swung open as she approached. Andi turned to see the clearing sky, the sun now shining through unimpeded by the storm. She turned to Thalia once more and bit the inside of her cheek, the pain keeping her eyes dry.

"I'll find a way to save you. I-I don't know how, or even how long it will take, but I promise, okay? I promise." She said with determination as she turned around once more before finally jumping out the cage, her last words carrying on the wind.

"I'll save you, big sister."

* * *

But she wasn't flying.

She was falling. Deeper and deeper, she fell until she was covered in darkness.

As she landed soundlessly on the black ground, that cold and evil voice that she recognized from her previous dreams echoed from the depths of a great chasm before her. She turned and saw Percy, who looked surprised to see her.

 **Percy Jackson and Andi Potter,** it cackled. **Yes, the exchange went well, I see.**

They were back in a dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around them. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing either of them. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else.

 **And they suspect nothing?** it asked.

Another voice, one they could almost recognize, answered from nearby. Spinning around, they tried to see who was speaking, but couldn't see through the darkness. It had rendered the speaker invisible.

 _Nothing, my lord. He is as ignorant as the rest. But the girl, she is quick witted, not easy to fool, eventually she will figure out the truth._

 **Deception upon deception,** the thing in the pit mused aloud. **Excellent. But I would expect nothing less of her from who she is born of.** The voice spat out with hatred, **But, even if she does, it will be far too late.**

 _Truly, my lord,_ said the voice, _you are well named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly—_

 **You?** the monster scorned. **You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened.**

 _But, my lord—_

 **Peace, little servant. Our six months have brought us much. Zeus' anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Even the** _ **King**_ **has played his** _ **own**_ **secret gambit. Now we shall use their precious pawns against them. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands...but wait. They are here.**

 _What?_ The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. _You summoned them, my lord?_

 **No.** The full force of the monster's attention was now pouring over them, freezing the demigods in place. **Blast their Fathers' blood. They are too changeable, too unpredictable. The children brought themselves hither.**

 _Impossible!_ the servant cried.

 **For a weakling such as you, perhaps,** the voice mocked, its cold power turned back on the children of the sky and sea. **So...you wish to dream of your quest, young half-bloods? Then I will oblige.**

All of a sudden, the scene changed.

The child of the sky lord abruptly found herself dressed in elegant Greek armor, with a flourishing blood red cape clasped to her shoulders. She sat on a throne of faceless corpses as she gazed down at a destroyed floating city of white and silver. Blurred figures bowed to her as they crowned her with a solid gold laurel.

In her hand was a two foot bronze tube, which was humming with raw unearthly power at each end.

The evil voice began to laugh. **Hail, the conquering heroine!**

Andi screamed.

* * *

Percy awoke from his nightmare to Grover nudging him with one of his hooves even as he held a hand over Andi's mouth, smothering what sounded like a scream. As the two big three children got their bearings, the satyr explained the situation in a whisper, "The truck's stopped. We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.

She and Andi had it easy. Annabeth just put on her magic cap and disappeared while Andi did the same by pulling on her cloak. Grover and Percy had to dive behind feed sacks and hope they looked like turnips.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" One of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" He mocked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he yawned.

Grover tensed, for a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy.

There was no sound, but as clear as day, he heard it say: _Free me, lord. Please._

Percy was too stunned to react.

Thankfully, not all of the questers were distracted. As suddenly, there was a loud knock, knock, knock from the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside with them yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside — it must've been Eddie's — shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

Knock, knock, knock.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

There was a cry of 'Stupefy' and two thuds.

A second later, Annabeth appeared next to him. She must've done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer and Andi used her magic on the guys. Looking sympathetically at the abused animals, the blonde said, "This transport business can't be legal."

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!"

 _That's right,_ the zebra's voice said in Percy's mind.

"We've got to free them!" Grover said.

He and Annabeth both looked at Percy, waiting for his lead. Andi meanwhile just floated the now unconscious men into the trailer, before quirking an eyebrow and joined in with the expectant stares.

Percy however was too distracted to even notice what his friends were doing. Instead he was preoccupied with trying to figure out how he could understand the zebra. It took him a moment until it hit him. Poseidon created horses didn't he? So that meant as his son he could understand them? Did a zebra count as a horse?

 _Open my cage, lord. Please. I'll be fine after that._ The zebra pleaded.

Still oblivious to his friends' waiting on his lead, Percy grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.

The zebra burst out. It turned to him and bowed. _Thank you, lord._

Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing.

The zebra leaped into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. The questers rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. They'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Taking Percy's actions as a sign, Annabeth quickly drew her dagger and cut off the lock for the antelope while Andi magicked open the lion's cage with a mutter of "Alohomora.".

As the animals rushed past him to freedom, Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra.

"Good luck," Percy told the antelope and the lion as they went off together into the streets.

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

Seeing the animals escape, Andi turned to the downed smugglers, her devious pixie-esque smile cranked up to eleven. Taking the hands of each of the guys, she used something she called a sticking charm to stick each of their hands down the other's pants. That was going to be an awkward wake up.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover, "I mean, Vegas is a desert."

"Don't worry," the satyr replied. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," Grover explained. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" The water boy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth joked.

"Makes sense." Andi playfully nodded with a giggle.

"Hey!"

"Kidding," Annabeth said, her hands held up in surrender. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and the questers must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay them much attention.

They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. The pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Percy homesick.

The group really didn't know what to look for. Maybe just a place to get out from the heat and cool down with a nice glass of lemonade and a good sandwich, anything really.

They must have taken a wrong turn, because they were at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers — lotus blossom, maybe.

The doorman smiled at them. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Andi's frame went rigid at the man, her eyes narrowing into slits as her fingers slid down to her back pocket, fingering her wand. Percy agreed with her attitude, if the last week or so had taught him anything it was to be suspicious of everything. Anybody might be a monster or a god in disguise. You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and the boy could see that. Besides, the son of Poseidon was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that he just nodded and said they'd love to come in. Inside, the group took one look around, and Grover summed up all their opinions when he said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on one side of the building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality games with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. There would be no waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered, "Um, but..."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed them each a green plastic credit card.

Percy knew there must be some mistake. Obviously he thought they were some millionaire's kids. Well, Andi was one but the rest of them? They were far from it. Despite this, the black-haired boy took the card anyway and said, "How much is on here?"

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

They took the elevator upstairs and checked out the room. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. Percy didn't see how that could be legal, but he thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, but with a room like this, why bother looking?

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

"Shower, mine, now." Andi outright claimed before Annabeth could call dibs.

There were clothes in the closet, and they fit them. Andi frowned, thinking aloud that this was a little strange, but was still thankful along with Annabeth about clean underwear finally.

Percy threw Ares' backpack in the trashcan. Wouldn't need that anymore. When they left, he could just charge a new one at the hotel store.

Andi walked out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her petite body and was drying her hair with another one as the boys turned around and Annabeth palmed her face at the action. Completely ignoring her friends' reactions, the dark haired girl searched the closet for something to wear and eventually pulled out a tank top that had the U.K. flag wrapped around it and a pair of grey cargo shorts. She was about to change right there, in front of everyone, when a flushed Annabeth pulled her into the bathroom, chiding her about social norms. Andi just looked at her with a clueless expression on her face.

The son of the sea took a shower too, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. He changed clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and was feeling better than ever. In the back of his mind, some small problem kept nagging him. He'd shared a dream or something with Andi... They should talk about it, nah, it could wait.

Percy came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth had cranked up the National Geographic Channel, and Andi was listening to some music on one of the free Ipods the room had.

"All those stations," Percy told the blonde, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting." The wise child countered.

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

Without him even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again.

"Whoo!" Andi cheered as she began dancing to the music she was listening to. She got so into it that one of the white ear buds fell out as she grinned to the group, "I love Vegas."

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Grover and Percy looked at each other and grinned. They both held up their green plastic Lotus Cash cards.

"Play time," the quest leader declared.

* * *

Percy bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. Grover was going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing - where the deer got to go out and shoot the rednecks. Annabeth played trivia games and other smarty stuff. She especially seemed to like this huge 3-D simulator game where you built your own city, and could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board.

Andi caught all this in passing as she herself was running around, enjoying herself with the games. She was interrupted though when she bumped into someone, falling on her bum, "Ow." Was the only thing that she and the person who ran into her could say.

"Nico!" a girl's voice cried out, "Nico, you need to watch where you're going." The girl scolded before it turned apologetic, "I am so sorry, my brother, he's really excitable." The voice rushingly explained to Andi, who finally took a good look at the girl who was currently helping her up.

The girl was about 5'2, and had a lean build. She had black eyes and long silky dark hair with a splash of freckles across her nose like her own sister that when combined with her olive skin tone made her look very cute. She was dressed in a pair of Levis and a brown turtleneck with a floppy green hat to finish her outfit.

Andi brushed the imaginary dust off her shirt as the girl helped up a small boy, her brother presumably, who was shorter than Andi herself, his hair was darker than his sister's while his eyes were the same black and he shared her olive skin tone. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a green tee shirt. Around his feet were a bunch of pictured cards, "Nico, apologize." She told him softly.

"Yes, Bianca. Sorry." The boy said to the daughter of Zeus, his cheeks pink for not looking where he was going.

Andi just giggled, and ruffled his messy black hair, getting the boy to whine, "It's fine, I get too excited at times too. I'm Andi by the way." She introduced herself and bent down to pick up the cards, the boy soon following her, hastily collecting them, "What are these?" she asked, seeing the Greek gods printed on them.

"Mythomagic." Nico told her, his eyes shining with childish excitement, "It's about all the Greek gods and monsters and stuff." He informed her.

"Nico, I don't think—" Bianca began, groaning at her brother's newest obsession. Heck, she still didn't understand it at all.

"It's fine," Andi laughed to the older sister, "In fact, I'm half Greek." She winked to the younger boy.

"Wow, really?"

"You bet."

"Sweet, you ever wonder, if you were some demigod or something?" He asked her excitedly.

Andi bit her lip, she wanted to laugh; she was one, but sadly mortals couldn't know about that stuff. "I sometimes like to think I am." She informed him.

"That's cool."

Andi finished picking up the cards and looked to see the Zeus one, holding it up to the light appraisingly. "Huh, six hundred damage points with lightning bolts." Wow, you'd think it would be more with a glow stick that could shear off the top of a mountain.

"Yeah," Nico said, taking the cards, "I mean, Zeus is rare, but not _that_ rare. You get him in every starter deck. Now Hades, man, that thing is impossible to find." The boy pouted.

Oh, that info had to burn her dad. She let out a small snicker, even as an interested gleam appeared in her eyes, "Wanna teach me?" she asked the boy, who looked surprised, "Never got into these kind of things before and I want to see if it's fun."

Nico nodded, "Sure," he said with a nudge of his head to one of the snack tables, "Come on." He said with the excitement of playing with someone. He rushed to the table as Bianca and Andi followed him at a more sedate pace.

"Thanks for humoring him." The older sister told her with an apologetic look.

Andi shook her head, "Nah, I'm genuinely interested in this game to be honest. Besides, he seems like a sweet kid."

"He is. A bit of a pain at times, but brothers tend to be." Bianca giggled softly.

As she sat down and Nico explained the rules, which weren't really that simple as she thought they would be, part of her couldn't help but be jealous of the boy. He was lucky to have his older sister. That dream with Thalia still rattled her. She wanted so desperately to help her own big sister, but she didn't know where to even start.

Ten minutes later found Andi looking at the battlefield before her in disbelief.

"And I win." Nico smiled.

"Wha-?"

"You should have focused more on defense." The boy explained as he collected his cards and figures.

"Again." Andi told him, her competitiveness acting up as the boy shrugged.

"Sure."

Five minutes later, and Andi again found herself defeated. This time even faster than before.

Frustration and anger swelling within her, Andi nibbled on her bottom lip. This ten year old was kicking her butt. Sure, she had just learned how to play, but after her first loss, she thought she had the game figured out.

"Again."

Lost.

"How?"

Lost.

"Homer's left nut!"

Lost.

Andi's face was pouty as she childishly glared at the impish looking Nico.

"Let's switch decks." She argued, but Nico just shrugged. Clearly thinking that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Lost.

Andi was in disbelief with her mouth agape as Bianca, who was sitting near her, was silently laughing into her sleeve.

"Stupid game." Andi muttered and crossed her arms childishly and huffed, a part of her just wanted to flip the table.

"Don't mess with the best." Nico gloated.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Easy, Grandmaster Nico."

"Grandmaster, I like that."

"I've created a monster," the sister laughed, "I should have never gotten you that starter pack." She said with a shake of her head.

"Whatever." Andi said, glaring at the field, wondering what she did wrong as Nico collected all the cards and figures. A waitress dropped off some drinks and cookies and she picked one up and munched on it in irritation.

Nico's eyes turned to one of the games and turned to his sister, as if asking her if he could check it out.

"Just stay in sight." She told him in a stern tone, to which he nodded and rushed off to have fun. Bianca turned to Andi who was still pouting and laughed lightly, "It's just a game, come on." She joked to the British girl.

"I just like to win is all."

"I can tell." Mused the dark eyed girl.

Andi turned to see Nico playing and spoke, "He's really lucky."

"Hm?"

"To have you, I mean; I wish my sister was around." Andi stated aloud, her jealousy taking hold of her, for a moment she imagined Thalia with her, arguing about games and teasing each other, before shaking her head to dispel those depressing thoughts.

"Did, um, did something happen?" Bianca asked carefully to her new friend.

Andi contemplated telling her, it wasn't like she would see the girl again. Plus talking about it always did help. "She's actually my half-sister, didn't know about her until the summer started. Same dad, different mums. She's, well, she's been in a coma, you could say, for about six years now."

Bianca didn't even know what to say to that, "I'm sorry." She said, looking at Nico, imagining a similar situation in her own mind.

"Not your fault." Andi waved her concerns off.

Bianca sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair, "To be honest, sometimes I feel like I just want to be on my own," she told Andi, confiding to her as well, it just felt so easy to do so, like she could trust the British girl with anything, "I mean, I've been taking care of him for so long, I—"

"Just want to be you?"

"Exactly!"

A pensive look appeared on Andi's face at that admission and she looked at the other girl with her blue orbs, "But, who is Bianca?" She asked, sounding philosophical.

"…I don't know." The twelve year old said, her brows knitted together, "But, I want to find out one day."

"You know, I wonder who Andi is at times too." The black haired girl told her, "I have so many titles, but people don't see the real me at times." She sighed out, even more so now with who her father is.

Expectations were always something that came with her in the magical world, but now? Those expectations felt even heavier as a demigoddess and she wondered if they would crush her one day.

"Maybe we can both find out some day." The dark eyed girl told her with a small smile.

Andi gave her a beaming one in return, "I'd like that." She honestly would.

They chatted a bit more until Nico came back to them, telling them that a cake buffet had just opened at one of the hotel's restaurants.

It was cake, which was always a wondrous gift to mankind.

* * *

"Bianca?" Nico asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Nico?" Bianca said, looking just as wide eyed.

"Where does it all go?" he asked in whispered awe as Andi ate cake with both great speed and elegance with her fork and knife and napkin.

"I-I don't know." She answered, feeling a little jealous since it looked like Andi wasn't even gaining a pound! This despite having finished five full sized cakes!

How is that even possible?!

"How did you eat all that?" Nico asked in awe.

Andi just blinked at him, "It's cake." She said as if that was the answer to everything.

The boy was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice calling out, "Andi!"

The daughter of Zeus put a forkful of cake into her mouth and as she turned to face Percy swallowed, "Oh hey, Percy!" she smiled as he ran up to her, "Hey, these are my new friends—" but he cut her off.

"Yeah, hey, whatever." He said very quickly, and quite rudely she noted, as he didn't even bother to look at them. "Andi, quest, underworld, World War III. We need to leave." He told her.

"But cake." She said, holding it in front of him, he slapped it out of her hands as Andi watched in horror as it fell to the floor.

"Forget the stupid cake!" He told her as she smacked him across the face. And this wasn't some open palm slap. This was a knuckle wrapping against his jaw pimping backhand that sent him stumbling a foot or two, "Ow!" He shouted, holding his probably bruising jaw.

Andi looked livid, "You, you," she muttered darkly as her bangs curtained her eyes, "Jerk-off!" she shouted as she glowered, a breeze picking up despite them being indoors, "How could you do that to pure innocent cake!"

Percy blinked at her and then grinned, "Cake is stupid."

Andi was stunned silent, "Take that back Jackson, and I may give you a quick death." She told him menacingly.

"Your butt looks big, had too much cake?" He mocked her.

Andi twisted around to look at her booty. It looked perfectly fine thank you very much! She turned back to glare at him, "Last words?" she asked him as her hands were encased in a miniature cyclone, getting Bianca and Nico to just stare at her.

"Can you do that when you get angry?" Nico asked his sister in a fearful whisper.

His sister gulped, "No."

"Oh, good."

"Catch me if you can." Percy told her with a grin, before he ran off to where Annabeth was getting Grover, so they could get out of this freaky place.

"Jackson!" She roared."Get back here!" She demanded while giving chase, but returned a second later. "See ya guys, got to go kill my idiot of a cousin, peace out." She finished with a wink and disappeared.

The siblings were quiet, just standing there watching the whole scene until Nico spoke up, "I like her. She's funny."

"Yeah." Bianca laughed, before ushering her brother back to their room. The elder di Angelo hoped to see her new friend again someday, it was nice to talk about stuff with someone like Andi.

* * *

After catching up with Percy, who was dancing around a table with her so as not to get hit as he explained that people check in, but never leave. Something he'd figured out when he met some people from the 1970s.

She forgave him then, but still punched him in the arm for badmouthing cake and her perfectly fine rump. They met up with Grover and Annabeth as they headed to the exit.

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to them. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," Percy told him.

"Such a shame," the bellhop said, "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, and the kids wanted one, really they did. But if they took one, they might never leave.

Grover reached for the card, but Annabeth yanked his arm back before he could grab hold of one and said, "No, thanks."

Andi walked up to the bellhop as Percy tried to pull her back. The man held out the card with a smile, but his face twisted into pain as Andi gave him a hard kick to the junk, there was the distinct sound of a pop too. Poor dude.

"How dare you use pure innocent cake against me you soulless heathen." She spat at him and walked over his downed body, deliberately walking her way up his spine, chin in the air with a huff.

They walked toward the door, and as they did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. It was tempting, but they pressed on.

It took a great deal of effort, but eventually they burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and suddenly as if some force that had been restraining them had released its hold, they found themselves running down the sidewalk, putting as much distance between them and the Lotus as possible. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day they'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert. That hadn't been what the weather was like when they got to Vegas.

Ares' backpack was slung over Percy's shoulder, which was odd, because he was sure he'd thrown it in the trash can in room 4001, but at the moment he had other problems to worry about.

The son of the sea ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. He loudly thanked the gods that it was still the same year but quickly paled when he noticed something else.

Curious herself, Andi peered over his shoulder to check out the date. It was June Twentieth.

They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

Which meant that now, they had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete the quest to stop WWIII from happening.

Andi peered over his shoulder, "Well, it's official. I'm never coming back to Vegas. Ever."

Stupid evil casinos.

* * *

 **Alright! Thanks to the team of Nameless and Sieg as always! Couldn't do it without you.**

 **Nameless: So Annie's pov in the first part of the chapter shows just how badly Andi's actions have soured their relationship, eh? Now before people flame us on this again, pause and consider two things: 1) A trap meant to embarrass** _ **gods**_ **is going to be deadly to mere demigods (swarms of spider automations shooting restraining metal thread? Those are definitely deadly things. The automations' sharp edges alone could have cut them to ribbons [and we know they have them, Percy's shoe was a victim to one] and if not then being cocooned in metal thread would have suffocated them), so Annie has good reason to be pissed; 2) Annie's fatal flaw is hubris. Which means part of her anger is driven by the arrogant absolute certainty that she's right. Her hubris and being objectively justified in this occasion means her anger over the incident is going to be a little OTT.**

 **She really needs to keep that flaw in check, shame on her! Lol, I kid, she does have justification in this incident, but I think Andi is worming back a little with her comment about family not accepting her. Only a little though, Annie is still pissed.**

 **And we have the return of the di Angelos! I love this part, no cake contest this time, a bit much at the time. At least our heroes got a small vacation before doomsday.**

 **Sieg: I had to add those small notes to make Andi and Thalia more sweet, and sad. Couldn't resist, I admit.**

 **Nameless: And it does a great job. Though just a little foreshadowing here but the dream was colored a great deal by Andi's own desires. Reality may not match up. Take from that what you will.**

 **I cried a little, honest!**

 **Now onto a serious note: Some of you have noticed that I have deleted the original TETW story. That's to show how resolved we are to stick with this version. This series was never meant to be crack! and the original was that, or close enough in our tastes anyways. Hence, this rewrite. That it'll gel loads better with later parts of this series just makes this rewrite more valid. So guys, just let it go, that's all I can honestly ask of you. Thank you.  
**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Eleven: A Trip Under the City of Angels**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

It was Annabeth's idea.

She loaded them into the back of a Vegas taxi, Andi stealing shotgun once more, as if they had enough money for it, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized them up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged, holding out his hand expectantly. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth handed him her green LotusCash card.

He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth invited.

He did.

His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at them, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?"

"The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter. They could all tell she liked the "Your Highness" thing. "Get us there fast, and you can keep the change."

Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert.

On the road, they had plenty of time to talk. Percy told Annabeth and Grover about his latest dream, Andi did the same but refused to talk about the first and third part of hers, despite that it was clear that the details got sketchier the more they tried to remember them. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited their memory. The two couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, only that it was familiar somehow. The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe..." Percy said, though neither sounded quite right to him.

"It wasn't those." Andi said, pensively gazing out the window from her seat.

"That throne room sounds like Hades'," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit...I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh...nothing. I was just—No, it _has_ to be Hades."

"Bethy." Andi said, turning from her seat, "Someone else could have—"

"No! It-it has to be Hades. You said the servant failed right? So the bolt is still out there. He must think we have it. It would explain the Furies coming after us." The child of the war goddess desperately insisted, her face as pale as a sheet..

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy pointed out, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten him?" Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

Andi just stared at the goat, small tears coming from the corner of her eyes, "Oh Grov, I knew you could be evil if you tried." She praised like a mother would her child, "I knew I'd corrupt you one day."

"I'm _not_ evil!" Grover replied indignantly.

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said with a knitted brow, ignoring the heated look Grover was sending Andi. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?"

Putting aside his spat with Andi, Grover turned to Percy and shook his head, clearly mystified.

Andi sighed as she stared ahead of the taxi, she knew the answer was right in front of her, but just couldn't figure it out.

"You have an idea about what might be in that pit, don't you?" The son of the sea asked the child of wisdom. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy...let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades...No. It _has_ to be Hades."

"I'm not his biggest fan either, Bethy, but we have to give him the benefit of the doubt." The more Andi looked at this quest, the more her doubts about Hades being behind the theft of the bolt grew.

"What other options do we have, Andi?"

That was true, they were headed for the underworld. Even if it was someone else, they had no other clues, and by the time they managed to rule out Hades and found some, if they could, it would be too late to stop this war.

More important for the sky child though was that she was going to slug Chiron for this later, trainer of heroes or not!

"I don't know, Bethy," Andi frowned, rubbing her arm in a sign of her unease, "Something's just not right."

The rest of the questers knew Andi was right but were too afraid of what that would mean to accept it, she could tell as much from how they fidgeted in their seats.

Andi wanted to pray she was wrong too, but with her luck? It was probably pointless.

The quartet brooded on their worries for most of the trip as wasteland rolled by. It was not until they passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES that the silence was broken.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured them. "You two saw spirits of the dead, right? There's only one place that could have them. We're doing the right thing."

She followed that up by suggesting clever strategies for getting into the Land of the Dead in a bid to boost their morale, but the team wasn't really into it.

* * *

At sunset, the taxi dropped them at the beach in Santa Monica. It smelt horrible, especially so for the Brit if her comments were any indication. Personally, Percy thought she was just overreacting. Again. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

Grover, Annabeth, Andi, and Percy walked down to the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. Percy was reminded of Montauk as he stared at the ocean opposite of the one he was so used to. How could there be a god who could control all that? What did his science teachers use to say — two-thirds of the earth's surface was covered in water?

How could he be the son of someone that powerful?

With a deep calming breath for his nerves, Percy stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

"He'll be fine, Bethy. Remember St. Louis?" Andi chimed in.

He ignored the two girls and just kept walking, up to his waist, then his chest.

The blonde called after him, apparently ignoring Andi. "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic—"

At the same time, Percy heard Andi scoff.

Percy was already under before Annabeth could finish. He was thankful for it. He was sure Andi was about to tear Annabeth a new one for ignoring her, she hated being ignored.

* * *

"I don't think he was listening." Andi pointed out with a smug grin to the child of wisdom, getting a glare from her friend. But Andi just shrugged it off.

 _Ignore me will you? See how you like it!_ The sky child thought to herself vindictively.

The trio of remaining questers were waiting patiently for Percy for about five minutes when suddenly a flash of fire appeared out of nowhere. It was accompanied by a melodious voice that trilled happily.

"Fawkes?!" The young child of Zeus cried out in surprise from the ground where the she'd fallen in the shock of the phoenix abruptly appearing in front of her.

Unperturbed by this, the brilliant red, orange, and yellow phoenix roosted on her chest.

The phoenix trilled once more, indicating with its head the letter tied to his leg.

Grover was in awe at seeing the marvelous magical animal. Annabeth however was more wary and instead drew her dagger.

"Andi, is that a phoenix? Is it a threat?" Annabeth asked warily, ready to act to defend her friends if the need arose.

Grover looked shocked that Annabeth could even think that.

"Relax, Bethy. Fawkes here is a friend," Andi reassured as she took the letter. Relieved of his burden, Fawkes jumped to the sandy beach, "And yes, he's a phoenix, my headmaster's to be precise. So?"

"Andi, that's a phoenix. _The_ Phoenix is a monster. Of course I'm wary of a creature likely descended from it." Annabeth calmly explained.

"Seriously?" Andi asked sounding shocked as she stood back up.

Annabeth just nodded.

"Well, Fawkes is a friend, so relax." Andi assured. "I mean, you could sense that just from his song, right?"

"Plenty of monsters have powers to charm, Andi." Annabeth countered with a frown.

"You know what? Just trust me ok?" Andi said finally, her frustration at Annabeth's paranoia boiling over.

"Sure," Annabeth agreed noncommittally, her body still tense and her knife still in hand.

Clearly sensing the brewing argument, Grover who had previously been preoccupied with eagerly talking to the bird in a series of goat bleats and trilling bird speaks, finally intervened. "Annabeth, relax. I've talked to Fawkes. He's a friend, just like Andi says."

The daughter of Athena relaxed immediately, even sheathing her dagger.

 _So you trust him, but not me._ Andi thought unhappily to herself. She shook her head to dispel these thoughts though, because she knew how unfair they were. Of course, Annabeth trusted Grover more, she'd known him a lot longer than she knew Andi.

With Grover's confirmation of his intentions, Annabeth moved to examine the famed bird closer, though Andi noted she kept her hand on her dagger's hilt

Andi just shook her head at her friend's paranoia, before she opened the letter addressed to her from Dumbledore. Let's see: worried about her disappearance, telling her to grab Fawkes by the tail feathers so she can return home for her own safety. Apparently there was a mass murdering wizard on the loose who worked for Voldemort, and was most probably after her. Once more: worried about her and yadda, yadda, yadda other generic worries.

The aerokinetic shrugged, sorry Headmaster, she had better things to do right now. She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a pen she stole from the hotel and turned the letter around.

"Andi, is that a Lotus pen?" Annabeth asked from where she was continuing to eye the fire bird warily.

"Yep."

"…What else did you take?" Annabeth asked, gaining a knowing look in her stormy eyes.

Andi tapped the pen against her chin in thought, "Well, the bath towels, the robes, the soaps, the scents, the fuzzy slippers, the pens, pads, hand lotions, shampoos—"

"Basically, everything but the bathroom sink." Grover laughed as he paused in his chatting with the phoenix.

"I swear, if Zeus didn't claim you, I'd figure you a child of Hermes." Grover concluded as he shook his head in amusement.

"Why thank you~!" Andi retorted with a nod and began to write her return letter.

 _BUSY, GOT STUFF TO DO. SEE YOU IN SCHOOL! FROM ANDI POTTER, COUNSELOR OF CABIN ONE._

She turned back to Fawkes and pet the bird on the head, "You know I can't come back right now, right?" she asked the bird, who trilled to Grover.

"He says: _Of course, you can't. Honestly, the Headmaster is a fool to try to manage you like he does. As if a demigod would need him to tell her what to do._ " Grover said in a bored tone to presumably match Fawkes'.

"Thank you, you brilliant bird." Andi grinned and held out the letter for Fawkes. The firebird promptly snatched the reply from her with its beak and flashed away in a burst of fire.

"Andi, what did the phoneix mean about your Headmaster trying to "manage" you?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Professor Dumbledore just likes making sure I'm okay is all." Andi dismissed easily. "Don't worry about it."

Annabeth and Grover exchanged concerned looks with each other for a moment, but were distracted from their worries about Andi when Percy suddenly came out of the water.

* * *

Percy came out of the water to find Annabeth and Grover shooting an unconcerned Andi worried looks. He tried asking them what happened, but they pressed him to go first, so he told the group what had happened, and showed them the four pearls.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free." Percy told her, making Andi shake her head at him for not understanding.

"No." Annabeth told him sternly. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

On that happy thought, they started to head for the destination of their quest.

"So I've told you what happened to me, what did you guys do while waiting?" he asked carefully, mindful of the tense scene he found when he got back from his trip into the deep blue. They told him, getting the water boy to stare at them.

"…I missed seeing a phoenix?" Percy asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep." Grover nodded.

"Damn it." He muttered, why did he miss out on all the cool stuff!?

Walking over to Grover, Percy asked in a whisper, "And why were you guys looking worriedly over at Andi?"

"Because they're paranoid, that's why." Andi answered. Apparently his whisper hadn't been quiet enough.

"And you're being too naive, Andi." Annabeth rebutted.

"Whatever." Andi scoffed, "You guys go tell Percy your little conspiracy theory then and see what he thinks."

They quickly explained how the phoenix had insinuated, Annabeth's word for it, that Andi's school Headmaster was manipulating her and frankly when Grover further explained that the bird was said Headmaster's own familiar, well, Percy was pretty worried himself. But he knew saying that would just upset Andi and the quest couldn't afford that right now. So instead, he settled for saying that, "It sounds like he just wants to make sure she's ok."

Andi beamed at him for taking her side and turned around to practically skip down the road to the bus stop they were heading towards.

Annabeth and Grover however frowned at him, but he just gestured that he was keeping an eye on her. Percy was worried they didn't get what he meant, but was pleased that they both nodded and repeated the gesture. Andi might not see how her precious Headmaster might be manipulating her, but as her friends they would do their best to look for her to make sure he didn't hurt her.

* * *

With the last of their money, they took the bus into West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the Underworld address slip he'd taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but the guy had never heard of DOA Recording Studios.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told the child of the sea. "You a child actor or something?"

In a second, Andi used her freaky Mist powers and told him they were kids' from a cereal commercial. He bought it and even asked them for their autographs for his own kids. They signed with made up names and got off at the next stop.

They wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book either.

Twice, they had to duck into alleys to avoid cop cars.

Percy saw his step-dad on the Tele, crying crocodile tears about how he was some terrorist-in-training and how he wanted his car back, they also showed a grainy picture of them and Ares outside that Diner in Denver. Grover had to pull him away before the child of Poseidon tried to punch the T.V. through the window in anger.

It got dark, and hungry-looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Now, don't get her wrong, she had seen the seedier side of London before, Knockturn Alley too, but the States, well, it seemed different to the British girl, even more deprived, in a way.

They walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if the group was worth the trouble of mugging.

As the questers hurried pass the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

And like a daft moron, Percy stopped.

Before they knew it, the group was surrounded. A gang of kids had surrounded them. Six of them in all — white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Andi was reminded rather strongly of Malfoy and his lot, or Dudley and his little 'gang'. Basically, rich brats who thought they were tough.

Instinctively, Percy uncapped Riptide.

When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at Percy with a switchblade.

Andi was about to knock them out with her magic but before she could, Percy made the mistake of swinging.

The kid yelped. But he was mortal, so unluckily for the questers the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest. He looked down at the sight. "What the—"

"Run!" Percy screamed at his friends and took off.

Annabeth and Grover pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street after Percy, not knowing where they were going and turned sharply at a corner.

Andi just stunned the group of punks with her magic before unhurriedly following after her friends, muttering all way about Percy's stupidity.

Up ahead, she saw Annabeth shout, "there!" and run into the only store on the block that looked open. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE.

"I think we lost them," Andi heard Grover say in between pants as she sauntered into the store.

"Lost who?" A voice behind her friends boomed.

They all jumped, even Andi who had actually noticed the man walking up to them. Hell, she actually hovered in the air for two extra seconds. The man's voice was just _that_ surprisingly deep, like a gong.

Standing behind her friends was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved towards them slowly, like some predator.

His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big-time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck — you couldn't even count them.

"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile.

Andi nearly gagged at how hideous he was.

"Sorry to barge in," Percy told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

Percy was about to say no, but the guy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards the showroom before he could get a word out.

There was every kind of water bed you could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen-size, king-size, emperor-of-the-universe-size.

Andi assumed her dad had that last one to fit his ego.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O.

"Million-hand massage," Crusty told them. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, anyway." He waved them on confidently.

"Um," Percy began, "I don't think—"

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool."

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" Andi asked, her trouble meter tittering to the red.

He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

Annabeth said, "But what—"

He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.

"Hey!" she protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!"

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down.

"N-not c-c-cool!" He yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

"Why am I always right?!" Andi complained, _seriously!_

The monster, what else could he be, looked at Annabeth, then turned towards the black haired children and grinned. "Almost, darn it."

They made to move, but the guy's hands snapped to the back of their necks before they barely moved an inch. "Whoa, kids. Don't worry. We'll find you two one in a sec."

"Let our friends go." Percy told him as Andi struggled against the hold on her neck.

"What Baywatch said. And isn't the customer always right?"

"Of course I'll let them go." The man told them, "But I've got to make them fit, first."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, sounding like he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short, this one especially." He looked at Andi, "Got to make them fit."

Andi hissed at the reminder of her height, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.

"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!"

A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling their friends from both ends.

"Don't worry," Crusty told them, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now why don't we find a bed you like, huh?"

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" Percy asked cautiously.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," the salesman admitted.

"The Stretcher," Percy said. Andi recalled the story from her lessons back at camp: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty', anybody can say that."

"You know what," Andi blinked, "I'm sick of this." She said in a perfectly honest tone.

"I'm sure you are kid, no worries, we'll have you at least five six. Least I can do."

"No, I mean, running into a monster, every damn time on this _stupid_ quest…I am just sick of it." Andi told the salesman blandly, " _Vinculum facti inimicum capient. Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae._ " (Make shackles capture my enemy. Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind.)

"Hey!" Crusty shouted as he was wound up in ropes of wind, getting him to release the black haired demigods.

"Percy, be a good boy and get Bethy and Grover free, mommy needs to have a _friendly chat_ with our esteemed salesman here." Andi said in a mock sweet tone that made Percy shudder.

"R-Right." The boy said, looking like he was honestly feeling sorry for Crusty right now. He ran over and pulled out Riptide, cutting the rest of the group free.

Andi pulled out her sword and held the tip of it at the monster's lower region, as he screamed like a little girl at the action. "Now, Crusty, you seem like a very smart guy," she smiled sweetly, prodding his crotch slightly and smiled when he yelped. "So! Let's do the smart thing here. I want to know where the DOA Studio is, I'm sure a monster would know where it is. Now tell me, or my sword may go an inch further."

"…How bout we cut a deal?"

Light gleamed from the edge of the Xiphos.

"Bad wording." Crusty gulped, sweat coming from his forehead as he was no doubt trying to think, "Come on, we can hash out some details, kid! I can give you a few more inches!"

Andi dug the tip of her sword a little deeper, a wind blade formed along its edges, lengthening it just a tad to begin cutting fabric, getting Crusty to squeal in fear, "I. Am. Not. Short."

"Hey hey, I know my measurements and you're only four eight! No, wait, stop! How about a deluxe package set?!"

Andi stabbed him. Deeply.

"AHHH!"

"Crusty?" Andi said with a sigh, "I thought you were smart?"

The monster just screamed more.

"Andi." Percy spoke with a gulp at the, uh, _interrogation_ , "Look." He said as he held up a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. 'We are always looking for new talent!' the flier read with DOA's address right underneath with a map.

"Oh!" Andi chirped with a smile and looked at the wailing monster, "Well, Crusty, seems your services are no longer required." She smiled, sadistically, "Also. I'm fun size." The demigoddess told him as she swung her sword.

Clean up on the showroom floor!

Annabeth and Grover were shaking their sore limbs and were thankful they weren't stretched to death.

Andi put her sword away and walked up to the desk, to see what else was under it that could be of help as Percy double checked on the others. In the corner of her eye, Andi saw something gleaming of brass.

The girl picked up a huge double sided axe, "Huh," she mused with a tiny smile.

"So, we set for the Underworld?" Percy asked, "It's only a block from here." He told them and turned to Andi, who was playing with her new toy, "Andi, lose the axe, we have questing to do!"

"Hell no, I'm hanging this thing on my wall." She grinned wildly, swinging her new toy around.

"Andi, you'll take someone's eye out!"

"Oh relax Grover, it's not like I'll—" she chopped a bed in half, "Oops."

"See!"

"…Still keeping it."

* * *

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy turned to the group. "Okay. You remember the plan."

"You mean _my_ plan." Andi told him with crossed arms.

" _Our_ plan." Annabeth corrected the shorter girl.

"Yes yes." The black haired girl waved off, "Still thought of it first." She muttered quietly.

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" Annabeth asked, worry leaking into her tone.

"Don't think negatively." Percy suggested.

"Right," she snarked. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negatively, thanks for the advice."

Percy fished out some small objects from of his pocket, the four milky spheres the Nereid had given him in Santa Monica, he assumed they were pearls. They didn't seem like much of a backup in case something went wrong.

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

She gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We've got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Andi placed a hand on her hip and gave him a playful wink, "We've got this Baywatch, just keep that Motor Mouth in check, ya hear?" She joked.

He looked at all three of them, and felt really grateful. Only a few minutes before, two of them nearly got stretched to death on deluxe water beds, and now they were trying to be brave for his sake, trying to make him feel better.

Percy slipped the pearls back into his pocket. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

Andi stopped the group right there.

" _That's_ your inspiring speech?" The daughter of Zeus asked him.

"…Yes?"

Andi groaned, palming her face, "Okay, let me show how to give one." she said with a clap of her hands, "Huddle up lady, gent, and goat." And they did so, heads crammed together, "Now, we are about to enter the underworld yes? And do you know what? We are going to make it out because we have something that no one else has."

"Idiocy?" Grover asked questioningly with a gulp.

"Suicidal tendencies?" Annabeth asked with a raised blonde brow.

"Heart?" Percy asked with a clichéd suggestion.

"No, no, and no…we have Percy's tiny milky balls." She joked with a big smile as the group, minus Percy, laughed and the tension around them eased up greatly.

"That was low…and I so just set myself up for another joke there."

Andi placed her fist to the side of his chin and softly nudged it, smiling. "You did and you caught it too. Progress." She praised him mockingly as he pushed her halfheartedly.

Such a little jerk his cousin could be at times.

He was glad that she had his back.

* * *

They walked inside the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly from hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. The other questers all looked uncomfortable but Andi just felt like she was back in school again with all these ghosts around.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so they had to look up at him.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment, "Your name is Chiron?"

"What did I say about that Motor Mouth?" Andi hissed at him, her eyes giving him a disbelieving look.

The man leaned across the desk. They couldn't see anything in his glasses except their own reflections, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a python's; right before it ate you.

"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent — British, maybe, not as polished as Andi's, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-No."

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"Sir," Percy added.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy said with more certainty.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

His question caught Percy off-guard as he turned to Andi to spring the plan.

"We want to go the Underworld," she said, a nice smile on her face.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" Annabeth asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked them over. "How did you die, then?"

"We drank the Kool-Aid." Andi told him with a shrug.

Charon groaned, "Oh, don't tell me I've got another horde of you people! I only got rid of the last of you a decade ago since you lot couldn't shut up!" He grimaced but sighed out and stared at them with boredom, "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children...alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy set three golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash they'd found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now..." Charon mused, licking his lips hungrily, almost like he wanted to eat the coins. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in..."

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

They were so close.

Then Charon looked at Percy. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through his chest. "Here now," the well-dressed man said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

"Super dead." Andi said with gritted teeth, already knowing they were caught. Stupid Percy.

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," the son of the sea insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, getting agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Percy quickly snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." Percy said, clearly trying to sound brave if the slight waver in his voice was any clue.

Charon growled again — a guttural, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed.

"We had more to offer." He said and held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. He took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through his fingers.

 _Percy, for someone who's usually dim, this is genius._ Andi thought to herself as she saw the son of Poseidon bribe the Ferrier of the Dead.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh, though… just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Percy said, a smirk coming to his face. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," the boy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, he stacked another gold coin on the counter.

 _Percy, I can't believe you're pulling this off!_ Andi thought, amazed.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

He stood, scooping up the money, and said, "Come along."

 _He did it! He actually did it._ Andi couldn't help but think. She wasn't alone in thinking that Percy had just pulled off the impossible, that much was clear from the looks of amazement that both Annabeth and Grover were also shooting him.

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes like the wind, their voices whispering unintelligibly. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

He escorted the group into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors and then put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel that caused them to start descending.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's...fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Andi told him in a crisp tone, eyes narrowed at the man.

"Ha."

"Potter?!" A male voice squeaked in surprise and Andi turned, doing a double take.

"The bleeding hell are you doing—! Oh, right. You died…HA!" She mocked the spirit, "Sucks to be you, Quirrel." She jeered at the bald man in wizard robes.

Indeed, her first Defense Against The Dark Arts professor was in the elevator.

"You know him?" Annabeth asked her friend.

"Kinda tried to kill me, got to him first." She turned to the spirit, feeling smug, "How'd being burnt alive feel you twisted bastard?"

The pale ghost's face turned a dark grey, as if angry, "Why you little brat!"

Andi kicked him for calling her little. Sadly, her leg went through him.

The child of Zeus turned to Charon. "Could you kick or slap him maybe for me?" she asked him nicely.

"Why would I do that?"

Andi held out a golden drachma.

The rider of the Styx gave the lousy wizard a good kick to the 'nads.

Who knew ghosts felt pain down there.

Andi gave the god the coin.

"Pleasure doin' business with you, lass."

"Any time."

"Thanatos has been yammering me to get this guy down here along with some other English idiot." Charon said. "Been spamming my email for months!"

"For who?" Andi asked. She looked at the downed Quirrel and then back at the Ferrier. "Voldemort?"

"No, no, some other guy, Tony something. River, I think. I could honestly care less." The Ferrier waved off.

"Tom Riddle?"

Charon snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

Andi hummed in thought about that as a sudden dizzy spell come on when they stopped going down, but instead started moving forward. The air turned misty. The spirits around them started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

It was then they noticed that Charon's creamy Italian suit had suddenly been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets - like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting you see straight through to his skull.

The floor kept swaying.

* * *

"I think I'm getting seasick." Grover moaned.

Percy couldn't help but feel queasy himself as his senses got thrown for a loop as the elevator suddenly stopped being an elevator anymore, and they instead found themselves standing on a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things - plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so..."

"Polluted," Charon stated, nodding his assent. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across — hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

Panic filled the demigods, what in the world were they doing here? These people…were dead!

The three children grasped each other's hands. Under normal circumstances, this would've embarrassed all of them, but right now all they wanted was reassurance that somebody else was alive on this boat. They could wait till later to get all embarrassed.

Percy wanted to pray, but he didn't think it would go through. Only one god mattered here and he was about to come face to face with him.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as the group could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones — the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of their boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than they were, shuffling silently along in his gray robe. Even Andi's school teacher started to glide along.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He counted their golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

The questers followed the spirits up a well-worn path.

* * *

Now, one would think that the entrance to the land of the dead would be the stereotypical Pearly Gates, or some big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld as Percy described it to the group as it came into view, "Looks like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike."

Andi didn't know what the Jersey Turnpike looked like, but she got the bit about airport security at least and she couldn't agree more.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades' door, was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the gates blared in alarm and the questers panicked, as if they had been caught. But looking closer at the gate, they could see Quirrel getting dragged away by the shades in black robes as the dead man screamed.

"Ah, comeuppance, how grand." Andi smiled at seeing justice at its finest.

She pointedly ignored the looks her friends were giving her. So what if she was happy to see Quirrel get his just deserts? It was only right.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?" Andi asked with a blink.

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare — people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward — the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?" Percy asked curiously.

"Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever." Grover said, shuddering.

"Harsh," the two kids of the big three said as one.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar to the Americans.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember? The one who embezzled millions." Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah." Percy agreed after a few minutes of thought.

The sea child said, "What're they doing to him?"

"Cactus up the bum?" Andi asked with a smirk. That sounded like an interesting torture.

"Dark, but yeah, some special punishment from Hades," Grover assumed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur—the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

The thought of the Furies made Percy shudder. Andi could understand why, he was in their home field now, and based on what he'd said about the one that had masqueraded as his maths teacher, she at least would be licking her lips with anticipation to get her hands on him.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said with a knitted brow in thought, "and he believes in a different hell..."

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn—Uh, persistent, that way."

They got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but they still couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered, revealing that standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

They hadn't seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at them.

Percy jaw hung open. All he could say was, "He's a Rottweiler."

Andi just gave a hard blink at seeing the original Cerberus. He was a lot bigger than Fluffy, and was probably not as nice as how Hagrid had raved his kid was too. Her hand slowly moved towards her bag.

The dead walked right up to him - with no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

The dog's middle head craned toward them. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," Percy said with a gulp.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to him. "Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said. They'd never heard her voice sound quite so small. "A plan."

They moved toward the monster.

The middle head snarled at them, then barked so loud that Andi felt she was almost shook out of her sneakers as her hand roamed in her magical messenger bag.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it."

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

"So, Andi, you mentioned you had a plan, right?" Percy asked with a gulp.

He got no answer.

It was then a flute started to play, specifically, the Darth Vader theme. The group turned to Andi who was playing a metal flute that had the words PROPERTY OF CABIN SEVEN etched onto the side.

The three growling heads stopped and turned to Andi as well, the heads swaying to the theme as he sat on his rump with a mini quake, squashing some spirits of the dead in the process. His tail wagging happily to the theme.

Andi continued to play as she turned to the others, her eyes pointing to the security gates twice.

"Andi, just put it to sleep and we can go." Annabeth told her friend.

"Can't." Andi said quickly as she got back to playing with a quick breath.

"Why not?" Percy asked his cousin.

"Need to." Toot, "constantly." Toot, "play." Toot, "for him." Toot, "to sleep." She answered in quick breaths as she rapidly played as Cerberus' heads started to yawn and he laid down on his belly to listen more comfortably.

"We can't just leave you here." Percy argued sternly as the giant dog monster rested his heads on the ground, three sets of eyes drooping.

The flute tune played sharper and went back to its original pitch, yet somehow, Percy seemed to understand that he had just been insulted.

 _Smart boy, that little sea spawn._ Andi thought to herself scathingly as she glared at her friends to get going.

"Orpheus did the same thing." Grover stated, "But well, better." He shrugged.

"Not him!" Toot. "I did this." Toot. "To one." Toot. "At my school." Toooot!

"In your school!?" The son of the sea hissed incredulously.

"Not" Toot. "The time." Toot. "Go!" Andi told them as she continued to play. She could maybe play for another twenty minutes before her throat went dry, she had always had an impressive set of lungs on her. Probably because her father was the windbag god, she silently giggled at the joke.

Annabeth nibbled her lip in thought before a smile crossed over her face.

"Wait!" Annabeth whispered as she started rifling through her own pack. She moved up to Andi and whispered into the daughter of Zeus' ear quickly. Andi mulled Annabeth's suggestion over as she played and gave a positive nod.

The daughter of Athena produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. Andi stopped her playing, and immediately Cerberus blinked at the missing tune. With a shake of his heads, he growled as he stood up.

Expecting this, the blonde demigoddess raised the ball and marched straight up to the monster dog.

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"

Cerberus looked as stunned as the two boys were. Andi on the other hand, had the flute at the ready in case this didn't work.

All three of Cerberus' heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

"Sit!" Annabeth called again.

The boys, Percy in particular, looked like they thought Annabeth was about to get herself killed.

But that didn't happen, instead Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen more spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

Annabeth said, "Good boy!"

She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

"Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus' heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

"Good boy." She and turned to Andi with a nod. The witch pointed her hand at the red slobbery ball and hit it with magic. A second later, it started to bounce up and down on its own, making happy squeaky noises.

Annabeth turned toward boys. "Go now. EZ DEATH line — it's faster."

Percy said, "But—"

"Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

Grover and Percy inched forward warily as Andi was still in a ready position with her flute.

Cerberus started to growl.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

"What about you two?" the male demigod asked Annabeth as the two passed the girls.

"We'll be fine, we've got a plan." Andi winked at them as Annabeth grinned too.

"We know what we're doing Seaweed Brain. The girls always do." She told him.

Grover and Percy walked between the monster's legs, nervously looking up, probably hoping that Annabeth wouldn't get Cerberus to sit on them.

Annabeth said, "Good dog! Now Andi."

"Roger dodger Bethy."

The self-moving ball started to bounce away from the two girls and the giant dog gave chase. The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest.

While the monster was distracted, the girls walked briskly towards the boys at the metal detector.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked the blonde, amazed.

"Obedience school," Annabeth said breathlessly, and Andi was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman..."

"Never mind that," Grover said, tugging at Percy's shirt. "Come on!"

They were about to bolt through the EZ DEATH line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped.

She turned to face the dog, which had done a one-eighty to look at them.

Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its feet, making pitiful conjured squeaky noises.

"Good boy," Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain.

The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her.

"I'll bring you another ball soon," the blonde promised faintly. "Would you like that?"

The monster whimpered. The black haired children didn't need to speak dog to know Cerberus was still waiting for the ball.

"Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I-I promise." Annabeth turned to the group. "Let's go."

Grover and Percy pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

Cerberus started to bark.

The kids burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later, they were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

As they hid, Andi awkwardly patted Annabeth's back. Confused why she was feeling so vexed over running off on the guard dog of the underworld as the child of Athena cried a little. Thankfully the boys were tactful enough to pretend not to notice.

* * *

 **And done, that was fun.**

 **Thanks to the team of Nameless and Seig as usually, rockin' stars they are.**

 **Nameless:** **Lots of minor changes from the original in this chapter: First up, there's Annabeth having a more reasonable reaction to Fawkes. This was designed to make Annabeth a lot more in-character and to show just how blinded Andi is to how she's being used in the Wizarding World, even though she's so observant of how she is being used by the gods. Annabeth sees a creature descended from a monster and reacts accordingly but Andi is completely blind to the risk. Sure, Andi knows Fawkes but the important takeaway here is how she completely brushes aside rather than tries to address Annabeth's concerns in that scene. That's a nice bit of foreshadowing right there. I wonder how many of you caught that?**

 **Like Nameless said, we had to edit the heck out of this chapter. Though we did keep the Krusty scene, because it was funny-if not scary for the others while Andi had her axe-killer quota. That poor bed...**

 **Nameless: Next, we have Andi's friends showing just how good friends they are when they worry about seriously suspicious things that Andi is deliberately making herself blind to. As I've said already, Andi is blind, of her own accord, to the way she's used in the Wizarding World. She's too caught up in the idea that Dumbledore conditioned her into accepting i.e. that it's her escape from the Dursleys and so she** _ **doesn't**_ **want to see its faults. This will change now that she has CHB, but it'll take time. This means in the meantime it's up to her friends to look out for her in that regard. Again more foreshadowing, especially if you combine it with the first bit.**

 **Andi is Harry in the sense of this series, while Rhode and Alkaid managed to escape from the Dursleys early or just have never met them, Andi has not. We all know how Harry saw his relatives, we've touched on how Andi sees them (more venomously of course, she's an emotional demigod after all), so take that as you will.**

 **Nameless: Last thing I want to talk about, Percy showing off his leadership skills once again when he decided not to push Andi about their worries about Dumbledore and risk another fight just when the quest was entering its crucial phase. One reviewer at one point complained that Percy was being too serious in the story, and you know what? That means we're doing things right. In canon Percy steadily grows into a commanding presence, it's that and his deeds that made him CHB's leader. This isn't immediately obvious because the first series, where this growth takes place is from Percy's POV and he's quite a self-deprecating person and one who likes to make light of situations in his head. But in the descriptions of him by others, especially in HOO, he comes across as a very, very serious guy. Our decision to make Percy seem more serious in this fic is to make his growth into serious leader more obvious, hence his serious moments.**

 **Now I can't wait for the coming chapters, hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 **Please review, no flames, and peace off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Twelve: We Meet Uncle H!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Andi's first feeling on the Fields of Asphodel was that of pity.

While the overall look of the Fields was, as Grover said, one of a simple wheat field, it was the atmosphere that really sold it as a part of the Underworld. Ghastly shades that shone a pale luminescent blue wandered about aimlessly, murmuring to one another but all she could hear was the gentle rustle of wheat in a nonexistent breeze and the dull roar of countless footsteps. As they moved, here and there a shade would draw close to her, muttering something or the other but the meaning was lost as all she heard was garbled nonsense mixed with the occasional grunt or growl. The dead, for that was all they could be, were almost formless, the shimmering light making it impossible to make out any clear detail; for the most part they seemed either enraged or depressed, though whether it was at their unintelligible attempts at communication or simply their lousy situation she could not tell.

As the group passed through the Fields of Asphodel, the thick warm moist air surrounded them as they walked past clusters of black trees — "They're poplars," Grover pointed out with false enthusiasm — grew in clumps here and there.

The only light that shone in the deary cavern that was the Underworld came from the faintly glowing stalactites hanging from the cavern ceiling high above. These were wickedly sharp as the group saw from the many fallen ones that had impaled themselves in the black grass and now dotted the fields. Good thing the ghosts were dead, it meant they had no need to worry about those large things hitting them.

Annabeth, Grover, Andi, and Percy tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls while they crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, one could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. Andi could make out a tiny hill, with the ant-sized figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. She wondered which Death Eaters were in there? Without a doubt their name offended her uncle, so whatever torture they faced must be terrible.

And a part of her was satisfied by that thought.

In fact, since she was already heading into a meeting with her Uncle, she was considering taking the opportunity to ask about the whole Tom Riddle situation also. _Seriously_ , that one slipped through the cracks big time.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls - a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. She could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.

And in an instant she knew what that place was.

Elysium.

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands that looked like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

Immediately, Andi knew that was where she wanted to go when she died. She imagined the others felt the same.

"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said with a soft smile. "That's the place for heroes."

"My mum's in there. My step-dad, too." Andi said with certainty, the group could see the longing in her eyes, like she wanted to just walk right in there and see her deceased mother and step-dad.

But, Elysium seemed so small, the Fields of Punishment and Asphodel were so much bigger. Did so little good really exist in the world? It was disheartening to realize that to be honest.

They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. As they did, it got darker, the colors faded from their clothes, and the crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.

After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat-like creatures: the Furies.

Seems some monsters were eager for round two.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"We'll be okay." Percy tried to sound confident.

Andi smirked. "Without doubt."

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested quickly. "Like, Elysium, for instance..."

The daughter of the sky quite liked that idea, but kept it to herself.

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.

* * *

They were just about to get going towards Hades' palace when all of a sudden, Grover yelped and his sneakers sprouted wings and lurched forward, causing his legs to shoot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't—" Whatever else he was going to say was garbled into a scream as he lurched again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from them.

"Grover!" Andi said in distress.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

Percy got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but was too late. Grover was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled as the demigods quickly gave chase.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a smart idea, but not as easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces.

They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

Percy was sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades' palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction.

The slope got steeper and Grover picked up speed. The demigods had to sprint to keep up, Andi ahead of the two as she tried to get to the satyr. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and they entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"Like what?!" Grover howled back, as he was grabbed at gravel, but failed to slow himself down even the slightest; there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. It smelled evil down there. It made their hair stand on ends as it felt like they were entering a den of deranged murderers.

Then Andi and Percy saw what was ahead of them, and stopped dead in their tracks.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, guys!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at their wrists.

"But that's -" Percy muttered with wide eyes.

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dreams! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." That shook the kids of the big three out of their shocked daze as they started the chase once more.

Grover was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like they would get to him in time.

What saved him were his hooves.

The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. It was now slow enough that Grover could grab hold of the big rock and use it like an anchor.

He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when the kids caught him and hauled him back up the slope. The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around them angrily and tried to kick them before Andi blasted it with a air hammer, sending it down the chasm to join its twin with an injured wing.

They all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. To Percy, his limbs felt like lead, and his backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with bricks.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

"I don't know how..." The satyr panted. "I didn't..."

"Wait," Percy said, straining his ears. "Listen."

They all heard something - a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place -"

"Shh." Percy stood.

"We need to leave." Andi said, standing up, glaring at the pit darkly.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below them. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now, her eyes widened. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." Percy uncapped Anaklusmos.

The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

You could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if...

"Magic," Percy said, his sea green eyes wide.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said, gulping at the old words.

"Kronos."

As soon as Andi murmured that name, the chanting stopped. The questers felt ice fill their veins, the air leaving them. Grover was pawing for air, his eyes set in a deranged panic while Annabeth was visibly shaking, her hand clamped on her necklace, praying in ancient Greek quickly and in sets of three. Percy's sword arm was shaking as he used his free hand to hold his wrist in place while he gulped with fear, even as the emotion crawled through his veins.

But it was Andi who reacted first. Once the chanting started anew, even faster, stronger, deeper, throatier, and hungrier.

Her eyes were dilated to the point that they were beady as if she was living some terrible nightmare.

She screamed, and suddenly her bow was in her hand. The weapon's blue veins pulsing like searchlights in the dark area and she chanted a spell, trying to shout over the chanting from the pit.

"Shut up!" she screamed at the pit and sent a large drill of air, a house sized tornado with a sharp pointy end, hurtling down into the pit.

The howl of the air drill drowned out all noise for a long moment, but they never heard it hit anything.

 _That was awesome!_ Percy thought to himself, as he admired the power that his cousin had just displayed.

Even the thing in the pit seemed to agree, as in response to the attack, the voice stopped. Too bad it was only a beat of a second later that a cruel laugh could be heard as the chanting came back fiercer.

"Andi, we need to leave, now!" Annabeth shouted in a panic as she started to drag Grover with Percy.

Frantically sucking in deep gulps of air the daughter of Zeus nodded wordlessly and ran after them as they started to go back up the tunnel.

Percy didn't have much time to be distracted though, as he had to focus on getting away from the pit. He felt like his legs weren't moving fast enough, as if the backpack was weighing him down. The voice got louder and angrier behind them, and they broke into a run.

Not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, Percy lost ground, his feet slipping in the gravel. If they'd been any closer to the edge, they would've been sucked in.

Struggling forward, they finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy that they'd gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover panted, when the group collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades' pets?" he suggested, clearly not wanting to even think it was what the black haired girl said it was.

"We're screwed. We. Are. _So_ _screwed_." Andi muttered as her bow changed back to its keychain form, "I-I thought he wasn't—Isn't he supposed to be—" she turned to Annabeth who would know more about this kind of situation.

But the child of wisdom looked like she was in too much of a panic to even think about it, too scared to even agree with the notion that Andi was making.

And that was terrifying enough for Percy himself.

Percy capped his sword, putting the pen back in his pocket. "Let's keep going." He said, turning to Grover. "Can you walk?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

Grover tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as the rest of the group. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Was, was Andi right? Was that really their…no, no, just keep going, he told himself as he sighed in relief with his back towards the pit now.

Desperate to leave the pit behind, they headed towards the palace of Hades.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, the group could tell that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times - an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls - but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Like some deranged prophecies that had come true.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden they'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as a fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues — petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs — all sporting some twisted expression between a smile and a scream.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

Suddenly, a bubble of fresh air came into being around them. Up front, Andi had her arms out as they passed the trees. It was then Percy remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave. Andi was keeping the scent out for them thank goodness, so they weren't tempted to eat one.

They walked up the steps of the palace, between gleaming black marble columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. They never had to worry about rain down here it seems.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some in camouflage uniforms with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered the questers, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

Percy's backpack weighed a ton now and he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to check what had somehow secretly jumped in there, but this wasn't the time.

"Well, guys," said Percy. "I suppose we should...knock?"

As if in response to his words, hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth mumbled with a shaky breath to calm her nerves.

The room inside looked just like in Percy's dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.

* * *

Hades was the third god Andi had met, but the first who really struck her as godlike. If Percy's own soft gasp was any indication, he felt the same.

He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.

Andi was taking calming breaths as she tried to tie down her nervousness.

Hades' aura was affecting her, just as Ares' had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures you'd see of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who directed suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, seductive charisma.

Another stood by him, a woman. She was dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes, or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. She was surrounded by a green shimmering aura that matched her emerald green eyes. Her face was reminiscent of the Greek statues Andi had seen during her field trips to the museum back during Primary School: pale, beautiful, and ageless.

She looked incredibly familiar. Her eyes were the same as Alabaster's…this was—!

"Hecate." Andi muttered in surprise, shining electric blue eyes widened. Her friends had heard her, as they too looked surprised.

The woman just gave the faintest of smiles to the group, but the rest of the questers could tell it was only aimed at Andi, not any of them.

"You are brave to come here, Daughter of Zeus, Son of Poseidon," Hades said in an oily voice, it reminded Andi of Snape, but far worse. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Hecate rolled her eyes at Hades' statement, "I told you, she was in Scotland at the time." The goddess of magic said to the ruler of the realm.

Hades sent a look to his longtime friend, eyes narrowed, "Yes, yes." He waved off, "Yet, she is still the bastard of my brother, and _both_ of them are children of the broken oath." He told her sharply.

Andi and Percy stiffened at that, worry coming to their features.

Hecate's own emerald orbs seemed to narrow, "You remember that thing I just informed you about, oh, just five minutes ago?" she asked, a smile creeping along her face, "The one about that Riddle boy."

"Oh yes, the one where your demented little legacy tried to emulate my last dictator of a son all because of his daddy issues." Hades replied scathingly, while the questers just stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt the godly byplay. "The little bastard managed to back up the lines for people from your realm for nearly a decade, Hecate." The member of the big three's voice was unpleasant at remembering that disruption to his system.

"No, I was talking about the Prophecy part." The goddess of magic reminded.

"Yes, you said your chosen champion would...oh, _ohh_ , you—" he groaned and slapped his face with his palm in annoyance, leaving it there for a moment before dramatically dragging it down until they could see his maddening black eyes, narrowed dangerously at the Mist goddess. He was silent for but a moment before he raised a single pale finger in the air. "Point to you, I admit, that was a good one." He admitted begrudgingly.

"I do try."

"Fine then, the girl can live, but the second it is done…" Hades' voice trailed off, the threat in the air.

Hecate rolled her eyes once more, "Yes, yes, Furies this, hellhounds that." She waved off, "honestly, the dramatics you three share."

"Bah!" The Rich One grunted and leaned back into his throne. "My little brother is far more the ham, where do you think Apollo gets it from?"

"This is true."

* * *

It was then the Lord of the Dead's attention turned back to the group, expecting one of them to speak, _now_.

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Percy ignored how Andi's eyes widened with disbelief at his words, and her mouthing to herself how stupid her cousin was too. He knew what he was doing.

Hades raised an eyebrow and sat forward in his throne, causing shadowy faces to appear in the folds of his black robes, faces howlingly silently in torment, as if the garment were stitched out of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. One had to wonder if that was the same for all of his clothes. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?

"Only two requests?" Hades scoffed. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Well, it was going as well as Percy expected if he was being honest.

The child of Poseidon glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades'. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. He wished Queen Persephone was here. The boy recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

Andi stepped forward, giving a respectful bow of her head and said, "Please forgive Percy's words Lord and Uncle, we come for nothing but clarification." She injected with swiftness, giving Percy a look that screamed for him to _shut up_ before he killed them all with his stupidity.

Percy sent her a glare back in response. He had things under control, darn it. First, he'd talk Hades into revealing where the Bolt was and then he'd bargain to get his mum's life back. But he knew better than to squabble with Andi right now, they needed to maintain a united front. He was gonna give her a piece of his mind later though.

"Oh?" Amusement came upon the god's face. "Clarification of what?" He asked, a cruel smile curling on his lips.

Andi swallowed nervously, "As you know, the Master Bolt has been taken."

"Yes, my brother seems to enjoy parading the fact that his Symbol of Power is missing, like a fool." He said with a sneer, "along with his childish finger pointing. God of justice, a joke title more than anything." He told said god's daughter with scorn.

"Lord Hades," Andi said. "Look," she gave a tired sigh, "war between the gods would be, catastrophic, terrible."

"Really, really bad," Percy added helpfully, but Andi just gave him a look to shut up, which he did.

 _What? I was only trying to help._ Percy fumed in the safety of his own mind.

"We have no clues whatsoever, as I personally feel that you have nothing to do with its theft." The lightning child told the god.

"…For Zeus' own to believe in _my_ innocence." The lord of the dead chuckled darkly, "The irony does not elude me." He said with a scary smile, "and? What have you come to ask, niece?" he said, humoring her by playing along with her words.

"Surely, someone of your standing has perhaps, heard a murmur, a stray word of where the Bolt could be. As I am sure you do not wish for more dead in your realm…it's kinda cramped down here already."

 _Well, look who's stumbling over what to say now!_ Percy thought as he smirked at Andi's slip.

"And she gets it!" The god shouted, throwing a hand in the air, "Finally!" He crowed triumphantly, "someone finally gets it. No, no I do not need more subjects niece, it's honestly the last thing I need."

"But you're the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "Wouldn't you want to make a war and expand your kingdom?"

Hades' dark gaze turned to Percy.

"Did you not hear me, or do you share my brothers' capacity to choose whether or not to listen? Do YOU think I need, let alone WANT more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..." the boy stammered.

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

The son of the sea opened his mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact. Andi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, glaring at him.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects!"

"Hades, you're gripping." Hecate told him blandly.

The god glowered at her, but the magic goddess look amused.

Annabeth stepped up, "As Andi asked, would you perhaps know where the Bolt is?" she asked carefully.

Hades' eyes grew dangerously bright. "Oh enough of this farce," the god said, "Do not act so witless before me." He said, looking directly at Percy, "While Zeus' may be innocent, do not pretend for a moment longer that you have done no wrong Percy Jackson, not after what you've done."

Percy looked to his friends, who were just about as clueless as him at the moment.

"Um...Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

"My helm, boy, I want it back."

That single statement hit the group like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Andi asked, nothing but surprise in her tone.

Percy recovered and blinked in bewilderment, "Bu-But I don't have your helm!" he told the god.

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?" Percy asked. Confusion and anger began to fill him at being accused, _again_ , for something he didn't do.

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," the lord of the dead said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"But," Andi stammered, "Why didn't you—?"

"Speak of it? Like I had said before child, your father may parade the fact around that his is gone, but unlike him, I did not. I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched and lo and behold, I found myself a child of Poseidon, New York city born and raised." He said, gesturing his hand to Percy.

"When it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you." The god continued.

"You didn't try to stop us? But—" Percy was cut off.

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson, your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one threatening simultaneous step forward, weapons at the ready.

Percy reached his boiling point. He was so sick and tired of being blamed for everything! He dealt with that enough growing up, but this? It was stupid!

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy told the god, "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades replied.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip in a mockery of a smile. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you - I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?"

"Return my property!" Came the demand from the god.

"I don't have your stupid helm! We just want to know where that stupid bolt is!"

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!"

"But I didn't!" Percy argued with heat.

"Open your pack, then."

A horrible feeling struck Percy. The weight in his backpack, it couldn't be...

He slung it off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, and humming with energy.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"We had it the whole damn time?!" Andi shouted in disbelief, before looking at the bag once more, "Wait, didn't we…oh, that limp dick prick!"

Percy was just staring in disbelief at the weapon.

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said condescendingly. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now...my helm. Where is it?!"

They had been played. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The Master Bolt had been in the backpack, and it wasn't hard to figure out who had given it to them.

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy stammered out, trying to plead his case to the god. "This is all a big mistake."

"Super mistake." Grover added quickly.

"A mistake?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds' face grinned at Percy eagerly and flicked her whip.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come — I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front them, and there was Sally Jackson, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

Percy was speechless, he tried to reach for her, but the fire burned too greatly.

Andi just had a frown on her face, her little fists balled.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy thought back to the pearls in his pocket. Maybe they could get him out of this. If he could just get his mom free—

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and Percy's blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

The boy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only four," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Andi, Annabeth, and Grover. Their faces were grim.

"We were tricked," Percy told them. "Set up."

"No duh Baywatch." Andi fumed, hands clenched and winds spiraling around her fists.

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit—"

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that." Percy said grimly.

"Leave me here," Grover said. "Use the fourth pearl on your mom."

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You three go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy and Andi. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. And Andi can't stay here, who knows what he'll do to her. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"Knock it off you morons," Andi argued fiercely, "If anyone's going to stay, I should. Hecate already has something planned for me," she said, nudging her head to the rather quiet goddess, "So I'm the perfect one to stay!"

"No!" Annabeth shouted to Andi. "I'm not letting anyone sacrifice themselves for me anymore. I'll stay."

"Right," Grover said. "So I'm staying behind."

"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth argued back.

"I'll knock you two out." The sky child told her friends.

"Stop it, all three of you!" Percy shouted to them, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. They all had been with him through so much. Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden, and Annabeth saving them from Cerberus; Andi helping to deal with Crusty at his bed store of doom. He had spent thousands of miles worried that he'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. They had done nothing but save him, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for his mom.

He honestly had no words for how lucky he felt to have people like this having his back throughout this whole mess.

"I know what to do," Percy said solemnly. "Take these." He handed out the pearls to each of them.

Annabeth said, "But, Percy..."

Percy turned to his mother. The boy desperately wanted to sacrifice himself and use the last pearl on her, but he knew what she would say. She would never allow it. The bolt had to be brought back to Olympus and the truth told to Zeus. To stop this pointless war. She would never forgive him if he saved her instead. The water demigod thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. _You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

"I'm sorry," Percy told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades' face faded. "Godling ...?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," the son of the sea told him. "I'll return it. Remember Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Also, maybe a puppy iPod, he likes Star Wars music." Andi added cheekily.

"Percy Jackson, you will not—"

Percy shouted, "Now, guys!"

They smashed the pearls at their feet. For a spine chilling moment, nothing happened.

"Give it a second." Hecate said with a knowing smirk as her arms crossed.

Hades didn't intend to even give them that one second and yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. They were each encased in a milky white sphere, which were starting to float off the ground.

Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as they floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and it seemed like it wasn't going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

Sure enough, they were racing right toward the stalactites.

"How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted back.

"This is epic!" Andi cheered loudly, like this was a roller-coaster for her.

They screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and… darkness.

Percy winced his eyes shut, thinking they were dead, but opened them to realize they were going through the earth. For a few more minutes, he couldn't see anything out the magic bubble, then the spheres broke through the ocean floor as the four soared upwards through the water. With a whoosh, they broke through the surface, in the middle of Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!"

Percy grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy. He caught Annabeth and dragged her over too. He saw Andi hovering in the air, shaking the water off herself as she perched atop the buoy like a bird of prey. A curious shark was circling them, a great white about eleven feet long.

Percy said, "Beat it."

The shark turned and raced away.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from them as fast as he could.

Percy wondered what time it was, thankfully Andi took a quick look at the sky and informed them that it was early morning.

Meaning it was June 21, the day of the summer solstice.

In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades' fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after them right now.

But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't their biggest problem.

They had to get to shore and get Zeus' Master Bolt back to Olympus.

And most of all, Percy had a thing or two he wanted to do to a certain immortal cousin of his.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a toughy on some parts, mainly the POV's. Thanks to the team as usual, Nameless and Sieg, another salute from me.**

 **Nameless: So I bet you guys must be a little upset that in the end so little has changed, huh? Well, the thing is the original stuck close to canon and that remains the plan, so while on quest there's not much room for change. Things will change more though when we get to bits where canon is lacking, Percy's time in camp post-quest and Andi's time at Hogwarts [where we're being looser with HP canon]. Mainly though, this story won't change** _ **that**_ **much. The changes are mainly there to set the stage for the more realistic direction we want to take the sequels in.**

 **Sieg: Percy. You stupid** _ **stupid**_ **seaweed brain. You'd never have survived without the aid of loads of conveniences, and I'm going to make it a point to explain the reasoning behind them.**

 **It's just that the little things we do now will affect the future, which will show what we have in store for you guys. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Now, review, no flames, and peace off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Family Reunions Stink**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

A Coast Guard boat picked the questers up, but they were too busy to keep them for long, or to wonder how four kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls.

They dropped the questers off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people.

Their clothes were sopping wet, even Percy's. He had willed himself to get wet, so as not to raise suspicion. The hydrokinetic demigod was also barefoot, because he'd given his shoes to Grover. Better the Coast Guard wonder why one of them was barefoot then wonder why one of them had hooves.

After reaching dry land, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. It was as if they'd just come back from the dead — which they had. Percy's backpack was heavy with Zeus' master bolt. His heart was even heavier from seeing his mother.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth exclaimed. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Percy cut in, annoyed. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody—"

Andi was visibly fuming and used a drying charm on them as they walked, "I am bloody pissed the right off…I'm hoping my new punching bag is nearby." She said in a chilling tone.

"Percy..." Annabeth began, laying a comforting hand lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

He pretended not to hear her, if he thought back on it, he might actually start crying like some little kid.

"The prophecy was right," Percy continued, ignoring the weight on his shoulders. " _You shall go west and face the god who has turned_.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else had pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus' master bolt, and Hades' helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

Percy stopped in his tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee, let me think."

There he was, waiting for them, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.

"Hey, kids," Ares greeted, seeming genuinely pleased to see them. "You were supposed to die."

A rock shattered his headlight.

"Oops." Andi replied in a monotone tone while still in a throwing position, "my fingers slipped."

Ares' jaw tightened as he seemed to glare at Andi under his wraparound shades.

The girl just gave him the finger with a big smile on her face.

"You tricked us," Percy accused with gritted teeth, his hand clenched on the strap of the backpack. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares turned to him and grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power — that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice." Percy demanded of his warmongering cousin.

"No," Andi argued tersely, "I doubt Clarisse could have taken them." She refuted with certainty as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "no, you'd need to be invisible to pull something like that off." She answered, getting Annabeth to look wide eyed, "Or, be a really good thief…who was it? Which one of the Hermes kids did you trick? Or were you a pig like your symbol and blackmailed one?" The aerokinetic girl mocked the god openly, a knowing smirk on her face.

The idea seemed to amuse the war god. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kiddies, you're impeding the war effort. See, both of you gotta die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed and the Old Man will be mad at Hades for killing you two. Corpse Breath will have Zeus' master bolt, so Zeus'll get even angrier at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket he took out a ski cap — the kind bank robbers wear — and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares sneered. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we've got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You really are a sick bastard." Andi told him, glaring heatedly at him. No surprise there, she had after all on more than one occasion made it clear that to her, family was the most important thing ever.

"Funny, coming from a bastard herself."

"Oh go find a corner and rub one off, pig."

"Got a girlfriend for that midget."

"Yeah, got interrupted last time right? Ya netaphobic."

Annabeth groaned before turning to the pixieish girl and whispering, "Andi, that isn't even a real word."

"…Bethy, I'm trying to have witty banter here. Please." Andi whined in reply.

Personally Percy thought Andi was wasting her time, the war god wouldn't get it.

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy interjected, taking over the conversation. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares replied, still glaring at Andi for the net comment. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

Percy wasn't sure how he knew that, but since he knew everything about Andi's bow, it was safe to say Ares probably knew everything about a weapon due to being the war god.

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way — no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked questioningly. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I...yeah ...with that kind of firepower..."

He held the trance for one second...two seconds...

The son of the sea exchanged nervous looks with his aerokinetic cousin.

Ares' face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy argued, a smirk coming to his face. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

"You didn't order the theft," the boy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders from nobody! I don't have dreams!"

Percy hesitated as Andi's eyes widened. "Who said anything about dreams?" the boy asked.

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kids. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. Either of you just might get those hard-headed idiots to listen. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers and the sand exploded at his feet. From the cloud of sand, out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin five at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at them with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

Percy slowly stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

"Hell no," Andi said, taking off her bag and handing it to Grover, "I'm getting in on this. I'm pissed, and your stupid face is a perfect target for it." She announced coldly.

Ares laughed, but you could hear a little edge to his laughter...an uneasiness. "You've only got one talent, kid, getting the witch to do everything. Face it, she's the talent, you're the help, simple as that. But even with her, you don't have what it takes to fight me."

"Scared?" Percy taunted. He might not be as talented at pissing people off as Andi was, but he was pretty good at it too.

"Oh, I know he is." Andi snickered, "Gets his ass kicked by Herc how many times? Bet he's really scared of two twelve year olds with only two weeks of training. Oh, his meager pride is on the line now."

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kids. You're not at my level."

"Guys, run!" Annabeth shouted, pointing at Ares' feet.

The giant boar charged at Percy as Andi smirked.

Percy didn't bother with gloating like his cousin though, instead he just calmly uncapped his pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared and he slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at his feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.

Raising his free arm authoritively, Percy yelled, "Wave!"

Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror, then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.

Percy heard Andi chuckling in the background, probably pleased that Ares was getting shown up. He didn't have time for that though, instead he turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight us now?" he asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into—"

"A cockroach," The boy said in a bored tone. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."

"Now now, Percy." Andi mock chided him, "Remember, sharing is caring."

"True, very true." Percy grinned at her, "So, tag team?"

"Someone ring that freaking bell." Andi grinned right back.

Ares sneered.

He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you two like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy showed his sword as Andi pulled out Skyline in sword form.

"That's cool, you little brats," he shrugged, hefting his bat. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword with a crossguard and grip made out of silver carved to look like twisted bones, with a large silver skull holding a ruby in its mouth for a hilt.

"Compensation." Andi didn't even cover it with a cough this time.

"I'm going to enjoy shutting you up, midget!"

"Guys," Annabeth warned, worry clear in her voice. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," Percy told her sternly, handing the backpack to Grover.

"And in our way." Andi added tersely.

The blonde swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck."

She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around Percy's neck.

"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy's face felt a little warm, but he still smiled. "Thanks."

"And take this," Grover said. He handed Andi a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you."

"Thanks Grov, may the goat be with me." Andi smirked as he patted her shoulder. The girl stuffed it into her back pocket. The blonde and goat backed off to a safe distance.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares said as he marched towards the black haired demigods, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kids. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"Personal hygiene." Andi snarked.

"Smaller ego." Percy added helpfully, keeping his feet in the surf as Andi slowly walked away from the ocean, giving the god two separate targets. The son of the sea thought back to what Annabeth had said at the Denver diner, so long ago: Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes.

And as if an imaginary bell was rung, the fight started. Ares dashed towards Percy as Andi turned Skyline into its bow form and summoned two arrows. They zoomed at the god as he cleaved down at Percy to cut him in half.

Percy moved out of the way as the water catapulted him over the god, who was already turning and deflected the arrows easily with his sword. Percy went for a stab on his way down, but the god somehow managed to twist his sword into place in time and blocked attack meant for his spine with the hilt of his weapon.

"Not bad, not bad." The war god taunted, grinning arrogantly.

He slashed at Percy once more, forcing the son of the sea to jump to dry land. As he forced Percy away from the ocean, having figured out where Percy wanted to go it seemed, he jumped back three paces to dodge a barrage of arrows aimed at him.

Ares grunted and snapped his fingers while pointing to the airborne Andi. Out of nowhere, a dozen swords from multiple eras came into being in the air around him and fired off at the demigoddess.

As they headed towards her, Andi dodged them all with ease, launching another volley of arrows. "That all you got?!" She shouted in a jeer. Prematurely as it turned out, as the whistling of the swords cutting through the air caught her attention and she turned to see them turning around in midair, homing in on her. "Who the hell has homing sword missile things!" She exclaimed.

Percy wanted to do something to help, but he was a little busy trying to make sure he didn't get sliced to pieces.

"I do!" Ares shouted back at Andi as he pressured Percy away from the shore, leisurely leaning out of the way of Andi's arrows.

The son of Poseidon struggled as he tried to find an opening, but sadly found none. The god's sword had far more reach, so he would need to get in close. That was the only way to make up for having the shorter blade.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andi spun in the air to dodge the homing swords once more and fired a barrage of arrows, breaking the swords into pieces.

She turned back to the fight to see Ares disarming Percy and sending the boy flying about thirty feet into the air and right into a sand dune.

Andi flew at the god, her bow once more a sword as it clashed against his, blocking him off from pursuing Percy.

Bad idea.

As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't even half as good with a sword as Percy and against Ares who had bested him easily, she found herself on the defensive as soon as their blades met. She ducked under a swing and lunged forward to stab his leg, but Ares sidestepped and kicked her in the ribs, sending the girl rolling across the sand.

She got up in a second, just in time to barely block another slash. The clumsy block left her open though, something the war god exploited to disarm her. Panicking a little, the girl desperately tried to get out of range, but before she could take more than a step back, a hand snapped forward and hoisted her off her feet by her neck, cutting off her air supply.

The god's large left palm squeezed her slim neck as she struggled to get out of the hold. The blue eyed girl wrapped her right leg around the arm and used all her strength to kick with the left one in a stomp. Since Ares' other hand was occupied, he couldn't stop the kick to the face, which shattered his glasses.

Ares' grip tightened as he snarled, "Those were my favorit—" Andi didn't listen as she stomped his face again. "Argh! At least let me finish my li—" Stomp. "That's it!"

Before she could go for a fourth stomp, the god slammed her into the sand. Now, if that had been solid ground, Andi was sure her spine would have snapped.

She was glad for that, since it would probably have killed her but even with the sand, it still hurt like hell. The only good thing was the the blow had caused Ares' grip on her neck to loosen, just a tiny bit, but it gave her enough to grab some air.

"Seriously, let a guy finish his line, fucking hell…That's just common courtesy." The god grumbled.

Andi ignored him and just continued to struggle, desperately clawing at the war god's face and arm. At some point, her powers responded to her desperation and air blades formed around her fingers in much the same way as claws, just in time for her to drag them across her half-brother's face.

"Ah! My face!" The war god squealed like a stuck pig as four lines streaked diagonally on his beaten up face, like a cat scratch. He dropped Andi in surprise and stumbled back, rubbing his fresh battle wounds.

"That has to suck," Andi croaked out, hacking for breath as she got to her knees.

Recovering from Andi's desperate attack, Ares gripped his sword with both hands, looking livid.

"You might want to look, behind you." The witch coughed out.

"Oh please, like I'd fall for tha—" The god began to sneer, only to cut himself off and turn around as he heard the telltale whistling of metal being swung, just in time to block Percy's sneak attack.

"Told you, but I meant it both ways." The daughter of Zeus grinned wildly, firing a vicious air hammer at the god's back, who snarled at the hit.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"

Finally recovering enough to stand up but still rubbing her sore neck, she saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming.

"There, officer!" Somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff voice, probably a cop, called out, "Looks like that kid on TV...what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," Likely another cop said. "Call for backup."

Percy rolled to one side of Ares' slash, causing the god to strike the sand. Capitalizing on the smokescreen Andi flew at him, her sword drawn. Seemingly unaffected by the distraction of the cloud of sand, the god casually waved his hand in Andi's direction, launching a blood red fireball.

The daughter of the sky turned her head to see the ball of flames and dove to the sand as it sailed over her head. She smelt something burning though; her hoodie was torched and she desperately pulled it off.

Tears prickled her eyes at the stinging of her back, despite that she shakily got up with a wince. Only to be faced with Percy stumbling towards her as he barely parried a strong slash.

"You…You…" She glowered, the wind picking up around her, "You asshole!" she screamed at the god as she started to rant.

She knew she was behaving like an idiot, wasting time in the middle of a fight to the death to rant. She _knew_ everyone was looking at her funny, but she was too pissed to care. That hoodie was practically a gift, something she rarely got, so she felt justified.

"And then I'll take a melon baller to your eyes and give you a—"

Annabeth was gaping, speechless, while Grover looked ready to pass out from the blow to his virgin ears.

"—the kangaroos! Then I'll sodomize you with a cactus, and then, oh and then—!"

Hell, even the news crews nearby were in shock.

All of America was seeing this!

"—with a banana! And finally, I'll push my arm down your throat, pull out your intestines and knit them into a sweater!" She screamed and began panting. She'd ranted all that in just one breathe, after all.

Though she was feeling proud of herself, she'd managed one minute and three seconds, a new record.

"Pathetic! Crying over a jacket? What are you, one of 'Dite's? Get over it, maggot, so you can die with some dignity." Ares dismissed with a snort.

A second cop car pulled up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, seemed to be disguised satyrs. There were also a whole host of shimmering spirits milling unseen amongst the crowd, as if the dead had risen to see the battle. And far above, there was the flapping of leathery wings.

Seconds later, more sirens wailed. Police reinforcements it seemed were on their way.

"Drop the guns. Set them on the ground. Now!" A megaphone-enhanced voice demanded.

Guns?

Andi looked at Ares' weapon, and saw that it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun, sometimes a two-handed sword. Who knew what the mortals were seeing, but the daughter of the sky lord bet it didn't make him seem friendly.

Ares turned to glare at their spectators, which gave the kids a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on them.

"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"

He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled towards the patrol cars. It collided with the cars, blowing them up as the officers jumped out of the way. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming.

The god turned back to the demigods, both of whom were still exhausted. Closing the distance in an instant, the god kicked Percy to the side, sending the boy flying into the dunes once more with great force as he slashed at Andi.

Weaponless, she only had her powers and wits to fight the war god. She dodged left as her ADHD went on high alert, letting her body takeover.

Summoning the winds she used them to evade the god's relentless attack, even as she focused a portion of them into a contained tornado around her right hand. Clenching her fist around her building attack, she waited for a opening. After minutes of frantic evasion, she finally found one and launched a right hook, releasing the pent up winds at the same time.

Ares caught it.

The tornado drilled into his palm, even as the escaped winds blew a wide crater in the sand around the two.

"You know, that actually stung." The god admitted with a nod, before he started to crush her hand, bringing Andi to her knees in pain.

"Let go." Andi fought back, trying to kick the god but Ares just twisted her arm, getting her to cry out in pain.

"Shut up."

Andi glowered at him, the winds picking up around her as she demanded, "I said: Let. Me." she screamed, her voice rising steadily. Overwhelmed by the sound, Ares let Andi go as he stumbled back, desperately clutching his ears to try to drown out the noise.

"GO!" Andi finished and in her distress, the vibrations in the airwaves spiked to a high level, amplifying her scream into a sonic blast. Ares was hit point blank in the chest and sent flying about thirty feet by the force of the shockwave created by the sonic boom

The sky child stood up, rubbing her hand looking shocked. She had a sonic scream?! She had just become even more badass! She turned to look for Skyline and found it. Pulling it towards her with her air powers, she turned to see Percy heading for the water once more.

They needed something big, something to take down the war god or at least really hurt him. But what could they do...

The Arch!

That power they had when their swords touched…maybe… Well, anything was worth a shot at this point. She flew towards Percy as Ares stood up, shaking his head to no doubt get the ringing out of his ears.

"Percy," she said in a hurry, "Remember that thing that happened at the Arch?"

Percy blinked for a moment, his bow knitted, "That power thing?"

"Yes, our swords were touching…we need to do that again! Now!"

"…What if it doesn't work?" he asked her.

"…Then we're right screwed I think, but we have to try."

"Yeah." Percy nodded, holding out his sword in his right hand as she held out hers in her left. When they connected, that power from the Arch washed over them.

Concentrating as hard as they could on the power, the two children of the big three managed to make nature itself go crazy.

The sky blackened to the deepest of voids as it rumbled.

The sea roared and smashed into the shore as it churned.

The winds hissed and spat as the salt from the sea hung in the air in sprays of mist.

The gawking crowd around Santa Monica beach were in a panic at the sudden and rapid weather change as tornadoes suddenly came into being from out of nowhere.

Ares finally got his hearing back and looked up, "…Ah shit." He cursed as a tornado formed around him, kicking up sand and blowing away cars and people from how big it was.

Tendrils of water shot from the sea, mixing into the tornado, turning it into a gigantic waterspout.

Both children lifted their weapons to the sky.

They swung them down with a war cry as the sky roared, bringing down a lightning bolt that exploded the waterspout from within.

Everyone in the area was blown back by the blast.

Andi sat up on her elbows with a cough, brushing the sand off her face as she slowly stood up and held onto her sword tightly. Next to her, Percy sans Riptide was spitting out sand from his mouth as he too stood, hands on his knees, looking spent.

"Did we do it?" he asked Andi.

"I…think so?"

The water boy grimaced, patting his pocket and pulled out Riptide, "…Why does that sound like a question?"

"Because…I've never fought a god before, I don't know how much firepower is needed to beat one, Baywatch."

"Touché."

They turned to eye the impact zone, but the sand cloud was still all over the place.

Andi gulped nervously as she pushed her hand forward, blowing the cloud away.

The daughter of Zeus wished she didn't.

There in the center of a crater of glass created by the intense heat of the explosion was Ares, standing.

Though, he wasn't looking so hot right now.

The two demigods couldn't see his face, as he had his shield covering as much of his body as possible with his sword stuck between some glass a few feet away, like he dropped it in favor of defense.

What they could see of his body wasn't pretty though, most of his clothes had burned away except for his pants, which had been so badly damaged that they now looked more like shorts. But that wasn't all, the god was wounded, heavily. Cuts and burns littered the muscular body of the god of war.

Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, bled from his many wounds in small drips and slid down the heavily breathing body of their opponent.

Crack!

The shield split right down the middle, Celestial bronze falling to the either side of Ares. The children could see his face now. It hadn't fared any better than the rest of his body, it was badly burned and a fresh new cut that would possibly leave a scar ran across his nose to the bottom of his left eye, his ichor dripping down his visage, now even more scarred than ever.

"…You think he had that shield insured?" Andi asked in a shaky tone.

"Really? Right now?" "Percy asked, as he visibly fought to remain calm despite his own disbelief that the war god had tanked their best shot.

"I joke when I'm nervous…or pissing myself."

Percy swallowed hard, adjusting his grip on Riptide. "Yeah, I think I'm right behind you there." He agreed, just as nervous.

Ares opened his exploding eyes and they locked onto the demigods as they flinched a little from the cluster bombs going off in there.

Ares took heavy steps towards his sword, leaving craters in the glass with each echoing step.

He ripped his sword out in a shower of glass, and then turned to the demigods once more, not looking happy.

"That's fucking it!" The god bellowed in hot blooded fury, as he snorted steam from his flared nostrils, "No more playing! Dead! YOU ARE DEAD!" He declared, eyes in a mad bloodlust like nothing the kids had ever seen.

You could literally choke on the air at how heavy the god was making his presence, or was it that he wasn't holding it back anymore?

They were exhausted, they could barely move, but Ares could.

Faster than they had ever seen him — or anyone really — move, he was already on top of them, his sword at his side, ready to take a wild swing to slice them in half in one go.

* * *

Pain. Crushing pain erupted from Percy Jackson's side as his ribs broke from the strain of the blow that sent him flying into the ocean.

But Ares hadn't hit him.

It was Andi that sent him flying with a windblast.

Right before he plunged into the ocean, he saw Andi soaring into the air and landing in a horrifying heap. Faintly he heard Annabeth and Grover crying out their names.

Next, cool ocean water splashed around him as he was comprehending just what happened.

Andi had used her wind powers at the last minute to send the two of them flying out of range of Ares' swing. Only she'd sent him flying into the ocean where he could heal, while she'd… she'd let herself get thrown through the air like a ragdoll without any way to recover.

Yes, she was annoying, yes, she was a pain, yes, she could be as stubborn as he was, if not more so, but…

She was his cousin…and she was either dead or dying.

He felt hot anger fill him, he hadn't felt anger like this since he had thought the Minotaur killed his mom.

He wanted to hurt Ares, more than ever before, he thought as the water healed him.

The ocean churned and shifted at his raging emotions, and Ares' aura was only adding to his anger, making the tides fiercer, akin to a sea storm almost.

Back on land, Ares walked menacingly to the prone figure of Andi Potter, as he held his sword with both hands.

The young girl was curled up in agony. Her blade abandoned on the sand by her head.

The god raised his sword above his head, ready to cut off his mortal half-sister's head, but a shout got his attention.

"ARES!"

The furious war god craned his head to this side, and in the corner of his eye, saw Percy stepping out of the ocean.

"Heh," the mad god laughed, turning fully to him, "Well," the god gave his trademark sneer, "Look who decided to come up for air." He started to walk towards the water boy, "Was going to take the midget's head, but I guess it can wait until I take yours." He laughed throatily, "But like I said before you got in over your head," he nudged his head back to the unmoving Andi, "She's the talent, and you're the help…what you going to do now, punk?" Ares jeered.

The closer the god came to him, the angrier Percy got. The angrier he got, the more the sea matched his mood as sprays of salt water mist saturated the air as the waves clapped upon each other.

"Kick. Your. Ass." Percy said in a slow mocking tone, since clearly the caveman before him was slow in the head.

"And how's that going for you so far? Oh wait, it's sucked. The corpse behind me is proof of that."

Ares gave a bloodied smirk when he saw Percy's jaw clench, muscles working furiously and his grip on Riptide tighten so much that the boy's palms started to bleed.

"Aw, gonna cry little boy?"

Percy didn't respond, the sea did that for him as a wave was pushed back. Percy didn't know what he was doing, he was just going on his angered instincts. The wave twisted and shot forward, right into Percy's back, propelling him forward in a speedy rush.

Again, the boy didn't know how he was doing this, he just knew he wanted one thing - Hurt Ares, really, _really_ badly - and was letting his instincts and powers make it happen.

The war god laughed at the apparently moronic charge. He raised his sword over his head, ready to cut the Jackson boy right down the middle, but suddenly winced in pain.

A pain that made him balk, fall to his right knee and look at what was protruding from his left knee.

An arrow, one of Andi's wind arrows, was going right through his kneecap, splattering his ichor over the grainy sand.

Worse part, for Ares at least, was that in this lapse of pain...

He was wide open.

The train of water pushing the son of the sea forward shot him right at Ares. Taking advantage of the opening that Andi had created, he swiped his sword, his blade running across from the bottom right of Ares' chest, gliding up to the opposite side, right to his left shoulder. Ichor spilling into the air in an arc from Percy's swing.

Behind the god, was the downed Andi, still on the ground holding her bow, giving a pained, bloody smile of her own.

"Should've double tapped, asshole." She coughed out some blood, but still, the smile wouldn't leave her face.

After his successful blow upon the war god, Percy tumbled along the sand as the wave melted into the grainy surface. He rolled a few times and managed to jump to his feet, panting as he held his sword defensively a few meters away from the wounded Andi.

Wounded, not dead.

Something Percy was sighing in relief about in his head, seriously, he thought she was dead.

The roar that followed the attack made Hades' earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide.

The golden blood of immortals flowed from a gash on the war god's chest. The fury from before faded for but a moment, before it came back, doubled. Sheer shock and disbelief was on his face, as if getting wounded from before was minor to this blow.

He hobbled towards the demigods, holding his bleeding chest with one hand, muttering ancient Greek curses.

Before he got anywhere close though, something stopped him.

It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making Andi and Percy feel like life was hopeless, and that fighting was useless.

The darkness lifted.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars were burning behind them. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares' feet, his glowing golden ichor dripping into and dissipating in the tide.

Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godlings," he told the two, his teeth bared. "You have sealed your fates. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse Perseus Jackson." He glowered at Andi, "And you Andromeda Potter, in the height of battle, may your pride lead you to despair. Beware, both of you. Beware."

His body began to glow.

"Guys!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

They turned away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. Percy somehow knew that if either had looked, they'd disintegrate into ashes.

The light died.

Looking back, Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades' bronze helm of darkness. Percy picked it up as their friends came running to them.

But before they could, they all heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of the two combatants.

The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have them for supper, but had decided the children might give her indigestion.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So...it truly was not you?"

Percy tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," Percy said, his voice annoyed. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson, Andi Potter. Become true heroes. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again..."

With the threat hanging in the air, the three Furies flew off with their lord's helm.

They joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at them in amazement.

"Percy…Andi..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly..."

"Terrifying," said Annabeth.

"Cool!" Grover corrected.

Both didn't feel cool, or even terrified, they were more tired than anything if they were honest.

It was then Andi heaved a wet cough, hacking out some blood as she fell to her knees. Annabeth caught her before she ate sand.

"Whoa," Grover exclaimed in surprise as Percy got on a knee and helped Andi lay on her back as gently as possible.

"Son of—!" she shouted out, "Nectar, bag." She said and Percy noted she looked as though she was fighting back with all she had from screaming in pain.

Grover shuffled through her bag and pulled out a canteen of Nectar, like the ones they lost at the very start of the quest Percy noted, and handed it to Annabeth, who helped Andi drink it.

She paused for a breath and let out a pained laugh, "I broke my ribs when I sent myself flying at terminal velocity." She hissed, some tears in her eyes that she was blinking back. Andi turned to glare at her cousin, "So lucky, you have healing powers." Her tone held agonized contempt.

Silently, Percy agreed. Andi's pained wheezing and constant fidgeting, as if trying but failing to get into a less painful position, betrayed the absolute agony she must be enduring. As he gazed at her though, a stray thought came to the forefront of his mind: Andi had saved his life.

She was sharp, he couldn't disagree on that point, and usually had the craziest of ideas, but they worked. Looking back, it seemed deliberate that she had propelled him into the water, he assumed because he had the best chance of winning; something he brought up, to which she replied simply with, "You're family, Baywatch."

He stood, astonished. She could have died!

* * *

Reading what Percy was thinking from the look on his face, Andi casually replied that, "Well, then I would be dead."

To her dying for family was no big deal.

"Don't say that." Annabeth scolded sternly as she tipped the smaller girl's head forward to allow her to take a sip from the canteen.

Andi didn't really look sorry, content with just drinking more of the healing liquid. She felt the fire in her ribs and her body overall ebb a little, but she was still in pain, the fading adrenaline probably didn't help either.

"Still," Andi continued with a weak, pained laugh as her eyes filled with mirth while locking onto Percy's sea green orbs, "We fought the bloody war god, and we lived to tell about it. Bet his ego is feeling that one, right, Baywatch?" Her lips curled into a smug smirk.

"Pssh, hell yeah." Percy grinned. "Though why'd he curse my weapon like that? And what was with your 'pride' leading you to your downfall or whatever?"

"To get at us, duh." Andi explained with a shrug.

After polishing off the bottle of Nectar, Grover helped Andi up with her arm over his shoulder, relieving Annabeth. The short girl was still giving off a few hisses of pain though.

A second of pause filled them and Percy broke it by asking, "did you guys feel that... whatever it was?"

They all nodded uneasily.

"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover offered.

But that wasn't it. Something had stopped Ares from killing the children of the Big Three, and whatever could do that was a lot stronger than the Furies.

Percy locked eyes with Andi, both wordlessly agreeing that whatever it was, it was the same thing as what was in the pit, what had haunted their dreams from the depths of Tartarus itself.

The son of the sea reclaimed his backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy stated. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we—"

"Fly," Percy agreed.

She stared at him. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

"Yeah," Percy said with a nod. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on, we'll use Andi as a meat shield."

"Hey!" Andi shouted angrily, "That's my line for you! You don't get to use it." She pouted, looking like a whiny kid.

"I'll get you a cake." He wheedled.

"…Well, you do owe me one." The daughter of Zeus hummed in thought, "Okay, I'll do a prayer for it." She did so, "So, yeah, dad, going to take Percy in a plane. No blowing us up now or you'll lose your glowing baton, got it?"

The sky boomed, clearly offended.

"Cool, thanks." She waved off the boom, not even caring right now. She just wanted to take a nap.

She was sleepy.

* * *

Mortals, they really are weird beings, only accepting their own reality of things. Then again, Hecate really did do some amazing work, it seemed, with the Mist.

According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted poor little Percy Jackson and three other adolescents in New York and brought them across the country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.

The Grey Hound incident? Merely an attempt to get away from their 'captor'. People were wondering how they could not remember seeing him. The blowing up of the Arch? Why, the crazy man of course! Then that waitress in Denver had seen the terrible man threaten the young abductees outside the diner she worked at. Finally, brave Percy Jackson (Andi jokingly said that was a bit of a stretch of the word) and Andi Potter had each stolen a gun from their captor in Los Angeles and battled him in a gunfight on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. Thankfully, no fatalities had occurred, and Percy Jackson and his three friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed the questers the whole story. They just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn't hard), and played victimized kids for the cameras. The crowd was eating out of Andi's hands as she spoke to the reporters.

Especially her claims of the crazy man being _too_ interested in them. Percy couldn't stop laughing which he only just managed to muffle and so keep up his 'victim' persona. It wasn't _that_ funny, it was just her paying her half-brother back for putting her through hell in the fight.

Percy gave a moving speech about his gross step-dad and said that the man would give free appliances if enough people raised enough money for them to get a plane ride back to New York. It worked, and within the hour, they were on a flight back to New York City.

Takeoff was a nightmare for Percy and the turbulence during the flight was just as bad. After about three bouts of it, Andi (who was napping and repeatedly awoken by Percy's jittery screams of terror) told her dad if they didn't have a smooth flight, she'd flush his boom stick down a toilet. With a good finger wagging, mind you.

Honestly, she was trying to nap here!

It was smooth sailing from then on until they touched down safely at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for them outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, "they're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!" then rejoined them at baggage claim.

They split up at the taxi stand. Percy told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened as Andi called for a cab. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all they'd been through, but this last part was for them, getting their dads to stop their bitch fit.

So they hopped into the taxi and headed into Manhattan.

Thirty minutes later, they walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

They must have looked like homeless kids, with their tattered clothes and their cuts and bruises. Plus, they had barely slept in at least twenty-four hours.

"Percy, there's something off about the guy at the security desk." Andi whispered to Percy as she eyed the guard suspiciously.

"Monster?" Percy asked warily.

"I don't think so. Follow my lead, ok?" At receiving Percy's nod, the daughter of Zeus walked up to the security desk.

"Andi Potter, daughter of Zeus," she said pointed to her cousin, "and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We're here to see my dad about his nightlight."

The sky boomed.

Andi ignored it as Percy said, "Six hundredth floor, please."

The guy was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. Andi wasn't one for fantasy, she was a part of it mind you, but the book must've been good, because the guard took a while to look up. "No such floor, kiddies."

Andi grabbed the top of the book, and threw it over her head. The guard was about to say something, but was silenced when Andi put a finger to his mouth, "Shush little person." She started with a deep breath, "I am really cranky right now."

"Which is never good." Percy smirked.

"Quite right dear cousin, and bad things tend to happen when I am cranky, ask around and you'll see." Andi told the man, "Now, we have the bolt for my dad…but are you trying to stop us? Are you pro-war or something?" she tutted the man mockingly with her other finger, "So, let us up…or I start having a fit, because I'm cranky."

Percy put a hand to the side of his mouth, and said in a stage whisper, "She tends to smite things when she's cranky, you should see the last guy."

"Indeed." Andi nodded happily as she removed her finger, "Now, six hundredth floor, please."

"…Can I see the bolt?" he asked with a gulp.

Percy slung off the backpack and opened it, showing the Master Bolt.

The man couldn't hand Andi a keycard fast enough. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

And so they did, as soon as the elevator doors closed, Andi slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

Percy reached over and pressed it, which made Andi pout. She wanted to press the red button. And so they waited, and waited.

Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..."

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They stepped out and Percy almost had a heart attack while Andi was whistling in awe.

They were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Their eyes followed the stairway to its end, Mount Olympus really was here and it was beautiful beyond words.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces - a city of mansions - all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. They could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago or something.

You'd think something like this, a mountain palace anchored to the Empire State Building would be impossible. But here it was…and it was absolutely stunning.

It left the pre-teens in a daze, walking through Olympus that is. They passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them playfully from their garden. Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, a new shield, or a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered; satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who must've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch the demigods pass, and whispered to themselves.

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.

There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Andi realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. It was then the girl felt sorry for her uncle, to be cast away from his family? It must be painful, no wonder he seemed so bitter.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

Room really isn't the right word. The place made King's Cross Station look like her old cupboard. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. They could already tell who they were, and they made no motion or anything, no doubt awaiting the preteens to come forward themselves.

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but you could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if your body were starting to burn.

Andi took a gulp of air and looked at her father for the first time. He seemed intimidating and stern, like that statue in Cabin One. A storm of emotions filled her: uncertainty, happiness, anger, worry, sadness, she just didn't know what to feel right now. His face was proud and handsome, but grim, with eyes glowing a stormy grey; his well-trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud, hid his mouth from view, though Andi guessed that he was frowning. Sitting stiffly in a throne of pure, shining platinum in his crisp, pinstriped suit, Zeus fit the stereotypical image of a stern, authoritative ruler.

As she and Percy got closer to the god, the air crackled and the twang of ozone began to fill the air. It felt incredibly oppressive to the girl, like just being near the man made the power she herself had seem so tiny, so insignificant. It was frightening to say the least.

The god sitting next to him was his, without a doubt, brother; but he was dressed very differently. He seemed like some regular beachgoer, someone who would just go out and enjoy the scenery the ocean gave. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and multi-colored parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, a family trait it seemed. His face was set in a brood that made him seem like a rebel. But his eyes, sea green just like Percy's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles, like he smiled a lot, too.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole though, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips and smelling faintly of sea salt.

The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument.

Andi took another calming breath as she approached her father, Percy did the same with his dad. They knelt and Andi said, looking her father right in the eyes, "Hello, Da-Father, Uncle." She corrected herself while speaking in as much of a respectful tone as she could muster to the gods. A part of her just wanting to get this over with.

Percy greeted without looking up, "Father."

To his left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

Percy kept his head down, and waited.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said, "the boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"At least my daughter shows manners," Zeus sniffed dismissively, eyeing Percy; judging him. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"Just as you have yours." Poseidon stated with a look, glancing at Andi, "I have admitted my wrongdoing. Now, shall we hear them speak?" He asked.

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain...pah! If not for my daughter protecting him, I would have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

"Yes, thank Order for the small miracles," Poseidon replied dryly, getting Zeus to glare at what may have been an inside joke or something. "Let us hear them out, brother."

Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus."

So Andi had a free pass, cool. Not so cool for Percy though…

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me."

Percy did so.

"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon instructed. "Tell him your story."

"Yes," Zeus said, looking at his daughter, "Andromeda, I wish to hear from you as well." His voice was stern, but Andi could almost make out an undercurrent of softness in it.

So they told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. Percy took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that would make your hair stand on end.

"I sense they tell the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing...it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon retorted. "It runs in the family."

"Hope it isn't hereditary." Andi commented under her breath.

The gods heard her, Zeus giving a dull glare while Poseidon just looked at her, stone-faced.

"My lord?" Percy asked.

They both said, "Yes?"

"Names, Percy." Andi stage whispered, "Both kings, ya know."

Percy rolled his eyes at her remark, but returned his gaze to the gods, "Ares didn't act alone. Something — no, someone else — came up with the idea."

They described their dreams, and the feeling they had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing them.

"In the dreams," Percy continued, "the voice told us to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," Andi said. "This didn't feel anything like Hades' presence, Da-Father. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing we felt when we got close to that pit. Something powerful and evil is stirring down there…and we all know who it was." She said, "It was Kron—"

"Andromeda." Her father cut her off before she finished the name, "Do not speak that name in these halls." He curtly told her, voice sterner than before.

Andi's jaw clicked shut, a frown marring her face.

Poseidon and Zeus turned to one another. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. But the preteens caught one word they were certain of.

 **Father**.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off, just as he had Andi. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus announced. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He rose and looked at the demigods. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, young ones. Few heroes could have accomplished as much." He declared with a look of pride as he gazed at Andi.

The girl couldn't help it, while she was still unsure of her feelings towards her father, a bubble of happiness swelled in her knowing that he was proud of her.

"We had help, sir," Percy added. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase—"

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life." The king told Percy, cutting him off. "I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

"Um...thank you, sir." Percy blinked, unsure what to even say other than that.

Andi stifled a giggle at Percy's face, it was priceless.

"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation." He told his nephew.

Zeus turned to Andi, "And as for you, daughter. In regards to that note and your general lack of respect towards me."

Andi felt sweat trickle down her neck, giving a nervous smile as Zeus didn't look happy, "Uh, yeah, about that..."

"Do not to presume such childish nonsense again. Is that clear?"

His voice was like a rumbling storm, threatening to crack.

Andi just shrank into herself, "I-Yes, Lord Zeus." She couldn't even bring herself to try and explain herself. She _had_ been purposely disrespectful. Her dad's stern voice made any excuse she had die in her throat. Geez, she certainly didn't get her sense of humor from Zeus. The daughter of the sky felt kinda sad he was such a wet blanket.

Zeus eyed her for another moment and gave a curt nod, leaving in a clap of thunder that shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, the King of Olympus was gone.

It was just the demigods alone in the throne room with Poseidon. "My brother," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater." He looked at Andi, "He was serious, niece, best not try something like that again."

"I figured." Andi murmured, eyes glued to the marble flooring. She felt gloom filling her small chest that her dad was mad at her after she did all she could to get his Bolt back.

An uncomfortable silence settled until Percy broke it.

"Sir," Percy began tentatively, "what was in that pit?"

Poseidon regarded him. "Have you not guessed?"

"You and Zeus seemed to know," Andi replied quietly, looking uncharacteristically subdued, "but clarification never hurt."

"Like Andi said before: Kronos," Percy stated. "The king of the Titans."

Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm.

Poseidon gripped his trident. "In the First War, children, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos' remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Othrys destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power."

"He's healing," Andi declared, her eyes unnerved. "He's trying to worm his way up to any bloke willing to listen."

Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing."

"That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said." Percy quickly insisted.

Poseidon was silent for a long time.

"Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, children. That is all you need to do."

"But—" Percy began but stopped himself, apparently realizing that arguing would do no good. Andi agreed, it had gotten her nowhere after all. "As...as you wish, Father."

A faint smile played on the god's lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?"

"No...sir." Percy replied tentatively.

Poseidon turned to Andi with a frown, "I would have some words alone with my son, niece. You may go." He dismissed her curtly.

Andi blinked, she glanced at Percy and her head dipped, "Yeah, sure…" her voice barely above a whisper.

She could tell when she wasn't wanted.

With that, the daughter of Zeus slinked out of the Hall of the Gods, a downcast look on her face.

* * *

 _Why does Percy get to talk to his dad?_ Andi bitterly thought as the large doors closed behind her, _Why couldn't Zeus hang back for like, five minutes, just to talk? 'Oh, how's life Andi?' 'Kinda sucky, seeing as I grew up in a hellhole, but you know, perspective and all that.' 'Aw, that stinks.' 'I know, right?'_

As Andi had her own mental conversation with imaginary Zeus, she walked down the white streets of Olympus. While everyone was full of cheer and positive energy, the child of the sky couldn't help but feel angry at how her dad just brushed her off.

 _I risked MY life for his Bolt, no second thoughts whatsoever, and what do I get? A lecture...gods, way to go Andi, set yourself up just to fall on your face, again._

What did she expect? Zeus to just tell her she loved her and Lily? That her mum wasn't just another fling of his? That he'd been looking out for her somehow?

...That he loved her?

Andi halted her steps, she slapped her cheeks and shook her head side to side.

 _Stop thinking negative, what's that ever done for you? Nothing. Ever. Negativity is the enemy. Positive thoughts only, so uh, no World War III. Yeah, there's the bright side._

Adjusting her shoulder strap, the child of Zeus let that positive thought take over and managed a little smile, despite the sting on her cheeks.

"Well," an angelic voice said, "what do we have here?"

Andi paused her next step and planted her foot. She turned and her breath hitched. The demigod's heart pounded against her chest, "M-Mum?" she asked in a shaky tone.

Fiery auburn hair, kind emerald green eyes that twinkled with something the girl didn't recognize, and a face that was as beautiful as the pictures she had seen of the woman before her. Indeed, Lily Potter in a long satin red dress was standing there, on Olympus.

Lily held a hand over her mouth and let out a melodious giggle, "Oh, that's precious, but sadly I am not your mother." 'Lily' smiled.

Andi's brow knitted and glared lightly, "Who-? …"

"Why don't I give you a clue. You fought my boyfriend this morning." The Lily lookalike teased.

"…Aphrodite?" She asked, her tone skeptical.

"Bingo~!" the goddess love winked.

She looked Andi up and down, and then huffed, her nose scrunching cutely, "Ugh, has to go." She said with a snap of her fingers.

In an instant, Andi felt as though she had taken a long soothing bath, she smelt fresh and and her clothes were changed. Her torn up tanktop was replaced with a baby blue tee-shirt. She was in a pair of white capris with light brown strapped sandals over her once flip flop-clad feet. Thankfully, she felt no makeup on.

Aphrodite smiled brilliantly. "Much better!"

Andi smiled brightly, but a little hesitantly. "Um, thanks a lot." It was the first time a god was nice to her today. Though she couldn't help but feel nervous about why the goddess was doing these things.

The goddess merely waved her off. "Think nothing of it," she said, looking at the girl.

"You're a beautiful girl, you should make the most of that, Andromeda." The goddess said even as a pout came to her face. She was probably remembering the true owner of the name, the other Andromeda, who had once been considered more beautiful than even the goddess before her.

"Really?" Andi asked in the smallest voice. She was never really praised on her looks, the Dursleys had only said nasty things about them. But to hear the goddess of beauty tell her that she, Andi, was beautiful?

It...was honestly nice.

"Of course, not that you'll need it," a sly smile came to her face, "in finding that special someone who will make you happy." She said in a suggestive tone.

Andi just gave her a clueless blink, "Huh?"

"Nothing," the goddess waved off with a smile, like she had a secret, "Nothing. Just making plans for the future." She giggled.

"Should I be worried?"

The goddess just smirked.

Andi gulped, which earned her a fresh set of giggles from the goddess.

Andi looked at the giggling goddess who looked like her mother once more, memorizing the sight as much as possible since she would never truly meet the real thing until she died herself, and swallowed. "Well, bye." What else was she supposed to say? What else do you say to a goddess?

It was just time to go home she figured.

There was silence between the two until the goddess broke it, "Well?"

Andi looked at her curiously, "Well what?"

"If this was a story," Aphrodite clarified, "You would be asking how your father met your mother or vice versa, oui?"

Andi scoffed, "Yeah, if this was some lame story, sorry, but, I don't even want to know."

"Not even a little?"

"Please," Andi rolled her eyes, "Mum would never go for a guy like him," she said with certainty, "I'm going with my theory that they were drunk and here I am, the result." She said with dark humor.

She wasn't planning on opening _that_ Pandora's Box, she probably never will to be honest.

Just as she said that, two blond men walked by. One was short, more elfish, had lighter hair and was dressed like a busy businessman, complete with small rectangular glasses resting on his nose and a bluetooth device in his ear. The other was tall, tanned and had hair that was kissed by the sun, dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Both of them, upon hearing her words, burst into laughter. The shorter one lightly smacked the taller on the arm.

"Z-Zeus. Drunk!" He managed to get out before collapsing into snickers. The other blond wiped under his eyes, his laughter unabated.

"Oh man, I don't think I've laughed that hard since you showed the Queen "Yo Momma"," said the taller blond.

Andi turned her head to them with confusion and turned to Aphrodite questioningly who helpfully identified them as Hermes and Apollo.

"Will and Luke's dads?" the aerokinetic girl blinked in surprise.

"Will...Will...Sounds familiar," said Apollo, a smile on his face.

"Like you'd forget one of your kids," said Hermes with a smirk. He grinned back at the girl. "So you're the little addition to the family, huh?"

"Look at that, Hermes, you're not the shortest one anymore!"

Hermes gave a mock laugh as the young girl fumed, "I'm not short!"

"I happen to think it makes her adorable."

Andi groaned at the 'helpful' chime from the love goddess. _Great, I'm the newest joke on Olympus, fantastic._

"I'm just saying it's nice to have an actual lil sis, now," said Apollo.

"If Artemis hears you call her that, you're so in for it," said Hermes.

"She loves me too much to actually hurt me...I think."

The newest child of Zeus rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just going back to the elevator. Think I left my sanity in there." She replied blandly, turning around to head back.

Aphrodite pouted. "Leaving so soon?"

"I just want to go back to camp, and take a nap. Fighting a god tends to tire you out."

"Still can't believe Ares lost to two preteens," said Apollo with a snort. He glanced at Aphrodite slyly. "Your boyfriend's let himself go."

"Harsh," Hermes snickered. "You know, he should build up his rep again before he tries for a rematch. Think taking second graders' lunch money would be too hard for him?"

"Let's see if he can still steal candy from a baby and then we'll move him up to Pre-K."

Aphrodite gave the tiniest of frowns at that. "Yes, yes, giggle like school girls you two." She said with a roll of her emerald green eyes.

"Giggle we shall!" Hermes announced proudly.

Andi gave a small smile at the joke, unsure whether to join in or not. Ah to hell with it, "Shouldn't he practice on animals first? Maybe cow tipping?"

Apollo chuckled at Andi's input. "Unfortunately, Ares isn't that stupid...Well, unless we dared him to."

"Like that time we dared him to pull that shotgun out in a chapel?" Hermes asked.

"And now shotgun weddings are a thing he gloats about," replied Apollo with a laugh.

"Well," Andi said with her own laugh, "This has been a riveting conversation, but I think I'll just wait until Baywatch is done talking with uncle by the express tube back to the ground. You know, before I'm tripped off Olympus or something." She finished with a roll of her eyes. She just didn't want to run into her step-mother.

Boy, that was going to be _fun_.

Please note the heavy sarcasm.

"She'd have more class than that," said Hermes with a snort. "It's not like she'd send a giant pigeon after you or something."

"Doubt it," Apollo agreed with a roll of his eyes. He pushed his shades back up and ruffled the short girl's hair. "Stay in touch, Lil' sis. Getting to be that time so I better go. As they say in Shanghai, zai jian!" He shone brightly, making Andi look away, before the light died down and left behind the smell of a warm campfire.

"...Such a showoff," said Hermes.

"God of the arts." Andi reminded the messenger god, "Plus, I think he mainly gets it from pops."She added with a quirked lip.

"Well, you know the score, kiddo," said Hermes with a nod of approval. He groaned when his phone buzzed. "Man, I try to take one small break. It's like they always know when I'm done here..."

The god of travelers said his goodbyes and as soon as he took a step forward, he was gone in a powerful gust of wind, making the females' hair blow back.

"Oh that little—!" Aphrodite pouted, and with a wave of her hand, her hair was as impeccable as ever. "Honestly, he so does that on purpose." The goddess huffed as she fixed Andi's hair too.

"Thanks," Andi said simply, "Um," she bit her lip, "Bye?"

"Time to head back it seems," Aphrodite agreed with a genuine, sad smile, "Seems Poseidon's boy has finished his chat." She pointed out, as indeed, Percy was heading towards them. "Ta-Ta." The goddess winked playfully and left in a plume of pink smoke — no, perfume; lavender — Andi noted, the girl's favorite scent.

"All done?" Andi asked Percy, who nodded with a small smile on his face.

From a distance, the love goddess looked on, her index fingers and thumbs together in such a way as if framing a shot for a camera, focused on the retreating form of Andi, "I can just see it, ooh~! Your story is going to be amazing." She smiled brightly.

After all, it was her job to make it so~

As the two demigods walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned towards them, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as the black haired children passed, they knelt, as if they were some sort of heroes.

* * *

The two made it back to Manhattan, Percy said they were going to take a detour before heading back to Camp Half-Blood. When Andi asked where, he said to see his mom. The girl smiled at him, seeing the happiness rolling off him at having her back.

He really was lucky.

She waited outside the apartment building. It was about fifteen minutes later that Percy came back down, a satisfied smile on his face. She asked what happened and he only said that his step-dad wouldn't be an issue anymore.

Andi just nodded, not seeing it as her business to know the rest.

They started to walk to the corner for a cab back to camp.

As they walked, it finally settled in.

They had stopped World War III.

A grin played on Andi's lips as a song that Will told her was coming out in September came to mind, "Every morning I wake up just the same." She sang out as Percy turned to her with a blink, "Another victim of ordinary fame." She ushered him, knowing that he had heard it too during the campfire sing-along, "I don't see myself as invincible." She pointed to herself with a grin, "It's not true at all~!"

Percy bobbed his head, the tune no doubt playing in his head, "I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero."

"Trying to save the world, but never really sure." She gave a playfully shrug.

"I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero." Chorused Percy, "Nothing more than that, that's all I really am."

"Just a day job that's someone's gotta do." Andi sang with a dramatic sigh.

"It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you." Percy thumbed to himself with a smirk.

"Try to make it look easy, gonna make it look good." Andi pointed to herself with a cheeky smile.

The black haired girl looped an arm around Percy's neck, "Like anybody would!" they loudly sang together with a laugh as he looped an arm around her neck, "I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero. Trying to save the world, but never really sure. I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero."

They both grinned wildly as people gave them a few looks, but they didn't cared. Not now. "Nothing more than that, that's all I really am!" they continued as they waited for a taxi.

Just an ordinary boy pushed into the world of the gods.

Just a strange witch pushed into the world of the gods.

One of the sea, the other of the sky.

Children of the Big Three.

Who together had stopped WWIII.

Yeah, they were awesome.

Because, they're just your average ordinary everyday superheroes.

Who just saved the world.

* * *

 **Thanks to the team of Nameless and Seig as always.**

 **Nameless: Poor Andi, after all the crap she went through to get the Master Bolt and Zeus just lectures her. Though to be fair, as Zeus explains to Jason in BOO, he has an image to maintain and having an irreverent daughter like Andi isn't helping. Though I hope we, E4E did that bit all alone really, did a good job to show a little more of Andi's issues when we showed you how she coped with it.**

 **You just want to hug her, don't you folks? We also glimpsed into a part of Andi's psyche and her drive to be positive. After all the hell she went through as a kid, negativity was just...a downer. If she didn't find every scrap of happiness she could while being with the Dursleys, she would have probably been much darker.**

 **We also axed the Lily's will bit since she's not a legacy of Dite and thanks to that, she was also cursed by Ares. How this will affect her in the future is unknown...to you guys at least XP**

 **Ah, and P.S. guys, it's my Birthday this Sunday, yay!**

 **Thanks for reading, be sure to review, no flames, and peace off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Freedom At Last!**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

They were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke, so of course everybody treated them as if they'd won some reality-TV contest. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in their absence.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful - gray silk with embroidered owls - Percy told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She punched him and told him to shut up as Andi laughed.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

It was fun to burn in Percy's opinion.

Andi was in the same boat as Percy in having not cabin mates, so Cabin Seven volunteered to do it. It was the same electric blue of her eyes with gold trimming and it had an embroidered eagle on it.

Andi was thankful, Percy could tell, but quickly burnt the shroud anyways.

 _She's bought into the symbolism of the thing, huh?_ The son of the sea mused, his eyes transfixed on the bonfire, watching as the shrouds were reduced to cinders.

After that it was time for the sing-along and, as usual, it was led by Apollo cabin. As they enjoyed the get-together by the fire passing out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabin mates, Annabeth by her friends from Athena, while Andi was hanging with Dionysus cabin, telling them about the quest, as Grover's satyr buddies ooed and ahhed at the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

The only ones not in a festive mood were Clarisse and her cabin mates, whose poisonous looks told both Percy and Andi they'd never forgive them for disgracing their dad.

No skin off their nose, the guy was a Class-A jerk.

Even Dionysus' welcome-home speech wasn't enough to dampen their spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brats didn't get themselves killed and now they'll have even bigger heads. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..."

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by Cabin Nine. Being Hephaestus' kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors.

As Annabeth, Andi, and Percy were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell them goodbye. He was dressed in his usual jeans, T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age: his goatee had gotten thicker, he'd put on weight, and his horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm off," he said, looking at the same time elated, nervous and sad. "I just came to say...well, you know."

As he embraced the satyr, Percy could honestly say that he understood the odd mix of emotions flitting across his friend's face; as he himself was both happy that Grover had finally gotten his license, and sad that his oldest and best friend was leaving.

Looking a little teary-eyed, Annabeth gave Grover a hug and told him to keep his fake feet on.

Andi said her goodbyes with a stiff smirk and a hearty pat on the back that knocked the wind out of Grover, telling him to always hit below the belt if he got into trouble.

Percy asked him where he was going to search first.

"Kind of a secret," Grover replied, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan..."

"We understand," Annabeth soothed. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?" Annabeth added.

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat."

But he didn't really sound annoyed.

"Someone's got to look out for the main goat." Andi shot back with a grin, before gently elbowing Grover in the shoulder, her face now serious. "Take care of yourself, G-man. I wanna hear all about your trip when you get back, you hear?"

He gave Andi a smile and gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any hitchhiker you might see on an American highway — nothing like the scrawny, timid guy Percy would protect from bullies at Yancy.

"Well," he announced, sucking in a deep lungful of air before exhaling explosively, looking newly determined, "wish me luck."

He gave Annabeth another hug. He clapped Percy and Andi on the shoulder, then headed off through the dunes of the beach.

It was just as the group was just about to lose sight of their friend that fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

"Hey, Grover," Percy called.

The goat boy turned at the edge of the woods.

"Wherever you're going, I hope they make good enchiladas."

Grover grinned, and then he was gone, the trees closing around him.

"We'll see him again," Annabeth said, more to herself than anyone else, Andi snorted at that.

"No duh, like he could ever get rid of us." She grinned wildly as Annabeth smiled at that.

Percy wanted to believe them, but he was still worried. No searcher had ever come back in like a thousand years or something. But he just had a feeling that Grover would be the first.

* * *

A few days after returning from the quest, the daughter of Zeus woke up in her cabin, stretching like a cat on her bed and groaned as she felt her back pop.

Yes, bed, after the whole quest thing, Annabeth came through in the end and hit a homerun. No more sleeping on the floor for this girl! Seriously, forget buying a house, she was going to have Annabeth build one for her, with an unlimited budget. Being rich was amazing at times.

To make up for the lack of furniture in the cabin Andi had bought, via owl catalogue, a special wardrobe that, thanks to some nifty magic, was actually a whole apartment on all its own. Behind the wardrobe's bronze doors, there was a bedroom that had its own dresser, closet, a couch with a television in front of it (she missed her Doctor Who). It held a large king size bed with cerulean silk sheets, to the side of which was another small room that held a bathroom and shower (filled with all the stuff she 'borrowed' from the Lotus Casino) and a nightstand. Off in the corner she'd set up a pole perch for Hedwig, who was sleeping soundly.

On the side of the wall across from her bed she'd hung her spoils of war: her Drakon knife, that snake lady's helmet, Crusty's brass axe, even the broken part of Ares' shield she managed to get Grover to snag while she distracted the cops. All which had been set up by interior designer extraordinaire, Annabeth Chase.

Andi moved out of bed and had a quick shower. She changed into a CHB tshirt and a pair of denim shorts. During the course of which she took the time to admire how she had grown, she was now four nine and was very proud of herself. She put on her new shoes, a pair of runner kicks, and surveyed the room to make sure she had everything she needed.

Finally dressed, the daughter of Zeus walked up to Hedwig and ruffled her feathery head, grinning shakily. "Big day today girl." She said to her friend, an uncharacteristic waver in her voice.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, Andi went to the Big House to talk to Chiron to ask for permission to head out of camp to handle some important business.

"Apologises, Andromeda, but I cannot allow that." The trainer answered sympathetically, not that Andi cared, she just frowned at having her request turned down.

"Why not?" She asked, some bite in her tone.

The man in the wheelchair shook his head, trying to figure out how to best explain himself, "Andi, you've already been out during a quest, you cannot just leave the camp on a whim."

"It's not a whim." Andi retorted, her voice tight and her knuckles white, "I, I need to get my stuff from _there_." She spat out.

"Oh?" Chiron asked, eyebrow raised, "And nothing else?" he asked, seeing the whipping of her short hair in a small breeze, "Andromeda, listen to me, please." He stated gently, though his lecture was anything but, "you now know your heritage, your scent is out, and while monsters mainly stay in America, as most demigods are here, other monsters are still all over the world." He lectured, "Just letting you go ho —" Andi glowered at him. "—there…sending you out alone would be unsafe."

"Then let me take Bethy or something! Bet she would love to be in another country." Andi argued quickly, "I've got a lot of school stuff to do and essays to write. All my books are there, my broom, everything that's _mine_."

Actually, that wasn't the problem the trainer had, his concern was what action the daughter of Zeus would take against her relatives now that she was trained. While Zeus was indeed the god of justice, he was known to deviate between justice and his own personal 'justice'. He did not wish Andi to be tempted to behave in the same way, as she undoubtedly would be when presented with a clear chance of distributing her own 'justice' on those that had wronged her. If she succumbed... There was a good chance that there would be no turning back.

Still… everyone deserved the chance to close the door to their inner demons. And Andi was in desperate need to do so if what Annabeth and Percy had told him about her behavior during the quest was even half true. "I'll assign a senior camper to accompany you and Annabeth as well. But," he continued sternly, "you are to retrieve your belongings and leave, nothing more. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Andi said, her feet shifting a bit under his gaze, "got it."

"And Andromeda?"

"Um, yes?" The daughter of Zeus asked, probably worried that he was going to take it back.

"This is against the rules, and whilst I sympathize with you, I cannot make exceptions. As such, I can't just let you do this without consequence."

Andi's features turned to worry, "Like what?"

"Nothing severe." he replied calmly, noting her panic. "I would say doubling your chores for a week sounds fair, hm?"

Andi seemed to debate this in her head for just a minute, but then nodded, "Yeah, sure…"

"Don't be so upset, Andi." Chiron comforted. "As I said I sympathize with you, so I'll let you choose which extra chores you'll be doing. Just don't tell anyone that, alright?" The centaur winked at the last bit.

"I'm okay with that." Andi agreed with a relieved sigh, before changing the topic. "So do we go on a plane or something?"

"Good, and no." He answered, rolling out of the house and changing into his centaur form. "Follow me for a moment." He called over his shoulder, trotting to the campfire that a young girl was poking at.

"We've had a few Hogwarts students before." The trainer told Andi, "so the campfire is connected to the floo network. A design created by Lady Hestia and Hecate working together."

"Wow," Andi smiled, "That's cool."

"Indeed, and only demigods can get back here so mortals cannot unless given permission of course." He added.

Andi scrutinized the campfire that appeared, for all intents and purposes, entirely normal, crackling away merrily. "So we have floo powder?"

"Not exactly," Chiron replied, looking kindly towards the young girl who giggled and snapped her fingers, making the fire turn floo fire green.

* * *

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Andi asked the girl, and noticed for the first time, her eyes were on fire.

Wait, what?

Yeah, her eyeballs were missing, instead replaced with crimson fire; but not dripping with rage and bloodlust like Ares, no, these made Andi's heart feel welcomed and at peace from their warm and cozy gaze. The girl looked eight years with mousy-brown hair that glowed faintly in the light of the fire, fixed into a braid with a red hairband to keep her fringe out of her eyes, as her simple dress of the same color fluttered in an unseen wind.

"I thought Mr. D was the only god here." Andi said to Chiron.

"No," the gir-goddess, answered in a matured voice that seemed to wrap Andi in a blanket of comfort, "I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family." She continued with a kind smile, "Hello Andromeda."

"Um, hi." Andi waved weakly, man she hoped the goddess hadn't heard her little girl comment from day one. Talk about embarrassing.

"Though," the goddess said as a frown came upon her young looking face, "I do have some words for you, niece." She said, standing up and assumed a lecturing pose, which looked really out of place on an eight year old over a head shorter than Andi herself by the way, and said, "Like that mouth of yours, young lady." Her voice grew sterner, "First from your fit after you were claimed and then on the news, of all things." Her finger was wagging now as she continued to lecture Andi on her mouth.

Oddly, Andi was shrinking under the scolding as Hestia seemed to get bigger, even though she was still in the form of a child. After a good ten minutes, Andi was shaking. Scary, yeah, that was the perfect word to describe her aunt. She'd take dealing with Hera any day right now!

"Mm." Andi whimpered after Hestia paused.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes! Yes! I promise I won't swear anymore!" Andi shouted out in fear, wishing she had a blanket to hide under.

Hestia's stern frown turned into a pleased smile and nodded, "Good," She said with her small fists on her hips, "and another thing."

Chiron coughed into his hand, getting the two females to look at him, "Andi, I would suggest getting Annabeth." He said, giving the daughter of Zeus an out.

If she was into that kind of stuff, she would have given Chiron a kiss on the cheek right there, "Yes!" Andi said, dashing away as fast as she could to Cabin Six.

As she did, she heard Hestia huff, "I wasn't done."

* * *

Andi took a breath and shuddered, that was an experience she never wanted to go through again. She knocked on the cabin door and one of Annabeth's siblings opened it and Andi asked for her friend. Annabeth was at the door in a moment and smiled at her, "What's up Andi?"

"Wanna go to England?"

That question stumped the daughter of wisdom, "I'm sorry?"

Andi smirked. "Got to get my stuff from my old place, could use a spare eye for monsters and for carrying stuff. You up for going out of the country or not?" She teased, knowing that Annabeth would love to see another country.

"…Could we see Big Ben?" the blonde asked in barely concealed excitement.

The sky girl winced with a hiss, "Sorry, Chiron said only my stuff and back, no sightseeing."

Annabeth deflated at that but nodded nonetheless, "Sure, it would at least be an experience."

"You have no idea." Andi muttered, but the blonde heard her, "Well, pack your knife and a book, we're going to England, magical style." She grinned, "You'll love it."

"Sure." Annabeth nodded and was out with her architecture book and knife within moments.

They walked back to the campfire where Chiron was talking to a pretty girl around the age of fourteen or so. She was a slim girl with long black hair and blue eyes. Andi recognized her, she was Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.

Out of all the Aphrodite campers, Andi liked Silena the most. She never forced the girly views of her sisters on her and was one of the few fighters of Cabin Ten. Silena even helped Andi to make her tomboyish style work better.

"Hi Andi, Annabeth," Silena greeted with a smile.

The young girls waved as they walked up to the older girl, with Andi returning the greeting. "Hey Silena, thanks for agreeing to come."

"Oh no worries, besides, going to England sounds fun." The beauty said, but pouted and took a side-glance at the centaur. "Too bad someone says we can't sightsee."

Annabeth gave Chiron a mock glare as well.

The trainer jokingly held his hands up in surrender. "Apologies girls, but it is for the best."

The Americans pouted more at that.

The fire turned emerald green as the goddess of the hearth continued to poke at it with an iron bar.

"Never seen that before," Annabeth muttered, curious about the change in color.

"It's connected to the floo network. Like magical teleportation." Andi said as she walked into it, getting gasps from the other demigoddesses, "Yes, it can't hurt you. Cool right?"

"Very." Silena nodded, "But how does it work."

"Well, from experience of my own, you need to say the place you want to go in a loud clear voice, like so," the daughter of Zeus explained, "King's Cross Station." And the fire ate her.

* * *

First Andi and then Silena took the plunge, as it were, and stepped through the magical fire. It was finally Annabeth's turn and she couldn't help but take a gulp.

 _Okay, this wasn't crazy at all. Nope, not at all crazy._

The blonde took a breath and walked into the green fire and sighed in relief that it didn't hurt.

"King's Cross Station." Annabeth declared as she was swallowed as well and nearly stumbled out an empty fireplace.

"And she sticks the landing!" The voice of Andi cheered and Annabeth looked over where the shorter girl had her hands in the air and wearing that pixie grin of hers, "Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, station for the train to Hogwarts."

"Lucky her," Silena said, rubbing her nose, "I tripped right on my face." She pouted.

"It happens to first timers." The daughter of Zeus told her.

"But still!"

Annabeth shook her head and saw a clock that read two thirty seven.

"Five hour time zone difference." Andi piped to the blonde, "And to our left, you will see the most awesome train ever." The girl thumbed to the red train that glimmered a brilliant ruby red in the sunlight.

"Wow." Annabeth sighed, awestruck, it was a beautiful train but it didn't really hold her interest. What did, though, was the station itself. She looked around at the well-built station loving the arch designs, very European classic.

"Come on." Andi said, taking charge as the others followed her lead on this as they walked up to a column, "For my next trick." She grinned and walked right through the stone.

"Hm." Annabeth hummed to herself as she poked the column, getting a ripple effect. With a breath, she took the plunge and came out into a bustling mortal train station. Silena followed a second after, looking around the station.

Andi's blue eyes flashed over the station as well, a smile tugging on her lips, "Cabs should be out front." she tilted her head to the side and they headed out of the station.

Annabeth passed a newsstand and saw the picture of a man with long black hair and a beard with an insane look in his eyes, "Andi?"

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Andi did so, squinting her eyes to try and read the paper.

"Sirius Black; escaped serial killer." Silena read for the younger girls.

"Geez, what kinda freak does that?" Andi frowned as Silena rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Very sick people, Andi."

"I know, but it seems so dumb." The young girl returned as they left the stand and walked out of the station where a line of cabs were waiting for customers.

"Ah man," the child of the sky frowned, "we don't have any pounds." The girl scolded herself for forgetting something like that.

"Andi," Silena asked her relative, "where are we going?"

"Little Whinging, four Privet drive." The child of Zeus answered with venom at the very mention of the place.

Silena smiled as she spoke to the taxi driver for a moment and then waved the girls over. Together, the three campers clambered into the yellow car.

As expected, Andi pouted over the fact that Silena took shotgun, Annabeth couldn't help rolling her eyes at her friend's silliness.

"Good news girls, free ride." The head counselor of Cabin Ten winked to them.

"Did you Charmspeak him?" Annabeth asked as the driver just continued to drive them to their location, oblivious to the girls' conversation.

"Yep~!"

"Charmspeak?" Andi asked with a confused tilt of her head.

"It's a type of hypnotic speak that some children of Aphrodite have." The older girl explained.

"Cool! Can others learn it?"

Silena gave a light giggle. "Sorry, Andi."

Andi pouted at that. "Lamesauce."

"Though," The black haired girl added, "I've heard you can get it through magical means, so it's possible for you to get it."

Andi's smile was positively face splitting.

Annabeth palmed her face and gave the older girl a look.

 _Why would she tell the girl who can throw wind and twisters around something like that!? Especially one with as little self-control as Andi. It's a disaster waiting to happen._

Silena just let out a laugh at the look.

* * *

As the daughter of Athena viewed the horrible mass produced houses that dotted Little Whining, she reflected on the reason for this little excursion.

Andi.

She didn't exactly hate the daughter of Zeus. Sure she'd been furious with the girl for a good part of their quest together, but after calming down a little she'd decided to take a more neutral position with her. It was a little hard to trust someone who let you nearly get ripped apart by mechanical spiders.

And no, she was _not_ overreacting _._

But, after going on a life and death quest to stop World World III, you can surprisingly get past certain... misgivings.

While Annabeth wouldn't say she trusted Andi, Percy seemed to. Especially during their fight with Ares. And Annabeth trusted Percy. So she'd trust his faith in his cousin.

Beyond that, Annabeth did hold a certain degree of respect for her as a fighter and a peer. Not much mind you, as while Andi was good to have in a fight, she was also crazy reckless. She was just as likely to get her allies killed as to help them survive.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but if the incident with the spiders were anything to go by, it was a perfectly reasonable assessment.

As Annabeth pondered her relationship with Andi, they continued driving for a while until they made it to Andi's old neighbourhood. The British girl would point out various spots, some where she kicked bully butt, where she did something awesome (in her opinion), or some of the sights of the boring town (which was little to nothing).

Throughout the drive, Andi's eyes would look out the windows, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt, and her frame was stiff.

When they made it to Private Drive, Annabeth's architectural side blanched, there was no individuality. It was disturbing to say the least.

"It's so…normal." Silena said, looking around as they drove to Number Four.

"More like abnormally normal." Annabeth pointed out.

"I've lived here, I know. It's freaky as hell." The sky child grimaced.

The taxi stopped at Number Four and the daughter of love told the man to wait. All three half-bloods walked up to the door as Andi knocked.

"Just a minute, just a minute!" A deep voice boomed from within, accompanied with loud thumps.

"Great, the lardbutt." Andi sneered quietly as the door opened.

The other two girls wanted to gag, his body odour was just horrendous. The walrus of a man had a smile on his face until his pig-like eyes laid on Andi, "Oh, it's you." He sneered.

"Yeah, 'Welcome back, Andi! Only been two months.' Love you too Vernon." The girl sniped back with just as much loathing, though her eyes avoided the man's.

"We thought you fell in a ditch or something."

"You tell the police that?" Andi retorted with a low voice.

"Didn't feel the need to."

"Lovely as always." Andi gritted her teeth, balling her fists, "I'm just here to get my stuff. Let us in."

"Don't order me around you little freak!" The fat man growled. Annabeth saw Andi flinch at his raised tone and the word. The mortal turned to the other girls, sneering. "And most of all, we told you to never bring your other freaks here, ever!"

Annabeth bristled at being called a 'freak'. Did Andi honestly grow up...like this? Annabeth felt a knot in her stomach beginning to form. Silena had a frown on her face, possibly her Aphrodite pride stung by the jab.

"Don't call my friends that!" The child of Zeus growled at the mortal, "Wingardium Leviosa." She waved her hand as Vernon suddenly floated into the air, squealing like the pig he was.

"Vernon!" A woman with a distinctly horse-like face cried out, likely the man's wife, and glared daggers at her niece. "You can't use magic! You'll get in trouble!"

"Well, I go to a school for 'incurable delinquents' right?" Andi mocked the woman with a bitter tone. "Why not break some rules," she added, sneering. "Besides, after I get my stuff I am out of your pitiful life, forever." The sky child smiled a wild smile, "I think this might be the best moment of my life, I finally leave you _freaks_ , for good." She spat on the tacky carpet.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Silena. "Andi," she soothed, rubbing circles into her back, possibly using charmspeak Annabeth theorized. She could see why Chiron picked Silena for this fetch quest, to make sure that Andi didn't go too far with her mortal relatives. "Let's just get your stuff."

Andi was silent for a beat before replying tersely, "Whatever." Jerking her head to the side as a gesture for Annabeth to follow, her eyes nearly pleading. She then looked at her relative with anger, "At least your pet pig isn't home, would've loved to give him another tail!" She shouted as she climbed the stairs.

 _Andi isn't making any sense. One minute she's angry and the next pleading… What's going on here?_

"Get me down! Petunia!" Vernon wailed as he was spinning in the air, looking a bit green.

"Sweetie!" The long necked woman screamed back, trying to pull him down to no avail.

Annabeth followed the marching Andi to the end of the hallway and they opened what looked like a storage room of sorts for old toys.

"Over here," Andi said as she pointed to her trunk and opened it, her usually steady archer hands shaking. It had all her books and such already in it, so she quickly threw in some clothes, grabbed Hedwig's birdcage, and her flying broom (and wasn't that something that had Annabeth amused when Andi had first explained it to her. It was just _so_ stereotypical).

"Calm down, calm down." She could hear Andi mutter, "Almost done, then I'm done with them forever. No more cupboard under the stairs, no more ridiculous chores, no more…"

"It's so little." Annabeth couldn't help but say. Though the bitter bark Andi let out made her flinch.

"Please, like they'd ever get me anything. All of this? Mine, I used my own money for all this." Andi looked around the room, and sneered. "I hate it." She mumbled as her hands shook, "So much." The aerokinetic gritted out as she angrily stuffed the last of her few articles of clothing into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Help me?" She asked her friend while grabbing one side.

Annabeth nodded and grabbed the other handle and lifted with her knees.

The daughter of Zeus was muttering under her breathe again, something along the lines of, "I'm getting away, just a few more minutes. Almost there..."

"Andi?" Annabeth asked carefully.

"Yes?"

Annabeth nibbled her lower lip, her voice cautious, "Did they ever...hurt you?"

Andi's usually lively electric blue eyes looked hollow, it was just so unnatural to see.

"N-No...not really." The child of Zeus said in a small voice. "Dudley did though...he and his gang loved to play Andi Hunts. But, what can you do about kids?" She said with a broken smile, "Mainly they just ignored me...like, like I wasn't good enough to exist. Made them feel better I guess. But," she brightened up, but to Annabeth it wasn't in a good way, "at least when I got in trouble, they had to acknowledge I exist."

The knot that had built up earlier twisted inside Annabeth, _They just...pretended she didn't exist?_

They walked down the stairs and noticed it was oddly quiet and saw that Vernon and Petunia staring blanking into space, the walrus of a man still floating in the air from Andi's spell.

Silena gave a weak smile, "They kept yelling…I had to shut them up somehow."

"I love you." Andi said with a beaming smile.

"Anytime."

They walked out the house and put the trunk and broom in the trunk of the taxi and put the birdcage in the backseat.

Andi waved her hand and Vernon fell on his large rump, shaking the house from the impact. That got him and Petunia out of their charmspoken trance.

He immediately rushed out of the house and began shouting something that the demigods ignored, Silena told the driver to leave and they did so.

As the cab drove away, they missed an elderly man in purple robes exiting from a house down the road.

As Annabeth sat in her seat, contemplated the new information she had just gained about Andi based on what she'd just witnessed.

From what she'd seen there was only one conclusion...

Andi… she was broken a long time ago. Annabeth felt a wave of nausea hit her, _Right now, Andi's just a desperate little girl that tried to put herself back together, alone. And came out still desperately broken._

Sure, her "home" environment back in that house, hadn't been the worse a half-blood had had to endure growing up. Annabeth had heard of worse, especially from year rounders, but it still ranked quite high up there and it definitely affected Andi a lot more than it did anyone else the blonde knew.

Grey eyes widened, as it finally hit her. Andi didn't just hate her relatives because of how horribly they treated her, mainly she hated them because they _ignored_ her. It explained so much of why Andi was so attention seeking.

The Dursleys never gave her _any_ recognition. They had instead done their best to make it seem like she didn't exist at all. In so doing, they had shaped Andi in the worse way.

Their actions had created the daughter of the sky's Fatal Flaw.

Recognition.

Deprived of it all her life, it was now something that she sought above all else. Even her own life.

 _I've got to tell Chiron about this and make sure she talks to him._ Annabeth knew it was Andi's Fatal Flaw and just talking about it wouldn't help, but by the gods, she wasn't going to just do nothing.

Annabeth looked at Andi with sad eyes. The girl looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Her blue eyes looked watery. It explained so much.

 _Well, actions speak louder than words._

Annabeth tentatively reached out, gently taking Andi's shaking hand into her own, making the girl look at her in surprise.

With a small, encouraging smile, Annabeth said, "If they can't see what an amazing person you are, they aren't worth it." The blonde told her, "Someone very wise told me that once."

Andi blinked, tears fell from her pretty blue eyes as a tiny smile tugged upon her lips, "They sound really smart." She told Annabeth, and right there, the blonde could tell she had made Andi's whole day.

Annabeth smirked and said in return, "Sometimes."

"They'll take what they can get." The shorter girl whispered back, hiccuping.

Annabeth just smiled comfortingly.

 _I might not like your attitude, Andi. Even if it's caused by your Fatal Flaw, it's a pain to be around. And I'll probably never trust you as a leader knowing your Fatal Flaw is what it is... But still, you're my friend and I'm going to help you through this._

Silena in the front seat smiled too, happy that Andi had such a good friend.

* * *

It was early July now, and last night Andi had gotten wonderful (insert sarcasm here) news.

It happened just before dinner, Mr. D had announced the teams for Capture the Flag this coming Friday.

Cabin One versus Cabin Three.

This wonderful idea was proposed by by the kind, caring, and gracious members of Cabin Five and was approved by Mr. D. Who apparently finding it funny, was all for it.

All sarcasm aside though, Andi was actually pretty hyped up about the whole thing. She wasn't sure why, but she had felt a slight excitement at the chance of fighting Percy.

Maybe it was her dad's influence? Still, she was going to take this seriously. So she had to secure herself some allies if she even wanted to stand a chance.

Percy obviously went running to Annabeth for help. So Andi decided to ask her other friends instead.

She had already talked to Cabin Seven and Four, managing to make some deals with them. In exchange for their help during CTF, she'd agreed to buy some magical healing potions and exotic magical plants for them.

Next up was Cabin Twelve and since she was helping them out in the strawberry fields as part of the "consequences" of her impromptu trip to London, she expected it to be easy to get them to agree. It had originally been a week of extra chores, but she'd managed to convince Chiron to spread them out over a longer time.

Chiron was understanding like that, though she had a suspicion he only agreed because of something Bethy told him.

He'd also said he wanted to talk to her about something, but wasn't willing to say what or make it compulsory. In fact, he went out of his way to make it clear it was up to her whether she wanted to.

That being the case, she just put him off. He was cool and all, but she'd much rather spend time with her friends than talk with an old fogey like him.

"Got the spare baskets guys." Andi smiled, she liked working the strawberry fields. Even if gardening had some bad memories for her, it was okay as long as she was with her friends.

She got to eat a few on the side too, so it was a sweet gig.

Castor and Pollux gave their thanks, doing their Dionysus magic and growing the plants.

Not wanting to be left shown up, Andi had decided to use her powers too. She used her air powers to pluck dozens of strawberries from their stems and had them levitate into the baskets. She had to be gentle as she had crushed a few while doing this, but the longer she did it, the better the daughter of Zeus had gotten.

Castor had commented it to be a case of precise control of her powers, a far cry from her usual blast-it-to-smithereens method.

They were happily working together for about an hour already, when Andi decided it was time to make her move.

"Hey guys, so you know CTF is coming up, right?"

Castor casted his purple eyes to her, "Yeah, I was surprised by Father's announcement. What are you doing about that?"

Andi smiled at her friend, "I've got Cabins Seven and Four, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me too? It'll be a blast! I've got this totally awesome plan to win."

The twins exchanged a nervous look, before Castor nudged Pollux. Sighing, Pollux turned to Andi, "We'd love to help you in CTF, Andi." The daughter of Zeus beamed at that. "But you have to agree to do something for us first."

Andi pouted a little at the fact that she hadn't managed to get a free deal from some of whom she considered her best friends. "So watcha two want?"

"Nothing bad, Andi." Castor assured.

"Yeah, we just want you to go talk to Chiron." Pollux explained their terms.

Andi narrowed her eyes at that, "You too? Bethy's been bugging me about it. Will too. Why?"

The twins exchanged another look, this time of indecision, for a moment before Castor spoke up.

"Because we're worried about you."

"Worried? About me?" Andi asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Yeah," Pollux interjected. "You were really upset after coming back from England, but you haven't talked to anyone about it. _At all_." He emphasized the last statement.

"Of course we'd be worried." Castor followed up smoothly.

"Oh, that was nothing!" Andi tried to dismiss with a casual wave of her hand.

"Maybe, maybe not." Castor countered with doubt in his eyes. "But either way, we, all your friends, would prefer it if you talked to someone about it."

"But why Chiron?" Andi frowned.

The twins gave her a look for that. "He's a millennia old trainer of heroes, Andi. Who else would be better to talk to about your problems?"

"Your dad?"

"Have you met him?" Pollux joked, with a snorting laugh.

Andi couldn't resist giggling at that.

"You sure this is what you guys want?" Andi questioned seriously as she calmed down.

"Yes." The twins said in unison.

"Fine, but no takebacks." Andi declared sternly. "I still don't see why I need this though."

With the alliance made, Andi helped the twins take inventory of the strawberries to be sold. She'd offered to help them load it onto the storehouse too, but the twins waved her off saying she'd helped enough.

With that, she was done for the day, so with nothing better to do, she went to complete her agreement. Best to get it out of the way as soon as possible, after all.

* * *

Chiron was looking through some papers on the deck of the Big House while Mr. D loafed around on his hammock a few feet away, reading _Wine Enthusiast Monthly_. Just another typical day at Camp Half-Blood when the god suddenly spoke up.

"So my bratty sister is finally coming to see you." The lord of madness commented to the aged centaur. He gave the trainer a smug smile. "As expected of my boys. Far more reliable than these other cretins."

Chiron took the biased comment in stride, he was far too used to Dionysus' hypocritical hate for his once fellow demigods.

"Well, I'm just glad she is."

And Chiron truly was. After Annabeth had informed him about Andi's Fatal Flaw and how she had figured it out, he had wanted to seriously assess Andi's mental health. He might not be able to help her overcome her Flaw but he could certainly help her manage it, and besides from what he'd gleaned from Annabeth, it was likely Andi had many other issues besides that which she needed to address.

He had dealt with his fair share of abused demigods, and Andi - from Annabeth's comments - ranked higher on that list than he would have liked for a child of the Big Three to be.

"Well, you've got your work cut out for you." Dionysus casually commented as he turned the page of his magazine, "At least Hera can't turn her mad. She's already a bit of a hatter. It was how myself and my boys could tell something was off about her."

The trainer frowned. "How bad?"

"Hm?" The god blinked at the centaur, before going back to his reading. "Oh, there's scarring, rather bad. I'm amazed she's not a cutter, at least then she'd be crying out for help. Little one seems to like to have her head in the clouds and ignore her problems." The god heaved a sigh. "I'm leaving. I have no wish to listen to teenage dribble. I swear, that girl's hearing is _too_ good for her _own_ good."

With that, the god got up from his hammock and went for a walk around camp, possibly to 'talk' to some wood nymphs.

Chiron turned and indeed saw Andi walking his way.

The child of Zeus headed towards the table and took a seat, smiling a bright smile his way, "Hi Chiron." she greeted in a cheerful manner.

"Hello, Andi."

"So I heard you wanted to talk to me. What about?" she asked with a annoyed tilt of her head.

"A number of things, Andromeda." The ancient centaur replied soothingly. "First and foremost though how has your day been so far?"

Andi seemed to ponder his words for a minute, her eyes narrowed a little, "Okay I guess." she said in an aloof manner.

"Excellent."

"So what did you _really_ want to talk about?" the child of Zeus said, taking a stab at what Chiron was edging around.

"As I said, a number of things. But let's start with something reasonably straightforward, your sadism."

"My what?!" Andi gaped. "I'm not a sadist!" Her voice carried heat.

"So Percy, Annabeth _and_ Grover were _all_ lying when they said you gleefully tortured Procrustes before killing him?" Chiron lightly accused.

"It was a heat of the moment thing, we needed info." The demigoddess retorted as her gaze wandered. "Plus he was planning to pull us apart. Karma and all that."

"That did not mean you had to take pleasure in making his end more painful than it had to be. Nor is it the only example of your sadism, merely the most extreme one."

"What are you talking about!?" Andi demanded angrily.

"Do you not take exceptional pride in besting all your opponents?"

"Name one!" Andi shot back.

"Quirrel—"

She rolled her blue eyes at him, "Please, the guy tried to kill me. What? I should feel sorry for him? As if." Andi scoffed, "Arse got what he gave."

"Isn't that what all bullies say?" Chiron commented, almost airily.

Andi looked as though she had been struck.

"I'm not a bully." She denied venomously, with a slight hint of desperation. Even as her anger caused her short hair to whip around in the previously non-existent wind.

Chiron looked her seriously in her eyes, "I've been alive for a long time Andi, and I can say this with certainty. While you are hardly the worst case of such, but you _are_ a bully."

"I am not!" Andi shot to her feet with a shout, but it was filled with panic instead of anger.

"So you don't hurt your enemies when they're down? When they are weaker than you? You don't lord over everyone around you how superior you think you are?"

"Oh, so we should care about monsters now?" She sneered. "Oh, sure let's give them pleasantries when they'd sooner stirfry us."

"And do you limit your bullying behavior to the monsters? Or people trying to hurt you? Didn't I see you repeatedly put down other campers after you beat them at one activity or another? Don't you always demand that everyone recognise your accomplishments while you never recognise theirs?"

"I don't put other people down." Andi argued with a glare at the old centaur.

"Didn't you look down on Aphrodite Cabin's lack of combat skill? Or how the Athena Cabin should get out more instead of using all their free time studying?"

"Wow, and no one else does? And I only said that to a few of them." Andi retorted with a frown.

"So? Does the fact that everyone says it make it any less bullying behavior?"

"Then why don't you talk to everyone about it?"

"Because while everyone is a little bit of a bully at times, most people can control it and not let it out by sadistically torturing people. I worry however that you might not be able to do so, Andi."

Andi returned to her seat with a plop, a frown on her face as she stared at the table.

"...Am I that bad?" She asked, her hands fidgeting on the table.

"Honestly?" Chiron said with a reassuring smile. "Not really." Andi's head shot up to look him in the eye, "As I've said, everyone is a little bit of a bully, most just know when not to go too far. Considering your behavior sometimes, the torture and all, I'm just worried you might not be."

With how much Andi was abused, i.e. bullied at her homestead growing up, Chiron felt that she was probably never taught when to stop since her own bullies never relented. It was why he was pressing the issue so hard to make Andi see that.

Andi's tucked some hair behind her ear, "So what should I do?"

"Just be more conscious of what you're doing, Andi. And if you're ever unsure of whether whatever you're doing is overboard, just stop." Chiron offered kindly. "Can you do that, Andromeda?"

"I can try." Andi replied quietly, her face looked like she deliberating. "It'll be hard, but I don't want to be a bully. So I'll do my best."

"Good. Don't worry, we - your friends and I - will do our best to help you. We'll warn you when to stop before you cross the line."

"Thanks Chiron." Andi said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

And it looked so genuine, Chiron couldn't help but smile back in kind.

 _Now that I've got her reevaluating herself a little, she should be open to something a little more difficult to deal with._

"Now onto the other serious issue I would like to discuss. Your Fatal Flaw."

"Why does that not sound good, like, at all?" Andi asked, frowning worriedly.

"Well it does have Fatal in it."

"So it's gonna kill me?" Andi pouted, "lamesauce."

"Maybe. But that's why I'd like to talk to you about it so that you can learn to manage it, hopefully enough that it won't kill you."

"Can't I just get rid of it?" Andi asked, "Or maybe have a Fatal Exchange Program?"

"Sadly, you can't get rid of a Fatal Flaw. Or trade it." Chiron said, bemused by the mere suggestion of exchanging a Fatal Flaw.

"Oh. So what's mine?"

"Recognition. Specifically the obsessive and even suicidal pursuit of it."

"I don't think I'm suicidal." Andi blinked, "At least, I think I'm not. Then again, I do get into some crazy shenanigans, does that count?"

"Perhaps not to your own knowledge. But that's what's so dangerous with Fatal Flaws. They're subtle, to the point that the being themselves rarely notice them at all. Not until they lead them to their deaths."

"Can I get an example?"

Chiron stroked his beard, "Well, there is Theseus. He had a serious case of wonderlust, but his main problem was with a need for recognition as well. The lad wanted to be seen as a hero by others. Had the attention span of a goldfish, but he did succeed and did many great things. However, as he got older and his heroics began to be forgotten, he decided that he didn't wanted to live off past glories and went searching for new ones. Unfortunately, it eventually snapped him in the rear and he died in shame and exile. The end."

"Gotta love those Greek life lessons." Andi dryly noted.

"Indeed. Though the point I was trying to make with that example was that letting your Fatal Flaw control you instead of you controlling it, can and does lead to death. Often a humiliating one too."

 _Hopefully that last bit will appeal to her Flaw too. Humiliation, in life or death, would be anathema to one who seeks attention._ Chiron slyly thought to himself.

"I really don't want that to happen to me." Andi pouted at this.

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you so we may help you learn to manage this." The centaur offered.

Andi hummed with thought, "So, what do we do? Trust exercises? Talk about my day, what? Not medication right?"

"Let's start with baby steps. And no," Chiron shook his head, "I do not write up prescriptions. Perhaps you could start by learning to share the recognition?"

Andi immediately frowned at this.

Chiron pointed at her, "And that's what I mean. As soon as I made that suggestion, you frowned."

The child of Zeus wiped the frown from her face, her head hanging in dismay. "Sorry."

The old centaur smiled at her, "Don't worry. Baby steps, remember. We won't do anything too drastic."

"But how will anyone pay me any attention if I don't stand out?" Andi gripped the table, "I mean, you gotta take the spotlight for people to notice you right?"

Chiron blinked in surprise at that.

 _She thinks no one pays attention to her unless she acts up?_

"Why would you think that, Andi?" the trainer asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? Why else would anyone pay attention to me...I'm not really smart, or pretty, or know what teenagers talk about. And don't even get me started on Hogwarts, I mean, I think people only see me as the Girl-Who-Lived… not Andi..." the demigod trailed off, depression in her voice. Her eyes were downcast as her fingers dug into the table shakily.

 _Ah! So that's the root of things. She has an inferiority complex—Wait, what? A child of Zeus with an inferiority complex? What did those mortals_ do _to her to cause_ this _!?_

Chiron set his incredulous and furious thoughts aside, he had a child of Zeus to comfort.

"Of course people would pay attention to you Andi. Outside of all your attention grabbing behavior, you're a great warrior and friend. Anyone worth your time would pay attention to you for those qualities alone."

"If you say so," she muttered, unconvinced.

Chiron's face strained a little, but he pressed forward, "I do. And as I remind you again, I speak from millennia of experience, so you can trust me on this."

Andi still looked uncertain, but Chiron was undeterred. He didn't expect to solve all of Andi's issues in one sitting.

"So umm… about sharing the recognition… CTF is coming up and maybe…"

"Please don't tell me your full plans, Andi. I have to remain impartial in the game after all."

"Oh! Right, ref and all. Gotcha."

Chiron nodded and gave her yet another reassuring smile, "But I can say that using the upcoming CTF to practice sharing recognition is a step in the right direction."

Andi gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I-I think so too."

The dinner horn rang then.

"Ah! It looks like it's time for dinner, my dear." Andi looked startled by the endearment, but nevertheless seemed pleased by it.

Andi rubbed her stomach, "I could use a bite after all this...stuff."

"Me too." Chiron admitted as he guided the daughter of the sky lord off the patio and towards the Dining Pavilion. "Perhaps we can continue these talks in the future, if you're willing, Andi?"

"...I don't think I'd mind too much."

* * *

The time for Capture the Flag had finally arrived.

Besides the Apollo, Demeter and Dionysus Cabins, Andi had also surprisingly managed to get Ares Cabin to side with her. They hated both her and Percy for defeating their dad back at Santa Monica, but Percy was the one who humiliated them in his first CTF game and broke Clarisse's electric spear. So they joined Andi, the lesser of two evils they said.

Cabin Ten had, as usual, decided to sit out the match, not even picking a side to tag along with.

The rest of the Cabins had sided with Percy, which gave him a small numerical advantage.

But Andi wasn't worried about numbers, this wasn't math class after all. Besides, she had a plan which she was currently reviewing with Will as they armored up.

"What is the plan?"Will asked, he was curious about what Andi had come up with since only the head counselors' were informed about it to maintain secrecy.

Andi gave him a evil smirk, one that meant something bad was going to happen, "That my dear Will, is simple." Her evil smirk turned into a pure (albeit adorable) evil smile, "Chaos."

"What?"

"Chaos. Bethy is a follower of Order, while I am an agent of Chaos, thus we will clash in a battle of wits. She will not see me coming as I will be everywhere yet nowhere." She told her friend in a mysterious tone.

Will just gave her a blank look, "I'm sorry, what?" He was asked sounding absolutely confused.

Andi just gave him two pats on the cheek, "It's fine. You just can't understand how my noggin works. Not many, if any at all, do." The girl admitted to him with a giggle, "Now, off! For evil!" She exclaimed with a cackle.

"Err… Do you have to act so over the top? I don't think Annabeth is trying _that_ hard to figure out our plans."

Andi tilted her head with an unsettling grin, "But where's the fun in that?"

Will just shook his head in amusement at Andi's antics. The girl could be crazy at times.

And real cute too.

* * *

The plan was sound in Percy's head. Annabeth had devised it over the week, taking into account all of Andi's abilities and known quirks. Taking all of that into consideration, blue team (which Percy knew was his lucky color) had listed Andi as their primary target to take down. She was sort of a badass. Since Andi had gone for the flag during all the CTF games she was in, this meant that they would need to intercept her while she did so. It was Percy's job, being blue team's own resident badass, to block her off at the creek which she would need to cross with the flag to win and where he would be strongest.

While this was going on, Annabeth was supposed to be going for the red team flag using her hat of invisibility.

As for the rest of their team, Hephaestus cabin was in the forest, setting traps with some of the Hermes kids to guard their own flag. Once they were done, they were to join the others at the creek, which as the dividing line between the two teams' territories was definitely going to be a battleground.

Which is exactly what it became as not long after the game started, Ares and Apollo cabins fought against Athena and Hermes cabins. The fighting going back and forth as the campers pressed against each others like waves against a seashore. Leading both sides were their respective team leaders, fighting in the center of it all.

The Dionysus kids were nowhere in sight, but Percy wasn't worried. They were probably defending the flag with their madness powers. He had more immediate concerns, such as Demeter cabin breaking through a hole in blue team's line that Andi had created with her super scream, or Canary Cry as dubbed by a camper who was a DC fan, to go for the flag.

Percy and Andi were engaged in an intense swordfight, with the girl sporting a big grin on her face all the while… something that worried Percy to no end. Andi was a weirdo, who knew how that thing she called a brain worked. He certainly didn't.

His water boost was letting him keep up with Andi's lightning fast reflexes but the really good part for the son of the sea was that any hit he got would heal. Not that it gave him much of an advantage, since while he had to only really score a solid hit on Andi to win, she was an elusive little thing and that was proving very difficult.

"Face it Baywatch, I've got this in the bag." Andi informed, giggling as wind coated Skyline's blade, making it sharper and deadlier. It clashed against Riptide, causing sparks to fly.

"You wish!" Percy retorted, pushing her back and going for three slashes that Andi speedily evaded while laughing merrily.

"Really? I could just fly over you and get the flag if I wanted. Nothing you could do about it~!"

"You could, but you wouldn't." Percy pointed out. He shot a small wave at Andi, but she jumped over it and it ended up hitting Mark from Ares instead.

"You like to play fair, so doing that would ruin the victory for you." And he knew he was right, after all he'd put the same question about Andi just flying off to grab the flag to Annabeth during their strategy sessions and she'd reasoned the whole thing out.

Andi hummed in mock thought, "Wow, no way you thought that up. Bethy profiling me?"

"…Yes."

The girl nodded as she went for a rapid string of combos that forced Percy on the defensive which she topped off by attacking from above, her blade seeming to elongate and shorten randomly thanks to its wind sheathe, keeping the son of Poseidon on his toes. "Thought so. Definitely like her, one of the things I find wonderful in fighting her."

Percy blocked once more and went for the disarming maneuver, but Andi sent him flying a few feet with a gust of wind before he could execute it, "If you want to fight her, she's over there." He pointed out as said blonde was just then knocking down a daughter of Apollo and defended herself from a son of Ares.

"With our heads, not with our bodies, Baywatch." The child of Zeus informed him.

Percy _knew_ that.

 _Why does everyone take my jokes so seriously anyways?_ The son of Poseidon inwardly rolled his eyes.

After all, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Andi saw Annabeth as the main opponent in the game. The witch had made this very clear when she'd undermined their whole plan from the get go by using her magic to misplace Annabeth's Yankees hat while taunting them about how, "Like the old saying goes, take out the head and the body follows."

In comparison to Annabeth, Percy was probably listed as a secondary target because of his powers. Luke too he figured out of sheer skill.

The water child went for an overhead slash as Andi shot into the air and released a powerful wall of wind, sending Percy and a lot of blue team flying, letting red team advance over the creek.

The son of the sea saw this and made a wave burst from the creek, sending them back to their side as they tried to futilely fight the water. Percy sighed in relief and rallied his team the best he could to continue the fight.

It was then that some on blue team started to act a bit loopy, crazy even. Swinging swords and spears at friend and foe alike.

Andi's eyes widened. "Clarisse! Make a hole there!"

The daughter of war did so as she and her siblings took down all the crazy blue team members and it was then Percy saw something shifting through the water.

Before he do anything about it though, Castor and Pollux took off what seemed to be Andi's invisibility cloak, both raising the sea green trident emblazoned flag as it changed color to a wine purple with a Thyrsus (Mr. D's symbol of mighty pine cone power) printed on it.

Chiron blew the conch horn. "Red team is the victor!" He declared as red team cheered, picking up the Dionysus kids.

Percy's shoulders slacked at the loss while Andi gave him a smirk and Annabeth marched over to them. The daughter of wisdom set her stormy glare at Andi, her hand held out.

The shorter girl smirked and gave her back her hat. "Good game, Bethy."

The girl scowled at the loss. "You set it up so that Castor and Pollux would win, didn't you?"

"Hm?" Andi asked, pretending to sound confused. On his part, Percy didn't need to pretend. He was still too tired, even with his still active water boost, to think about what Annabeth meant by that.

"You purposely went for the flag all those times, making it seem like you always wanted the win." Annabeth said and she rolled up her hat in her hands, "That way, people would think to always stop you during a match. But eventually, you would switch it up!"

 _Oh! That was actually pretty smart._ The son of Poseidon admitted, but still...

"Annabeth," Percy said, "I think Andi just wanted to give her friends the win." He shrugged while Andi looked at him in surprise, as did Annabeth.

"Yes, I did." Andi admitted in a soft tone. She looked at Percy, a little smile on her face, "Chiron said this would help me practice managing my Fatal Flaw."

"Fatal what?" Percy knitted his brow.

"A flaw all demigods have Percy, I'll go over it with you later." Annabeth told him, though she seemed less angry at their loss now. In fact, she seemed pleased for some reason. "I'm glad you're listening to Chiron, Andi."

The daughter of the sky beamed at that, "Enough serious talk." Andi declared with a carefree smile. "Let's go join the celebration, yeah?"

Annabeth and Percy agreed, and the trio headed off to join the revelry at the rare Cabin Twelve win.

* * *

Andi and Percy were studying together a few days later for 'Professor' Annabeth's class. Andi was doing so out of habit, Hermione had drilled into her the need to study for all her classes, but Percy had declared that he was only doing so for the pop quiz he swore she'd give them this session.

Andi just distracted him by reminding him about Mr. D's behavior at the campfire singalong after the last CTF.

"I've never seen him less grouchy." Percy grinned, "Heck, he even extended curfew for a few encores."

"He is the party god, he has a pretty good voice." Andi giggled at Mr. D's singing of Yellow Submarine by the Beetles.

Percy snickered in agreement.

Andi looked over his notes - which were in ancient Greek - and pointed to something, "Medea had sun dragons, not sea serpents. Legacy of Helios and all that."

Percy frowned at his paper, "I like my version better. Still, I bet picking up her kids at soccer practice or going grocery shopping was less of a hassle with dragons tied to her chariot."

"Meh, I'd want something I could cuddle, not eat me." Andi confessed, she missed her favorite dog, Hunter. She wondered where he was? Hopefully playing with a fresh tennis ball.

"I hope you guys are studying and not chatting." Annabeth's voice sounded off as she approached the pavilion that was used for the camp's academic classes.

"Of course we are." Andi and Percy answered in unison.

Annabeth's grey eyes showed her doubt (hurtful much?), but the daughter of wisdom didn't call them out on it. "Well good, because you have a pop quiz."

Percy muttered to Andi, "called it, I've got a sixth sense for these things."

"Enough talking you two," Annabeth chided as she handed out their quizes. "Get started."

* * *

A half hour later, the quiz was over and Annabeth was going over their results while Andi and Percy waited nervously.

"Not bad, both of you did quite well." The daughter of wisdom announced as she finished grading their papers.

Percy let out a sigh of relief while Andi just relaxed a little.

"Since you two did so well, I'm gonna let you off early, but before that I would like you two to tell me something." Annabeth declared to the two.

"What?" "Sure."

"Andi helped you study didn't she, Percy?" Annabeth asked teasingly.

Percy sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I did it like you asked, Bethy." Percy shot Andi a surprised look. "Though I would have done it either way."

"I know you would." Annabeth said with a smile. "Just reminded you about how the Seaweed Brain needed it is all."

Percy had the sense not to dispute that or take issue with how the girls giggled at his expense, he really had needed the help after all.

"Alright." Annabeth said at last as she calmed down, "That's it for today, go on, class is over." With that she packed her things. "I have some work to do, so I'll catch you two later."

The blonde headed off to her cabin, leaving the two other demigods to relax.

Andi stretched while standing up, "Man, at least she didn't give us homework."

"I hear that." Percy agreed, standing up with her. "So, wanna go do something?"

"Sure. What though?" Andi said as she scanned their surroundings for inspiration, in the process spotting Castor and Pollux in the distance with her sharp eyes. They seemed to be loading up the strawberries into the camp's trucks.

"Hey, I'm going to go help out the twins, that good with you?" she pointed out.

"Might as well tag along." he grinned.

Andi bumped her hip against him gently, "Cool by me, Baywatch."

The two children of the Big Three met up with the Dionysus twins and Andi happily greeted her favorite MVPs.

Percy waved hello, no hard feelings at all over his loss.

He was cool like that.

The twins returned their greetings and Andi asked, "Want some help guys? The reigning CTF champions shouldn't do all the work." she winked at them, glancing at the twenty tubs of strawberries.

Castor smiled, "That'd be fine by us."

"More the merrier," Pollux agreed.

With that, the four demigods got to work loading up the merchandise into the vans. Andi used her air powers to do most of the heavy lifting while the boys hefted the others in.

"You could be a one girl moving company." Percy joked to his cousin, a laid back smile on his face.

Andi hummed, playing along with the joke, "Only if you be my driver. You Yanks drive on the wrong side of the road after all. I might crash into something."

"Maybe she'd be better with a plane." Pollux laughed as he lifted the last tub into the third truck.

Percy hummed, rubbing his chin, "Does that mean I could drive a boat?"

"Ever try?"

The son of Poseidon gave a negative shake of his head at that, but paused, "Well, there was that time at Water Land, I think the boat was listening to me...but that's not possible right?"

Castor shrugged, "There hasn't been a child of Poseidon in a while, so we don't know. You're better off asking Chiron."

"I wouldn't mind flying a plane, or a jet!" Andi brimmed with excitement, "Oh man, an F-22 is just so cool looking, I'd loved to go at top speed on that baby."

"But you can already fly."

"Mach two, Pollux," Andi educated with a wag of her finger, "Mach two!"

Percy leaned over and stage whispered to Castor, "I think she's a speed junkie."

Andi pouted at her friend laughing his agreement.

* * *

A couple hours later, Andi found herself once again with time to kill. So, seeing as how helping the twins had proven so fun earlier in the day, she decided she'd do something similar for Will too and help him out in the infirmary. She was on her way to do just that when he ran into him as he ran an errand to collect some supplies, which she was happy to help with.

"Hey, thanks for helping me, Andi." Will said as the two brought in the fresh bandages and medical supplies.

"No problem, haven't really seen the infirmary in a while. I call it a record for me." the demigod of Zeus said with a laugh.

"That danger prone?" Will quirked a lip.

Andi rolled her eyes, "Gods, the stories I could tell you. One time I totally lost all the bones in one of my arms!"

"...What?" The blond son of Apollo paused while opening the infirmary door.

"Some twit tried to heal my broken arm, but banished the bones altogether! Had to drink a real nasty drink to grow them back, was kinda painful."

The other healers gave Andi surprised looks when they saw her.

"What's with the looks?" Andi asked, she was a little unnerved by the response.

"Well…" One of Will's brothers began uncertainly, only to be cut off by one of his more confident sisters.

"What Paul is trying to say is, we're just surprised that you'd be here at all."

"Why?" Andi frowned, shifting her feet at the eyes on her.

"Well," Paul answered, picking the conversation back up. "You've never liked being on the sidelines before, Andi, and you can't get more to the sideline than the infirmary."

Andi flinched at that while Will looked angry, "Paul, the heck man?"

That was a total lie, Andi just tried to stick away from the infirmary because she's been in one way too many times.

"Well, he isn't wrong." One of Will's sisters, Claire, pointed out, "The Princess likes her limelight."

 _Oh, that's what they were talking about._ Andi thought as she finally figured out what was going on. _Okay, so they may be sorta right, but at least I'm working on it!_

"I just wanted to help Will out." Andi mustered out in a small voice, trying her best to not sound disappointed.

"And you will, right Lee?" Will said as he gave his Head Counselor a challenging look. "Andi said she knows basic first aid," Andi nodded at this. "So it's not like she won't be a help."

Lee threw his hands in the air, sighing in exasperation."Yeah sure, just don't drag me into this." He looked at his siblings. "Come on guys, work to do, people to heal. And can someone get that arrow out of that kid's knee already?"

"Thank you!" A child of Hermes tossed his hands in the air. "Glad you guys _finally_ remembered I exist!"

With that the infirmary returned to its normal hustle and bustle.

Andi shuffled along with Will to the cabinets and began to stock the shelves, "Those magic potions I got you guys working out?" Andi asked for conversation's sake.

Will beamed at her, showing a really nice smile, "A little. They're not game changing since they're all pretty specific in what they can help. So even the useful ones aren't anywhere as good as old fashioned nectar or ambrosia. The rest though are just weird. They're all really interesting though. Wait," he paused, knitting his brow, "that Skele-Gro, that's what you used for your bones?"

"Yep! You guys used it?"

The son of Apollo shook his head. "Nectar works much better at repairing fractures. We just read its instructions and found it so weird."

Andi knitted her brow, "I should carry a flask of Nectar on me."

"Now _that_ is a smart play." Will grinned while putting some bandages away, "Just make sure no one else drinks it."

"Or they'll burn up from the inside."

"Hey Will, we've got another one!" One of his siblings shouted as he helped a new arrival onto an empty examination bed before rushing back to his own patient.

Will turned and asked, "What happened?"

He walked over to the kid who had a broken javelin shaft in his foot.

"Jackson at Javelin practice."

"...I thought we banned him from all projectile training after the Archery incident?" Will blinked.

"Someone in Ares Cabin forgot that."

"Or set him up." Andi said in Percy's defense. "They don't like him much."

"There's that." Will agreed as he carefully removed the javelin from the boy's foot. Blood seeped out of the wound and Will pulled off the kid's shoe, placed his hands on the wound and began to sing a hymn to his dad, Apollo. His hands glowed a little and the wound slowly began to close up.

"Wow, that's some pipes you have, Will." Andi complimented as she leaned down with a bandage dipped in alcohol to help clean up the kid's foot. At least it didn't stink.

The boy looked sheepish, "I'm not the best at singing, just better at healing."

"Gotta agree with Princess here, you're pretty good." The previously injured boy, a son of Demeter, said as Andi finished and he got to his feet.

"Can people not call me that." Andi pouted, "I'm not Pop's favorite." She added bitterly. Their little meeting — if you could even call it that — didn't really pan out well.

"Doesn't change that you're the daughter of the King of the gods and so you're a princess, Princess." The son of Demeter said cheekily as he walked off, picking up his ruined shoe along the way. "Thanks for the healing, you two."

"Speaking of music," Will started as he waved the kid off and he looked to Andi, "Any favorite music you have? We need a little something for your birthday, right?"

Andi visibly grimaced at the word 'Birthday'.

Will raised a brow inquisitively. "You, okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…. I've never really had a good birthday before." Andi freely confessed with a tired sigh as she sat on the bed, "so I'm not really bringing my hopes up."

Will frowned. "Don't those friends of yours help you celebrate?"

"Nope. They knew my relatives wouldn't celebrate it either and didn't arrange a belated celebration either." While she loved her friends, it still hurt that they didn't do anything for her birthday. Sure they had sent her some cake and cards and all, but those got stolen by Dobby and when they learned about that they didn't do anything to make up for it either.

"That's...really not good." Will said clearly trying to keep from saying something bad about her friends.

 _Honestly? In this case, I might've let him._ Andi thought angrily.

Andi shrugged tiredly, "That's pretty much my life in a nutshell. The punches just keep coming. I guess that curse from the Styx really rains down on me." The demigoddess mused.

"Yeah. Let's talk about something else. Music! You never did answer about what music you liked."

"Um," Andi paused, trying to think of some kind of music she liked.

Sadly, she drew a blank. She had never really _listened_ to music enough to even pick a genre she liked.

This was something a normal teenager would know about, and that just made Andi's shoulders sag, reminding her she wasn't exactly normal. Even by the demigod standard.

"Well then, why don't we listen to a few things now and you can tell me what you like?" Will suggested hastily at seeing her downcasted expression.

At Andi's nod, he turned to the others in the infirmary. "You guys mind?"

A chorus of "Nopes" and "A little music would be nice." sounded back, so Will walked over to the stereo and played a shuffle of the music loaded into the machine.

The rest of Andi's time in the infirmary passed rather pleasantly. She helped Will with a few more patients, all of which interestingly enough were injured by Percy, and helped run errands bringing supplies to whoever needed it. All the while, music played pleasantly in the background.

At the end of his shift, Will and Andi left the infirmary together, and headed over to the Camp Store to grab some well earned snacks.

"So Andi, liked any of the music earlier?" Will asked as they sat down on the grass outside the Camp Store enjoying some ice cream.

"Well," Andi began uncertainly. "I liked most of the pop music — that's what it was called, right?" Will nodded. "But I really liked the Ska music."

"Then I know what to get you for your birthday." Will replied with that boyish smile of his.

Andi just blushed. This was the first time anyone, a boy especially, had gone to such lengths just to get her a gift.

She was touched, embarrassed and something she couldn't quite describe all at the same time.

* * *

It was later that day, just before dinner, that Percy invited Andi over for a game of volleyball.

The teams were Percy, Annabeth, and the Stoll twins from Hermes cabin up against Andi, Will, and the Dionysus twins.

Faced with a competition, Andi's "must-win" attitude was rearing its ugly head. Something that was making her teammates uneasy - not that Andi noticed -, especially as she began to outline her outlandish plan to win involving extravagant and often dangerous uses of their powers.

"So, we'll go for a strong start to demoralize them. Castor and Pollux can handle that with some of their madness powers. Maybe make the Stoll twins slap happy with crazy. This in turn will weird out Annabeth, who I think might be distracted if we spike Percy in the face. Don't worry about hitting him too much, we can just splash water on him later. He has a healing factor for a reason, so we can abuse it a little."

Will, Castor and Pollux all exchanged looks at this. Eventually the twins nudged Will forward, who with a sigh, raised his hand.

"Yes, Will."

"Or we could just have fun?"

Andi paused with a blink.

"I mean, sure winning is great and all. But using our powers to do it? During a friendly game? Isn't that a bit much?"

Andi pouted. "But what about winning?"

Her teammates shrugged, "Winning isn't everything, Andi."

"We told you that at the start of the summer, remember?" Pollux tapped the side of his head.

The child of Zeus mulled over the words.

Andi eventually nodded, though she still looked disappointed.

Though that quickly faded as the game began and she just had fun.

 _Maybe winning isn't everything…_

* * *

Finally, it was July thirty-first and Andi turned thirteen. She had a small party with her friends as they hung out by the lake. Will, Castor, Pollux, Annabeth, Silena, and Percy were all there. Even Katie, who she mostly only knew as that nice girl from Demeter Cabin and who occasionally helped her out when she needed things from the Camp Store, which the daughter of agriculture ran often, had come. Everyone just talking and laughing until it was time for presents.

Andi tried her best to hide it but she was surprised and extremely touched that her friends had both remembered her birthday and actually taken the time to celebrate it with her. She was so happy about it that she had shed joyous tears, but she did her best to rub them away so nobody could see them. She didn't want everyone to think she was crying because she was sad and ruin the day.

That anyone would celebrate her birthday was something no one, not even Ron and Hermione, had ever done for her.

"So, you wrote to your friends, right Andi?" Silena asked as she handed over a present wrapped in white and blue paper.

Andi nodded cheerfully as she took the box, "Yeah, I'll be seeing them in Diagon Alley in a week to catch up and shop for school, if I ever get that letter." She unwrapped the gift and then opened the box within and cheered. Inside were a new pair of blue hi-tops, "You are the best, in like ever!" she said to the older demigod.

The love child shrugged, "I knew how much you loved them, so it was simple to know what you would like."

"Still, thanks. I mean it."

"Anytime."

Annabeth was next as she held up a brown bundle in gold-ish yellow twine. Andi took it and opened the brown wrapping paper to see a book- in ancient Greek of course - about monsters.

"Something to look over during the school year," the blonde told her friend, "Descriptions and weakness of a lot of monsters are in there."

"Definitely helpful." Andi nodded to that.

"Wow, stack that homework she has higher, Wise Girl."

"You could learn to show some diligence, Seaweed Brain."

The group laughed at the banter between the wise and sea children.

Andi opened the book and something fell out. "Huh?" Bending down to scoop up the offending item, Andi flipped it over and saw that it was in fact a picture; and what was on it make her breath hitch. "Bethy, I—"

Annabeth held up her hand to stop her, "I thought you would like it, you know, for luck." She said with a soft smile, "I made a copy from mine." She added.

It was a picture of Thalia in all her punk princess glory, smiling to the camera while at a food stand called All American Hamburger, as she herself was eating a cheeseburger.

Andi's heart warmed as she sniffled a bit and tucked the picture back into the book with utmost care. She'd find a better spot for it later. After wiping a stray tear, the party continued.

Katie gave her a potted plant that held a bundle of yellow lilies, something that she said would help to brighten up her cabin.

Castor and Pollux had gotten her a nice a strawberry themed sunhat. They explained that the strawberry designs were to symbolise all the time they spent together working in the strawberry fields and the hat itself was something that she could use the next time she came over to help. Andi got a little choked up at the very obvious hint that they wanted to spend more time with her.

When it came to his turn, Percy tossed her a wrapped bundle in, of course, blue paper.

Andi opened it and saw a hoodie. She put it on and pulled up the hood. Her eye twitched as she put her hands on her hips, "Percy?"

"Yeah?" asked the sea child, who was trying his best not to laugh.

"What am I wearing!?"

The daughter of Zeus was in a yellow hoodie that had three brown stripes running horizontally on the back and a zigzag tail attached to the bottom, but it was the hood that was the best part (for Percy that is). Why? Because the hood had two long ears with brown tips sewn on.

The Jackson boy had got her a Pikachu hoodie.

Seeing how she was dressed, Percy couldn't take it anymore and cracked up. She scrunched her nose and grumbled at his chuckles.

"Wouldn't a Pidgey be more fitting?" Annabeth critiqued Percy's judgement with her usual ruthlessness while sniggering.

"I still think a Spearow would have been better." Silena chimed in teasingly even as she giggled at Andi's expense. "After all, they're known for their tempers aren't they, just like Andi?"

"Yeah, but, Pikachu is better." Percy reasoned with his flawless logic, in between bouts of laughter.

"Stop laughing!" She demanded and very maturely stomped her foot, "Stop!" she whined with a pouty look.

The sound of a camera flash went off and Andi turned to face a smiling Will, who was holding a camera in his hand, "Pokémon Snap anyone?" he asked, waving the device a bit.

The Dionysius twins and Katie who had politely been holding in their laughter, broke down into giggles.

Andi turned positively red in the face as everyone literally fell on their backs in laughter.

"My sides!" Percy cried out as he was holding them.

Andi looked ready to air mail him to the Arctic.

As everyone calmed down, eventually, Andi learned that apparently Cabin Ten had made the hoodie for Percy at his request. They had thought the moment when she was made to wear it would just be too priceless to miss out on and so they had agreed to it on the condition that they get a photo of the whole thing. Something that Will had dutifully snapped for them.

When he noted that despite her whining Andi hadn't taken the hoodie off, Percy jokingly asked why.

Andi retorted that it was comfortable and that was the only reason why. Not because it was cute or anything. Psh, yeah right.

Finally, it was Will's turn to give his gift to the birthday girl.

The daughter of Zeus unwrapped the silver and gold paper and pulled up a blue tee-shirt and a pretty smile came to her face. On the shirt was a large red S in a shield-like pattern.

"Thanks Will," the daughter of the sky said in an uncharacteristic shy voice.

The son of the sun just waved it off with a smile, "Well, you're pretty Super, so I thought; why not?"

Andi felt flattered by that and her stomach felt funny at his smile.

Her friends seemed to have smiled or giggled at the interaction for some reason that eluded the daughter of Zeus. She would have asked, but every time they got this look and she did, they always told her it was best she figured things out on her own. The meanies.

With the presents out of the way, it was finally time for the cake. It was lathered in blue frosting and was topped with columns and arches made out of sugar and finished off with a bunch of strawberries as decorations. Andi's name was stenciled in white frosting on top along with Happy Birthday, all in ancient Greek, with thirteen candles.

The whole thing looked very professionally done and she wondered idly whether she could ever make something like that. It was a little secret of hers, but Andi really like to cook.

"It looks great guys." Andi smiled softly as warmth filled her heart. Her family here at camp were what family _should_ be like, they were loads better than anyone who'd ever claimed to be such before. She was so happy to be staying here, she really was.

"It was a group effort." Annabeth declared as Katie and Silena glared at her.

"Please, we had to kick you out as soon as we started decorating." The daughter of Demeter said.

"No, no, Katie," Silena said, imitating Annabeth's voice, "we need the strawberries to be patterned under the arches."

Katie played along and tutted, "Silena, these are Victorian columns, we're Greek, go for the home team. And what are with these arches!?"

"Okay!" Annabeth threw her hands in the air, "I get it. You two made the cake, happy?" she asked with pink cheeks.

"It's like the gingerbread house building contest from last Christmas all over again."

"Silena!" Annabeth exclaimed, going red in the face.

"Something you want to confess, Chase?"

"I will break you Jackson, shut up."

The ocean child did, but it didn't stop the smile on his face that just agitated Annabeth further.

"Well thank you, Bethy."

"…Stop smirking, now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Replied the smirking Andi.

Annabeth just crossed her arms and pouted.

They started to eat the cake, while music from Will's iPod played from a set of portable speakers he had plugged it into. It was a pleasant little add-on that allowed the demigods to make the beautiful day even better.

It was in the middle of the partying that an owl clutching a letter in its beak fluttered into the event and landed on Annabeth's head.

"...If it poops on me, I'm murdering it." The blonde warned her friends, who all shot her amused smirks in reply.

"I think that's only Hedwig." Andi said as she removed the letter. "About time you dropped it off, geez, you guys take your sweet time."

The owl only flew off of Annabeth, hooting in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, thanks and all that." the demigod brushed off and broke the wax seal, taking out the letter, "Ok. Same old stuff to buy. Huh? The DADA book looks halfway decent, maybe the Professor will be too. Electives? Dunno about those, gotta get the books then see. Hope I made the right choices."

"DADA?" Castor asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Andi answered, looking at the letter for a second glance, "It's usually a waste of time. My first one tried to kill me, the one from last year tried to wipe my mind, but ended up doing it to himself. Really hoping third time's the charm."

She said all this casually, like it was an everyday event for her.

"Is that on purpose?" Annabeth asked worriedly, setting her cake aside. "To test your ability to defend yourself?"

Andi blinked at her, "Um, no, not really. It was just my luck that they were a pair of crazies."

Everyone else exchanged worried glances with each other.

"You sure it's safe for you to go back there, Andi?" Percy asked hesitantly. He should be, Andi had told him often enough about how much she was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, and so she knew that he realized how asking this question was like stepping on a landmine.

"It's supposed to be one of the safest places in the Wizarding World! ...Or so they proclaim at least." the daughter of Zeus finished lamely, before rallying. "But it's no more dangerous than a quest. So it shouldn't be a problem."

The others exchanged more nervous looks and looked ready to keep pressing their concerns when the twins gave everyone a sharp look and a shake of their heads. Thankfully, Andi was still distracted by the letter and didn't notice. She would not be happy to know that she'd epically failed to ward off her friends' concerns about Hogwarts.

"Mind wipes? Like in Men in Black?" Will redirected the conversation, frowning all the while.

"Don't know, haven't seen Men in Black. It's a movie, right? Never seen how a wizard's mind wipe is like either." The wind girl shrugged as she started to fold her letter up, "All I know is, he did it to a lot of people just to take their fame. Bloody wanker." Andi scowled at how pathetic Lockhart was.

"Let's just enjoy the party." Katie voiced aloud, giving Andi another slice of cake.

"Katie's right." Silena added as she shot everyone else looks.

Annabeth and Percy looked mutinous but the others stared them down. Thankfully, Andi was too distracted by her slice of cake to notice.

* * *

Dressed in a cute sleeveless white blouse, purple short shorts, and her new hi-tops, Andi was eating a strawberry sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Which she had got for free mind you since she, Andi Potter, just seating there was good for business apparently.

"Andi!" A voice cried out as the young daughter of the sky was tackled by a brown haired missile, making Andi drop her spoon that held the cherry of the sundae to the ground.

"No! The cherry! 'Mione why?!" Andi demanded as she was pulled into a choking hug, "'Mione! Air!" she wheezed out, oh the irony of that statement.

Hermione Jean Granger released the hug but left her hands firmly planted on Andi's shoulders. "You idiot!" She shouted at her best friend, tears of worry in her eyes.

"…Okay, yes, you get better grades than me, but I am no idiot." Andi gave a pout.

"We thought you got kidnapped, or hurt, or—! Professor Dumbledore personally came to see me in Paris to see if you had contacted me." She hugged her friend tightly again, "I was so worried, you idiot." The girl hiccuped a bit.

"Aw, 'Mione, don't cry." Andi said soothingly. But between the two girls, Hermione was always the more emotional one. Kind of funny seeing who Andi was related to, "Like I said in the letter, I was with family in the States."

"Well, you should have said something sooner." The brunette said stubbornly.

"Geez, you sound like I need to tell you everything." Andi sighed but soon grinned teasingly, "Want some ice cream to eat? It'll make you feel better~"

Hermione gave one last sniffle as she released the hug and wiped her eyes, "I think that's only you."

"Nonsense! Ice cream makes everything better." Andi proclaimed as if it was a holy truth of the universe.

"You've gotten taller." Hermione observed.

Andi puffed up her budding chest in pride at the whole inch she grew, "Glad you noticed."

"Guys! Hey!" Shouted Ron from a distance away.

The demigod turned to see her friend and blanched, the boy had gotten even taller. What was he? Gigantor!

"Stupid height vampire." The sky child mumbled and crossed her arms as the lanky boy joined the girls.

"Yo Andi, glad to hear ya okay mate." He said as they hugged hello.

"Seriously, I fought a Dra-. I mean a Basilisk. I can handle myself just fine guys."

And a god, but that was an entirely different matter.

"Yes, yes, you keep telling us." Hermione smiled and ruffled her friend's soft locks and looked her over again. "I like your clothes, Andi, it's a cute outfit. Finally decided to be more girly?" The brunette teased.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, Andi, girly." He said in disbelief, "Next you'll say she'll start talking about blokes."

Andi snorted also, "Yeah right!" The tomboy and boy shared a good laugh as Hermione huffed.

"Still," Ron said getting his chuckles out, "Mum was in a right fit when she heard you went missing. Wanted to come but I managed to get the twins to set off stuff elsewhere. Knew you'd hate her coddling you."

Andi nodded thankful for that, while she loved Mrs. Weasley, she disliked how overbearing she often was. The daughter of Zeus disliked being coddled, after living like she had, she couldn't stand it when people tried to control her. She'd been controlled all her life, thank you very much.

They settled at the table of the parlour, just talking about what they did during the summer. Ron went to Egypt while Hermione went to Paris. In between, Hermione repeatedly tried to pressure Andi to tell her what she had been doing in the States, and it was starting to make the daughter of the sky angry.

"So how was Paris?" Ron asked, a calculating look in his eye, even as he spoke through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Chew Ronald." Hermione wrinkled her nose, even though she should be used to it by now, "Et c'était incroyable (And it was amazing)." The girl said in her best French. "Though I'm sure Andi's trip was even more interesting. Right, Andi? Tell us about it."

Andi was getting really ticked off now. Hermione was not letting this go.

"'Mione, I love you, I do, but stop asking. Now." Andi grunted with a sour face, "I really don't want to talk about it. I've already said that I was with family, anything else is private. Some respect please?"

Hermione looked hurt at that, and likely would have said something that would have soured the mood even more but Ron, of all people, stepped in.

"Hermione, enough." Ron said sternly, much to the girls' shock. He was usually never like this. "Andi's said it was a family thing. So leave it. We don't ask you about all the little details about how you spend your time with your mum and dad, do we?" Hermione shook her head. "If we can respect your family's privacy, then you can respect Andi's."

"But we only have Andi's word that it was her family—"

"Hermione!" Ron said staring his friend down. "She's safe. Leave it."

"Okay," Hermione said cowed. Pouting she turned to Andi. "But Andi, please promise to at least tell me when you're more...comfortable and able."

Andi took a spoonful of ice cream and just nodded, knowing that the promise would make her back off.

"Good."

* * *

"Thanks by the way, Ron, for earlier." Andi told Ron as they waited for Hermione to change her Pounds into Galleons in Gringotts. And she truly was thankful, it was rare for Ron to get serious, he preferred to just laze around most of the time, so that he had done so to defend her from Hermione's inquisition was something that really touched her.

"Don't worry about it, Andi. Hermione was out of line." Ron said while he slouched against a pillar, his usual laidback attitude back in full force.

"She does have her overbearing moments." Andi sighed out.

"Got that right."

Hermione, finished with her transaction, walked up just then. "What did you two just say?"

Andi grew nervous at Hermione's reaction, but Ron was unfazed. "You know it's true, 'Mione. You're just letting it out more today 'cause you've been worrying about Andi the whole summer and can finally vent."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione denied, sounding both embarrassed and outraged.

Ron just shrugged. "Whatever you say, 'Mione."

Hermione was about to retort, but Andi cut in, "Were you really that worried, 'Mione?"

Changing tacks quickly, Hermione replied. "Of course. You were gone—"

"She knows the score, Hermione. You don't need to repeat the whole spiel." Ron said his eyes alert even as he continued to slouch against the pillar.

Andi nodded to Hermione's admission before mulling it over for a moment and replying, "Then I'll cut you some slack for today. But Hermione? Tone it down, okay?"

Hermione didn't look happy, and by the self-righteous gleam in her eye Andi figured she thought she hadn't done anything wrong. Despite that though, the other girl managed a half-hearted nod.

Andi could live with that. For now.

Done with their argument, the trio headed off to do their shopping with, as per Hermione's request, Flourish and Blotts being their first stop.

"Still can't believe you're leavin' me alone Andi," Ron grumbled as they entered the bookstore.

Andi huffed, "Just because you wanted an easy O by going to Divination, doesn't mean I want an easy grade. With Ancient Runes, I can apply to a lot of things and it will be far more useful than reading tea leaves." The girl snorted, the only seers she trusted were those with actual seer blood in them! Like Cabin Seven or the Oracle she had yet to meet.

Though from what Percy told her, she really should avoid the hippie dressed mummy.

Ron crossed his arms and grumbled further as Hermione nodded, clearly proud of the fact that her friend was taking her studies seriously.

"Still, this monster book thing sounds weird." The boy added as Andi tapped the bell for the manager.

"Yes?" The elderly man asked, "Hogwarts?"

The students nodded. "Three Monster Book of Monsters, please." Hermione asked and the man looked like he wanted to cry then and there.

The manager grumbled irritably and suited up in a pair of thick gloves and grabbed a knobby walking stick, "Come on." He bemoaned as they trekked into the store. They reached a cage of grey-brown books with teeth and beady yellow eyes attacking each other, sending paper flying everywhere.

"Down! Down you beasts!" The manager cried out, beating them with his stick.

"Who the hell would make us get books like these!" Andi exclaimed. Seriously, this was a lawsuit waiting to happen!

She could actually think of how to make a strong case for herself right now.

The manager kept hitting them to calm them down until Andi stepped forward and opened her mouth, releasing a watered down Canary Cry. Just powerful enough to stun the books.

"Agh!" Ron cried out, his ears no doubt ringing, "What was that?!"

"What!" Hermione said, rubbing her ears with a whimper.

The old man however stood there slack jawed in awe.

"Oh thank ya Miss Potter," The manager cried out, shaking her hand feverishly with his thick gloves, "Thank ya most kindly, for you and your friends, the books ya need are on the house!" He shouted even as he cried happy tears, probably glad he didn't have to take out the books while they rampaged.

He took out three docile books and secured the buckles on them tightly and handed them to the Golden Trio.

The one Andi got was shaking in fear.

Smart book.

The manager raced around the store, getting them their books and thanked Andi once more as they left the store to pick up their uniforms.

"What was with that shout, mate? It was almost like those Mandrakes." Ron asked, awe in his tone even as he had a finger digging in his ear.

"It must have been a spell," Hermione noted, but her eyes were narrowed suspiciously as she looked at her friend, "But you didn't use a wand, an incantation, anything. Well, Andi?" She said in a stern tone that raised the daughter of the sky's hackles.

"Just something I picked up in the States."

"Andi!" Hermione hissed accusingly.

"I'm serious! I'm not helpless here! And besides what about respecting my privacy?" Andi shot back even as she noticed Ron frowning at the exchange.

Hermione just sent her a glare. Her patented glare in fact.

Ah! Not the glare, it made Bethy's seem so insignificant! Or maybe because it was ingrained in her when she was a little younger to fear Hermione's stern glare and tone. Thank the gods she had nothing on Aunt Hestia though.

That was a whole new level of scary.

"Fine!" The aerokinetic girl moaned and held up her hand, ready to demonstrate her aerokinesis.

She was stopped however when Ron stepped in. "Hermione."

He only said her name, but it was enough to get the other girl to flinch and turn to see him glaring at her.

"What?" Hermione said defensively.

Ron just kept leveling his own glare on her. It wasn't as harsh as her's but in Andi's opinion that was worse, because it was disappointed instead.

"Fine!" Hermione said while crossing her arms defiantly. "I'll back off. Happy?"

"Yes." Ron replied, before turning to Andi, "So Andi you were saying you learned something in the States?"

Both girls blinked at him for this.

"What? I want to know." Ron defended. "If Andi wants to share, I'm game. I just wasn't happy that you were forcing her to, 'Mione."

"If that's the case, then if it's okay with the both of you, I'd rather not." Andi admitted.

"Fine by me." Ron said easily. "Just if you learn anymore cool tricks, teach me, okay?"

Hermione just shot Ron an angry look, she was probably pissed that he'd spoiled her chance at digging at Andi's secrets.

In was in this somewhat tense atmosphere that the trio carried out the rest of the shopping trip. Thankfully it went by uneventfully and everyone calmed down after a while. This helped to quickly put their arguments behind them and by the time that they headed home, the trio were back to normal. As such when Andi handed them the postcards and snow globes from Waterland as part of her goodbye, she got sincere thanks from her two friends and even some goodnatured banter as the two girls struggled to explain what a waterpark was to the pureblood.

Andi sensed however that Hermione still had questions and that worried her a little. A Hermione determined to get answers was dangerous to both herself and everyone around her. But that was a worry for another time.

For the moment, it was time to go home.

* * *

The last night of the summer session came all too quickly.

The campers had one last meal together and at the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

Andi and Percy got their own leather necklaces, and when they saw the bead for their first summer, both kids of the Big Three couldn't help but grin at one another. It was a pitch black bead, with a blue lightning bolt and a green trident crossed behind a white Omega symbol (the symbol of Olympus) that hid just whose symbol was crossed over the other. That way neither king's ego would be bruised.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Daughter of the Sky God and the Son of the Sea God at this camp in decades, and the quest they undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares' cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause too.

Andi, was just so happy about the whole thing. After all these years, she was home, where her heart belonged. With her family, her big amazing family. She was honestly sad that she was going back to school and so many of these new friends would be leaving in the morning.

But she knew she would see them again, that was for certain.

* * *

The next morning, Andi found a form letter on her bedside table.

One that had Mr. D written all over it, literally:

 _Dear_ _Amelia Pond_ _,_

 _If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit._

 _Have a nice day!_

 _Mr. D (Dionysus)_

 _Camp Director, Olympian Council #12_

Mr. D was really a very _cheery_ guy, wasn't he?

Andi stepped out of her cabin, it was around mid-morning. She could hear kids bustling around, packing and such. Some were already leaving.

She had already told Chiron that she she would be staying until September first the last time she had seen him for their regular talks they had about her issues - she knew it was basically therapy, but there was no way she would ever call it _that_. So she would be sticking around for a little extra with the year-rounders.

Chiron was a touch pensive over her choice, like he wanted her to stay, but he didn't say anything about it. It was _her_ choice after all, and if there was one thing that Andi liked that about Chiron was that he respected her choices. He did that for everyone really, he said it was the right thing to do and strongly encouraged her to do the same.

For the time being though, all this just meant was that Andi had nothing to do. So she decided to take a walk through the camp, she didn't even know where she was going, but about twenty minutes later she ended up back at her sister's tree. Heh, it seems she was able to think best here for some reason.

She tentatively placed her hand on the rough bark, rubbing it as she cleared her throat, "Hey sis," she said in a soft tone, "I'm going to be leaving in a few days." She said, but a part of her didn't want to leave Thalia. Dammit, what she wouldn't give to just talk to her one more time like in that stupid dream.

Some sisterly advice would be great right now.

"Come here to think too, squirt?"

Andi jumped two feet into the air and hovered there for a second.

She rounded on Luke, he was the only one who called her that, and levelled him with her best glare. One that he shrugged off easily. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She shouted angrily.

 _Geez! Get a girl's heart to race why don't you!? You blond jerk!_ She didn't even hear him approach.

Luke gave a smirk as he walked up to the tree, his hands in his pockets, "Relax, or your hair is going to go grey."

He snickered, probably at the image.

Andi's cheeks puffed up at that, like she'd have grey hair! How rude!

Luke just cracked a smile as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and placed a hand on the pine tree. He muttered something that sounded like a prayer from what her super hearing picked up and removed his hand, showing sad ice blue eyes. Ones that reminded her of the ones that she saw the time he brought her to the Big House.

"Annabeth mentioned that you and Thalia traveled together." Andi said without thinking.

Great! She had just pulled a Motor Mouth Jackson.

Luke looked at her and nodded, apparently it wasn't a taboo subject to him like it was to Annabeth and Grover. Casually, he sat down and looked at the tree, "Yep." He replied solemnly, "We travelled all over the East Coast and finally ended up here at Half-Blood Hill."

Andi sat down next to him, curious and eager to learn about her sister. Annabeth may have told her loads of things about Thalia, but Luke knew her longer and she couldn't help but ask the older boy a question, "Would she have liked me?"

Yes, it was a childish question, but…a part of her was scared that Thalia wouldn't have liked her, like she wouldn't have wanted a sibling or something. Her mortal 'family' had after all spitefully rejected her all her life, and she wasn't exactly close with her dad, so what's to say that her actual sibling wouldn't hate her too? It scared her to be honest, she hated rejection.

Luke gave a surprised blink at the question as he turned to look at Andi. He gained a thoughtful look for a moment, before adopting a roguish grin.

"Please," he said, reaching out to ruffle her hair, getting a whine of protest, "You two would click in a second. Both of you've got the same gruff attitude."

Andi pouted. She wasn't anything like how people described Thalia.

She did not have a gruff attitude!

She just had a sharp tongue was all.

Even as Andi outwardly made a fuss over the comparison, deep down she was actually really happy to hear that.

Smiling at Andi's response, Luke turned back to look at the tree. He gazed it for a long moment, like he was thinking long and hard about something.

"You liked her, didn't you?"

Luke was obviously startled by the question from the daughter of Zeus. He just gave Andi what she felt was the saddest smile she had ever seen.

He didn't answer, but to the daughter of Zeus his smile was answer enough.

The son of Hermes pushed himself up and dusted his pants off as he grinned at the young demigoddess, "Going to do some practice, you want in?"

Andi pondered the idea, but shook her head, "Think I'll just have a relaxing day. Maybe a nap right here."

"A little kid, aren't you?"

"I am not little!" So what if she wanted to take a nap, they were good for you!

The blond just chuckled at getting a rise out of her and started walking to the arena, waving goodbye as he did.

Andi waved back before she flew up to the tallest branch and laid back against the trunk of the pine. Her eyes fluttered shut as a calm summer's breeze passed over her and soon soft snores followed.

Soothing dreams of cake and ice cream filled her teen mind while a smile tugged at her lips.

Mm, she was getting hungry.

Andi didn't know what time it was, but a throat clearing made her stir.

"Mm, go away Chiron," she moaned, "I'm napping."

"I would advise you to open your eyes, Andromeda Potter." A more feminine voice demanded.

Andi irritably opened her eyes, planning to tell whoever it was to shove off, but choked on her words when she saw who it was.

It was Hecate.

"Um, hello." Andi awkwardly waved in greeting. Blinking, she forced herself awake a bit more, and added, "Oh, thanks for that whole thing with Uncle Hades."

The beautiful goddess merely gave a curt nod, "I couldn't have him kill you just yet. I have an important job for you to do."

"So, what can I do for you on this fine day?" Andi nervously asked.

The goddess merely brushed her sleeve and a piece of paper rolled off of it. Holding it, the goddess presented it to Andi, "I have a quest for you to do. One involving a certain Riddle?"

Andi's mood went south fast, "Oh, great...I actually wanted to talk to Uncle Hades about that, but, you know, the whole 'I will destroy you' thing got in the way."

"Yes, Hades can be dramatic like that." The goddess agreed, sounding very serious. "But enough sidetracking, I don't have time to waste. Are you ready to listen to what I want you to do?"

Andi honestly considering just saying no, and running for it. The goddess after all had not said this quest was something she _had_ to do after all. But since Riddle was involved, she figured she'd be dragged in whether she agreed or not. She somehow always ended up caught up in things when they were about him. So, she reckoned it was time to bite the bullet.

"Sure." The goddess gave her a displeased look, probably upset at her flippant tone in spite of her own seriousness. But Andi couldn't help it, she always ended up being a smart mouth when she got nervous.

"Very well, what I want you to do is deal with a problem in part of my domain you know as Wizarding Britain." Hecate pointed at the piece of paper she had handed Andi earlier. "On that list are all the soul fragments of a certain agitator, I want you to destroy all of them. In so doing, you will kill him and save the wizards of Wizarding Britain."

"So basically you want me to do your job for you?" Andi asked for confirmation, just a tad irritated by the very idea.

"Essentially." The crossroads goddess said with a nod. "That is, after all, how we gods operate within the mortal world."

Basically she called her an errand girl. And not just her, but all demigods.

Andi's eye gave off an annoyed twitch, but the goddess seemed to give it no mind.

"Ok~" Andi said annoyed, but pressed for more details. If she had to do this then she wanted to know more. "So, what's this about soul fragments?"

"Tom Riddle, a legacy of mine, has separated his soul into fragments." Hecate informed the girl, "He then placed these fragments into objects, thus transforming these objects into what is known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is an anchor, by using it, a mortal can tie their soul to the mortal world as a cheap and pathetic way to gain false immortality."

The sky child tilted her head, "So he just...broke himself and stuffed his soul bits into a nearby toaster or something?"

"An example, yes, but no, he did not seal his soul fragment into a toaster," the goddess sounding irritated now, again pointed to the piece of paper that she had given Andi, "On that is, as I've said, a list of all his Horcruxes. It also includes information about the nature of the object, location, and other little details."

"Wow thanks." Andi said with honesty, at least this time she was given clear details on what she needed to do for her quest. Hopefully with the help of said details, things wouldn't end up like her last one where misinformation nearly got her killed.

"And speaking of the list, we can mark off one right now." The goddess said.

Andi looked at her curiously, "Really, where is it?"

Hecate tapped her forehead.

"Why are you-oh bugger all!" Andi exclaimed, rubbing her own forehead, mainly her scar, "Now I feel violated."

"Yes, well, best pluck it." Hecate said as she suddenly leaned over Andi and touched a finger to her infamous lightning bolt scar.

Andi screamed and screamed. The agony was so intense, it was like nothing she had ever imagined. It was like the venom from the Drakon last year flowing through her veins all over again. Only a thousand, no, a million times worse! She should have passed out, she knew she should have, but for some reason she couldn't.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, Andi finally calmed down. With tears in her eyes, she croaked out, "Correction, _now_ I feel violated."

Why did Hecate have a little smile on her face?

It was then Chiron's conch horn blew and Andi turned to see the trainer rushing Percy to the Big House.

"Wh-What's going on?" Andi asked in confusion.

There was no answer, turning back to where the goddess had been, Andi just found empty space. Hecate had left. Maybe the goddess was busy and had to run off or something.

Andi decided to worry about that later though, she had more important things to worry about right now.

It looked like Percy had been hurt and she had to find out how.

* * *

Andi was tapping her foot as she sat in a chair on Percy's left, Annabeth was sitting on his right, holding a cup of Nectar to the boy's mouth and dabbing his forehead with a washcloth. Argus was sitting guard in the corner.

When Andi arrived at the infirmary, Percy looked like he was a goner. Chiron though had worked a miracle.

Percy stirred and mumbled, "Here we go again."

"You idiot," Annabeth said, but despite her harsh words she looked overjoyed more than anything.

"Double idiot." Andi added with a glare, but the relief in her features lessened the effect.

"You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing ..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Now, now," Chiron's voice said. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit."

He was sitting near the foot of the bed in his wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale.

"How are you feeling?" the trainer asked.

"Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."

Andi gave a whistle at the analogy, she'd been poisoned by Drakon venom before, and it wasn't fun. So while she couldn't be sure it was as bad, or worse, than what Percy had gone through, she at least had an idea.

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom." Chiron nodded, "Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."

Between sips of nectar, Percy told them the story. Luke was the thief that had stolen the master bolt and the helm of darkness. He was going to give them to Kronos since he wanted to destroy the gods and all of Western Civilization.

When Percy was done, the room was quiet for a long time.

"I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice began strongly but quickly faltered, her expression turning angry and sad as it did. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him…He was never the same after his quest."

Andi was quiet, she had liked Luke, he was always nice to her. But after this? She didn't even know what to think about him anymore.

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

"With what?" Andi looked at him as if he was stupid, "Crutches?"

Chiron nodded in agreement, "Andi is right, Percy. The gods—"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," the sea child snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready."

Percy gritted his teeth, but he must have known that Chiron was right, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be sword fighting anytime soon. He gained a bitter look as he locked eyes with the trainer while asking, "Chiron...your prophecy from the Oracle...it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? Or Andi? And Annabeth?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place—"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?" Andi interrupted with a frown.

 _Great, more secrets!_

His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You two will be great heroes, children. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you..."

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!" He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, you two. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy tried to argue.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to become unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"Assuming I live that long." Percy retorted harshly, getting Andi to glare at him.

Chiron put his hand on the boy's ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice..." Andi got the feeling that he had a very definite opinion, and it was taking all his willpower not to advise him. "But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

It was clear that Percy wanted to protest and ask more questions. But Chiron's expression told him there could be no more discussion; he had said as much as he could.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

"Me too," Andi smirked, "I'm sure we've got a Guess Who around here somewhere."

Chiron cracked a smile as he glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear...whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who's here?" Percy asked curiously.

Nobody answered as Chiron rolled himself out of the room.

Annabeth studied the ice in the drink as Andi looked at her, curious as well.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her.

"Nothing." The blonde set the glass on the table. "I...just took your advice about something. You...um ...need anything?"

"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."

"Percy, that isn't a good idea."

"Hello, this is Percy Jackson. Since when does he have good ideas?"

"I hate you." He shot back with a dirty look.

"I love you, too, Percy!" Andi chirped cheerfully as she grinned wildly at him.

He slid his legs out of bed. Annabeth caught him before he could crumple to the floor. His face turned green and Andi took a step away from him.

Annabeth said, "I told you—"

"I'm fine," the boy insisted stubbornly.

He managed a step forward. Then another, still leaning heavily on Annabeth as Andi came and helped him from his other side. Argus followed them outside, but he kept his distance.

By the time they reached the porch, Percy's face was beaded with sweat and he looked like he was having stomach pains. Still, he had managed to make it all the way to the railing.

It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I don't know."

"I'm going back to school." Andi told the two, even though neither had asked her. She knew staying as a year-rounder would be best for training, getting Chiron to help her would let her improve lots, but she had a life outside of camp and she could always train on her own.

Andi was so caught up in daydreaming about her training, she didn't even notice her friends rolling their eyes at her repeating her plans to them for the umpteenth time.

Percy told the two that he was sure Chiron wanted him to stay a year-rounder, get more individual training time, but he was still confused on what he wanted to do. He also admitted that he felt bad about leaving Annabeth alone with Clarisse for company.

At this, Annabeth pursed her lips, then quietly said, "I'm going home for the year, Percy."

Percy stared at her. "You mean, to your dad's?"

Andi looked unsure. The child of Zeus wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she was probably being biased. Her mortal 'family' were horrible and she was only too happy to wash her hands of them.

The blonde pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted: two little children, a woman, and a tall man. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said. "Just like you suggested. I told him...I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided...we'd give it another try."

"That took guts." Percy commented.

Andi gave her friend a half-hug, one she gave back with a small smile and pursed her lips at the boy, "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least ... not without sending me an Iris-message?"

"Hey!" Andi objected, feeling left out.

"And Andi." Annabeth added with a exasperated sigh.

"Thank you." The pixie chirped.

Percy managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."

"When I get back next summer," the blonde said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." The boy smirked.

"Meh, it'll do I guess." The daughter of Zeus shrugged playfully.

Annabeth shook her head and held out her hand to Percy that he gladly shook.

"Oh come on." Andi stomped her foot and glared at the two, "A handshake?" She put her hands on her hips, "I think we're at the hug stage of friendship by now people."

"Andi-!" Annabeth turned pink.

"Would it help if it was a three-way one?"

Percy gave her a stern look, "Andi, no, just…you're not the Hug General, okay?"

"It's okay, Percy." Annabeth said with a blush. "I don't mind."

"R-Really?" Percy looked surprised, his face heating up a little.

"Yeah…"

The two shared an awkward hug. All the while, Andi had a self-satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him her cheeks still a little pink. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl." Percy said with flushed cheeks.

Annabeth gave Andi a gentle hug, one the pixie gave back, but as she let go, Annabeth noticed Andi didn't, "Um, Andi, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to leave."

"Can I airmail you to your family?" Andi asked with a big innocent smile.

"No." Annabeth deadpanned.

Andi pouted at this and let go of her friend, "Okay…"

With all the goodbyes done, Annabeth walked towards Half-Blood Hill.

As she was a few feet from her family, Andi deliberately shouted over to her, "Don't take any shite from them, you're too amazing to have to!"

Annabeth turned to give her a glare, and Percy beside her punched her arm - though weak as he was, she hardly felt it.

"You don't say stuff like that." Percy chided her.

"I was just voicing my support."

"Tone the support down."

Annabeth walked up to her father and gave him an awkward hug. She looked at the valley one last time and turned to Thalia's tree and placed her hand on it. With that, she descended down the crest of the hill and into the mortal world.

As Annabeth disappeared from sight with her family, Percy suddenly looked thoughtful as he turned to look out at Long Island Sound.

"I'll be back next summer," Percy suddenly said. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your son."

He then asked Andi to take him down to Cabin Three, so he could pack his bags for home.

* * *

Andi was walking with Percy as they ascended the hill with his bag in tow. His mom was waiting for him at the bottom with a taxi.

"So leaving too, huh?" Andi asked in amusement.

"Yep."

"Well, can't have you leave without a Birthday gift. It slipped my mind to give it to you earlier."

Percy blinked and gave a mock glare, "Yeah, you did. I didn't even get a cake!"

"Sorry about that, here's some cookies instead." The wind girl said as she handed him a small clear plastic baggie full of cookies, each covered with blue frosting. "I, uh, made them. Katie helped me out." she added with a sheepish look, "Hope you like'em."

All mock anger left the son of the sea at that. He took the bag and gave his thanks to his cousin.

"Stay safe out there, Baywatch." Andi said in a small worried voice as they had a parting hug.

"I will." Percy smirked down at her.

The daughter of Zeus nodded, "Good, cause if ya don't, I'll whup your butt. Ya hear?"

"Crystal."

"Smart boy."

They parted and Andi watched Percy walk down to his mom and hug her as they got into the waiting taxi and left for New York City.

The sky girl shook her head, she had better get ready to leave too. School started in a few days.

"Hey, Andi! Lunch!" Will, who happened to be a year-rounder, shouted in the distance.

Lunch? She was starving!

"Coming!" Andi called back as she flew to the Pavilion.

* * *

It was September first and about six thirty in the morning.

She was all ready to go.

Her trunk was packed, she was already in her uniform and Hedwig was in her cage for travel.

She swung her feet to and fro as she sat on a branch of her sister's tree, "I'm going to miss this place." She frowned but jumped down and stood face to face with the trunk of the pine.

She moved closer, hugged the tree and with a sad smile promised that, "I'll miss you sis, but I'll be back for Christmas, for sure. I'll even be able to celebrate your birthday with ya."

Wiping away a few tears she refused to let fall, she continued with her goodbye.

"I-I love you. Watch over our home, kay?"

The daughter of the sky said softly as she flew over to the campfire where Chiron waited with her stuff.

After landing she grinned at the centaur, "See ya at Yule." She told the trainer.

Chiron gave her a soft smile, "Of course. Stay safe Andi."

"…We are talking about me, right?" the girl blinked up at the old trainer.

"Ah, I tend to forget that." The centaur returned with a crooked smile.

"Just double checking."

"Hey!" A voice shouted as a familiar blond blue eyed son of the sun ran up to them in a white and yellow windbreaker.

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Will gave Andi a smile, "Leaving so soon?"

"Well, time zone difference and all, so yeah." The girl winked at him and the blond gave her the I-Pod she got at the Lotus Casino.

"Loaded up those songs you liked." The healer informed her, "Even got one of Hecate's kids to charm it so it works around magic."

"Wow," Andi grinned and gave him a half-hug in thanks, "Thanks Will, seriously."

"Anytime," the blue eyed boy smiled a small smile and gave her a small rectangular object, "And something my dad will never shut up about, a solar charger, since I doubt they have outlets in that castle."

"You thought of everything," the wind girl grinned with her hands on her hips, "didn't you?"

"I try." Will shrugged with a smile.

Chiron smiled at the two and cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "I believe it's time to go, Andi."

"Oh, right!" Andi nodded and gave Will a smirk, "Be back on boxing-day, Will." She said running up to the fire as it turned emerald green.

The son of Apollo grinned back, "Sure," he nodded.

Andi grabbed Hedwig and her trunk and stepped into the fire with that wild smile on her face once more.

"King's Cross Station!"

Time for another school year.

* * *

 **Thanks to my amazing as usual team of Nameless and Sieg! But phew, this one took a while, we made a lot of changes that I'm sure you've noticed.**

 **First, yes, Andi's Fatal Flaw is out in the open. Recognition, a nice way of saying attention seeking. The Dursleys denied her existence, so of course she would end up wanting attention, even in the worst ways possible. The saying there is no such thing as bad press rings true in her little mind. Sadly that is not always the case with her temperament and childish actions.**

 **And the feels train has entered the station! Chu chu!**

 **Like Annabeth and Dionysus said, Andi is off and legitimately damaged in the head. This is mainly us calling a big ass indictment towards Rowling's treatment of Harry in canon, he was abused but she never treated him as such. Instead choosing to pretend that it never happened and it somehow miraculously never affected him. Since Andi is a close expy of Harry, this means that she was abused too, but unlike Harry, Andi is going to be played straight. With Camp pointing things out to her, the rose tinted glasses are coming off slowly but surely.**

 **It's even more saddening that she doesn't even want to cry tears of joy as it could be seen as a 'weakness'! Sigh, my girl needs huggles, send her your hugs!**

 **Nameless: Based on the reviews, quite a few people feel that way too. While at the same time many also find Andi grating and annoying. You know what? That means we succeeded in producing a reasonable extrapolation of how an abused kid is in real life. I should know, I've dealt with a good number of them. Kids like this tend to be pretty abrasive in many ways because they just don't get the kinda things education, environment, etc. that is conducive to producing what people consider a pleasant person. At the same time though once you talk to these kids, you quickly learn all the things behind their prickly exterior that made them the way they are and then you just want to hug them.**

 **She even has an inferiority complex, that's how bad she was abused, a child of Zeus - who are usually so confident - feels inferior and just puts up a strong front so as not to seem weak. We have started to slowly show that Andi is aiming to better herself, but don't think this is a quick fix, there is no such thing in this type of situation. It's going to be a long process across her character arc.**

 **Nameless: And expect loads of back and forth in terms of improvement. This kinda thing is very difficult and we're gonna try to show that.**

 **So prepare for the ups and downs people, we're going for the long haul here.**

 **On a final note, good news everyone! Nameless wrote his own little story and I want you to go check it out. It is a PJO story with his own OC named Ophis, it's pretty sweet in my opinion (bias much? XP). It's called The Search for Home, now go, find it, read it, enjoy it!**

 **And a very Merry Christmas to all! XD**

 **Thanks for reading, now smash that review button! No flames and peace out til next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Things Ain't Sunny in Scotland, Again**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

"So then I kicked him in the face!"

Andi had met up with Ron and Hermione as they walked around the train to find a compartment.

"Wow," Ron said, eyes wide. "I thought those Yank bikers were tough. Was he really bawling?"

Andi gave a solid nod, before shooting them a conspiratorial grin. "Right to his momma."

"Andromeda," Hermione chided, stroking the fur of her ginger cat/kneazle hybrid, Crookshanks. Something that earned the muggleborn a stinkeye from Ron who hated the thing for trying to eat Scabbers, his pet rat. "You shouldn't just pick fights."

Andi grimaced, she had just used her full name, which meant she was about to lecture her.

"Um, I was the victim here, 'Mione. He started it!" She very maturely stated.

"Still, you could have gotten hurt very badly."

Andi did, but meh, she got better. Thank the gods for Ambrosia and Nectar.

Andi poked Hermione on the nose and made a "Boop" noise, knowing that it would annoy her friend greatly. If Hermione was going to try to be a controlling mother hen then she was going to pay for it. Andi could take care herself and she didn't need one of her friends, who didn't even know half of what she had to deal with mind you, to tell her what to do. Grinning mischievously, she replied to Hermione as if she hadn't just tapped her nose, "'Mione, you know me. I'm a big girl, I'd have been fine."

The bookworm gave an annoyed sigh, it was obvious she knew what game Andi was playing. Andi often annoyed her when she felt Hermione was nagging her too much after all, so she had plenty of experience with it. Despite that however, she soldiered on, plastering on a concerned look and said, "I know, but you know I worry about you."

Andi rolled her eyes. "You worry more about me, than I worry about me, 'Mione." She gave a tiny smile. "And while I love you for for the thought, you really need to let me do my own thing."

"A sad truth." Hermione pouted.

Ron on the other hand, Andi noted, just smirked. He'd been listening in on the whole conversation of course but had not intervened even when it threatened to become an argument because, even if it did, it was an old one and as he'd confessed once when the girls had confronted him about doing nothing, he knew it would blow over; well that and as he'd also admitted he was too lazy to get involved in what could be a protracted catfight. Andi could accept that. He was still smirking when he opened a booth door and announced, "Found one, but it's got a guy in it."

The girls peered inside and found an older guy sleeping in rather rubbish wizard robes that looked like they came from a charity bin.

"Could he be the new DADA professor?" Hermione hesitantly suggested.

"Then why'd he be here? They're supposed to be at the school already." Ron retorted.

"Maybe he was late." Andi offered, the guy looked a bit sloppy to be honest so it was entirely possible in her mind, "and decided to take a nap to pass the time I guess."

"Let's try not to disturb him." Hermione said in a low voice.

Andi snorted and crossed her arms, "Please, he's on a train with kids. We make noise. Well, I know I do. Like thunder, boom!" she exclaimed spreading her arms up high to complement her 'sound effect', the man only shifted in his sleep as Hermione sent her a warning glare.

"I hear that." Ron grinned as they loaded their trunks in the overheads, stopping to read the label on the guy's trunk as he did. "R J Lupin, huh?"

With their trunks put away, they sat down with Ron taking a seat next to the sleeping man while the girls took the other side, and they continued chatting. Hermione though seemed to fail to get the earlier memo about leaving Andi alone, and started up with the worrying again. She repeatedly chided Andi for every little thing that she thought the demigoddess did which was reckless or unbecoming or she just didn't like. It was driving Andi mad, she knew it was just Hermione letting out all her worries about her safety over the summer out, but seriously this was getting old.

Ron was again and as usual staying out of it so Andi had no choice but to deal with Hermione on her own. Since annoying her always seemed to work, that's exactly what Andi resorted to. So, she started to poke Hermione's soft cheek playfully, "Boop. Boop. Boop." She repeated this action while Hermione continued trying to lecture her about things that Andi honestly didn't care about.

"Andromeda." Hermione said in a terse tone as she was poked in the cheek again.

"Yes? Boop." Andi cheekily replied as she poked her friend's cheek yet again.

"Please stop. Now."

"But Mione," Andi whined, "boop. I'm bored~!"

"Then listen to what I have to say. Stop poking me."

"But Mione! Your _lecture_ is so boring~! This is so much more interesting! Your cheek's so soft and pokable. I need to discover how long I can poke it before I get bored. Boop. I might be here a while." She said as if what she was doing was a science experiment, adding the last bit in a whisper.

"You just want me to stop 'lecturing' is it?" Hermione replied, sounding very frustrated. "You could have just asked.

"Like you'd have listened." Andi snarked, as she and Ron both scoffed. "Boop."

"Besides I have ADHD, you know this." Andi added, "I get easily distracted. In fact, did you know the universe has it against those with ADHD? Yes, it is a global conspiracy in fact! Now as to my evidence to this…" she started to rant on about how Chihuahuas and mattress stores played into the conspiracy against ADHD kids.

Hermione sighed and pulled out something from her bag. She fiddled with it for a second before she stuck it into Andi's rambling mouth, halting her words.

Andi yanked it out and gave an indignant "hey!" but blinked and looked at the object, a lollipop. She gave it a lick and hummed happily, "Ooh, watermelon." After giving it another lick, and sticking it in her mouth, she gave Hermione a benevolent look, "I accept your bountiful offering, young maiden." The daughter of Zeus said in imitation of her father. An attempt ruined by her much less intimidating presence and by the lollipop in her mouth.

Hermione just huffed in frustration, probably not happy that she'd had to resort to a bribe to get Andi to stop disturbing her. Well, too bad, she started it! Ron on the other hand just chuckled at the whole thing.

The door slid open and Ginny Weasley stepped in, "Hi guys." She waved and Andi got up and hugged the younger girl.

"Ginny!" She chirped happily as the younger girl flushed a bit from the hug.

"Hi, Andi." The girl greeted meekly and hugged her back. "Glad you're okay."

"Meh, I was fine. You wanna join us?"

"Oh, no." Ginny shook her head, "I'm sitting with Luna. I just wanted to say hello is all."

"Luna huh, I like that girl." Andi nodded, in her opinion Luna was one cool underclassman. Especially, really entirely, because she would often debate magical creatures and other stuff that other people thought were nonsense with her.

"I know." Ginny laughed. That Andi and Luna got along was no secret. Besides Andi's willingness to debate with the other girl about things most considered nonsense, Luna herself had often commented that Andi was perfectly immune to Wrackspurts and found it absolutely fascinating. She also mentioned that Jupiter shone brightest over Andi, but Luna was silly like that.

"Well, cheers Gin, see ya at the opening feast?"

"You got it, Andi, bye." The redhead agreed, waving to Hermione and Ron and heading back to her booth.

Andi plopped down on her seat and laid across it as her head rested snuggly on Hermione's lap, picking up and placing Crookshanks on her chest in the process. The bushy haired girl amusingly shook her head at the action and just fished out a book to read. One that Andi noticed was in English. Bleck, a blight to all demigods!

* * *

The ride continued uneventfully for a while after that with Andi randomly talking about random Greek monsters and how to kill them, prompting Hermione to actually put down her book to debate with her and with Ron even chiming in a few ideas of his own.

Seriously, how could they disagree with the idea that Cerberus could be defeated by a red rubber ball? It was a proven fact!

They weren't too keen on the idea of using music against it either. Apparently they weren't confident that they could keep the music going long enough to keep the Cerberus asleep long enough to defeat it. Hermione even doubted if music or at least normal music would work on _the_ Cerberus like it had on Fluffy, even as she doubted his very existence.

Andi just shook her head, they didn't know what they were talking about!

It was hours later and it had started raining heavily outside -her dad was probably in a mood again- when the train's wheels suddenly started grinding and screeching as the train started to slow.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, her eyes swiveling all over the place, "W-Why is it so cold?" she asked, rubbing her arms to get the chill away.

The lights went out next, getting gasps and shouts from the students in the car.

Andi turned her head and noticed the windows were fogging up with frost. She moved over, forcing the cat to jump off her chest as she did, and used her sleeve to clear it only for it to become fogged again in a second.

"Okay, Khione, I think you're coming a bit early." She mumbled as she instinctively grabbed her keychain.

"Stay here." She told her friends sternly, her breath coming out in a white mist from the cold, as she opened the compartment door and peeked her head out, looking to both ends of the car to try to spot a clue, any clue, as to what was going on.

She was about to tell her friends she was going to check the next car, when the car door opened slowly and a towering floating ghoul in a tattered black robe glided in.

Andi's breath hitched at seeing it. Now, Andi wasn't scared of much. She'd fought wicked monsters, gone to the Underworld, shot at her cut-to-pieces granddad, came face to face with her lord of the dead uncle, and whooped her douche of a half-brother's butt.

But this thing? It was like that feeling from the beach all over again, after she kicked Ares' butt along with her cousin, Percy Jackson.

That same feeling of hopelessness, like color was fading. It was as if it was true, happiness really was just an illusion and her whole life was despair like she'd always thought.

Andi just stood in place, overwhelmed by the awful feeling, as it glided closer.

Memories.

Terrible memories sprung from the far corners of her mind.

All those dreams of her granddad.

All of the time that made up her deploring excuse of a childhood.

And finally…

" _Lily, he's here, run!"_

" _Die!"_

" _It'll be okay sweetie, mommy loves you, it'll all be okay."_

" _Where is she?!"_

" _No! Please, not my baby, please! Take me! Take me instead!"_

" _Out of my way foolish woman, I said move!"_

" _ANDROMEDA!"_

 _And a brilliant flash of poisonous green._

Andi was a troubled teenager, she was also one which fled from her problems by hiding under a mask of strength and superiority. She attacked them but never truly faced them, did her best to show she was better than them but never acknowledged them. So as the memories overwhelmed her, the daughter of Zeus did what she did best, she tried to power through them. She was not going to let mere memories bring her down.

In this instance this took the form of Andi opening her mouth and unleashing a scream of truly epic proportions, shredding the wraith-like being before her and shattering the glass all along the train. The scream also shattered glass all along the train and sent everyone reeling from the sudden loud noise, including the train's engineer who accidentally knocked into the controls. Deactivating the train's magical auto pilot and causing it to the still slowing train to rapidly accelerate instead, just as it reached a sharp bend in the tracks.

Not that Andi knew any of this, she entered blissful unconsciousness the moment she screamed. The strain of having her worst memories forcibly drawn up and of releasing so much power overwhelming her, knocking her out.

* * *

The first thing Andi felt was the blades of grass tickling her neck as she shot up with a sharp gasp. Her demigod instincts kicking in and causing her to react when someone tried to push her back down, she lashed out a punch.

"Ouch! Easy, easy! You're safe!" The voice of a man said as Andi blinked her eyes a few times to get the daze out of her noggin.

"Relax, it's all okay." The man, that Lupin guy she figured, reassured her; and as her vision cleared she finally got a good look at him.

He was tall with pale skin, thinning brown hair and sky blue eyes. His face was scarred up to the point that Ares would probably compliment it. That along with his shabby robes, made her think that he wouldn't be out of place waiting in a dark alley to mug her or something.

"Ow, my head is spinning." The girl groaned, feeling very irritated right now as she looked around, "Damn, feels like I took another trip to the Underworld." She mumbled, "What was that… _thing_?"

"A Dementor."

"Bless you?"

The man laughed, "No no, Dementors are very foul creatures that feed off happy emotions and bring forth our worst memories." He explained quickly.

"…Why the bleeding hell are they here?!" Andi exclaimed as she got up, despite the protest against it from the man. She sniffed at that, she wasn't some fragile doll, she was anything but!

Honestly, just because she was cute, tiny, and exceedingly huggable, didn't mean she couldn't kick booty.

"They're most likely searching for Sirius Black." The new teacher said tersely as he produced some chocolate from his bag, "Here," he said, snapping off a chunk and offering it to her. "That should help counteract the effects of the Dementor."

"…I do not know how that is even possible, but, I am not one to forgo free chocolate." Andi commented and munched on the sweet. She hummed as her cold body warmed up as she felt happiness from enjoying some delicious chocolate. She started to munch it down at a rapid speed that made Lupin blink in surprise. Moments later, she was done and looking at him with big innocent blue eyes. "More please?" She pleaded sweetly.

"She's fine, sir." Hermione said dryly, "Too much sugar and this one won't go to sleep tonight."

"Mione! Do not deny me my sweets!" Andi said with a glare, Hermione was treating her like a little kid. Again! And they'd just had a conversation about it earlier.

"I'm joking Andi. Joking." Hermione said placatingly, even as she looked at Andi worriedly. "But seriously, are you alright?"

Andi nodded before taking a look around, and asked, "Um, stupid question, but why are we outside?" she asked curious.

Ron pointed to the right and Andi looked, wincing at the sight. The Hogwarts Express was a coiled and twisted mess hanging off its elevated tracks, with some cars turned over both on the ground and others still on the tracks, while the train's engine was dug deeply into a small hill, smoking. Older looking wizards and witches were running around, checking screaming and crying children that were also outside.

"How?"

"The Hogwarts Express derailed. How? We don't know for sure." Lupin explained. "That's what the Ministry is here to find out, but they think it had something to do with the Dementors. My guess is the Dementor might have gone somewhere it shouldn't like into the engineer's station in the engine and startled someone into making a mistake. Though that doesn't explain the scream."

 _Scream? He isn't talking about my scream, right?_ Andi thought to herself nervously as she desperately tried to recall what happened. _All I remember is screaming with my Canary Cry at full blast... Did I do this? Did I go Mount Zeusette again?_

Andi paused and pouted. _Darn it! Now even I'm using that phrase!_

Andi tried her best look to innocent.

"Scream?" Ron asked, sounding confused. "What scream?"

"The scream that shattered all the glass on the train and sent us all reeling?"

"I thought that was the train crash, sir?" Hermione added hesitantly.

Lupin looked at Andi's two friends oddly, but shrugged and chose not to press.

Andi inwardly sighed in relief, _Chiron always did say the Mist covered for demigods. Hecate must have given me an assist. Maybe she's not that mad at me anymore?_

It was a wishful thought, one Andi hoped was very much true.

Over in the distance, Andi heard one of the older wizards, presumably from the Ministry, shouting, "anyone spotted that Dementor yet? We've checked everywhere, counted all we have and we're still one short!"

He was met with a chorus of negative replies. Andi gulped, her memory of what happened was very hazy but she didn't think the Ministry would ever be finding their missing Dementor.

"Was anyone hurt?" Andi asked at last.

"Of course." Lupin said with a sad look on his face. "Though the Express' magic kept the injuries minor and to a minimum."

"Oh!" Andi said dejectedly as she realized that her little fit, warranted or not, had hurt innocent people.

All of a sudden, Andi didn't feel like eating her chocolate anymore. It didn't seem right to be eating a treat when she'd probably put dozens of people into the Hospital Wing.

The young demigod was already worrying about the lecture Chiron would give her if he ever found out about this.

Lupin seemed to notice her mood and tried to reassure her, "Eat it, Andi. It'll make you feel better. Besides, you'll need to for the Dementor exposure."

"Who are you to tell me what to do anyways?" Andi asked mutinously.

"He's a Professor, Andi!" Hermione hissed urgently, clearly worried that Andi was being disrespectful.

Lupin didn't seem to take offense to Andi's behavior, which was a first for the girl, and just said, "I'm the new DADA Professor and a old friend of your parents."

"That's why you were hanging out over here and not helping out with the other students?" Ron asked sounding, for some reason, suspicious.

"That, and because I don't want to get in the Ministry's way." The man replied with a tired sigh. "Whatever the case, Andi you really need to eat that chocolate."

Andi was still a little uncertain, but at Ron and Hermione's encouraging nods, she caved and took a bite.

It tasted bittersweet.

* * *

They finally arrived at Hogwarts hours later thanks to portkeys provided by the Ministry. It would have been quicker, but the sheer number of people that made up the Hogwarts student body slowed the whole process down quite a bit. As a result, despite the trip being instantaneous, the students arrived roughly the same time as they would have if everything had proceeded normally.

Arriving by portkey also meant that the first years wouldn't get to sit Hagrid's boats across the lake, but Andi thought that with the heavy rain and the excitement from the train wreck, they wouldn't mind the loss. She on the other hand was a little upset that it meant she couldn't get to ride in those horseless carriages. She hadn't had a chance to ride them last year and she'd been looking forward to doing so this one. Well, at least there was next year.

The portkeys dropped them all off, in batches, in the castle's entry hall, just off the Great Hall. And unfortunately for Andi, Professor McGonagall was there waiting for her and the head of Gryffindor house did not look pleased. At all.

Without even a word, she took Andi by her arm and with an "Granger, please follow." dragged Andi to the Hospital Wing, with Hermione quickly padding behind them.

Andi was pretty sure they were a few ancient laws against demigod handling!

"I received an owl from Professor Lupin." Her voice turned softer, kinder as they reached the Hospital Tower where the infirmary was located, "He said you were exposed to a Dementor, yes?"

Andi blinked, "Well, yeah, I passed out for a bit but I'm made of sterner stuff than that, professor."

Right then, they reached the Hospital Wing and without any fanfare the Professor opened them and ushered the girls in. Andi noticed that a lot of the beds were full, a lot more than usual even on a busy day and especially so for the first day of school.

"What is it Minerva?" A frazzled looking Madame Pomfrey asked, from where she was carefully observing one of her patients drink his potion. "Can't you see I have my hands full with patients thanks to the crash?"

"It's Andi, Poppy." McGonagall replied. "A Dementor and whatever else she got up to over the summer that has Albus all worried."

A dark scowl crossed the mediwitch's face at the sheer mention of the wraith-like things as she walked over and tilted Andi's chin up, peering at her. "Setting Dementors around a school." She spat out as she checked Andi's forehead with the back of her hand, "We're going to have issues with the other students. Many won't be able to handle the strain of being exposed to them. But she's doing better than I thought, given what foul things they are."

"Come on, Nurse Poppy." She and Andi were close since one way or another she was usually ended up in the Hospital Wing for long stretches every year, she even had her own nameplate on her favorite fluffy bed, which was sadly currently occupied. "You know me, I'm tough as nails."

"Got a tongue as sharp as one too." The nurse quipped, getting a smirk from the black haired wind user.

"Still, Professor Lupin said you had a startling reaction." The head of the house of lions frowned, obviously worried for the girl.

"Just…I saw some unsavory things." Andi said as her lips formed a thin line, eyes darkening, becoming almost stormy.

"Must have been a memory, one from that—"

"Poppy!" the Transfiguration professor hissed like an angry cat, getting the woman to stop her sentence.

"Still, the girl's good." Poppy said, standing up, "Some chocolate should help out."

"Professor Lupin already gave her some." Hermione informed dutifully, making the nurse smile.

"Finally, a DADA teacher who knows his remedies."

"I could always go for more." Andi said with an innocent look in her eyes.

"No." The other three in the room said, clearly remembering the last time she had too much sugar. It hadn't ended well. At least not for anyone besides Andi.

Andi just crossed her arms with a pout on her lips. Meanies.

"All in all, are you sure you'll be alright, Andi?" her head of house asked.

"Peachy."

"She'll be fine, Minerva." Pomfrey affirmed, though frowned, brushing some of Andi's bangs as she looked at her scar with scary intensity. "Minerva." she said in a serious tone.

The two witches huddled together, whispering to one another. If not for her super hearing, Andi doubted she'd hear them.

"It's faded and all the dark magic is gone!" Pomfrey hissed.

McGonagall looked shocked, but managed to whisper in reply, "Albus will want to hear of this."

Madame Pomfrey, Andi knew, was worried about her scar fading wholly and genuine concerned. But if the look in Professor McGonagall's eyes were anything to go by — not to mention her bringing up Dumbledore — then she very likely had some kinda ulterior motive to want to know. Not saying she wasn't concerned, just that it didn't look like it was the biggest reason she was so interested in the answer.

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you about your schedule, but it's getting late. I'll see you after the feast instead, for now let's all go to the feast together." McGonagall said as she broke from the huddle, looking a little unsettled but covering it well. Andi almost missed it.

Oh, yeah, Hermione, being the overachiever she was, signed up for every single elective class.

Andi thought she was nuts, if she had those many classes she'd go insane.

She also had some super-secret awesome demigod training to do…actually, where was she going to do that to be honest?

Oh bollocks.

"And I have to go see to a dozen other patients." The nurse said with a sigh. "Enjoy the feast, ladies."

As they walked, the head of house said, sounding almost, but not quite, casual, "After the feast, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you, Potter."

"About?" Andi asked with zero enthusiasm, she was too tired to care.

"Your…disappearance."

"Oh. That. Tell him he can wait till the morning. I'm not really in a good mood right now and might say some rather crude things." Andi said in a clipped tone that held an edge to it.

That got both the others to stop, it was likely neither of them could conceive of _anyone_ defying the Headmaster, "Potter, he wants to see you rather urgently."

"Yeah, and I'm rather tired. I know what he wants to talk about and he needs to learn to butt out of my personal life, you see, it's called _personal_ for a reason." She said in anger, "He's my Headmaster, that's it. My life outside school is no concern of his. Period." She said, marching ahead as Hermione hurried after her even as the head of Gryffindor house shook her head, clearly shocked by this development.

* * *

They had missed the sorting, not that Andi cared much right now.

Andi just collapsed at the table of lions, her face against the table as she groaned, just wanting to hit the hay already.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said, getting everyone to stare at his bread, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make, one of which is of the utmost importance." He paused to make sure everyone was listening to him, "As you are all aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, and the unfortunate accident that caused, the Ministry of Magic have deployed the Dementors of Azkaban to conduct some urgent business on its behalf." He paused once more, showing his displeasure of the situation.

Andi agreed with him on that, she never did like the Ministry of Magic, far too corrupt for her tastes.

"Due to this latest incident, they will not be allowed on the school grounds, but they will nevertheless be patrolling the areas around the school," the elderly wizard informed everyone, "And while they are with us, I must state that no one may leave without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguises…or even invisibility cloaks." He affirmed.

Andi clicked her tongue at that, boo, how boring.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses." The Headmaster continued, "I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." He said in a kind tone, "I look to our Perfects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to ensure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Ron rolled his eyes as Percy, his pompous nerd of a brother, puffed up his chest like a peacock at that.

Dumbledore looked around once more as his face broke into a smile, "On a cheerier note, I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our wondrous staff this year. Professor Lupin, who will be taking the role of our DADA professor."

There was scattered applause throughout the hall, some clapped loudly as the man stood up and bowed kindly to his greeting and returned to his seat.

"Psst, look at Snape." Ron nudged Andi and she did as he suggested. The greasy git was glaring at Professor Lupin with hate, ooh, someone had a grudge against the new guy…that sounded like an interesting bit of gossip.

Enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes?

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Andi, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Andi put her two index fingers in her mouth and used her air powers to whistle loudly for the man. Hagrid was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard, very obviously pleased with his reception

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

The Golden Trio were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Andi, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat. She loved having a fast metabolism, it let her eat a lot and still stay so thin. Will joked because she was so fast, her body was following the physiology of The Flash.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Andi, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Andi, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year. So as soon as the feast ended, the trio rushed over to offer their friends their congratulations. Well, Ron and Andi did. Hermione had been pulled away midway there by McGonagall to handle her scheduling thing, but the duo passed on her congratulations on her behalf.

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor Sprout shooed them away as the Houses were leaving for their dorms. They met Hermione just a little before they caught up with the rest of the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase. Exhausted the friends traversed the castle like on auto-pilot, all the way till they and their house reached the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress which asked them, "password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided and headed up their respective staircases and to their separate dorms. Andi climbed the spiral stair without a word, she was just so tired, up to her familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds.

Immediately, Andi started to get into her jammies, just her knickers and her Supergirl shirt. Deciding she wanted some light music before she went to bed, she started up her iPod and pulled out that book Annabeth had given her. She cracked it up to where Thalia's picture was. She smiled softly at it as her finger traced it.

She felt her shoulder shaken causing an ear bud to pop out, and turned to see Hermione in a baby blue sleeping gown. Her brown eyes ever curious, "How is that working?" She asked, looking rather put out. "Electrical appliances don't work at school, too much magic in the air." The bookworm noted.

Andi just grinned, "Well, in the States, they found a way around that. Have for a while now."

"Really…" Her besty mused, and was about to ask more until she looked into Andi's book, "Who's that?" the brunette asked with a curious blink in the low lighting of the room.

"Oh." Andi said, closing the book quickly. "Just, just someone from camp is all." She answered.

Hermione gave her this narrow eyed look, like she could tell she was fibbing about something, "Really? I thought it was you in the photo." She commented.

"No, just…someone else."

"Well, okay." Hermione frowned, obviously picking up on the fact that Andi was uncomfortable talking about it. Hermione walked back to her bed, ignoring the other girls as they gossiped about boys and such. Neither of the two friends were interested in that.

Andi took one last look at the picture and smiled. "Night, Thalia." She said as she closed the book as the lights went out.

* * *

Andi was currently sitting in front of old man Dumbledore. He was behind his desk with his hands folded on top of it as Andi slouched in her chair rebelliously, her shoes resting on top of the desk.

A little rude? Maybe. But she wasn't in the mood for being nice. Not after the Headmaster had forced poor old Nearly Headless Nick to hunt her down and 'force' her to come see him. She'd been tempted to scoot even though the ghost was her friend until he'd told — okay, more like implied — that if he didn't bring her to see Dumbledore, he'd be punished.

Andi didn't know what the Headmaster could do to punish a ghost, but she wasn't going to risk him getting hurt because of her.

"Andromeda." He greeted.

"'Sup."

The Headmaster just sighed, looks like he wasn't going to beat around the bush…about damn time to be honest, Andi hated that.

"I would like to ask you where you were; the letter said you were, dealing with other matters, yes?"

"Yep," Andi chirped. "It was a real rollercoaster of a time. But that's not what this is about, right?"

"You are correct, my dear girl." The Headmaster said in a tone that Andi used to find heartwarming with its implied concern and familiarity but which she now found patronising. "What I'd really want to know is who you spent your summer with."

"And why should I tell my school _Headmaster_ that?" Andi replied defiantly.

"Andi for the sake of your safety, I need to—"

"And what makes you in charge of my safety _outside school_?" Andi accused, cutting the old man off.

Dumbledore sighed, and tried another tack. "Andi, why are you being difficult?"

"You try being hounded to come to a meeting about something that the person you're meeting has no right to know about, and then tell me if you'd be difficult." Andi shot back with the full load of the irritation the Headmaster's repeated attempts to get her to see him had caused her.

"I'm worried about you, Andi." Dumbledore said, his grandfatherliness at full blast. But Andi sensed something odd about it, not that it was fake, not entirely anyways. Just that there was something else in that look, something not quite friendly, a strange glint that she'd previously not noticed in what she'd once considered his friendly twinkle. "Of course, I'd want to talk to you about your summer."

"You didn't worry, before this summer." Andi asked suspiciously.

"That's because before this summer I knew you'd be with family."

Andi bristled, how dare he call those _things_ her family!?

"I wiped my hands clean of them for good. Don't _ever_ call them that again!" Andi exclaimed, her blue eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Why would you do that?" Dumbledore demanded, aghast. "They are your family!"

"No, _they are_ _ **not**_!" Andi all but screamed, slamming her fists onto the Headmaster's table even as the winds howled through the office's windows. "I'm with my _actual_ family now."

That caused the Headmaster to pause, his eyes wide, looking rather startled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me right, Headmaster. I disowned the Dursleys because I found my actual family."

"Andi," Dumbledore said with a look of pity. "The Dursleys are your only family left."

"Bullshit! On the Potter side alone, I'm related to, some pretty damn closely, half the purebloods in the UK. I checked!"

Actually Hermione checked for her, but he didn't need to know that.

Dumbledore paled. "So you went to spend the summer with one of your pureblood relatives?"

Andi snorted, like she would ever! Most of those she were supposedly related to there were either Death Eaters like the Malfoys or snobs like Neville's Gran. There's no way she'd go live with them, even if only for a summer.

"I spent the summer with family in the States."

Dumbledore looked unconvinced. "I don't believe you have any relatives in the Colonies, Andi."

"Goes to show what you know, Headmaster. I do. They even own this big ol' place in New York."

"And you're sure they're your family?" Dumbledore asked, still sounding skeptical.

"Waaay positive." The daughter of Zeus deadpanned.

She'd have to be if she survived Ambrosia and Nectar.

And then there was her dad's claiming lightshow.

Well, and a lot of other stuff, but that would take too long to list.

Dumbledore didn't know that though, and still looked doubtful. Well, too bad for him, she wasn't going to give him any more proof. It was none of his business anyways.

"I wasn't aware of them," Dumbledore said apologetically, though it seemed a little insincere to Andi.

"Probably because you never even bothered to look."

The apologetic look grew more genuine at that. Andi figured that meant she had hit the nail on the head.

"I hadn't thought to look in the Americas for any possible relatives." Dumbledore confessed, confirming Andi's suspicions.

"Nevertheless, Andi, family or not, it is not safe for you to spend your summers with these people." Andi was about to angrily retort, but Dumbledore cut her off. "You will need protection from Voldemort's followers that they cannot provide."

"And you can?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore said sounding almost smug. "I have cast special wards around No. 4 Privet Drive that have kept you safe for years."

"Safe!?" Andi hissed. "From whom?"

Dumbledore ignored her, instead continuing to press, "that's why I insist you go back—"

Andi couldn't help but interrupt him with a scoff, "You're worried about my family keeping me safe? Trust me, they can protect me possibly better than anyone here."

The "Even you" was blatantly obvious in that sentence.

"Besides," Andi continued. "Couldn't you put your wards around my family's place if they're _so_ special."

Dumbledore looked furtive then, but Andi didn't notice, she was on a roll.

"It's Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954, by the way. But you've got to actually find it first."

"It's protections are that good?" Dumbledore said once again sounding disbelieving.

"It has better protections than Hogwarts." Dumbledore was about to say something, probably to refute her but Andi just carried on ignoring him. "At least Camp doesn't put kids in danger from Drak-Basilisks, and murderous Professors, like that creepy blond one with a mind-alter fetish."

The Headmaster was silent, even looking a little ashamed at having his failure to protect his students thrown in his face.

Eventually though the old man managed to gather his thoughts, "Still, Andi, wouldn't it be better to live here in Britain? If I talk to them, I'm sure the Dur—"

"What did I just say about them?!" Andi snapped at the old man, a fierce wind suddenly screeching through the office and sending loose papers and even a few scrolls flying. The Headmaster idly waved his wand to save his documents, even as he weathered the daughter of Zeus' fury. "And you still want me to go back there!?"

Dumbledore was unfazed, and simply continued talking as if he wasn't suddenly caught in a wind tunnel. "Andi, be reasonable, they are the safest—"

"Shut up! I've finally escaped the Dursleys, there's no way I'll go back. I'll fight tooth and nail to never go back." Andi said, a crazed look in her eyes that gave Dumbledore pause.

"Andromeda, please calm down." Dumbledore said as calmingly as he could while his beard was flying everywhere, even in his face.

Andi didn't hear him even as she worked to do as he said. She'd seen what she was doing, and knew she had to rein herself in before she had another Mount Zeusette moment. And she didn't want that, so she suppressed her emotions the best she could, even though his repeated mention of those _things_ left her wanting to lash out.

It took her awhile, but she finally managed to calm herself down.

Not wanting a repeat though, she got up from her chair and started to walk towards the door, shooting a dismissive, "we're done." to the Headmaster.

"Andromeda," Dumbledore called to her, "how did you lose your scar?"

The daughter of the god king paused in her last step out the door and turned to give him a brilliant smile that showed far too many teeth. "Medicare in the States is just grand, yeah?"

As Andi took the revolving staircase down from the Headmaster's office, she found herself fighting back tears. She had looked up to Dumbledore, even thought of him as something of a grandfather figure. But his insistence that she go back to Dursleys revealed something about him to her.

He didn't care for her, at least not more than whatever part she had to play in some sick scheme of his, and she knew and had always known that him placing her there was part of some scheme he had going.

Realizing that cut into her very deeply, it left her feeling utterly betrayed by him. She had saved this school three times for him and this is what she got out of it?

It really hurt.

* * *

It was after breakfast, and Andi was currently sitting next to Hermione in Ancient Runes as Ron was stuck in Divination, poor sod. She had heard the Divination Professor was a bit of a nutter.

Andi was bouncing her leg, her foot tapping lightly as Professor Babbling droned on about the history of runes while the students were dutifully taking notes, well most of them, Andi felt kinda bored with the history and wanted to get started on the actual magic.

All she got was that Runes originated from Norse mystics. And that was frankly all she cared to know.

Actually, that made her wonder, were there Pantheons other than the Greek gods?

She'd have to ask Chiron during the Christmas holiday.

"Andi," Hermione whispered, "take notes."

Andi just ignored her, Hermione could be very annoying at times with forcing everyone to be as studious as she was. Honestly, the girl really needed to lighten up.

Though if that ever happened, it wouldn't be today. As the bookworm huffed in frustration at Andi ignoring her and chose to return the favour. Though Andi knew she'd get hell from the other girl for it later.

"And that class, is just the dawning history of ancient runes." The professor announced. "During our next class, we will start some basic rune scripts to get our feet wet."

"Whoo!" Andi cheered, getting annoyed looks from some of the class, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know you agree." She said and got some nods as the Professor chuckled at her enthusiasm.

After that it was Transfiguration, where Andi and Hermione met up with the rest of the Gryffindors. She'd expected everyone to be excitedly chattering about Divinations, but instead most of the class looked grim. According to Ron, the Divination teacher had declared someone's death.

Mainly hers… Andi wasn't even in the bleeding class. The hell woman!

She'd already been to the Underworld, thank you very much.

Professor McGonagall told them it was rubbish, that no student had yet died from one of her predictions.

Andi instantly agreed. Unless the Oracle of Delphi announced her death, she wasn't inclined to believe any mortal fortuneteller.

* * *

After lunch it was time for Care of Magic Creatures with Hagrid down by his hut. The rain that had been going on all day had finally let up — Thanks pops! — the sky was clear which was about the best thing about the class. It was something of one disaster after another for the poor half-giant.

First, he'd discovered that no one had figured out how to properly open their course books, the Monster Book of Monsters, and so not one student had been able to read ahead like they were supposed to. And talking about the book, Andi had had so much grief about it at camp with Annabeth, who had been really skeptical over it, and had even tried to stab it when it tried to eat her hand. So Andi had no real sympathy for Hagrid on his poor choice of a book. It sucked!

And then he'd introduced Hippogriffs as his topic for his first lesson. They were hybrid creatures that had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and looked wickedly sharp. Andi personally found them incredible, though a lot of that was because they could talk to her and tell her that they were apparently created by her dad and her Uncle Poseidon when the two had gotten drunk together one time. Andi found that fascinating.

Before this, she hadn't even known that she could talk to birds! Or maybe it was just eagles because they were sacred to her dad? She really needed to talk to Chiron to get a list of what she could do.

Most of the class though, immediately recognized how dangerous the creatures were and found it hard to believe otherwise despite Hagrid's best efforts. So that had been a flop for her friend too, with a class largely unenthusiastic about his choice of subject matter.

Then came disaster number three. When Hagrid had forced the class to get close to the Hippogriffs, Malfoy ended up insulting one even though he'd clearly been told that doing so would anger the animal and cause it to attack. The prat almost got mauled but Andi acted quickly and using her authority as a daughter of Zeus ordered the thing to back down. Which she instantly regretted because Malfoy getting mauled would be great, it was only what he deserved.

Especially since he had then proceeded to make a fuss over being attacked. Hagrid was a little worried about it becoming a big deal, but since the Slytherin didn't even need to see the nurse, Andi was sure nothing would come of it. Something Ron and Hermione assured Hagrid of too. Though Hermione just _had_ to tell Hagrid to choose safer animals to teach about and break his heart. Sure, Andi thought his choice was a little much, but telling it to his face was a little tactless. At least the daughter of Zeus thought so.

Poor Hagrid looked devastated by the time the class ended. Andi hoped he'd buck up.

* * *

On Thursday, Andi and her classmates had their first DADA with Professor Lupin. Some were excited, others not so much, thinking he was going to be like the last two DADA teachers.

Andi herself was lukewarm and reserving her judgement.

As they walked up the stairs, Andi turned to Hermione who should have been standing right next to her to ask something, but she was gone.

But then she was in front of them, out of breath like she'd been sprinting against some wood nymphs.

 _She used whatever it is she's using to make it to all of the elective classes._ Andi reasoned. It wasn't hard to figure out that Hermione must have used some kind of magic to achieve that, some of the classes for the electives were at the same time after all and her friend would need some kind of special magic to attend them all. Andi didn't know what magic it was though, but if the school gave it to Hermione, then she was pretty sure it'd be safe.

Hermione apparently had to keep whatever it was a secret though, so she deflected a couple of questions from people who noticed her odd disappearance and reappearance; Andi, though, was nice enough not to say anything.

Shortly after that little distraction, they made it to Professor Lupin's first class, but the man was late. He was giving a very poor impression if you asked Andi. But he came bustling in moments later with a sheepish smile, looking a bit healthier then on the train, just a moment later, only a minute or two late, so Andi was willing to cut him some slack.

He greeted them and told them they would only need their wands, which got a few raised brows since the only time they had a practical lesson in DADA was the Pixies Incident from last year that Andi and Hermione had handled.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin—"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get into his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, pointed it at Peeves and said, "Waddiwasi!"

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; in response the specter whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" Dean Thomas gasped in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," Professor Lupin replied pleasantly, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and looked on as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

 _He's such a drama queen_ , Andi thought.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Andi glared furiously at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin just raised his eyebrows, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he replied neutrally, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. Andi stuck her tongue out at the door.

 _Arsehole!_

Andi looked at Neville, who she considered a good friend, "Forget that jerkoff, Nev, I bet you'll do amazing."

Neville always lacked confidence and Andi felt the urge to help him when she could.

"Thanks, Andi." The plump boy smiled kindly at her as she winked at him, getting him to flush more.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly as a few people jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin continued as he made his way over to the wardrobe's door.

"Like Snape?" Andi asked with a tilt of her head, getting laughs all around the class, even from Lupin.

"Yes, perhaps so. Now, wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said like the walking library she was. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Andi was a little nervous now, what if she was scared of some monster, or a god…or even her granddad. She kinda doubted the mortals could take that presence without clawing their eyes out or worse to escape it.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Andi?"

The sky child tilted her head to the side in thought as Hermione was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, "Well, if it gets off on scaring each of us as our fear…with so many of us it wouldn't be able to figure out which fear to pick, right?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class chorused.

"Good," said Professor Lupin as he smiled. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

Turns out you had to picture your fear in a funny scene. Neville was afraid of Snape, but Professor Lupin told him to picture Snape in his grans' awful clothing.

When the boggart was unleashed, the round boy did so, getting a round of laughter from all. The professor put on some music to get the fun flowing and everyone had a turn, getting many monsters to end up in funny clothes or disappear in hilarious ways.

Finally, it was Ron's turn and the boggart turned into a giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair. It advanced on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Andi thought Ron had frozen. Then—

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Andi's feet. She raised her wand, ready, but paused as the legless spider had vanished.

There before Andi was a gravestone, worn and covered in vegetation but with the inscription of her name on it.

Under Andi's name read:

 **~The loneliest soul, loved by none~**

The daughter of Zeus felt her hands go clammy, her throat dry, and her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Confronted by her greatest fear, she couldn't do anything, not raise her wand to cast the needed spell, not call on her powers to save her. Nothing at all. She just froze.

Thankfully for her, Lupin was on the ball and stepped in. Abruptly the boggart's form shifted and its spell on her was broken. Taking a deep calming breath, Andi saw the monster become a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Lupin instructed sternly as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points for every person to tackle the boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Andi."

Andi stayed silent, staring at her Mary Janes.

"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. For homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me in no more than a foot of writing...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Andi, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. She could hear that a good bit of the chatter was about what her greatest fear was all about, but she ignored it. She knew full well that her fear was that she'd die a lonely death, having found no true love from anyone in life. It was something that had plagued her since she'd learned she would never earn the love of the _things_. To have that thrown in her face, in front of her classmates no less, was mortifying. Andi had never felt so ashamed in her whole life.

And scared too, being shown that gravestone had shaken her up terribly. It made her question all the friendships and family ties she'd found and built. Made her ask whether they were real or would stand the test of time. It made her worry about whether the gravestone wasn't just an embodiment of her fear but a prediction of her future.

But no one else seemed to have noticed her mood. Not even Ron and Hermione, they were all too hyped up on the excitement of the lesson.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" Shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" Dean added, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.

"I dunno, maybe he had a bad experience with fortune telling once?" Parvati replied with a shrug.

"Well that was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart—"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Andi just decided to skip the rest of her classes that day, she wanted to be go lay down. So unnoticed by all her peers, she split off from the crowd and headed back to her dorms.

Unwanted tears gathered in her eyes. Tears that she was too upset to bother wiping away, instead choosing to let flow them down her cheeks freely.

Curling into a small ball on her bed, Andi wept.

* * *

The rest of the week had been pretty terrible for Andi as the memory of the DADA class hung over her like a storm cloud, though by the next day her friends had finally noticed her mood and stepped in to try and cheer her up. That helped but not by much, in the end it was her usual strategy of ignoring her pain by doing something, anything else that pulled her through.

In line with that, Andi decided to start her little quest for Hecate. According to the list that she was given, there was a Horcrux inside the school. Supposedly it was hidden in a room on the seventh floor behind a tapestry of someone trying to teach a troll ballet.

"There's no room here!" Andi growled, after fruitlessly searching for ten minutes, "Stupid lousy…"

If this was some prank from Hecate, it really wasn't funny.

"…Hm, I see. Even in distress, Wrackspurts still leave you alone. Fascinating."

Andi squeaked, er, yelped! Yes, yelped in surprise and turned to see, "Lulu?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Lulu, or more accurately, Luna Lovegood was a girl with waist length pale blonde hair and wide, so wide in fact that it made it seem like she was staring out into space all the time, silvery grey eyes. She was cute as a button and had a sketchpad in her arms that she pressed against her chest as she blinked at Andi with a bright smile, the tip of a pencil poking out from behind a ear.

"Hello to you too, Andi. But whatever are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to find some room that isn't even here." The daughter of Zeus said blandly.

Luna nodded, "The Room of Requirement, yes?"

"…The wha?"

Luna paced around the corridor three times and looked like she was thinking of something. Then presto, a door appeared as she turned to Andi and said, "I found it last year when I was hunting Nargles."

"I see." Andi nodded, knowing Nargles were a serious deal, sneaky little buggers they are.

They entered the room to find a wide chamber filled by torch light.

"Amazing." Andi awed as she looked around.

"Yes, I would believe you would need this place for training, correct?"

"Er," Andi turned to Luna, "What you talkin' about Lulu? I train out on the field for Quidditch. You know that silly."

Luna just blinked those grey eyes of hers, "Oh? Aren't you a demigod? With the Mist free from your eyes now I'd have thought you'd need someplace to train your powers or something?"

Andi went stone stiff, "Luna, what are you…"

Luna just gave her a bright smile as she curtsied, "I am Luna Lovegood, legacy of the Truth Prophet, Phoebus Apollo."

"Holy gumdrops!" Andi gaped, just staring at her little friend, who was kinda the same size as herself, and said, "You knew I was a demigod?"

Luna shook her head, "I suspected. Though we might want to continue this conversation inside the Room of Requirement where it'll be more private."

"Right." Andi said while blushing at overlooking that as she followed Luna into a large room filled with mounds of junk.

Seeing it, Andi couldn't help but moan at the prospect of having to search through all of it to find the Horcrux.

She was pulled from her worries though when Luna continued their conversation. "As I was saying, I couldn't be sure. I sensed a connection with the sky though."

"A connection with the sky?" Andi mused. "You were spot on actually, I'm a daughter of Zeus."

"A pleasure to meet you, child of the king of the gods." Luna said with a smile.

Andi shifted a little uncomfortably at being called that, it made her sound like a princess that she wasn't, so she changed the subject. "Luna, what's a legacy?"

Luna blinked in surprise for a moment, before she shook her head to clear it and explained. "I'm a descendant of, as I said earlier, Phoebus Apollo. Which means that like a demigod I have inherited some of his powers. But as a descendant and not a child of a god, a much more watered down version."

She opened her sketchpad and pulled out a picture and handed it to Andi.

"I made that when I was five." It was a picture of two kids with black hair standing in the ocean with two sticks — _Were those supposed to be swords?_ — together as they fought this big guy in black clothes with a giant sword on a beach with a pig with x'ed out eyes nearby and a dark sky.

"But, but I just did this…you…you're a seer, aren't you?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, but I can never be sure about the details of my visions. I enter trances and unconsciously draw pictures based on them like this. But things like the when, who and how of my visions are things I don't know."

"That's still an incredible power." Andi praised.

"Thank you. It means a lot for a daughter of Jupiter to tell me that." Luna said with a slight blush.

"Jupiter? Don't you mean Zeus?"

Luna shrugged, "Jupiter is what my family has called the king of Olympus since ancient times."

"Huh, tomAto tomAHto I guess." Andi tilted her head at that. "Though I'm curious about one more thing, mind answering me?"

"Of course."

"How did you know that you're a legacy?"

Luna just gave another bright smile, "When I was seven, I stumbled upon a handsome youth. He told me who I was and as he departed, he told me he was my ancestral father, Phoebus Apollo. He had come to warn me about my gift, namely that I should not reveal the future until it had come to pass."

"A god came to see you personally to claim you!?" Andi boggled at that. The campers back at Camp Half-Blood were their sons and daughters and the gods never made an in-person appearance to claim them, so what made Luna so special?

"Lord Apollo did mention I was a special case. Something about him being surprised that my line had produced someone who had awakened his powers even after so long. Apparently my last demigod ancestor was back in Ancient Roman times."

Andi's head was spinning. All this new information that Luna was telling her about the gods were really interesting and she wanted to talk to Luna more about it but now was not the time for that.

She was on a mission, and she needed to focus. So she shook her head to clear it and said, "Okay, topic change before my head starts spinning." She looked around and then at her paper, "so, how do you get stuff in this place?"

"You must merely think of something, and it will appear."

Andi nodded and thought about the Horcrux. The room shifted and out of nowhere a podium rose, on it was a gold diadem with a shining blue jewel in the middle resting on a velvet pillow.

Luna's breath hitched, eyes widened, wider than usual, in sheer surprise, "Is, is that…" she was at a loss of words.

"I guess so since I thought of it." Andi shrugged and drew Skyline in sword form.

"Ravenclaw's lost diadem…" Luna said, breathlessly.

Andi raised her sword as she got closer, making Luna gasp, "No!" The Ravenclaw exclaimed, "Why did it have to the diadem?"

"Lu?" Andi said turning to the other girl questioningly.

Luna turned away, unable to look, "Be quick, please."

Andi nodded and slashed the diadem in half. As the artifact was destroyed, a deathly wail echoed throughout the cavernous room as the Horcrux was destroyed.

Luna turned to face the destroyed treasure and shed a lone tear.

"Such a gift…" she trailed off with a shake of her head, clearly pained at its lost.

"One down, a few more to go." The daughter of Zeus muttered.

"So, what will you do now?" Luna asked the older girl, still a little upset at the lost of whatever fancy artifact the diadem thing was, but trying to get past it by changing the subject.

Andi looked around as she thought and training equipment appeared, "I think I might do some training." The daughter of Zeus smiled as her blue eyes lit up in excitement at finally being able to let loose.

"Can I stay and watch?" Luna asked her kindly, and Andi agreed instantly.

"You can train with me!"

Luna flushed, "I've never really learned to fight before."

Andi looked befuddled. "Never?"

"I've never needed to."

"But what about monsters?" Andi asked incredulously.

Luna just looked confused. "What about them?"

"They hunt down demigods, anything with godly blood." Andi explained. "And you've never had a problem with them?"

"Not once. I don't think I've ever even met a monster from the Greek mythos." the Ravenclaw freely admitted.

Andi let out a whistle. "That's real lucky, Lu. Still, you never know. When you get older your scent gets stronger, so there's no telling when you'll run into one." She continued, feeling worried over her little underclassman.

"I don't think so. My godly blood is so diluted the monsters probably can't even sense it."

"But Apollo came to see you." Andi said stubbornly. Surely a god coming to see her meant something.

"Because of my gift, not my blood. He was surprised that I'd managed to awaken any of his power at all. I think the same will be true of any monsters."

"Well, it's not worth taking the risk." Andi insisted. "If a monster does attack you, you need to know how to defend yourself and the people around you."

Luna still looked reluctant, so Andi tried a different tack, "Trust me, it'll be fun," she said, nudging her friend with her elbow playfully.

"If you say so," Luna replied uncertainly.

* * *

The end of October rolled around quickly after that and things had settled down into a rather boring — for Andi at least — routine at Hogwarts. She would attend classes, do her homework under Hermione's watchful eyes and nagging, and train with Luna. Training the girl was fun but tough, since Andi had to teach her all the skills from scratch. But the younger girl was a real trooper, and put up with even the hardest exercises with grace, so it wasn't that bad.

But the end of the tenth month brought Andi another problem.

The Hogsmeade trip was upon the school, and Andi had totally forgotten to get her permission slip signed. Between all the craziness of life back at Camp, the thing had completely slipped her mind.

She did the only thing she could think of and ran to the nearest rainbow - which she had to make of course with a helpful little spell she got Hermione to look up for her - and I.M.'d Chiron.

"Hi Chiron, got a bit of a minor 999 going on." Andi said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh gods, did you blow down your school in a tantrum-induced storm?" Chiron asked with a tired look on his long face.

Andi sputtered at the accusation, "I'm not that bad!"

Chiron just gave her a look.

"...At the moment." Andi muttered with irritation. "Anyway," she continued, desperate to get away from this sour topic, "I totally forgot about my permission slip to go on the Hogsmeade trip. I need it signed by a parent/guardian. And since, you know, you're the only one I've got in communication's reach…" she trailed off.

She would have loved to ask her dad to sign it, but she didn't have a Hermes Express form laying around.

Andi snapped her fingers, she knew she should have stolen some while she was at Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium.

"Ah, you should have informed me, Andi. I would have been more than happy to sign it." He said kindly, making the demigod smile at him.

"That's why you rock, Chiron." She smiled, flushed. "Still, with all that was going on, it was benched in my head. Do you think if I had Hedwig mail it to you, it would be in time?" She pondered.

"No, your familiar would be far too slow and the trip would be hazardous to her." the ancient centaur replied while he storked his beard, "I would suggest Floo Transport."

"Oh! Like me teleporting to camp or something?"

"No, as in sending the slip through the fire." Chiron corrected her with amusement.

"Huh," the daugther of Zeus paused at that, "I did not know that Floo could do that. I don't need to come through?"

"No, just feed the slip into the flames and I'll receive it over here." Chiron explained.

"Again. I did not know it could do that." Andi said awed.

"You learn something new every day." Chiron quoted.

"Got that right, I'll send it in a gif Chiron!" Andi beamed and ended the I.M.

Rushing to the nearest fireplace — the one in the thankfully deserted Gryffindor Common Room, well actually there were a couple groups of people there but they were too far away to pay her any mind — with her permission slip in hand, Andi leaned down and offered a prayer to her Aunt Hestia, "Hullo Auntie Hestia, please send this permission slip to Chiron for me, ok?"

The hearth's flames surged for a moment before turning green.

Smiling at how accommodating her Aunt was, Andi fed the slip into the flames.

The flames spat the slip out a lot more quickly than she'd expected.

"Woah. Chiron sure does work fast." Andi said before looking at the slip more closely only to see it hadn't been signed by Chiron at all.

Instead the signature was of one, **Hestia Devin**.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Hestia!" Andi beamed at the signed slip and looked at the fireplace, "I'd give you a hug, but I'm not fireproof."

Her Aunt's face appeared in the fireplace then for a brief moment, smiling at her, clearly appreciating the sentiment.

She'd I.M.'d Chiron again after that to tell him that her Aunt Hestia had signed the slip for her already, only to learn that the goddess had helped her out there too by informing him.

Her Aunt Hestia was the best!

* * *

When it was time for Professor McGonagall to check the permission slips before letting her lions down to Hogsmeade village, Andi confidently strode forward.

"Hestia Devin." McGonagall said looking at the permission slip with a raised brow.

Andi nodded.

"Tell me, Potter, who is this?"

"My Aunt," Andi declared confidently. Andi didn't notice but this statement earned her odd looks from her peers.

"I see." The Head of House said sounding uncertain.

"You can Floo with her to check if it's real." Andi really wanted to see the Professor do that. Who knew what her Aunt Hestia would do?

"I'll be doing that, Potter. But for now I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." McGonagall said at last, sounding mightily reluctant. "Off with you."

"Thanks, Professor." Andi declared happily, as she rushed off to join up with Ron and Hermione.

As she left for the carriages to the village, she was too distracted to hear McGonagall muttering, "I hope Albus is right about letting her go."

* * *

The trip to the village was a welcome bit of distraction for the daughter of Zeus from the tedium of Hogwarts. She'd visited the Honeydukes candy shop and bought herself practically a year's supply of chocolate and other candies; visited the Three Broomsticks to try out a butterbeer — a supposedly, non-alcoholic drink despite its name — with her two best friends; the Zonko's joke shop where she was reminded of Hermes Cabin and how they'd love to visit the place; and finally she'd even visited the village's only major tourist attraction, the Shrieking Shack. The only downer to the trip was when she spotted a Dementor patrolling the village but she just gave it a wide berth and nothing happened.

Tired from a whole day of fun exploration, the trio had decided to head back to Hogwarts a little early. Ron and Hermione in particular were exhausted from all the walking they'd done and had chosen to go up to the dorms to rest a bit before dinner but Andi was still too hyped up - possibly from the sugar, she'd eaten up a lot of the candy she'd bought at Honeydukes during the day - for that and so had taken to wandering the castle to kill off some of her excess energy.

She was just wandering around aimlessly, when a voice stopped her, "Andi?"

"Professor Lupin, um, 'sup?"

"What are you doing?" Asked Lupin, looking around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Taking a rest after tiring themselves out when we visited Hogsmeade," said Andi, in a pouty voice, with crossed arms.

"Ah! And you're still full of excitement?" Lupin asked, with a knowing grin.

Andi nodded and he considered her for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson. Maybe you'd be interested in having a look?"

"A what?" asked Andi, as she followed the Professor to his office.

"You'll see." Lupin offered.

Pouting at being thwarted, Andi entered Lupin's office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Andi with a shrugged, she was bored anyway.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid."

"It's cool. I've had worst, trust me." Andi waved off as she sized up the man, while he had been an awesome teacher so far, still sadly leagues away from matching Chiron, she was still suspicious about why he'd just randomly invited her to his office.

It must have shown on her face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Andi?"

"Yes," she said, putting her tea down on Lupin's desk after a sip. "Why did you invite me to your office all of a sudden?"

Lupin paused for a moment, before sighing and bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip; placing the tea down on the desk, he gained a pensive look. "I've actually been meaning to do it for some time now. As you'll recall from the train wreck, I mentioned I was a friend of your parents?" At Andi's nod, Lupin continued. "Well, I've been wanting to sit down with you and catch up, as it were."

Andi nodded, that was a good reason. But still, the demigod couldn't help but feel just a touch suspicious about Lupin approaching her only now.

"So why now, and not say at the start of school?"

"I've been very busy I'm afraid. First helping with the investigation of the train wreck, then planning for classes, teaching, marking? It's all a lot more time consuming than I'd like."

 _That was actually a pretty good excuse._

"Right. So what do you want to talk about?"

Lupin became thoughtful for a moment, as if pondering what to ask.

"How about we talk about your boggart?"

Andi shifted uneasily, she wasn't sure she was comfortable talking about it with him, but really it was not like she had much choice. She wasn't comfortable talking about it with _anyone_. But she knew she had to do it with _someone_. So why not Lupin?

"What about it?" Andi asked trying to sound casual, though the slight waver in her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"How did it make you feel Andi?"

Andi fidgeted. She knew she should be honest, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she hedged by telling him only part of the answer.

"It made me feel embarrassed to have my fear shown to everyone like that. They were all talking about it, trying to figure it out for days."

Lupin looked at her searchingly, as if he could sense she wasn't entirely truthful and was still hiding something, but in the end sighed and said, "that's to be expected Andi. All our fears are a little embarrassing."

"Yeah, I know that." Andi said recalling some of the more silly fears the boggart had revealed. "But it's just… I don't want people to know I fear being lonely."

"Being lonely?" Lupin hummed. "I suppose that's one way to describe your fear."

Andi looked away, she wasn't going to expand on her fear. If she did, she'd probably cry again and she didn't want to let Lupin see that.

"That said," Lupin continued, unaware of Andi's thoughts. "You really shouldn't be afraid of that, Andi. You've plenty of great, true friends, like Ron and Hermione."

 _Like I don't know that? Like my fears don't take that into account? Chiron was so much better at this counselling thing. I'll talk to him when I get back to camp._ Andi thought to herself as she nodded.

"Right, so let's talk about something else!" Andi announced loudly. "Like say," Andi scanned the room, her eyes falling on a smoking goblet sitting on a side table. "What's that?"

"A potion that Professor Snape has very kindly concocted for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex."

"Why do you need a potion?" Andi said, just stopping herself from saying "brewed by Snape." She might know the the man was a git but the other Professors had never believed her or liked her pointing it out. She doubted Lupin would be an exception.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

Again Andi stifled her reflex response to talk badly about Snape. The conversation with Lupin had been going well so far and she didn't want to spoil that with a scolding from him about respecting his fellow Professor.

"So why haven't you taken it yet?" Andi asked instead.

"Because it tastes horrible. But thank you for the reminder, I best take it now before I put it off anymore." The Professor said as he stood up and took a sip, shuddering as he swallowed.

"Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking another sip and grimacing.

If the potion was half as bad as Lupin was making it out to be then Andi pitied him. _If it tastes that bad, I bet Snape made it so. For a supposed 'Master' I bet he could make it taste like anything._

"Disgusting," he said at last, as he finished.

"But you need it, right?"

"Unfortunately." Lupin said looking pensive.

The demigod compared the potion to the godly cure-alls, Nectar and Ambrosia, and couldn't help but be thankful that they always tasted like the favorite foods of the ones who consumed them.

Trying to help her Professor get his mind off the terrible potion, Andi started talking about the first thing that came to mind, "So, Professor, I saw a Dementor in Hogsmeade earlier."

"You did, did you? Well, that's not a surprise. They are patrolling the area around Hogwarts, looking for Sirius Black."

"Yeah, I know that. What I'm really saying is…err…" Andi hesitated, she knew what she was asking was a little unreasonable. After all, she'd read up on Dementors after the train incident and what she wanted was supposed to be NEWT level magic at least.

"And after your encounter with one on the train, you want to learn how to fight one?"

"How'd you know about that?" Andi hissed defensively, the Mist should have made that secret, so how did Lupin know.

"I was in your compartment on the train, remember?" Lupin reminded. "Besides you had all the classic signs of Dementor exposure afterwards, and even went up to the Hospital Wing because of it."

"Oh yeah...!" Andi said sheepishly as she recalled that Lupin had in fact been in the same train compartment as her on the Express and saw her get attacked by the Dementor or at least the aftermath - if she remembered correctly, he was napping when it happened -, and even if he didn't as a Professor would know about her trip to the Hospital Wing because of it.

Lupin just smiled at her moment of forgetfulness.

"But how do you know I'd want to learn how to fight it after that?"

"It would be what James would've done," Lupin said with a smile that was part amused and part melancholic.

"Oh." Andi said pleased with being so like James Potter. He might not have been her biological father, but her stepfather gave his life for her and she counted him as her parent for that.

"So you'll help?"

"Of course, Andi." Lupin said easily. "Though not now, I'm afraid. It's almost time for the feast. I'll look at my timetable and get back to you about when I'll be free?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Andi said with a pleased smile.

"Good. Now we best get going. We wouldn't want to miss the feast, would we?" Lupin said as he stood from his chair.

Andi followed suit, and together the two headed down to the feast.

* * *

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious as she met up with Andi at the Gryffindor table a little while later. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Andi as she rolled her eyes, like she would work on the weekends, especially in the short amount of time since they'd split up after coming back from Hogsmeade.

"Met Lupin while wandering around, and he made me a cup of tea in his office." She continued before telling them all about the little chat.

"Lupin drank it?" Ron gasped, referring to the potion from Snape. "Is he mad?"

"That's what I thought. But he seems to trust Snape, or at least his brewing." Andi observed, even as her eyes wandered to the decorations festooning the Great Hall.

It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

"Great decorations as always, huh?" Andi commented, only to notice that her friends' had been distracted by the arrival of the food.

Not that Andi blamed them, the food looked delicious. So putting conversation aside for the moment, Andi joined her two best friends in devouring the festive feast.

The food was indeed as delicious as it looked; Andi was full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, but still somehow managed second helpings of everything. Throughout the meal though, she made it a point to keep glancing at the staff table, to check up on Lupin since he was supposedly ill. But he looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Andi moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with a performance provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding and Nearly Headless Nick, the awesomesauce Gryffindor ghost, even received a standing ovation for a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Two hours later, their stomachs pleasantly full and their mind thinking of bed after a day of fun, Andi, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Andi jumped a bit to peer over the heads in front of her. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Andi, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my -" Hermione grabbed Andi's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that great chunks of it had been torn away completely and strips of canvas littered the floor.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

"Aw bugger." Andi pouted with crossed arms.

First murderous Professors then a monstrous snake and now a mass murderer after her life? Was a normal school year just so hard to ask for?

* * *

 **And that's another wrap! Thanks to Nameless and Sieg as usual.**

 **By the by, still looking for anyone willing to do some fan art of Andi, and the rest of my Big Three Heroines. I call upon the artists for an assist!**

 **As you can see, we did a lot of mods to this chapter.**

 **We've got an all new train derailment, luckily the Express had some protection on it, though some kids might have been temp deaf. Good thing for magic healing! Ah, Andi has her daddy's lungs.**

 **We also changed up the Hogsmeade trip, Andi can now go there thanks to her awesome Aunt Hestia. It doesn't change much, but who knows. We also bumped up Andi wanting to learn the Patronus.**

 **Nameless: Fun fact, Devin can be traced back to the Latin word for Divine.**

 **Oh Hestia, you sly one you. And now the biggest thing in this chapter, Andi's fear. Yes, we decided for Andi to face the boggart. Kinda sad right? It makes me want to play Mirror Mirror from RWBY for her since it actually fits well here.**

 **Nameless: It does. But the fear fits very nicely with her Fatal Flaw and her obsession with family, hence why we went with it. Don't worry though, as Lupin points out it's a silly fear, Andi has tons of friends who'll stick with her through thick and thin. And not just Hermione and Ron. Her realizing that is a major point of character development for her.**

 **Sieg: I also made some pretty bad puns via comments this time. Interestingly, Ron and Hermione didn't hear the Canary Cry on the train, but Lupin did. Andi did say that the Mist should've hidden it from mortals...I wonder...either way I better not** _ **Yang**_ **around and go beta more chapters! ….God why do I do that...**

 **Some have hopefully noticed how we have been playing those two by the by. Yes, while the Golden Trio are friends, they aren't really the best of friends at some moments, they use each other (like all friends do at times XP) but like after her little boggart episode, Herm and Ron didn't really notice how shaken Andi was until the next day, and by than, Andi went back to bottling it up. Her standard procedure.**

 **Nameless: Yeah, Ron and Hermione aren't the best friends to have. Especially for such a damaged girl like Andi. Their own issues make it very difficult for them to help her. Hermione will approach it in a controlling manner, and that'll as we've seen rub Andi the wrong way. Ron will be too lazy to even address it. Add to that how they can both be pretty damn selfish people (see canon!Ron abandoning the Horcrux Hunt for petty reasons and Hermione's controlling nature), and viola! You have them completely missing Andi breaking down after the boggart.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Sixteen: We Sing Carols with the Death Pig**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

In response to the break-in by Sirius Black, Dumbledore had all the students spend the night under the watch of the Head Boy and Girl, plus the prefects, in the Great Hall while he and the teachers searched the castle for the fugitive. He tried to make things comfortable by conjuring sleeping bags for everyone, but it was still a far cry from the comfort of their dorm beds.

Andi thought the whole way he handled it was stupid. Black was supposed to be some fanatical mass murdering follower of Voldemort, and he was expecting the Prefects to keep the students safe if he turned up? What was the old man thinking?

She told Ron and Hermione as much, which just earned her a scandalized tirade from Hermione and an agreeing comment from Ron after he shut the muggleborn down. Thankfully, Hermione took the hint, this time at least, and backed off thus allowing the three of them to properly talk about Black being in the castle. Not that they managed to come up with anything useful. Though talking about it did help Andi to calm down a bit. Besides that the most they learned about the situation was from overhearing Snape tell Dumbledore that the staff had searched the whole castle and not found any sign of Black.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, a friend of Andi's from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. And that amazingly was one of the more _tame_ ideas.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," Seamus Finnigan snapped angrily to Percy — Ron's brother, not Jackson — "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," Percy replied tiredly, as if he'd grown frustrated with repeating himself. "Most of them are frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Andi's worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, and Percy Weasley (acting, Andi knew from a mile away, on his mother's orders) was tailing her everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. She could barely sneak away to the Room of Requirement to train with Luna with everyone breathing down her neck!

At least Ron had a more sensible opinion about the whole thing.

"With this, it makes it three years running that there's been a life threatening danger in Hogwarts." He'd said in one of his rare serious moods when Andi complained to him about all the inconvenience that the Black thing was causing her. "It's obvious the school isn't completely safe. Especially for you, Andi, with Black on the loose. You best be careful."

Andi would have gotten angry at him then, for singling her out, if not for the fact that he'd basically said the same thing to everyone else who had asked him about what he thought about the break in. At least he wasn't like Hermione who couldn't stop nagging at her about needing to keep safe.

It had gotten so bad that Andi had been forced to shout at her, "I can take care of myself!" and stomping off and giving her the cold shoulder. Andi felt a little bad about treating her best friend like that, but she wasn't going to back down. Not when she _knew_ she was in the right. She wasn't some doll or plaything or whatever Hermione thought she was that the other girl could order around.

At least Luna had some sense. She was worried about all the Gryffindors since it seemed Black was targeting the tower. Though she was naturally most worried about Ginny, her childhood friend, especially after what happened to the poor girl last year; and Andi, Black's supposed target. She did mention, however, that she found something off with that assumption.

Seriously — pun definitely intended — this whole Black thing was looking to be such a drag. Andi had a feeling that it would definitely become something that she'd end up having to deal with. Well, even if it did, she didn't think it would be too much trouble. A pain to deal with, sure, but not a big problem. She'd just take anything that came up as something like a quest.

Talking about quests, she'd finally gotten letters from her old questmates, Annabeth and Percy. Bethy was doing well so far, no arguments with the Chase family, so it was a start. Despite that though she said she was coming back to camp for the holiday, so it seemed she was still taking baby steps when it came to her family. From Percy's end, he complained that Hedwig flew through the open window of his classroom and he got in trouble for training animals for postal labor.

She'd have to apologize to him about that in her next letter, and tell Hedwig to give him his mail only when he was home.

Her snowy owl must have been too used to giving mail to wizards who didn't have to worry about looking odd when owls delivered their mail.

Though back on the issue of Black, Andi really wished the whole castle would just calm down about him. It was getting old, real fast. Hell, even Professor McGonagall summoned Andi into her office, to warn her about how Black was targeting her. Apparently she'd forgotten, or hadn't been told, that Dumbledore had already told her all about it during the summer.

In fact, she'd even tried to use Black as a reason to stop her from practising Quidditch!

When there was a match next Saturday!

Thankfully, Andi had managed to convince her to just tighten security around the practices. It helped that McGonagall was as much a Quidditch nut as Wood and was determined to keep her hands on the Quidditch Cup for another year if at all possible.

Andi was drawn out of her musings about recent developments when a Bludger whizzed inches from her face.

"Andi!? Done daydreaming? We've got a practice on." Fred shouted at her, his arm still extended from the swing he'd taken to send the Bludger from earlier her way.

"Opps. Sorry. Yeah, let's practice." Andi replied sheepishly.

* * *

All that practice was being put to the test that Saturday during the game. A feat not made any easier by the massive rain storm that coincided with it. It was hell for the players, well most of them anyway. As the daughter of Zeus, Andi could see through any rainstorm with perfect clarity so she was actually doing quite alright. Could have done without being drenched, the charms she had on weren't perfect and had long since overloaded. Though the fact that she could see Malfoy jolting and crying out at every clap of thunder, made it totally worth it.

 _Nice one, dad._

The roaring winds ignored her small frame as she flew around to find the Snitch, Malfoy tailing her until she nearly scared him off his broom with a jokingly loud cry of 'BOOM!'.

"I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team, twenty minutes into the game. "Come on, under here!"

They dutifully followed his instructions and huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella, all more than happy to get out of the rain.

"What's the score?" Andi asked as she took off her goggles and wiped them quickly on her damp robes.

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've seen it, but it keeps ducking out under every clap of thunder. Plus, my goggles keep fogging up and getting covered in water." Andi said exasperatedly, waving her goggles around.

Even as she spoke, the demigod felt like palming her face. She reached down and pulled out her wand that was holstered to her thigh, "I should have done this earlier."

Andi tapped the goggles with her wand and said, " _Impervius!_ "

She had totally forgotten about the spell honestly. Not that it would have helped her to have remembered it during the game, it wouldn't have been practical to cast the spell while in the air. Just drawing her wand would've been liable to throw her off her broom, there was a reason drawing your wand while on a broom was considered quite an impressive skill.

"There!" Andi beamed at her handiwork and replaced her goggles over her face. "Now they'll repel water and won't fog up!"

Wood looked so pleased by this, he might have kissed Andi. If he even tried though, she'd kick him in the bits.

He was way too much a nutter for her tastes.

"Brilliant!" He called hoarsely as Andi slipped on her improved goggles. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

Andi was pretty sure she didn't need it to win, not with the spell on her goggles. But she clapped her hands together in a prayer anyways. Never hurt to be just a little extra cautious.

 _So yeah, dad, stop the rain already…it's getting kinda annoying to be honest._

There was no answer except for another boom of thunder off in the distance.

"Thanks a lot." Andi muttered.

"Who you praying to?" George asked her curiously.

Andi turned to him and gave a strained smile, "Oh, you know, just any old god out there willing to listen to plug up this storm."

Lightning streaked across the sky at that one.

But surprisingly, the rain did lighten up a little.

Andi titled her head in surprise, but narrowed her eyes. _Is this the 'Tsundere' thing Cabin 10 told me about?_

Her dad _did_ seem to fit the bill on that one...

"Enough talk, time to win!" Wood announced as the team gave a hearty cheer.

As the game restarted, Andi noted that the spell had worked marvelously. She was still numb with cold, still looked like a cute wet kitten, but she could see better now with no water blocking her eyes and fogging up her lenses. Full of bubbling determination, she urged her trusty Nimbus to move forward, scanning in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Malfoy, who was nervously flying through the storm.

She couldn't help but think he was being a little too cowardly about a storm of all things. Well, okay, maybe she was being hypocritical about it since the storm _was_ getting more and more dangerous for the other players.

Andi needed to get the Snitch quickly.

She turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Andi saw something that distracted her for a moment, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

 _Freaky,_ she thought as her grip slipped for a moment due to the rain and she turned her attention back to her broom as she tightened her grip. In that split second distraction, the dog had vanished.

It was then her ADHD caught another glimmer in the light cast by the flash of lightning.

The Snitch!

"Come on!" She urged her Nimbus as the rain pelted her face. "Faster!" She ordered as the air twisted and she shot through the sky like a javelin, getting closer and closer to it.

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Andi had suddenly gone deaf.

 _What's going on?_

Her speed delivered her to victory as her small hand grasped the Snitch and joy filled her at winning the match.

It was however washed away faster than the rain itself as a familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below...

Before she'd had time to think, Andi had taken a look down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their faces hidden by their tattered cowls were standing beneath her and pointing in her direction. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then Andi heard it again... Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head… a woman...

 _"Not my baby, not her, please not her!"_

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."_

 _"Not Andromeda, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

Andi gritted her teeth and pulled out her wand, pointed it downward, and with a spin of her wrist, she cried out, "Expecto Patronum!"

A spray of silvery mist erupted from the tip of her wand, washing over the wave of Dementors as from the stand, the Professors cast their own Patronuses to ward off the dark creatures.

Andi felt tired after performing her incomplete Patronus.

So tired in fact, that she _just_ realized something.

Drawing her wand from her thigh holster had meant letting go of her broom and unbalancing herself… Which had caused her to slip off her broom!

Which meant, she was falling… Oh shite!

With the ground coming closer and closer, she desperately pushed her tired body and mustered the wind below her to create an air cushion to catch her.

The thing saved her life as she bounced on it.

Exhaustion attacked her body in a wave due to her long game, the use of the Patronus, and her last second use of her powers. Unable to resist its calls any longer, her eyelids fell heavily as she heard the faint cries of her name called out

* * *

"Bleeding hell, how's she still breathing?"

"I thought she was dead for sure!"

"Did you see her cast that spell?!"

"That mist? I think that bit of accidental magic right at the end there was more crazy!"

Andi could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever to her fogged mind. Andi could only assume she was where she always was after losing consciousness. The hospital wing.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest... the scariest thing... Dementors... cold... screaming—

Andi's eyes snapped open with a low groan as her body screamed out in protest. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Andi!" Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud, exclaimed. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Andi's memory was on fast forward. The match– that dog–the Snitch–and the Dementors...some kind of bright mist and a gust of air, then...nothing.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped. Andi's mouth tightened as she fought not to make a sound, though she wasn't quite successful, and a hiss escaped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what – four hundred feet?"

"You almost died," Alicia added, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot as she held onto Andi's right hand tightly while shuddering violently, almost as if she was having a stroke.

"But the match," said Andi quickly. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

They all paused and looked at one another as they give her a laughing smile.

"Wha-?" Her cheeks pinked.

"Even during the whole thing, you still got it." Angelina smiled weakly. "Broke your broom doing it though, it crashed and snapped after you fell, But I'm sure we can get you a new one."

Andi lay there, not saying a word as a maddening smile appeared on her lips. They had won...her winning streak was still burning strong. It really was too bad about the Nimbus, but like Angelina said, she could get a new one. She was loaded after all.

What was more important, was that she was awesome.

Hermione slapped her then, and shouted. "Andromeda! Don't you dare be proud about winning when it meant almost dying!"

Her voice was strong, despite the shaky quality to it and the tears that flowed from her eyes.

The team all gasped at Hermione's behavior.

"Oh boy…" Ron muttered, looking unsurprised.

Andi just cradled her abused cheek in shock at what her best friend had done.

"You were out of line." Wood said as he glared at Hermione. "Andi didn't deserve that."

Hermione shot the older boy a glare of her own, "She almost fell to her death by being reckless as usual!"

Everyone was staring at Hermione with either incredulous, Andi mainly but the newly arrived Luna and Ginny too, or hard eyes, everyone else even Ron.

"Reckless? Learning the Patronus Charm, a spell most wizards can't even cast, to protect herself from Dementors is being reckless?" Wood retorted in a cold voice. "Would you rather Andi did nothing and let the Dementors, they were clearly focused on her, just have their way with her?"

"She should have let the teachers handle it!"

Andi's boiling point reached its peak. _Let the teachers handle it!? The same teachers that let me fight Voldemort when I was a first year? And a Drakon in second? Who can't seem to stop trying to control me like some kind of puppet!?_

"Oh stuff it, Hermione!" She snapped with angry blue eyes, "I can take care of myself! Stop acting like you own me and make my choices!"

The muggleborn pulled away from Andi as if she'd just been punched in the face.

"Andi!?" She said in a small, shocked voice.

"I mean it, Hermione, stop." There was a steely edge in Andi's voice, like it was an order and if not heeded, there'd be consequences.

Hermione just searched Andi's face for a long moment, trying to find something. Maybe some sign that Andi didn't mean it. Well, too bad, because she did. The daughter of Zeus had enough of being pushed around and nagged at by someone claiming to be her best friend.

Apparently not finding what she was looking for, Hermione flinched back once more but then rapidly collected herself as her surprise visibly shifted back to anger. She proceeded to ball her fists tightly against her robes and marched out of the hospital wing with an angry huff.

With the muggleborn's departure, Andi's collection of remaining friends shifted around uneasily for a bit. Thankfully, the Weasley twins quickly started a round of jokes and things settled back into something resembling normalcy and the group chatted pleasantly. Mainly about the game and the trouble with the Dementors — with everyone praising Andi for her incomplete but still impressive Patronus and her wind construct which they all thought was a result of accidental magic — but also just some small talk.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the visitors to leave her in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told her. "Best damn seeker we've ever had, that's for sure."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them while her other friends followed. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, clucking with disapproval and after reminding Andi to get some rest disappeared back into her office. From the sound of it, she had quite a bit of paperwork to go through.

This meant Andi was left alone with her thoughts. Which rather unsurprisingly revolved around Hermione.

Andi didn't care personally if she had hurt Hermione, she was right and the other witch was wrong.

The demigod could take care of herself.

She had to.

* * *

Andi had ended up only staying in the infirmary overnight for observation, which meant that her weekend hadn't been completely ruined and she still had Sunday to enjoy. That was something that Andi greatly appreciated, even if she now had to spend it without Hermione since their fight in the Hospital Wing had just deepened the Cold War the two girls had been having since Black's break-in and the first time that the muggleborn's nagging got to be too much.

Malfoy was being a prick as usual and was doing his his best to reenact Andi falling through the air at every opportunity. She decided to just ignore him though, Malfoy was the last thing on her mind right now. She was too busy thinking about Hermione and what this latest fight meant for their friendship.

On Monday, Professor Lupin who had been sick the last class was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

The jerkish amount of homework that Snape had given to them was washed away since Lupin was savvy like that.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Andi among them, but—

"Wait a moment, Andi," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Andi doubled back and watched Professor Lupin cover the creature of the day's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick."

"What can you do?" She shrugged listlessly. "Did you hear about the Dementors too?"

Lupin's head snapped up from his desk to meet her eyes, his expression mostly unreadable; though there was a tension in him Andi couldn't identify.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time, furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds. I commend you on that incomplete Patronus I heard you cast there. You impressed quite a few of the Professors with that."

Andi smiled in a very satisfied way, pleased beyond words at hearing that.

"Though I also heard that you drew your wand while on a broom to do it, ended up in an awkward position and fell because of that?" Lupin continued.

Andi's smile disappeared at that and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Seeing this the Professor smiled reassuringly and carried on, "Doing that isn't easy. Most people avoid it by drawing their wand _then_ getting on their brooms if they need to cast from the back of a broom. Otherwise, they keep their wands in easy to draw places and practice. If you intend to do it again, I suggest you do the same."

"No worries, Professor, I won't do it again." Andi reassured, but changed her tune slightly when Lupin gave her a skeptical look. "Or at least I'll try not to have to."

The Professor just sighed in resignation. "I guess that'll have to do. I hope the same can be said about your bout of accidental magic that saved you from your fall? Impressive as it was, I hope you'll not need or, Merlin forbid, come to rely on things like it."

 _I already have, seeing as they're my powers as a demigod and all. And thank Hecate and Wizarding blindness that 'accidental magic' is all that everyone thinks it was._ Andi inwardly mused even as she gave Lupin as sincere a nod as she could manage.

From the tired and disbelieving look he sent her, it obviously wasn't very good. Fortunately though, he didn't push the matter.

"Since we're on the topic, Professor, can I ask a question about Dementors?"

"Of course, Andi, go ahead." Lupin said as he gestured encouragingly, leaning against the front of his desk.

"Well, I noticed that I tend to react a little worse," Lupin gave her a wry look. "Okay a lot more violently than most people. I mean everyone else just gets the chills and remembers an unpleasant memory. Me? I relive nightmares and I start lashing out. Any reason for that?"

"Hmm…" said Professor Lupin as he stroked his chin pondering Andi's question. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

Well no duh, as Mr. D would say.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. As for why you lash out at them? Well, I guess it's because you like to fight your fears."

"That does sound like me." Andi noted thoughtfully. _At least now that Chiron is making me._

Trying to divert the topic away from herself and her issues, Andi quickly asked, "why did they have to come to the match?"

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap that thundered off the old stone surrounding them. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement ... emotions running high... it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," the blue eyed girl muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them," Andi noted intently. "He got away..."

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible... Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long..."

"But the Patronus Charm—"

"Usually is only powerful enough to fend off a couple of Dementors at a time. Or a small pack at best. Nowhere near enough for all of them on Azkaban, besides Black's wand was snapped."

 _And the charm needs a wand_ , Andi added in her mind. "Then how did he get out?"

"That, Andi, is something everyone would like to know."

* * *

Andi spent most of her time dodging teachers during November to train as much as she could and also to help her young student Luna in the ways of the bow. The girl was a crack shot, just like her teacher no doubt. In that time, Andi had also focused on learning some new magic, mainly Greek wind magic from the material that the Hecate kids had given her and books that the Room of Requirement surprisingly provided.

It was so hard to pick her favorite spell, they were all so colorfully destructive and amazing!

On the Quidditch front, Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Andi saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

 _Or maybe they're afraid of tangling with me._

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a Christmas buzz in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to go home for the holiday since Andi herself finally had a place to go home to. Not that Andi cared much about what Hermione did, not when she was being such an arse.

The blue eyed girl was frankly more curious about what camp looked like during winter, that and how it would be nice to see some of her friends again. Heck, she even missed Clarisse, if only to have someone to verbally and physically spar against.

To everyone's delight, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term on the eighteenth.

With the anticipation running high, Andi borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood as a distraction. She had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky (but she still made it work pretty well); and she definitely needed a new broom of her own.

Good thing she was stinking rich.

It helped, but Andi still couldn't wait for the Hogsmeade trip.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Andi was on the way to meet Ron in the Entrance Hall after a quick training session with Luna. The poor girl was still too young to go and Andi had wanted to do something fun with her before she left to give her something to tide her through the boring day. Midway there she was interrupted.

"Psst - Andi!"

She turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Andi curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you something important before we go," said Fred with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..."

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Andi followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Andi.

"Early Christmas present for you, Andi," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Andi, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it warily.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Andi, is the secret of our success," George answered proudly, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you, our friend. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" Andi demanded with arms crossed, eyeing them apprehensively.

They had a bit of a rivalry going on when it came to pranks, well she used to. After talking to Chiron about it and realizing how some of her so called pranks were actually bullying, she'd stopped altogether.

Those same talks with the centaur had also made her really think on how to see the twins. Were they pranksters or bullies? She'd even confronted them about it which had left them thinking too. They never said what they decided on, but their pranks did seem to be more toned down nowadays so maybe they'd taken her somewhat seriously.

"A bit of old parchment!" Fred gasped, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Andi had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Andi; young, carefree, and innocent—"

Andi snorted. She doubted Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"Well, more innocent than we are now, anyway, we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason—"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual; detention, disembowelment, etc. and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me..." Andi groaned, giving them a glare. While she hated Filch as much as the next student, the man was a pain, she also knew that something marked Highly Dangerous was no joke.

"Well, what would you've done? We couldn't help ourselves, you know how that can be." Fred said sheepishly, even as Andi reluctantly nodded while reflecting on how with Chiron's help she'd toned down on that front too. "So anyways, George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George continued. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably only put it in that drawer because he suspected what it was."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," Fred said, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," Andi scoffed, playing it cool while looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George questioningly. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Andi bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that old man Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Andi's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.

This map showed what appeared to be a whole set of hidden passages. She knew about some of them, she found them during her pranking nights with her invisibility cloak, but she had no idea that so many more existed. And many of them seemed to lead –

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four here," — he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in; completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

Playing along, Andi bowed her head, "Amen."

She could so see her dad wanting a map like this for Olympus. Seriously, something that could keep an eye on everyone in Olympus at all times? He'd be giddy at the notion, Andi assumed.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"This is incredible. But why're you two giving it to me?" Andi asked suspiciously. This thing must have been why the twins were always so successful with their pranks, so why were they giving something so valuable to them to her.

The twins exchanged a serious look, before Fred spoke up, "It's to help keep you safe from Black. With it you can see him coming."

"We've actually spotted him coming and going through the castle a few times. Tried to warn the Professors even, but he always slipped away before we could."

"It's like he knows every nook and cranny of the school or something." George shrugged helplessly.

Andi was touched. That the twins were willing to give their treasure to her just so she could keep safe was incredible. She promptly told the twins that.

"Well, thanks for that, Andi." Fred replied sounding sheepish, which Andi found odd. What was there for them to be sheepish about?

"But we don't really deserve it. We were actually planning to give you the map a lot sooner than this. At least since Black broke into the castle, but—" George continued.

"We had to copy out the map of the castle first. You know, just in case we forgot anything." Fred added on.

"We're sorry about that." The twins said in unison.

Andi just shrugged. She understood where the twins were coming from. Their prankster nature, so much like that of the Hermes kids, wouldn't have let them do anything less than that.

The twins seemed to be grateful of Andi's easy acceptance of their delay.

They proceeded to give Andi a quick tutorial on a few other functions on the map like how to zoom in and out. But as time for the trip was coming up, this had to be cut short and with promises to continue later and a reminder for her to hurry up they left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Andi meanwhile just stood there for a moment longer, gazing at the miraculous map. She watched the tiny ink dot that represented Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor.

The daughter of Zeus couldn't help but think that she had literally struck gold.

* * *

The Hogsmeade trip was pretty uneventful for the most part. Andi and Ron visited Honeydukes to stock up on some candy and then headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer to end the day. Hermione trailed them the whole while, sending them wistful looks. When confronted by Ron to just apologise to Andi and come hang out with them, the muggleborn had furiously denied following them around and argued that they had just coincidentally went to the same places.

Andi couldn't help snorting at that.

The only interesting part of the trip was when Andi and Ron were about to leave the pub. As they finishing up the last dregs of their butterbeers, a group of the Professors had showed up with Cornelius Fudge, the useless and corrupt Minister of Magic. Curious, Andi had eavesdropped on their conversation - superhuman demigod hearing was a wonderful thing - which predictably was about Black. From there she'd learned that Black was not only after her to avenge his master, but also to finish what he'd started on Halloween 12 years ago.

It turned out that Black was her step-dad, James', best friend during their Hogwarts years, and his best man at his and her mum's wedding. They were a duo of brilliant troublemakers Professor McGonagall had said, which she grudgingly admitted meant that he would probably have been terribly proud of all the mischief that Andi caused.

Oh, also, Black had been named Andi's godfather.

Using the trust Andi's parents obviously had for him, Black convinced them to make him the Secret Keeper for the Fidelius Charm for where her parents had hidden, a complex spell that kept a single secret hidden as long as the Secret Keeper didn't divulge it.

But Black had betrayed James and Lily, told Voldemort where they were and had gotten them killed and even killed another friend of her step-dad's, Peter Pettigrew.

Learning that had left Andi with righteous anger flooding her veins, her heart pumping with deep sorrow, her bones aching for her parents' betrayal, and her limbs feeling like lead.

She could only think of one thing.

She wanted justice.

* * *

Andi didn't even remember how she made it back to the common room, or how she ended up just staring outside a window as Hogwarts became the center of a terrible storm, one matching her emotions. She didn't slept a wink that night, instead spending the whole time just looking at her parents' wedding pictures, observing how happy they looked and just getting more and more angry at what was taken from her.

The daughter of Zeus absently wondered if this was somewhat similar to what Annabeth felt about Luke's betrayal. It certainly cut deep, she could imagine what Annabeth must be feeling now. In some twisted way, it made her feel closer to the daughter of Athena now, even more so than after their quest to the Underworld.

She had loaded onto the train the next day early in the morning, despite the protest from the teachers about her leaving. She just retorted that Black had already got in once so the castle wasn't any safer than anywhere else. Plus, her personal life was none of their damn business so if she wanted to go home, which she very much did, they couldn't stop her.

McGonagall was on the train though, acting as a chaperon for the students in case Black tried to make a move while the students were on the Express. Well that and acting as a reassuring presence for the many students still leery of the train after the wreck at the start of the year.

Her friends - the Weasleys and Luna, but minus Hermione who was still being stubborn - had been quiet during the ride back, like they were struggling to say something but couldn't find the right words as heavy rain pelted the train like gunfire.

She said hollowed goodbyes to her friends and rushed to the floo, eager to get home.

As she exited the campfire of Camp Half-Blood, she looked around, seeing the camp covered in a soft blanket of snow in the early afternoon light. Which was frankly something of a surprise.

See, the camp has this ultimate magic climate control. Nothing gets inside the borders unless the director, Mr. D, wants it to, or if she made it rain or something. Atmokinesis for the win! Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods, and weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt.

Andi wondered if she was trying to light herself on fire or playing with sparklers.

"Ah, Andi, welcome home." Chiron greeted with his warm and kind voice. He looked like the same old centaur he was a few months back, but his beard was shaggier, probably for winter no doubt. He was wearing a forest green winter coat and dark brown scarf, making him look sophisticatedly stylish in her opinion.

And for a moment, Andi felt her raging emotions leave her. "Hullo, Chiron." She replied with a tired smile.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

Andi shifted from one foot to the other and sighed, "I, um, actaully...can we talk some time later? I've got some things to tell you."

Chiron gained a serious look and answered with a nod, "Of course, I'm always here if you need me, Andi."

"...Thank you, Chiron." Andi said, and she really meant it.

He smiled back and said, "Was your term good so far?" he inquired with interest as they walked towards Cabin One.

"It was a little mixed. It's why I wanted to talk." Andi stated simply, hefting her trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"I see." Chiron said with an understanding nod. "Why don't you forget about that for a while and just relax?"

Andi nodded agreeingly. Relaxing a little sounded great right now.

"Well, Annabeth arrived a few hours ago." He informed her, "Stop by Cabin Six if you can, I'm sure you two will have much to talk about."

Andi smiled lightly at that, "I bet." She said as she went into Cabin One. She set about unpacking her stuff, setting Hedwig on her peach, and changing her clothes. In no time at all, she was dressed in a fluffy white turtleneck sweater over a camp tee-shirt, a pair of thermal knickers and blue jeans, and her hi-tops.

She exited the cabin and bumped right into someone who'd been standing in front of it, "Ow." She said, rubbing her nose after she fell on her bum. She looked up to see a hand held out and took it as she was yanked up like a feather, "Hey, Will." She greeted.

Her blond blue eyed friend, who had apparently grew his hair out so that it now had a shaggy feel to it, smiled brightly - he was a son of Apollo after all - at her, "Welcome back, Andi." He was in a pair of Levis, his white windbreaker, topped off by a plaid white and black shemagh scarf.

"Good to be back." Andi returned the smile.

* * *

After chatting a bit and snagging Annabeth from her cabin, the three just talked and walked around the camp, occasionally catching glimpses of the snowball fight Cabin Five was having with the tree nymphs, having a good time.

Andi told them about what her term at school. They were especially concerned about the Dementors - which earned her looks of horror - and Sirius Black.

Annabeth gently hugged her after she was done explaining about Black, knowing full well what Andi was going through.

It was nice in a way. Here at camp, no one really judged you (much). In some way, they just understood. Andi guessed it was because they were all family in a way.

"So," Andi clapped her hands, "enough of my gloom and doom," she said, forcing herself to be cheerful, "What do we do for fun during Yule here?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked worried and probably wanted to grill Andi a little more on the threats at Hogwarts, but a sharp look from Will shut her down. With a sigh, the gray eyed blonde instead answered the daughter of Zeus' question.

"Well, same old, same old. Training, CTF, but we have snowball fighting tournaments, which gets both hectic and creative like you wouldn't believe. But usually we just relax and have fun for the holiday."

"Sounds fun," Andi nodded, it would be nice to just relax for once.

"And gingerbread house building contests." Will smirked at Annabeth, who scowled at him.

"Watch it, Doogie Howser, or you'll be stitching yourself back together."

Will just smiled at her as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Andi giggled lightly as she thought about something, "Well, I kinda have something to do during this little break."

After that, the three just continued to walk and talk as Andi told them about Luna, which got Will's attention since his dad rarely had seer children, let alone legacies that had that ability.

He asked her to try and get her to come to camp, which Andi had already did only for Luna to shoot it down saying that her visions made it clear that she couldn't. When Andi had asked about that, since Luna rarely got such obvious instructions in her visions. Luna had said she didn't get why this was the case about something seemingly so trivial either. Will and Annabeth were unfortunately just as clueless, but like Luna had agreed that if the gods were telling her it was a bad idea then it was best to listen.

By that point they'd ended up near the Big House and Andi decided it was time to go face Chiron, so she broke away from her friends. Annabeth was still overjoyed that Andi was seeing Chiron for her issues so very supportively waved her along, escorting a disappointed Will away. Andi just shook her head a little at her friends' antics and went to find Chiron. She found her trainer as he was playing cards with Mr. D (who was losing as always) and two invisible players.

Quickly excusing himself from the game, much to Mr. D's glee, the ancient centaur gave Andi all his attention.

"So Andi, you had some things you wanted to talk to me about?"

Andi just nodded and told him everything. Her fight with Hermione; discovering Luna, which oddly enough had both Chiron and an eavesdropping Mr. D squirm uneasily; her deepest fear as revealed by the boggart; her problems with the Dementors; and the situation with Black. The centaur didn't interrupt her once, apparently deciding that she needed to let it all out.

When she was finally done, Chiron finally chose to offer his advice. "Well, first off, I think I'll just say that your Professor, Lupin was it?" Andi nodded. "He gave you good advice. There is no reason to fear that you'll be unloved and forgotten. You after all have many true friends here in camp if nowhere else."

Chiron offered her a warm encouraging smile at that and Andi felt her heart swell.

"I-Thanks, Chiron." The little demigod said, her smile true and honest.

"It is only the truth, my dear. As for your fight with your friend Hermione. Things between the two of you will either blow over as Hermione learns to respect you more, or the friendship will end. Either way, what's happening is normal and so don't fret too much over it."

Andi was a little unhappy to hear that, she'd been hoping that Chiron would have offered some advice on how to fix the friendship not just have him tell her to let things be. Despite that, she knew Chiron was right. She didn't have to like it though.

"On another, hopefully happier note, I must say that I'm proud of you taking the initiative to learn how to defend yourself against these Dementor creatures. That was very wise of you."

Andi preened a little at that.

"Though I question the wisdom of the Wizards to even make use of such monsters in any capacity." Andi nodded to that, she thought the Wizards were idiots for using Dementors too. "That said, that's not something we can control. Though it does- No, I'll talk about that later. For now, let's talk about this Luna girl."

At this Andi noted Chiron was a little tense, though that might have been because of the warning glare that Mr. D was shooting him. "I think it best to heed the warnings in her visions and not bring her to camp. That said, I do encourage you to continue training the girl. You'd never know when she might find the training useful, even if she is, as she says, safe from the notice of monsters."

Andi just nodded. That was about what she expected Chiron would say. She was plenty curious though about why Chiron and Mr. D seemed so nervous when talking about Luna. But she knew better than to ask, Mr D.'s glare when she'd even thought about it was more than enough to dissuade her.

"In regards to the situation with this mortal, Black." Chiron's lips pursed as he said, "Honestly, taking the Wizard's handling of the situation so far and their use of the Dementors into account, I am seriously considering pulling you from Hogwarts." Andi sputtered, but before she could retort, he held up a hand to silence her, "Andromeda, please, hear me out. I am not just contemplating your safety, but also the mortals'."

"Why the mortals? Because they might get caught up in a possible crossfire?" Andi asked, some worry in her voice.

Chiron released a quiet groan, "That is one reason, but not the main one. No, the main reason is—"

He cut himself off then, choosing to look around the deck, his face uncomfortable, before changing tack. "You see, from what I have been informed of your time in the wizarding world—"

"How do you know that?" Andi interrupted him.

"I asked some of my friends." The centaur answered simply. "As I was saying, from what I have heard, you have been through many life and death situations at this _place of learning_." His tone held a severe strain in it as he described Hogwarts, clearly he didn't agree that it even desired to be called a school. "And it's only your _third_ year. Upon learning of this, Lord Zeus has been noted to be most 'displeased' with the Wizarding World as of late due to the constant threats to your life, well, those that have been non-monster related."

"I think I heard he was polishing the Master Bolt more than usual," Mr. D tossed in as he won a round with a grin, he glanced at Andi, "He might not show it, girl, but he's a big softy to his little princesses."

The sky boomed.

Mr. D just looked at the sky with a dull look. "Should we bring in Daddy's precious Little Maiden and War Muffin?"

The sky went quiet, rather quickly.

Mr. D held a smug look on his face as he went back to his game.

Chiron cleared his throat, though he looked like he was covering a laugh, "Yes, well, if this keeps going on, I fear Lord Zeus might start smiting in a more casual manner. Like the old days."

Mr. D sighed a wistful look on his face, "Oh the old days, where we could just get away with anything." As he finished, the god gave the camp a resentful look.

"Of course, Mr. D." Chiron droned his answer with no emotion in it at all. He looked Andi in the eye and said, "So you can see why I wish to pull you out."

Andi vehemently protested, "But my friends are there! If Black is there, I can't just leave them alone! Who knows what this nutcase would do to them!"

"I have a few theories."

"Mr. D, not now, please." Chiron said, rubbing his face with a annoyance.

"Spoilsport." The god pouted like a child.

The centaur ignored the Olympian and instead looked at Andi searchingly. The daughter of Zeus fidgeted a little under his gaze but nevertheless stared right back.

After a long moment, Chiron gave a resigned sigh before hesitantly making his judgement, "Very well. For now, at least, I'll let you continue at Hogwarts."

Andi would have cheered, maybe even gone up to hug the old trainer but before she could, the sky thundered like a bomb had gone off. Looking up, Andi saw that a bolt of lightning had hit the clouds like a gavel, actually parting them in a large circle.

Chiron winced and looked up at the sky, "Lord Zeus, I implore you to trust me on this matter."

The sky gave a threatening rumble.

"If anything else is to happen, she will be pulled from the school. You have my utmost assurance."

The next rumble was softer, but after a few minutes, there wasn't another noise of protest.

"Looks like the Old Man got talked down." Mr. D commented with a twinge of amusement.

"Yes," Chiron said with a sigh of relief. He looked to Andi, "Is there anything else, Andi?"

"Err… I actually still have something to talk to you about. You see, Hecate gave me a quest…" With that Andi explained the whole deal with that to Chiron.

"I see. And you mention it now because you intend to head out of camp to retrieve one of these Horcruxes?" Chiron said, a worried look on his face.

"Yep, so I was thinking of taking two of my friends with me to get this one outside Little Hangleton. It'll take a day at most."

"And who would you take?" Chiron said with amusement as he rejoined Mr. D at the table and was dealt a hand.

Andi smirked in response. "A medic and a strategist."

"And you are?"

"The big guns, duh."

Chiron shook his head, an exasperated smile making its way onto his face. "Of course."

"I say let her." Mr. D interjected breezily. "Less of a headache for me." He commented, looking at his card hand like it was the Holy Grail.

Andi smiled at the god as she dashed off, not waiting for Chiron to say anything like possibly countermanding her permission.

Don't worry Mr. D, I'll try extra hard to die, just for you!" She called back as she ran out of sight.

Dionysus paused and turned to Chiron with a woeful face, "See, now why can't the rest of these little cretins be as polite and well-mannered as her?"

Chiron just gave him a deadpan stare.

The god of wine reached over and patted his hand, "I know, it stunned me as well." He said sympathetically and then played his hand.

* * *

It was easy enough for Andi to rope Will and Annabeth in for her little quest, they were both itching for a chance to go on a quest. Though the long cab ride up from the floo at King's Cross to Little Hangleton quickly sapped their enthusiasm and had them wishing for some excitement.

Something that in hindsight probably jinxed them.

A massive squeal rang out as the trio of demigods ran.

Yup, definitely jinxed them.

"No trouble, huh?!" Annabeth shouted at Andi as they continued running for their lives.

"I was trying to be positive! Sue me!"

"Girls, argue later!" Will shouted at them as he fired three arrows from his collapsible longbow.

It had started off so simple. They'd just about finished their long and boring ride to the small rural town when their cab ran into a pothole and had to stop. Since they were pretty near their destination, they decided to just head out on foot rather than wait with the cab driver for the AA.

Unfortunately a few miles into their hike, an ear piercing squeal attacked their ears. Acting quickly, Will had used his sniper scope -which he apparently bought from Cabin Five- to see what had made the sound.

Well, it wasn't pretty and it was heading their way!

So, that was how they ended up being chased by a monster.

A monstrous boar that is.

The pig was the size of a coach bus, its hide a charcoal black that was littered with pink scars the color of rancid ham with bristles that looked like tree branches and tusks the size of a cruise ship's anchors. Its eyes were so red it looked like blood was going to start spontaneously pouring from its eye sockets.

"You are very rude uncooked bacon!" Andi glowered.

Annabeth quickly narrowed it down to two possibilities.

The Erymanthian Boar or the Calydonian Boar.

Will assured that only the latter could have so many scars due to it fighting so many heroes before being slain since that was one of the biggest game hunts in history.

As his arrows bounced off the thick hide of the beast of the moon goddess, Will said, "How are we supposed to take it down? It took nearly three dozen heroes the first time to fight it!"

"I'm thinking!" Annabeth rushed out as she leaped over a log.

Andi squinted her eyes ahead and snagged Will's sniper scope to get a better view, "There!" she pointed, "I see a saw mill!"

"Okay," Annabeth nodded quickly, coming up with a plan, "It should give us some cover. Plus, with all the heavy equipment we can probably hit it hard."

"And if nothing works?"

"Solace, so help me-!"

Andi grabbed both their arms and started to fly fast towards the facility, "I'm dropping you two off! Find something to help while I keep it busy!" She instructed, immediately overriding any protest with, "Send a signal, or something."

She plopped them down on their butts as she flew back to the monster and the two blondes could see a cyclone of wind hitting it, but it seemed to only make it angrier as it chased Andi and moved away from them.

"Let's look around." Annabeth quickly instructed as she and Will did so.

Turned out the place was closed down and with so much dust everywhere, it must have been shut down for years.

"Darn it," Annabeth cursed. Will could empathize, there was no heavy equipment around, no cranes, not even bulldozers! "Just a bunch of rusty giant saw blades, safety equipment, and a radio with dead batteries!" The girl exclaimed as they heard Andi hold off the beast. Will and Annabeth ignored the fight, opting instead to focus on trying to find something useful.

Will came out the office with a flare gun. "I've got our signal." He said plainly.

"For what though?" Annabeth grumbled.

"Have at thee!" Andi's voice cried out, followed by a loud hiss of wind, and the boar squealing in pain.

"Okay, you'd think something like that would take it down," Will pointed out. What was it, Super Bacon?

"I know. Come on, let's-whoa!" Annabeth shouted as the ground shook again, making the blonds fall over.

The boar had just flattened a hill like it was a pile of dirt.

As they fell, Will accidentally squeezed the trigger on the gun as he tried to grip it tightly to prevent dropping it. Its ammo zoomed right past Annabeth's head and ricocheted off a rusted saw blade and right into the air before exploding like a firework.

"Ah man," Will grimaced.

"That was our signal, Will."

"I know."

"We don't have a plan yet."

"I figured."

"Let's hope Andi thought of something."

A moment later, Andi came flying their way, only to be hit mid flight by a bolt of lightning from the pig. She tumbled to the floor beside the two blondes, with electricity jolting off of her frame. "Okay, plan?" She asked quickly, trying to regain her breath. Her face covered in sweat.

"It can shoot lightning?" Annabeth asked, beating Will to the punch.

Andi gave a sour face, "Yeah. It literally burps lightning. Doesn't hurt or anything, but seriously, what does that?! Now, plan!"

"Don't have one." Will told her sheepishly.

"But, the signal! It was big, and signal-y!"

"That was an accident." Annabeth grimaced as another squeal echoed in the distance.

"Oh snappy-snap," the daughter of Zeus frowned and wiped her brow, throwing sweat to the ground, "that's not good."

"Yeah." Will nodded as he took out his scope and looked through it, pursing his lips at what he saw, he pointed out that, "Here comes the Death Pig. And it seems mad…did you shoot one of its eyes out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great, raging bacon." Annabeth said with a frown.

Andi got in front of them as her blue eyes narrowed, "Time for the big guns." She said and inhaled deeply, her chest swelling, as her head craned back and her back arched.

"Andi…" Will said with wide eyes.

"Cover your ears!" Annabeth told her fellow blond as she used her snow cap to help muffle the sound as Will wrapped his scarf around his ears to do the same.

Andi let out her Canary Cry, causing the charging Calydonian Boar to squeal in pain, disorienting it, and making it veer off course, missing them.

Andi fell to her knees with deep pants, "Take...That." her voice rasped out, trying to get her breath back once more. Good thing she had an impressive set of lungs.

Will grinned, undoing his scarf, "go Supergirl."

Annabeth on the other hand said sternly, "Andi, a little warning!"

"Sorry."

Another angry squeal broke out as the large boar shook its head and turned to face them again, pawing its hoof into the ground before promptly breaking into a charge.

"Take cover!" Will shouted as they all scattered just in time to avoid the boar zooming through the saw mill.

Will could hear Andi coughing as debris, dirt, and dust flew everywhere as a whole section of the building was flattened.

"You guys okay?!" Will called out through the dust cloud.

"Fine!" Andi called back.

"Not fine!" The daughter of wisdom called out.

Andi used her air powers to blow away the dust cloud and Will turned to where Annabeth was, "How bad?" he asked while running up to her and checking for himself. She seemed to have a rusty screwdriver in her thigh.

"Just get it out, quick." Annabeth said, wincing at the pain.

The ground shook as the boar turned to make another pass at them.

As it was coming, a human sized saw blade flew right into its snout, getting it to rear back in pain.

"There's more where that came from!" Andi cried out and she threw her arm back and pushed, the air around some objects shifting as she used her aerokinesis to lift them into the air and throw them at the Calydonian boar, pelting its face.

"MRRGH!" it squealed out.

Will threw Annabeth's arm over his shoulder as he brought her into cover to properly heal her as Andi kept attacking it with junk and wind arrows.

"Hammer and nail!" Annabeth blurted out as Will placed her against a wall. He pulled out the screwdriver with a sharp tug. A gasp of pain came out of Annabeth's lips, but she stayed strong as Will hummed a hymn to his dad and healed the wound.

"What?" Will looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy.

The blonde girl just gave him a look, "A hammer and nail tactic. Andi needs to lodge an arrow or something in its skull and then hit it again with force which should act like a hammer and—"

"Send her arrow right through the brain?"

"Exactly."

Will just shook his head, leave it to Annabeth to come up with something like that.

"What about us?"

"We'll distract it, keep it from realizing what we've come up with."

"Good plan."

"Thanks. Now go!" She urged him, "Tell Andi."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He mock saluted and took out his bow while rushing over to Andi to explain the plan.

He had to dodge as the boar sent a bolt of lightning streaking in Andi's general direction, where he was heading, but thankfully the tell of electricity building up in its mouth gave him time to duck behind a handy wall.

"What's up, Will?" Andi asked as Will ran up even as she threw a sheet of metal at the beast, lodging it right into its snout. "Bethy got a plan or what?"

He explained the plan and Andi nodded in understanding.

Just then Annabeth started her part of the distraction, as she sent some bits of debris toppling over the edge of the gaping hole in the floor of the building and onto the boar's head. Furious, the monster turned towards Annabeth's direction and charged up a lightning bolt. Will was having none of it however and breaking out into a run on the opposite side of the beast, began peppering it with arrows. Most bounced right off the Calydonian boar's hide but a few found spots where Andi's pummeling had abused it enough to leave it vulnerable and lodged themselves into its flesh.

One such lucky shot even managed to lodge itself quite nicely into the creature's remaining eye, blinding it and sending it into a rage. It roared furiously and in the process released the electricity it had been charging into empty air. Obviously furious, it forgot all about Annabeth and turned its attention towards Will, taking in deep breathes as if sniffing him out all while charging up a new bolt of lightning.

Andi and Annabeth tried to help him by hitting the pig with all manner of things, but it seemed fixated on Will. Suddenly though out of nowhere wisps of vapour seemed to coalesce around the creature's snout. Seemingly disoriented, the monster began shaking its head from side to side trying to clear the cloud like bands that had enshrouded its head.

Taking advantage of the opening, Andi fired a single powerful arrow that drilled itself into the boar's skull.

Watching from afar, Will would have thought the spiraling arrow of air would have easily drilled all the way through the monster but since all it managed to do was get lodged fletching deep into the thing's head, it clearly wasn't enough. Thankfully, before the boar could do anything more, Andi followed up by hitting the arrow with a construct of air, from the glow around it he figured she'd done it magically, and slammed it into the shaft of her earlier arrow. If the arrow had been made of mortal materials, it would have shattered dealing massive but non-fatal damage to the monster. But it was one of Andi's wind arrows and so made of sterner stuff and was instead sent drilling deeper into the monster's body, right through its brain.

With one last agony filled oink, the Calydonian boar died and dissolved into gold dust.

"…Holy Apollo that actually worked." The blond archer muttered as his shoulders slacked in relief.

"We get it?" Annabeth asked, cautiously edging out of her cover.

"Yeah! Nice plan Bethy!" Andi shouted back as Will walked up and grabbed the spoil of war.

It was the Calydonian boar's pelt (with the head still attached), but normal sized. The very pelt that caused discord throughout Calydon.

Will looked at it and handed it to Andi, "Here." He smiled at her, getting the girl to blink at him.

Andi smiled and gave him a hug, before stuffing her latest spoil into her magical bag of tricks and looked around, "I'm going to fly up and move the Mist in our favor." She said, zooming into the air as Will frowned slightly.

The son of Apollo moved over to Annabeth to double check her leg once again.

"So, what'd it leave?"

"Its pelt." The boy answered her as she reached him.

"So where is it?" Annabeth asked with a raised blonde brow.

"Gave it to Andi," was all he said as Annabeth donned a sly look.

"She get the reference, Meleager?" she teased as Will's cheeks felt hot.

"Shut up."

"Anyways, thanks for the healing earlier, Will." Will just nodded back, it wasn't a big deal.

Apparently, Annabeth wasn't done teasing him though, as she added, "But seriously, Andi is a bit dense, despite being a child of Zeus."

"Why tell me that?" Will asked, turning his head to the side.

"Just stating the facts, Doogie." The wise girl informed with a smirk.

 _Aw man, she's going to tease me for a while, isn't she?_

"Mist control managed!" Andi called out as she landed next to the blondes.

"I guessed that's where you went." Annabeth said, confirming Will's suspicions about why she hadn't said a word about where Andi had gone. "So let's get going."

Will and Andi quickly agreed and the trio continued their hike towards Little Hangleton. When they finally got there, Andi pulled out the list that Hecate had given her and after a few minutes of consulting it and asking locals for directions, the group trooped through the small village and toward their final destination.

"So, Hecate's info says it should be right outside the village in a rundown shack." Andi double checked.

As they continued walking, they made it to the outskirts of the village.

"So the guy said it was down this road?" Annabeth asked Will.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, that innkeeper said it should be this way."

"Innkeeper?"

"RPG logic. Innkeepers know everything."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Will smirked at his own joke.

"Never played one." Andi commented with a blink of her blue eyes, getting Will to look at her with pity.

"Again, something we'll have to fix."

 _Seriously, how sheltered was she?_

As they proceeded through the forested area, they suddenly heard barking from the distance that was steadily getting closer.

"A wild dog?" Annabeth suggested as Will looked around cautiously, trying to pin down where the noise was coming from.

"Maybe," he said with narrowed eyes.

Andi on the other hand frowned and said, "That bark sounds familiar—" She was cut off when she was abruptly tackled by a golden missile and slammed into the ground, "Ow, hey!" she protested as she was licked in the face.

"Hey!" Will said, grabbing for the dog's neck quickly, desperate to get it away from Andi. Who knew how wild it was or if it had rabies, just letting it lick her like that was unsafe. He was forced to reel his hand back with a sharp gasp though. "It bit me!" he cried out indignantly, cradling the abused hand and muttering a hymn to heal it.

"I've got this," Annabeth said sternly as she turned to the dog. "Sit." She commanded while pulling on the scruff of its neck, putting the dog training skills that Will had heard she'd had to use.

The dog whined but nevertheless did as it was told.

With the dog off Andi, Will took the opportunity to give it a critical once over. It was clearly a purebred golden retriever, about three feet tall (an abnormal size for its species), had loyal brown eyes, a black nose, and had his tail wagging in excitement.

Sitting up, Andi also took her turn examining the dog, her eyes first narrowing in suspicion before opening wide in recognition, "Hunter?!" she gasped.

The dog, Hunter, barked loudly in confirmation.

Andi squealed happily and hugged the large golden retriever around the neck.

"Andi?" Annabeth looked between them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Guys!" the daughter of Zeus exclaimed, "This is Hunter! He was a dog that hung around my old neighborhood when I was growing up. Man, he was my best buddy in the whole wide world back then!" She cooed to the dog, "Isn't that right, Hunter?"

Hunter barked in agreement, licking her cheek.

"Let me get this straight," Will said after his hand was healed, "A dog you knew growing up, just shows up in front of you, far from your old neighborhood, and you recognize him in a second."

"Hunter always knows where I am." Andi stated with a nod.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the dog, clearly suspicious of it until she seemed to spot something. Following her line of sight, Will saw it too. The evening sun was reflecting off the dog's fur. Its fur glistened in the light, like it was actually gold. Apparently having figured out what the dog really was, Annabeth gasped, "Andi, that's not a normal dog."

"Duh, he's Hunter! He's super loyal, super generous, super caring, super lucky, super—"

"The Kyon Khryseos." Annabeth said quickly.

"Eh?"

"The Kyon Khryseos or the golden dog." Annabeth repeated, only to be met with blank looks, to which she groaned.

 _Well sorry, Annabeth. Not all of us are walking encyclopedias._

Andi's reaction was more extreme though. As soon as she had confirmation that Hunter wasn't a normal dog, she pulled away from it as if burned.

The dog whined sadly at this, but Will had no sympathy for it. From the sounds of it, it had been deceiving Andi her whole life, this kinda reaction was perfectly natural.

"He's a monster?" Andi asked in a horrified whisper, before confusion seemed to set in. "But if that's the case why didn't he eat me during all those years?"

At the mention of eating Andi, the dog looked even more sad which it punctuated with a mournful howl.

"Andi, calm down. It's not an an enemy. The Knon Khryseous, Hunter, was the golden dog that your grandmother, Rhea, sent to guard over baby Zeus and his nursing goat, Amaltheia, as he grew up." The daughter of Athena explained soothingly.

"How's he supposed to protect a baby god?" Will questioned since the dog didn't seem like it could fight off a monster, let alone a titan. He got his answer when Hunter grew to the size of one of those English double-decker buses with sharp flawless white teeth the size of swords and claws to match and powerful limbs making him look even bigger, "…I stand corrected."

Andi looked at Annabeth in confusion, "But why was he around my neighborhood?"

Hunter shrunk down to his previous size, tail wagging and nuzzling against Andi who Will noted was standing as still as she could though from her occasional twitches she was fighting the urge to return the dog's affection. Annabeth gave an approving nod at this even as she laid out her hypothesis, "Zeus must have sent him there. I mean, Thalia told me that at times Amaltheia would show up and lead her to weapons and safe places around the country after she ran away from home. So I guess Hunter was staying around to protect you, until you figured out who you were."

Andi knelt down and rubbed Hunter's neck as a smile played on her lips. Guess her dad wasn't as big a stiff as he came off as after all.

"What I have to ask is, why is he here now?" the son of the bow said, still glaring a bit at the dog for biting him.

"Cause he loves me." Andi told him, rubbing her nose against Hunter's. Though Will caught her muttering to herself under her breath about, "At least, I hope that's why."

"Let's go with that." Annabeth said, sounding unimpressed, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Gotcha." The daughter of Zeus nodded and ruffled Hunter's head, "Come on boy, we've got a mini quest to finish." Hunter barked and happily trotted after her.

"Great," Will muttered as he took up the rear.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group arrived at a rundown shack that was apparently their goal. It was small, dilapidated, and thick with filth. It had a dead snake nailed to the front door that was shriveled up and had in fact broken off from the bottom half. The shack was half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks that wrapped around it like an inanimate hand; which seemed to be a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby. After all, the trees served to block all light and the view of the valley below. The building was deserted; its brick walls were crumbling and mossy, and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles choked what was likely once a garden of sorts, the tips brushing the windows which were cracked, some partially shattered, but all covered in a coat of grime.

"Someone lived here?" Annabeth questioned aloud because it was an architectural nightmare to her.

"Seems so," Will added, while staring at the dead snake, clearly pondering why someone would nail a dead snake to a door even as he glared at it.

Apollo's kids have always hated snakes because their dad was the Sauroktonos, the Lizard-Killer. It was similar to how spiders bothered kids of Athena from the whole Arachne thing. Now, children of the sun didn't fear snakes, they just didn't like them since one had bothered their grandmother, Leto.

Andi was looking around, "I don't feel any wards." She stated and walked closer, Hunter right at her side while sniffing around. Andi looked at the dog and knelt next to him and rubbed his head, "Hey, boy. You feel anything in there?" she asked, probably thinking that since he was an immortal dog, he must have super senses or something.

Hunter barked to that.

Andi grinned at him, "Well, let's play an oldie but goodie. Fetch the evil item, boy, go get it!" she cooed at him as Hunter barked and rushed into the house, bringing the door down like it was a doggie door.

"He likes fetch, huh?" Annabeth asked, a small smile on her face.

 _I might not trust that dog yet. But it's good to know that not all of Andi's childhood was terrible._

"Yep! You should see him with a tennis ball, catches every one you toss at him."

Will rolled his eyes. "He must really like licking balls, huh?"

Andi blinked at him. "How'd you know?" She asked innocently as Annabeth glared at him for the comment.

 _Really, Will? I know you're jealous, but was that necessary?_

Will just ignored Annabeth, and replied, "lucky guess."

They heard things being broken inside as Hunter returned a few minutes later with a suspiciously pristine ornate gold box in his mouth, trotting up to them triumphantly.

"Good boy!" Andi cheered as she took it out of his mouth, paying no heed to the sliminess of some parts; and bent down to scratch Hunter behind one ear, much to his approval.

"It could be rigged." The blonde girl commented as she knelt next to the box that Andi had placed on the ground.

Andi nodded, "Yeah, Voldie is an arse like that."

"Who?" the blondes asked her.

"Oh right…I never did tell you about him." She gave a quick telling of her history with the man she called the Dark Moron, leaving her two companions staring at her with wide eyes.

"Andi, you never told me some psycho terrorist has been trying to kill you." Annabeth frowned sternly at her, feeling terrible for her even as she was furious at her friend from keeping it from her. All she knew was that Andi's mom was murdered, she hadn't known that the guy's wraith had been harassing her since she started going to magical school.

"Meh, I'm sure you've heard enough sob stories. Not like mine is much different."

No no, it actually was.

Will frowned, also very clearly upset. "So, he just haunts you in a way?"

The black haired girl shrugged, "I guess so, he is just so annoying!" She whined.

"Yeah," Annabeth said dryly, "A man constantly trying to kill me would annoy me too."

"Right?!"

Annabeth and Will both shot Andi sharp looks.

"That wasn't meant to be a joke, Andi." Annabeth said sternly. "Someone out to kill you is no joking matter."

Andi wilted a little at the glares her friends were sending her. "Well, how else do you want me to deal with it? Cry? Be upset? Like that'll do anything."

 _Ugh! I forgot that taking refuge in positivity like humor is how Andi copes with things._

Will seemed to recall that too, if his change in tack was any sign. "Andi, we're just worried about you. Maybe the Wizarding World, with its crazy people out to kill you, Dementors, and who knows what else, isn't a safe place for you."

Andi looked down, before muttering in a small voice. "Chiron said something like that too."

Obviously sensing her distress, Hunter nuzzled Andi's side and whined comfortingly.

"Then maybe we're right." Annabeth pressed.

"Maybe." Andi conceded, before continuing almost pleadingly. "But let's not talk about this right now, okay? Let's just open this box and finish this quest."

Annabeth exchanged a look with Will and he nodded.

"Alright. But Andi," the aforementioned girl looked at Annabeth then. "When we get back to camp, you're telling us everything, and I mean _everything_ , that's ever happened to you in the Wizarding World."

Under the determined looks from both Annabeth and Will, a cowed Andi just nodded her acceptance.

"Good, Andi, then let's open this box." Will said as he gestured at the box.

The daughter of Zeus looked at him thankfully and then nodded. She proceeded to use her sword to open the box. In it, sat on a seat of plush velvet, was a large black stone on an ugly lump of gold as a band.

Despite how ugly it looked, Annabeth suddenly felt inexplicably drawn to it. She wanted to put it on. To admire how pretty it would make her lo—

Annabeth's thoughts were suddenly derailed by a loud bark from Hunter. _What just happened?_ And from the looks of confusion on Andi and Will's faces, they had been affected by whatever that was too.

"What was that? It was like a Siren's song or something." Annabeth commented as she shook her head trying to clear the lingering sense of want that seemed to focus on the ring.

"Whatever it was, Hunter broke us out of it." Will said with a grateful nod to the dog, which shot a happy bark back.

"Hunter is the best." Andi said as she absently scratched the dog behind the ears and drew her sword, which she then used to carefully remove the ring from the box, making it a point to keep it as far away from her as possible.

* * *

"You know Hecate's list mentioned that the stone on that ring is the Resurrection Stone, an artifact of Thanatos'." Andi mused longingly even as her mind raced with the possibilities. The Stone could let one bring forth shades of one's loved ones from the afterlife. With it she could see her mum again. The only thing she saw of her now was that constant nightmare of _that_ night. If…if she could just talk to her…

"Andi?" Both Will and Annabeth were calling out to her, but the daughter of Zeus wasn't listening. She still too caught up in thinking about whether to use the Stone.

It was only when Hunter bumped into her hard and whined unhappily that Andi snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Just dreaming about what-ifs." Andi admitted sadly. She didn't face her friends, so she didn't notice the concerned looks they shot her.

Gathering her resolve, before it failed her again, Andi raised Skyline and without fanfare stabbed the Horcrux.

The Stone cracked when the blade first touched it and let out a screaming wail, "Is that supposed to happen?" Annabeth questioned.

Andi just shrugged, she wasn't sure. So she gestured to Hunter, who gave it a sniff before barking affirmatively.

Just to be doubly sure, Andi fished out Hecate's list and quickly confirmed that it was done.

"It's destroyed." the daughter of Zeus confirmed in a chipper tone as she stood up and grinned at her friends, "We completed what we had to do. Time to go home." she stomped the band into the ground and kicked dirt over it while pocketing the stone.

"I guess so." Will nodded, "So we taking another cab back to London?"

Before anyone could say anything, Hunter barked and grew big.

Andi grinned at him before turning to face her friends with a mischievous smile, "Nope! We have our ride, right here."

"Well at least this should be faster than a cab ride, I think." Annabeth said, even as she eyed Hunter's size for a moment before turning to Andi with a dry look, "A little help, he's kind of too tall, Andi."

"Oops! Right." The blue eyed girl nodded and floated them onto Hunter's back while she held onto his ears.

"Gods, I can only imagine what the Mist is going to make the mortals see," the wise girl commented, but Andi waved her off.

"Relax, Bethy, I've got it covered!"

Will looked intrigued, "Oh, what are you going to do?"

Andi just smirked, "Simple." She looked forward and shook Hunter's ears, "Hold on tight…let's go, boy!" she ordered with a big smile.

Hunter let out a mighty bark and moved.

"AHHH!" the blonds cried out as they held onto the fur of the large golden dog for dear life. Behind them, a trail of fire followed where Hunter ran.

"This is great!" Andi cried out happily as the wind rushed by.

 _This is better than a roller-coaster!_

"Andi!" the blondes cried out in alarm even as the girl giggled up a storm.

Even with all the drama this was still looking to be the best Christmas holiday she'd ever had!

* * *

 **Done and done. Thanks to my amazing team of Nameless and Sieg as always!**

 **Whoever can guess what Hunter is from is awesome, period. Anyway, this is Andi's first X-Mas at Camp Half-Blood. More to see in the next chapter.**

 **The boar was an idea I had for forever, knowing it would be a good reference to use plus one wicked monster to fight, right?**

 **Nameless: Aside from the physical monsters, we also introduced a little more monsters of the heart and mind for Andi to fight in this chapter. In particular, how it's become increasingly clear that she doesn't really have a place in the Wizarding World. At least not one which she'd want to fill at any rate.**

 **Sieg: *Lying dead on the floor, crushed by Psychology and Philosophy Textbooks***

 **Speaking of dead and on a more serious note; a moment of silence for actor Alan Rickman. He played the role of Severus Snape (and his awesome performance in Gone Baby Gone) in the Harry Potter films, and had passed on Thursday 1/14 from a short battle with cancer. May he rest in peace.**

 **Finally, we seem to be running through our buffers between Andi and Alkaid, so we're going to be slowing down our usual release time from once a week, to once every two weeks. Fair? Fair.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Seventeen: So** _ **That's**_ **Why Pops Made Laws...**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

They had gotten back to Camp relatively fast, which raised quite a surprised stir. Though what really caught everyone's attention was Hunter. Not that his arrival at camp seemed to faze everyone. Chiron had responded with little more than a raised a brow, which was quite the underwhelming reaction in Andi's opinion, while Mr. D was indifferent to the dog's presence. They simply decreed that the dog would be her responsibility and thus the golden retriever moved into Cabin One with Andi, where a big fluffy doggy bed — with squeaky toys and a tube of fresh tennis balls — was already waiting for him.

Zeus' doing no doubt.

She had placed the Resurrection Stone on a tiny velvet pillow inside a glass dome on her wall of trophies, right next to the piece of Ares' shield. As for the pelt of the Calydonian boar, she'd given it its own space by hanging it on the wall behind her bed.

It made a cool headpiece.

While Hunter's reception was pretty underwhelming the one to bringing the pelt back was great. Not only was Chiron extremely proud of them, but the whole camp was too. Especially after Will, who was good at telling stories, told the whole tale.

Well everyone was full of praise except Mr. D who just waved off the achievement by saying they didn't even bring any bacon back, so in his mind, they did rather poorly.

Everyone was used to the resident god's dismissive attitude towards them though, and shrugged it off.

After the celebrations for their successful mini-quest died down, the rest of the holidays zoomed by. Andi spent most of her time playing in the snow with Hunter and her friends, and racing the nymphs (she was getting faster apparently).

Though she did take the time to get some Hermes Express forms from Chiron and used one to mail the Stone back to Thanatos, even got a nice thank you card from the god in reply. That had been accompanied by an invite from the goddess Artemis to join her Hunters, as she'd apparently seen her slaying of her Death Pig as a sign that she was worthy.

Not knowing what the Hunters were all about, Andi had gone to Annabeth for an explanation. According to Annabeth, they were a bunch of immortal warrior girls sworn to the goddess and who had forsworn, Annabeth's words, all romantic love with men. That last bit settled things for Andi, since having a family one day was one of her dreams. While she didn't know how that would work, she was pretty sure she needed to marry a guy for that. So joining the Hunters was out. So with Annabeth's help, she wrote a polite "thanks but no thanks" note in reply.

It was around this time, that Andi got around to telling Annabeth and Will — in full blow by blow detail — about her time in the Wizarding World. By the time she was done talking about Hogwarts, her friends, Dumbledore, and Voldemort, her fellow demigods were not pleased. Annabeth looked appalled while Will seemed really unsettled. They had tried to tell her that the Wizarding World wasn't doing many favors for her with how unsafe it was — Their lives were already hard enough as is, as Will put it — and suggested that maybe she should leave it. But Andi brushed them off, she didn't want to just up and leave her friends there. Still, she felt a bit uneasy about how serious her demigod friends were about it, and more importantly, with how much she was starting to agree with them.

For Thalia's birthday on the 22nd of December, Andi and Annabeth along with Hunter, had celebrated by sitting around the snow covered tree as Andi told them stories from school, just trying to feel closer to her older sister. She even put a party hat on one of the branches, which made Annabeth burst into giggles since Thalia would never wear one of those pointy hats.

Altogether, Andi was having loads of fun.

Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Soon it was the twenty fourth and everyone was cheering and celebrating at the Christmas Eve party, even Mr. D had got into the jolly mood by making it even more festive via his powers as the party god. Everyone was having a blast!

Andi herself was joking around with Annabeth, both wearing Santa hats, as they sipped some eggnog. Even Hunter was dressed up and wearing a pair of fake antlers as he chewed on a festively themed, red and green tennis ball.

Chiron had even joined in by putting on a white Santa beard with a matching Santa hat, which made him look like a fit Santa centaur.

Cabin Ten was practically skipping around, shoving boys and girls together and holding sprigs of mistletoe over their heads, trying to spread the love as always.

They tried to put Will and Andi together, which the girl found a little weird, but Hunter jumped up and ran away with the mistletoe they were using, getting the girls to glare at the dog for ruining what they called a perfect 'Windi' moment.

Seriously, what did that even mean?

The daughter of Zeus was looking around and saw the Dionysus kids spreading infectious party cheer which prompted an idea to spring into her mind.

"Andi?" Annabeth asked with a raised brow, "what's with that sly look you've got?"

Indeed, Andi did have a sly smile on her face.

"Well," the pixie-esque girl replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "I believe I need to do my good deed of the holiday. Be back soon!" And with that she rushed over to the blond sons of the wine god.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Andi!" Castor and Pollux replied with cheer, clearly having a great time.

"I've got a question for you two."

Castor and Pollux looked at each other., "What?"

Andi's smiled widened, "How would you like to perform a Christmas Miracle?"

The blonds blinked in surprise at that and asked what she meant by that. After Andi quickly explained it, Cabin Twelve hesitantly agreed.

"But, what about our dad?" Castor asked with a frown.

Andi waved him off. "Oh, no worries, we'll only be gone for an hour at most."

"Sounds cool to me." Pollux said as they went over to the campfire undetected, since most of the celebrating was happening in the pavilion.

Andi looked around for her Aunt Hestia but couldn't find her anywhere. She was probably up on Olympus celebrating with the rest of the gods. Pouting a little at that, and thanking her foresight, she told the twins to wait a bit and quickly ran back to her Cabin to grab the small satchel of Floo Powder she'd bought just in case. Sure she could have just called for her Aunt, but if she was really at a party, she didn't want to disturb her.

Thanks to her speed she was back in a flash and with a quick application of the magical powder, the campfire changed to floo green and the trio of demigods stepped into the flames and toward their destination.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, along with his grandmother Augusta, walked along the halls of Saint Mungo. The boy's face sullen over having to spend another Christmas seeing his broken parents. Sure he loved his parents but the two of them had been driven mad after being tortured by the Lestranges during the war with Voldemort. So much so that they couldn't even recognize who he was, and probably not even realize that he even existed. As such, spending time with them, was actually quite a painful affair.

He'd told his grandmother as much, but she hadn't cared. In fact she'd given him a terrible scolding for thinking like that. To her what his parents, especially his father, had done was something to be honored. And the best way to do that was to visit them. Never mind, that doing so and seeing them as they were now hurt Neville beyond words.

They went up to the fourth floor that was designated for spell damage and was just about to enter the permanent care ward when a nurse rushed past them. Not that unusual really, there must have been an emergency. What was unusual was the nurse skidding to a sudden stop next to them.

"Madam L-Longbottom?!" She squeaked.

"Yes?" The Head of the Longbottom family answered with a delicately raised brow.

"We, we were just about to floo call you!" The nurse said, panting as she fought to catch her breath.

Neville felt his pulse quicken in anxiety, and he was sure his Gran's did too, though she didn't show it, "Did something happen to my Frank and Alice?" She questioned, voice stern and unflappable as always.

"Well, yes!" The nurse shouted, "Follow me, quickly!" She said, running back to the Longbottom room, both family members rushing after her.

When they entered, they saw a sight that could not be forgotten.

Frank turned to his mother, eyes no longer broken, but brimming with life, "Mum? Is that you?" He questioned.

The woman next to him gasped, "Is that? It can't be! My baby!" She said, pushing aside the mediwitches and held out her arms to hug the boy. She would've fallen right off her bed, after so long bedridden there was no way she could walk, but thankfully the medical staff managed to grab her. Despite that though, she never once let her arms fall, and even continued to look at Neville invitingly.

"M-Mum?" Neville asked, his voice heavy as his breath quickened.

"My baby, my baby boy." Alice Longbottom gushed, tears streaming her face.

"Mum!" Neville cried out, rushing forward to accept her hug, eyes flooded with happy tears.

"How?" Madam Longbottom questioned, her voice wavering in a way that Neville had never heard before.

"A Yule Miracle, madam, that is all we can say." The nurse next to her said as Frank reached over and joined in the hug that his wife and son had still not broken, ruffling Neville's hair as he did so. "They were the same as usual until about twenty minutes ago. We've been running scans, but they're perfectly fine, no mental scarring even. It is as if nothing happened!"

"Mum," Frank smiled brightly and gestured to her to join the hug, "Still wearing those stupid hats, I see. I thought I told you to change styles last time I saw you."

Neville thought she'd refuse. His grandmother had never been one for physical displays of affection, or much in the way of affection at all. But to his surprise, she didn't even hesitate and quickly joined in, hugging all three of them so tightly that Neville thought their spines would snap.

"It is about time you got yourself together," the woman replied in a tight tone, her voice quivering.

Neville saw his father, just smile ruefully as he replied, "You know me mum, just need a d-decade or so."

He frowned then, an incredibly sad and longing look on his face at he gazed at his son.

"Well, you have much to catch up on." Augusta Longbottom said chidingly.

"I intend to do that." He said to her but knitted his brow and pulled something that was attached to his mother's back. He read it and smiled, turning to his son, "Neville, you have a letter." He said, handing it over.

Through his tears, Neville read it:

 **Merry Yule, Nev. Now buck up kiddo! Show Hogwarts just what you can do, because with family supporting you, you can do anything!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **From your Jolly Christmas Miracle.**

Neville gave a teary smile, "Thank you," he said to whoever did this.

 _Just thank you so much._ The speechless boy thought to himself even as he continued to bask in the joy of being reunited, truly reunited, with his parents.

Down the hallway, Pollux popped his head around the corner, Castor did the same over him a moment later, with Andi following suit right after as she parted the edges of her invisibility cloak.

"Thanks guys, you made my friend really happy." She smiled softly for Neville, _The kid deserved this._

"Hey, it was no problem." Castor assured her.

Since Castor and Pollux were sons of Dionysus, the god of madness, they could spread that madness.

But, like their dad, they could also cure it.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were insane, so the two members of Cabin Twelve were able to cure them.

After Andi told them the tale, how could they not use the healing aspect of their power?

"Still, thank you." Andi said, and she really meant it.

Pollux just smiled, "Well, I think we should go now."

"Yep!" Was Andi's cheerful reply as they turned and under the protection of her cloak snuck back to the Floo and through it Camp.

* * *

The first thing they saw as they exited the campfire, was Mr D. waiting for him. Just standing there looking mightily displeased with his crossed arms and purple eyes twisting in a way that unnerved the daughter of Zeus. Chiron was there too, giving a rather stern stare despite the Santa get-up. Hestia had also apparently gotten back from Olympus and was idly poking the campfire.

"So, care to tell me where you three have been?" Mr. D demanded.

"Um…" Andi trailed off, about to explain but Hestia stepped in as she continued to poke the fire gently, a pleased smile on her face.

"Now now, Dionysus," the goddess cut in with her ever calm tone."They did something wonderful, you should be proud of your boys." The goddess told him before proceeding to explain what Andi had done with the help of his sons.

After hearing it, the god's stern look towards his sons softened a great deal but as he looked at Andi his anger, if possible, seemed to grow even greater than before.

"While that is all well and good, they _did_ sneak out of the camp. It still calls for punishment."

"More chores?" Chiron suggested.

Mr. D gave a single nod.

Andi gave the two an awkward smile, "C-Can we get some wiggle room in terms of the duration with this?"

Chiron frowned at her and sighed. "I knew giving that to you last time would backfire."

Andi pouted at this. "That's not true."

"Enough!" Mr. D snapped, drawing everyone's attention back to him, even Andi's pout fell away as she became the subject to his incensed violet gaze. "While you did accomplish something good, you _still_ broke the rules." He told her sternly while giving Andi the stink eye, which was frankly quite terrifying since his purples eyes had started to to swirl like a vortex.

Andi's eyes rolled back a little as she was engulfed by a vision at the sight.

It was about herself.

Only, well, the best way to describe the scene would be terrifying.

The daughter of Zeus was covered in blood, surrounded by a field of corpses while cackling like a loon. With everything around her reduced to rubble, she was acting like some chaotic psychopath. In between laughing like a madwoman, killing people and causing wanton destruction, she was demanding that everyone around her worship her 'magnificence'.

Shivers arced up Andi's spine along with a side of panic at how nuts she was in the vision, it was as if she had become Voldemort or something.

"This is what happens to you, Andromeda Potter, when there are none of those rules that you are so fond of thinking are beneath to hold you back. How do you like it? Consider this a little class on why rules are important and why you should not put _my sons_ at risk when you choose to be the _arrogant brat_ you are and break them." The voice of the god of madness echoed in Andi's mind as the vision faded.

As Andi's perception of the real world returned, she could hear her Aunt Hestia scolding the god.

"—children, Dionysus! I think my brother should take away that power while you're here if you're going to just fling it around all willy-nilly like that."

Mr. D merely huffed an annoyed sigh at this, ignoring her and simply said, "I'm going to go think up some chores."

Giving each of the demigods a steely look, though Andi could see his eyes softened when he eyed his sons, the god stalked off towards the Big House, Chiron following behind him.

The three demigods waited till Camp's two directors were out of sight before heaving a sigh of relief that the ordeal was over.

Looking exhausted, the twins waved goodbye to Andi and headed back to their cabin, leaving the demigoddess with her Aunt.

"Thanks for the help, Auntie Hestia." Andi said with sincerity, her hands still a little shaky from the vision.

The child-like goddess sighed as she tended to the campfire, "As we've all said, you did a wonderful thing today, Andromeda. Dionysus went far past the line with his madness vision, but I do agree that you need to be punished for breaking the rules. They are there for a reason, dear. If we didn't have them, it'd be the Fourth Age all over again, and no one wants that."

Andi only looked sullen, upset that no one was really standing up for her.

* * *

It was the next day, the twenty fifth, Christmas day.

Andi was so excited, despite the fact she knew she was probably about to get assigned a ton of chores as punishment for her good deed yesterday, that she woke up at the crack of dawn and rushed through her morning rituals. All in the hope that she'd find a gift waiting for her. Though she had no idea where gifts were exchanged in Camp. Lucky for her, her first gift was waiting for her right in front of her cabin door.

It was in a long and thin package, the paper was red with gold ribbon binding it. It had no listed sender, but Andi didn't mind that. It was probably from some god or the other who wanted to be all mysterious, maybe Thanatos for helping return his Resurrection Stone? Or maybe even her dad, trying to keep from appearing like he was playing favourites with her? Opening it quickly, Andi was thrilled when a broomstick rolled out of it.

Why?

Because it wasn't just any old broom. It was her dream broom.

The Firebolt.

The handle was made of polished ebony, and the twigs were hazel. Twigs which form what she'd read had been specially chosen and tuned to provide more precision in turning. The metal parts of the broom were goblin-made ironwork, a first for a broomstick, which served to increase the stability and power in adverse conditions and prevented slippage on the foot grips. It even had the registry number in gold.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

Man, Ron was going to flip out once he saw it!

Andi's joy was short lived though as she quickly spotted what else was waiting for her on the front step of her Cabin. A long list detailing all the chores that Mr. D had assigned her for punishment. Putting the Firebolt down, Andi took a quick read and just froze in shock. Not only was the list absurdly long, it even had plenty of chores with deadlines set for today, Christmas Day! Was Mr. D trying to ruin her Christmas?

 _Right. Stupid question. After how angry he was with me, of course he would._ Andi concluded with slumped shoulders.

She shot her new broom a look of intense longing but quickly shook her head.

 _There's no time for that. If I don't get started on these chores, like right now, I'll never finish them by today. And who knows what else Mr. D will come up with for me to do if that's the case._ Andi thought to herself sadly, while hanging her head.

Picking up the broom, she headed off to find the camp's resident magical specialists. Since she couldn't pla-err… practice with it yet, she might as well drop the broom off with the Hecate kids to have it checked out. Just in case. She wasn't stupid after all. She kinda doubted the broom came from a god, it wasn't their kinda thing. So that left wizards and well…the only wizards that could afford sending her a broom like this weren't exactly people she trusted. That paranoia wouldn't have stopped her from trying it out right away, it was just that cool, but now that she couldn't use it anyway? Well, better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

The Hecate kids, which Andi had been sad to note were a lot fewer this year than when she first arrived, were more than happy to help Andi look over her broom. They were fascinated by all the magic that was involved though they were curious why Andi would need the broom examined. After Andi had explained her reasons, the Hecate kids had assured her they would go over the thing with a fine toothed comb to make sure it was safe for her. They were quite offended on her behalf that some nobody wizard would dare target a fellow demigod.

Mid-way through her many chores for the day, Andi found herself teaming up with Castor and Pollux to help clean out the stables. She'd taken the time to apologize to the two for getting them stuck on punishment duty over the holiday but the two had waved her off saying that they thought it was worth it to have helped her friend like that.

Between the Hecate kids' determination to keep her safe as a fellow demigod and Cabin Twelve's response to them being unfairly, in her opinion, punished, by the end of the day Andi was feeling quite happy despite being zonked. They both showed just how great her family at Camp was.

As if to further prove this point, Andi was just about to crash in her Cabin after a long day of chores when she got visitors. Apparently, having learnt about her punishment detail, Will, Annabeth and Silena had decided to organise a small celebration at the end of the day for her and Cabin Twelve, after they'd finished their chores for the day, so that the three could still join in on some of the Christmas Day cheer.

So it was that after a tiring day, Andi was joined in her Cabin by the aforementioned trio plus Castor and Pollux to chat over a cake that Silena had baked for the occasion. They even exchanged gifts!

Castor and Pollux gave her some apple cider to help celebrate the holidays declaring that, "even if we're stuck doing chores, it's still the holidays. So let's enjoy it when we can."

Annabeth, as expected, gave her a book. One titled _Obedience Training for Dummies_ about dog training. Hunter whined a little at the sight of it but was mollified when Annabeth explained that it was more for Andi to understand how to command Hunter rather than how to have Andi train him, since he was well-trained already.

Silena give her a light brown, leather aviator jacket with a white fuzzy interior and a British flag patch sewn onto the right shoulder, and a Royal Air Force logo on the other.

Will gave her some more music for her iPod plus a book he got from the Hecate kids on cloud magic, commenting that it, "might help you with that new power up you picked up."

Percy had sent his present via snail mail delivered to Camp. It consisted of two gifts actually. One part was actually a bag of blue cookies from his mom, while the other was a gift voucher for a store selling sneakers and a catalogue for the same store from himself. Apparently Percy couldn't pick out a specific gift for her. Though to be honest, she appreciated him letting her choose a lot more than if he'd had chosen for her. No offense, but Andi didn't trust her cousin's taste in shoes.

Katie had followed Percy's style both in terms of gift and delivery, sending her some of her homemade cookies via the mortal mail.

Andi greatly appreciated the gifts from all her friends, and hoped her own were just as welcomed. She'd given Bethy a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ , which she knew the budding architect would spend forever reading and admiring the castle's design and history.

For Cabin Twelve, she'd gifted them all her remaining candy to apologize for getting them punished alongside her. Not that she said as much, they wouldn't have accepted her gift if she did, that much she was sure.

Silena had ended up receiving some magical fabrics she ordered from Madam Malkin's. Seeing them had left Silena awestruck at the possibilities, so she said, and she'd promised to make Andi something using them. Andi was honestly looking forward to it, Silena was a great fashion designer and she respected her style.

She'd gotten Will a book on magical diseases in the hopes it would give the healer a laugh. The book had done the trick for her after all. The wizards had some very silly diseases.

As for Percy, she'd mailed him a sneakoscope in the hope that it would help him avoid any ambushes. Though she also made a mental note to remember to get his mum something next year too, as thanks for the cookies.

She'd similarly mailed Katie her gift of some seeds for some magical plants and a catalogue from the Herbology store she got them from so Katie could pick out more. She hoped the daughter of Demeter liked it.

By the end of the gift exchange and mini-party, Andi was so pleased that she'd almost completely forgotten about the fact that she was being punished right now.

Well, for one night at least.

* * *

It was pretty routine until New Years. Andi would fly on her Firebolt a little, plus hang out and train with Annabeth and Will. She even sparred with Clarisse. Well, she did that in-between finishing up her mountain of chores. Thank the gods she managed it.

But on the matter of her combat training, she was still trying to find her own style in terms of her swordsmanship and overall combat style, but Andi felt it was coming along well. She knew whatever she ended up coming up with would involve a lot of dodging. She like that a lot since trying to block blows from Clarisse hurt her arms if she was honest.

New Years was a blast, literally. Cabin Nine made all the fireworks like during Fourth of July and it was better than the New York City show.

At least in her opinion.

Unfortunately, New Years also meant the end of her holidays. So the next day, after her goodbyes to her friends, and hugging Hunter goodbye — and telling him to be nice to Will — she returned to school.

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, she told Ron about the Firebolt. Ron was, naturally, gushing over it.

Unfortunately, Hermione spotted them with the broom and despite the cold shoulder she'd been giving the both of them had come over to see what it was. Ron, the idiot, made the mistake of dreamily telling her all about how wonderful the Firebolt was. Which in turn led to Hermione getting suspicious about who sent it and declaring that no one Andi knew would send her something so expensive.

Hearing that stung. Did Hermione think Andi was so pathetic that people weren't willing to spend money on getting her a good gift? She did not even begin to mention that the muggleborn hadn't even given her anything this year, not even a bag of candy like Ron had when they met up.

To add salt to this wound, Hermione had then proceeded to demand Andi get the Firebolt checked out by the Professors, refusing to accept Andi's assertions that she'd already had it looked at.

Andi was so upset at this point that she'd just pointed at the door to the compartment and demanded the other girl leave. Huffing in self-righteous anger, the muggleborn had stalked off.

Not even an hour after reaching the castle, McGonagall had shown up in Gryffindor Tower and confiscated the broom, declaring that it would be striped and dismantled to check for jinxes and such. It didn't matter that Andi claimed it was perfectly fine, that she had ridden it for hours during Winter Break, they were certain that Sirius Black had sent it to her.

Hermione had tattled to McGonagall about the broom.

That hurt Andi deeply, one of the best presents she had ever gotten was taken away from her and all because Hermione was worrying over nothing. More importantly, it showed Hermione didn't trust her word. At all.

Andi would never forget this betrayal.

To say that it led to a row between the Golden Trio was a massive understatement. Ron considered the broom being stripped down to be a criminal act itself and was really angry with Hermione. His anger further fueled by the fact that her cat kept trying to eat his pet rat. Typically in such circumstances, Andi would have played peacemaker between them, but with the daughter of Zeus also furious with the bookworm this time around… Hermione was left utterly friendless.

In response, she had taken refuge in the library with neither Andi nor Ron were willing to mend things. Not before she got off her high horse, admitted she was in the wrong and apologized.

* * *

A couple days later, Wood had come to Andi, going on about her needing a broom. To which Ron told him about the Firebolt and Wood almost went rushing off right away to talk sense, his sense, to the deputy headmistress. He managed to rein himself in long enough, though, to check with Andi if she was going to be okay if, for some reason, Dementors showed up at the match again. Andi assured him that if they did she'd be ready this time and that she'd be fine. Seemingly reassured by this, he'd surrendered to his first impulse and ran off to find McGonagall.

Andi just shook her head in exasperation at her mad Quidditch captain.

Unfortunately for Andi, despite his enthusiasm, Wood failed to move McGonagall either; as a few days after first going on the crusade to liberate her Firebolt he came to see her.

"Bad news, Andi. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She-er-got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me...you'd think I'd said something terrible...then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "'As long as necessary, Wood'... I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Andi. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick...you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Andi flatly with a dull look. She had standards.

The whole fiasco with the Firebolt and Hermione's role in it soured Andi's feelings for Hogwarts a great deal. As much as she hated to admit it, it was making her agree more and more with the low opinions her friends back at Camp had of the Wizarding World.

* * *

January faded imperceptibly into February, with both plagued by bitterly cold weather.

Valentine's Day was uneventful for Andi, she got a lot of letters, as usual, which confused her since while a lot were from boys there were some that were from girls. Plus, she honestly didn't understand why so many people, many of whom she didn't even know, seemed to like her. She asked Ron what he thought but he just shrugged and said people were weird, something Andi nodded to in agreement.

That didn't stop her from being flattered by all the attention, though.

One letter did however catch her eye. It was from Will and was really simple. It was in fact not even a so-called Valentine and had probably just coincidentally arrived on the 'special' day. It was the run of the mill stuff about how he missed her at Camp. Heck, the only mention of Valentine's Day was a one liner about how it was coming up and that he hoped she'd enjoy it. It was nice of him, so she sent a cheery reply back.

Unfortunately, the fact that she'd singled out Will's letter had not gone unnoticed. As the Gryffindor Team's Chasers, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia; who had been helping her with sorting through all the letters quickly caught on and for some reason decided to tease her about it.

"Ooh," Angelina said, plucking the letter from Andi's hands, "What's this?"

"Hey!"

The older Chaser gave the daughter of Zeus a sly look, "out of all the letters you get, this one gets your attention? This calls for inquiry, does it not girls?"

Alicia grinned knowingly. "Oh yes, we thought our little Andi didn't like boys yet." She giggled as Katie nodded her head.

"She's just growing up it seems." She teased as Andi puffed up her cheeks at that.

"Give it back, Angelina, now!"

"No," the cocoa skinned girl teased as she read the letter, but it was in another language. "Um," she took out her wand and tapped it, changing the language to English, "Much better!" The oldest Chaser hummed while leaning towards Andi, "now, who's Will~?"

"A guy from back home." Andi answered simply, giving her a dull glare. "Happy?"

"No~pe," Alicia singsonged as she took the letter and read it, "What's he look like? He cute?"

"Details!" Katie begged with a clap of her hands.

Andi frowned at that. "Well, he's tall," she answered. "Short blond hair, sky blue eyes," She listed off Will's features, which seemed to cause her older friends to develop giddy looks, "... and a nice smile, now that I think about it." She mused with a tilt of her head.

"Smile, she likes his smile," Alicia giggled.

"Hush," Katie swatted her, "What's his career focus?"

"He wants to be a muggle doctor, kinda runs in the family you could say."

"Like McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy?"

"Never heard of it." Andi stated, but Angelina wrapped her arm around the shorter girl.

"Oh Andi, we're so proud of you!" She cooed, while the other two nodded, giggling in excitement.

Andi just knitted her brow in confusion, "Why?"

"Our little Andi, having a boyfriend." Katie sighed dreamily, a hand on her cheek. "Oh, I thought I'd prepared myself for this day." She jested with a mock sob, making Alicia snicker.

Andi on the other hand went bright red. "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed loudly, "He's just a friend from Camp!"

"Who's a boy." Angelina pointed out with a cheshire grin, "So, friend plus boy, equals boyfriend."

"That's Pre-K logic!"

Alicia nodded, "Perfect logic really."

"He's just a friend!" Andi complained with pink cheeks as they continued to tease her about it for the rest of the week.

Seriously, they were so weird.

Will wasn't her boyfriend, right?

* * *

The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Andi still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron standing hopefully at her shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.

"No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told her for the twentieth time, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

Andi took the teacher's dismissal as yet another sign that Dumbledore and his people, after all that was what the Professors were, didn't respect her one whit. If they did, they wouldn't have _stolen_ , yes that's how she saw things, her property and refused to return it.

At least her anti-dementor lessons were going okay, not at the rate she had hoped, but still well by Lupin's word. By now she was able create a solid Patronus most of the time, though even in her best attempts, its form was at best indistinct.

But she could tell that it was relatively bird-like in shape.

Despite that though, the lessons were actually quite uneventful. Lupin would just have Andi cast the spell repeatedly, offering critique here and there. She'd once suggested he try to get his hands on a Dementor for her to practise. She'd meant it as a joke really, but Lupin's horrified reaction was enough to make her never suggest it again.

As such, what became the most noteworthy part of these lessons was the time she spent chatting with Lupin. Of which the most memorable was the time they took a break as he broke out some butterbeer and discussed Sirius Black. Specifically, they talked about how he was sentenced to be kissed by the Dementors once recaptured, and how that basically meant having his soul sucked out and whether or not if that was fair.

Andi told him bluntly that it was a coin flip for her, as it was both just and unjust. Just, since he would get a fate worse than death; and unjust, since he couldn't be judged for his crimes by a higher power. She didn't add the bit about how that by higher power she meant her uncle, Hades.

A uncle that she hoped would condemn Black to the worst tortures he could come up with if he got the chance.

* * *

It was after one such anti-Dementor lesson that Andi ran into Professor McGonagall while on her way back to her dorm.

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is. We've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all. You've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter." The Head of House informed the demigoddess.

Andi's jaw dropped. She was holding out the girl's Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Andi asked, stunned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling, though it became a little forced when Andi replied.

"It's about time you lot returned _my_ property." Andi commented scathingly as she took the broom from the older woman's hands.

"Yes, well it's yours again." McGonagall said shifting uneasily for a moment before regaining her equilibrium and changing the topic. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter, you'll win, won't you? We are in the lead thus far, something I've delightfully reminded Professor Snape."

"I did get a feel for it, but you ignored me on that." Andi pointed out in her usual blunt fashion, getting a bit of color to blossom on the cat Animagus' cheeks.

"Well, yes. Now, scoot, Potter." She waved Andi off who gleefully turned on her heel, grinning while she carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower, though not before the Third Year shot the professor one last accusing look.

Leaving the uneasy teacher behind, Andi turned a corner only to spot Ron dashing toward her, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah...anything," answered Andi, her heart lighter than it had been in a month.

"So you seem happy." Ron said suddenly, looking at her closely. "Mind if I ask you something that might upset you?"

Andi looked at him with narrowed eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I think we should make up with Hermione." Andi was about to immediately object, but Ron held up his hands and said, "Hear me out. Look, she's been a mess lately and well…I just really think she needs a friend, right now. You know how besides us, she has no one."

"Fine." Andi said crisply, she wasn't happy about Ron's suggestion. But she had to admit he had a point. Hermione was falling apart, her insane workload was killing her and the lack of any friends was just making it worse. "But only because I'm in a good mood today." Not that Andi was going to admit any of that.

"Great!" Ron said with a nod. "She's in the common room now working, for a change—"

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance. Neville had clearly lost the list of future passwords the knight was going to use, again, so Andi decided to give the poor boy a bone.

"Oddsbodikins," said Andi to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Andi was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt, asking all kinds of questions.

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Andi and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Andi and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

"I've got it back," said Andi, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron, but Andi kicked him in the shin, "Ow!" he looked ready to ask why she'd done that, but Andi's glare shut him up.

"Well, there might have been!" Said Hermione sternly. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

Andi smothered her first response that Hermione should have trusted her when she'd said she had the broom checked out already. If she said that, there would just be another fight. Instead, she just ignored Hermione and said, "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic anyways."

"Ron, I live in the girls' side. You can't go up there."

"…I knew that." He said pink faced and went to give Scabbers his tonic.

"Can I sit down, then?" Andi asked Hermione.

"I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair, making space for Andi who promptly planted her rump on the spot.

The sky girl looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay entitled "Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity" and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over that they were working on for Ancient Runes.

"Mione, you look shot. Take a fiver."

"Pot meet kettle." Hermione stated as she continued reading. "I know you sneak off, still, at times during the night."

Andi chuckled and scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "You know me like a book, Mione." She had been sneaking off to train in the Room of Requirement.

"Someone has to."

Andi inwardly bristled at this. Here she was trying to reconcile with Hermione and the girl in question was _still_ being a mother hen!? Why were they friends again?

Oh right, when Hermione wasn't being controlling, she was actually a pretty good friend. With that in mind, Andi ignored Hermione's latest offensive remark and pressed on.

"Still, why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Andi asked, watching her friend lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary. Andi found it and gave it to her.

"I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," the black haired girl said, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart. She could understand why Percy complained about math so much, it looked like a headache.

"Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's -"

But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Andi never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table, "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what —?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Andi looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like—

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Andi leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

* * *

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Andi couldn't see how they could ever possibly make up.

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks' attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since before Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since he met the feline.

Personally, Andi wasn't sure if Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and was trying to be fair —she was Zeus' daughter after all — and play peacemaker between her two friends. But even she had to admit that the evidence pointed towards Ron's version of events. When she'd told Hermione that, the muggleborn had lost her temper with Andi too.

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" She shouted shrilly, hurt in her features. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it?! Just leave me alone, Andi, I've got a lot of work to do!"

Andi had refused to do so. She knew Hermione didn't mean it after all. So she kept sticking close to the other girl, reminding her to take her meals, to not work too late into the night and basically did everything she could to prevent her friend from overworking herself to the point of serious harm. All whilst being careful not to bring up Scabbers or Crookshanks.

At all.

She was avoiding the powder keg that those two pets represented with a ten foot pole!

After a while, when Hermione became sure that Andi wasn't going to abandon her, the muggleborn started becoming kinda clingy. Always sticking close to Andi wherever possible and dragging the demigoddess around to places like the library when she needed something for her classes.

It put a big crimp on her friendship with Ron, since he was avoiding Hermione like the plague, but he understood. He was after all the one who had first pointed out that the girl needed help. So even if he was on the outs with her, he still got why Andi felt the need to stay with her.

Ron was cool like that.

Which was why Andi didn't want to lose him as a friend, but neither did she want to lose Hermione either. But as things stood, she'd have to make a choice between them soon.

* * *

It was in the midst of this turmoil between the Golden Trio that the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match came up.

Their Seeker was a Chinese girl named Cho Chang. A girl the school widely regarded as cute, something that Andi could admit was true, but didn't change the fact that _she_ was definitely still the cutest Seeker this school had. She was the best too, which was why she was going to trounce this girl. Quickly.

During the match, Andi had spotted out of the corner of her eye what she'd thought were a group of Dementors and so had used the Patronus Charm on them. A feat she'd accomplished at about the same time as she caught the Snitch and won the match. She'd accomplished this so quickly that it was basically record breaking.

She was more proud of the fact she fought off the Dementors honestly, which was why she was bummed to discover that the so-called 'Dementors' was really the Slytherin team trying to sabotage her, the arses. McGonagall stripped them of house points and gave the entire team detention for a week.

There was a big party for the win in the den of lions, which almost everyone joined in.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. Spotting this, Andi broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Did you even come to the match?" Andi asked her, uncertainty in her tone. She had been trying to get Hermione to lighten up, but the other girl was as stubborn as her at times and was continuing to insist that she was fine with her mind boggling workload.

"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, Andi, but I need to read this by Monday."

"Come on, 'Mione, come and have some food," Andi urged, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't, Andi. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway..." She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "if Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them."

Hermione burst into tears. Before Andi could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Andi hissed at Ron, upset that he was being such a prat.

"No," said Ron flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Andi. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

"Well, maybe Crookshanks didn't do it!" Andi shouted at him and stormed upstairs after Hermione.

Andi tried doing everything she could to get Hermione to stop being upset, even snuggling up in her bed with her and just trying to talk to the girl while being her adorably goofy self. But the bushy haired girl keenly kept focus on her book she had to read. After an hour of trying, the aerokinetic girl gave up with a sigh and closed her eyes, taking occupation in Hermione's bed to annoy her for being so stubborn.

She had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, her Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way over the trees ahead, and she could only catch glimpses of it between the tree tops. Anxious to catch up with it, she sped up, but as she moved faster, so did her quarry. Andi broke into a run, and ahead she heard wings flapping, gathering speed. Now she was running flat out, and ahead she could hear screeching as the sky boomed. Then she turned a corner into a clearing and—

A loud scream was heard throughout Gryffindor Tower.

Andi woke in a jolt, jumping out of Hermione's bed in her knickers and white spaghetti string top as her instincts made her go see what had happened — damn hero complex! — and ran downstairs.

She saw Ron and the other guys in his dorm enter the common room as well. It was deserted, barely lit with the glow of the dying fire, and still littered with the debris from the party.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

Andi looked at Ron as some of the boys stared at her with wide eyes, not that she noticed, "What happened?" She ordered Ron to explain, which he did in a rush.

A few of the girls had come down their staircase wearing dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing. Even Hermione came out, draping a robe around Andi's shoulders as she did, which the demigoddess wordlessly fastened to cover herself up even as she focused most of her attention on Ron's mess of an explanation.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce, Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare or—"

"I'm telling you—"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around, "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare—"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw!"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You-you did?" Professor McGonagall spluttered, turning puce. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

Andi's palm met her face with a resounding smack that spurred the others into chaos.

"Dammit Neville."

* * *

Three things happened as a result of Black's latest break-in. First, Ron became an instant celebrity as everyone, and Andi did mean everyone, seemed to want to know what had happened that night. Professors, students, heck even the portraits were interested. Ron soaked up the attention, milking it for all that it was worth in the way only one child out of many would know. As someone whose Fatal Flaw was the desire for attention, Andi could see the allure herself. Though it seemed the limelight was giving him plenty of excuses to stay far away from Hermione and thus by extension Andi, something which made her feel quite sad. Hopefully, the interest would die down soon.

The second thing that had happened was that Neville was in total disgrace. Not just among the Gryffindors but the whole school. He was now branded as the idiot who let Sirius Black almost murder one of his classmates. Everyone was giving him the stinkeye and/or avoiding him like he was some kind of untouchable. This time, not even Andi had much sympathy for him. It _was_ his stupid mistake that almost got Ron, one of her best friends, killed after all.

Thirdly, thanks to the break in, security around the castle was stepped up a notch. The Professors were now spending their free time either enhancing the wards or escorting students around the castle. No one, not even the teachers themselves, were allowed to travel alone anymore. And any students had to be escorted by at least one teacher. It was incredibly tedious for the staff and made their lives hell, but they were quite visibly determined to do everything they could to keep the students safe.

Andi was so impressed by this that she'd, after some discussion and getting the agreement of Fred and George, proceeded to inform Lupin, the Professor she most trusted, of all the various hidden passages found in the Marauder's Map. She hoped that it would help the teachers seal off some of the potential ways Black was coming and going from the castle. She was careful however not to mention the Map itself, it was after all part of her own personal defense against Black.

Unfortunately for Andi, it seemed she was not the only one worried about her safety. For as part of the enhanced security regime, it was now decided that she -as Black's most likely target- would now not be allowed to go _anywhere_ without a teacher to follow her around. This meant that the teachers escorted her from class to class, and one of the female teachers, usually McGonagall would camp out in the Gryffindor Common Room and shadow here after classes ended for the day and even had a spare bed set up in her dormitory so they could spend the night guarding her.

It was maddening for Andi who suddenly found that with such insane levels of scrutiny she could no longer sneak off to go train or any number of other things that she'd taken for granted.

This was especially galling because she was increasingly sure that there was something off with everyone's assumptions about Black's motives. If the madman really was after her, why had he gone to the boy's dormitory? And after realizing he'd gotten the wrong dorm, why hadn't he just silenced everyone there and moved on till he found her? After all he'd already proven twelve years ago that the lives of innocents meant nothing to him. So why hold back?

No matter how Andi thought about it, there was something really Poseidon level fishy about the whole thing.

* * *

It was in this climate of tension and doubt that the time for a trip to Hogsmeade was upon Andi once again. Like always Andi was going with her best friends Ron and Hermione. Except this time, with her two friends very much at odds, she was forced to split her time between them. She'd first gone to Honeydukes with Ron to stock up on her supply of candy and then after saying goodbye to him had met up with Hermione to pick up some stationary she needed at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Andi was frankly quite miffed with having to split her time like this between her still feuding friends, but with no other choice she had to live with it. She just hoped the two reconciled soon, she didn't know how much more of their fighting she could tolerate.

Besides Andi's troubles with her friends however, there was in fact a much bigger difference with this Hogsmeade trip. That being the fact that it was being chaperoned by all the Heads of House. If that was all, Andi probably wouldn't have noticed much less minded. But sadly, the strengthened security that had prompted the change also included having her followed the whole day by her Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

Exhausted by the whole thing, the situation with her friends and the teachers shadowing her day and night, not just today but ever since Black's break in, Andi headed over to the Three Broomsticks to have a butterbeer in the hope it would help her relax. She'd invited Hermione — mainly to be polite, she'd really just wanted to be alone — but the other girl had declined citing the need to go finish some work that was due soon.

And so, Andi found herself alone with McGonagall drinking a round of butterbeers together in the Hogsmeade pub.

"I apologize, Andi, for following you around. But with Black still on the loose, we just can't take any chances."

Andi frowned at this, upset that they believed she needed a babysitter. She could honestly take on Black without much of a problem, but relented to let the older woman do her job. Not that shadowing a student for their safety was part of McGonagall's job as a Professor. No, Andi was thinking of the woman's job as Albus Dumbledore's henchwoman.

"It's fine I guess, it's part of your job and all." She admitted to her head of house, prompting a surprised look from the older woman.

"I must say you have been surprising as of late, Andi." McGonagall stated with an honest tone, "You still behave childishly at times, especially with how you're treating the Headmaster," Andi scoffed at this, "but you've...matured as of late, in other places. It's nice to see."

Andi just let the Dumbledore bit slide, she knew the old witch was too biased when it came to Dumbledore and would always take his side.

Andi tentatively said, "I've been learning to be more...grounded."

McGonagall nodded to this, and went to open her mouth, but paused, shaking her head.

Andi assumed that she was going to ask if her new 'maturity' had to do with her family, but held her tongue. _She's learned some tact? Or has Dumbledore decided that the direct approach failed and is trying a more indirect one?_

"Andi, would you like to know more about your parents?" McGonagall asked suddenly, making Andi stop in her tracks.

 _I kinda know a lot about one of them than you do or likely ever will._ Andi thought but could see what the Professor was getting at. She was trying to butter up the the demigod for stalking her, or maybe for something later.

But still, the point was, she really didn't know much about her mum and step-dad. All she ever got was people telling her that they were 'good' people.

That honestly did nothing for the girl.

What were they like? What were their quirks? How did they do stuff? What hobbies did they have?

Those were the kinds of things she wanted to know. You know, actual meaningful things.

Considering her question for a minute, she decided to test the waters, "What's the deal between James and Snape? Dumbledore mentioned that Snape owed James a life debt, but everyone else I've ever asked made it out like they hated each other. If so, how the hell did Snape come to owe James a debt like that?"

 _Let's see how much you're_ really _willing to share._ Andi thought to herself. _No one ever wants to talk about this, so it'll be a good gauge._

McGonagall grimaced and Andi was almost sure she wasn't going to answer.

"It's complicated."

Said every adult ever.

But much to the little demigod's surprise, the Professor continued, "It's true, The two hated each other. It was almost as bad as a centuries old family feud. In no small part because they both loved your mother, Lily."

 _Too bad neither really won on that front. No, let's not think about that._ Andi quickly dismissed the thought, not even wanting to wonder how her mum and dad met up.

"It only became worse when Lily picked James." McGonagall said, her eyes unfocused as she seemingly recollected simpler times, "But James and his friends, the Marauders as they liked to call themselves, bullied young Severus something horrid. Though, he did get back at them as well as he could."

Andi winced at this, her opinion of James had just taken a dive with her newly stern view on bullying.

"Thankfully they both grew out of it...mostly." The woman finished dryly.

"And the life debt?" Andi asked curiously, making McGonagall purse her lips.

"It was all James' and...Black's doing. Yes, they were the best of friends, I'm sorry Andi." she explained smoothly, but Andi ignored it since she already knew this.

 _What's with everyone in the Wizarding World always assuming I don't know a damn thing!?_

"They set him up to be attacked by a werewolf."

Andi turned her head sharply to the woman, her face filled with horror. "What the bleeding hell!? That's way too far for any kind of prank!" She nearly screamed.

McGonagall nodded to this. "The plan was for Black to stop Snape before he got hurt, but sadly, Black didn't show up...too distracted with his skirt chasing." She frowned severely. "James, when he found out, raced to save Severus' life."

Andi was unimpressed by this, James had put Snape in this set up in the first place. She balled her fist in anger and asked, "And how were they punished? I mean, you can't just let that go right?"

"Oh, they were given detention for the rest of the term."

Despite her stern tone, Andi couldn't help but just gape at the older witch with a dumbfounded look, "Let me get this straight, they almost killed someone, and all they got was detention?!" She exclaimed.

McGonagall merely shook her head, "Neither boy meant for it to go that far. And you know how boys are at your age: always doing something foolish for their own fun. Breaking every rule they can to test the limits, both the system's and their own. Since no one truly got hurt, it was the best course of action."

Andi was shocked into silence by how McGonagall was defending them.

 _Is this what happens when you just let rule breaking go? People start going too far, thinking they can do anything to get what they want?_ For a moment, Andi recalled the terrible vision that Mr. D had given her and shuddered. _I get it now._

Her Aunt Hestia was so right, rules were made for a damn good reason.

And punishments as well.

* * *

 **Done and done! Thanks to the usual team of Nameless and Sieg as usual!**

 **Andi did some mail call and got some nice stuff for X-Mas. The aviator jacket she got kinda looks like Tracer's from Overwatch, but long sleeved. Anyway, the Resurrection Stone is back with Thanatos, Artemis is getting interested in bringing Andi into the Hunt since you know, she killed one of the biggest Hunting Prizes in Ancient Greece.**

 **I had Neville's parents cured because he honestly deserves them back. He's a good buddy to Andi and she likes her friends to be happy. Simple as that. Of course she was punished for it -Mr. D is an emotional god for a reason- you can't just skip out from camp like that. And yes, Percy did in SOM, but he had Hermes backing him; "Even if we break the rules, if something good comes out of it, we might not get in trouble." Or the quote was something like that, right? Besides, Andi** _ **needs**_ **rules while Percy has a good head on his shoulders to not abuse this. Andi would, enough said. But still, my girl is learning one step at a time, you go kiddo. *Sniffle* Like a baby bird leaving the nest!**

 **Nameless: Yeah, some people might be screaming double standards. And that's entirely true, but that's because of who is involved here. Unlike with Hermes in SOM, Mr. D, Hestia and Chiron are not gonna back Andi up on this front. Mr. D and Chiron because they run the camp and Mr. D in particular because Andi just demonstrated the arrogant disregard for things they think beneath them (like rules) he hates about demigods AND did so by endangering his sons by bringing them out into the mortal world. Hestia because she's goddess of the right ordering of domesticity, which includes following the proper rules of conduct within a home.**

 **We also have Andi and Hermione make up, but a lot of things have happened that has no doubt strained the relationship a touch. So stay on the lookout for that!**

 **Nameless: As for the parallel between Andi's rule-breaking tendencies and the behavior that led the Marauders to almost kill Snape. Some might think it's a stretch, but it's really not. Condoning rule-breaking like Hogwarts does [pranking, outright bullying, blatant racism, etc.] in fact leads to the belief that the rules need not be followed and people can do what they like. This has been repeatedly proven both in scientific trials and in real life. And once you think rules need not be followed… Well you get someone like Andi in Mr. D's vision.**

 **Sieg: Well, this is it for me. My last chapter. It's been fun guys, but I'm taking off from being E4E's beta for reasons that'll stay between us. Hope you guys enjoyed me trying to help. Maybe my successor will be even better, who knows?**

 **We did Sieg, good bye my friend.**

 **Sieg: So, for the last time from me: Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Chaos Equation**

 **Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Andi was currently in a pair of blue short shorts and a white tanktop, standing in a boxing stance with her hands held up in front of her face and waiting to lash out. She was in the Room of Requirement doing some training after finally losing her patience with the Professors constantly shadowing her and using the Mist to mess with the mind of her current stalker, Sinistra, to sneak away and train.

"Ready, Lulu?"

"Ready!"

The daughter of Zeus took a deep breath and struck forward with a quick left jab.

As her fist struck out, a small formation of compressed air fired off her fist and from fifteen feet away hit the punching bag that Luna was holding steady.

The impact of the air sent the blond flying, only to land on her butt a few feet away.

"Ouchie."

"Sorry, Lulu!"

Luna, who was in grey sweatpants and a blue tee-shirt shook her head while standing up, "It's okay, just have to position my feet better it seems." The younger girl stated with mild embarrassment, getting back into position.

"Hehe," Andi rubbed the back of her head with some embarrassment of her own. They were currently training in hand to hand, or rather, Andi was trying something that she and Luna -mostly Luna- had thought up.

Using air to add some 'Umph' to her punches -and kicks too- and to strike from a longer range.

"Okay, set." Luna said with a nod, her feet positioned a bit wider than before as she held the bag.

Andi nodded and did a rapid right left combo, making the bag ripple from the blows and Luna grunt even as she held strong under the barrage, "That was good. Now, try kicking again."

Andi did so, swinging her leg up causing an arc of compressed air to strike the bag.

"I felt that one," Luna groaned, her naturally wide eyes widened just a bit more than usual.

"Gonna live?"

"Ha-ha."

Andi just grinned at her, ran up to the bag and punched it with her fist, showing it didn't have as much power as the air attacks.

"Please continue that." Luna said, clearly quite happy to not have to endure the bag being hit like a sledgehammer.

Andi kept up practicing with the bag for a couple more sets before swapping out with Luna. The blond wasn't much for close quarters combat, but understood the need for it and thus even without much of a knack for it, did her best.

That said, she was a complete beginner at it and so Andi was more than capable of holding the bag steady and letting her mind wander.

 _It's just after the Easter Holiday. So the Quidditch finals are in a couple of days, this Saturday. We're up against Hufflepuff. Honestly, who'd thought it? Them beating Ravenclaw_ and _Slytherin was a shocker._

Her brow creased in though, _It's all thanks to their Seeker, Cedric Diggory, or the sexy one according the Gryffindor Chasers. Gotta watch out for him. He might not be as good as me but he could still get lucky._

Cedric was this tall handsome guy, the kind of guy girls would swoon over like dummies. In a way, he reminded her of Luke, you know, before the blond git went total traitorous jerk-face on the camp.

And he tried to kill Percy like a cliché Bond villain.

That _was unforgivable!_

Andi was broken out of her thoughts when a fist planted into her gut, "Oof, okay," the pixie-like girl wheezed out, "Nice one, Lulu."

Luna beamed, "Well, you were staring off into space. So, I decided to ground you."

"…Oh," Andi looked like she was going to break into tears as she ruffled Luna's hair affectionately. "I've taught you so well." She praised proudly, getting a wider smile from Luna.

"Thank you." The Ravenclaw chirped happily.

Andi rolled her shoulders. "I think we'll end it with some practice for my powers before hitting the showers. That okay with you?"

Luna nodded and agreement and as was usual for her started talking about something completely unrelated. "I'm happy that you and Hermione had made up, Ginny was quite upset that you two were fighting."

Andi agreed to that, "Me too…I just wish I could tell her, tell Ron…about all this." She sighed out as Luna patted her shoulder.

"Someday, hopefully." Luna offered in an oddly subdued voice while shooting her sketch pad, with her drawn visions of the future, a quick glance.

Andi, unaware of her friend's uneasiness, cheerfully asked, "You seeing that in the future my cute little seer?"

Luna just gave her a small sad smile. "Maybe? You were saying something about finishing off with some practice with your powers?"

She hated when her friend changed the subject abruptly like that to avoid telling her about the future. Andi understood that Luna was only doing it to protect her and to let the Fates work it out on their own, but it grew old fast.

She wasn't going to badger the other girl about it though, so she accepted the change in subject with grace. "Right! Let's get started!"

At her declaration, a practice dummy appeared in front of Andi. After inspecting it for a moment to see if it would fit what she had in mind, the daughter of Zeus took a few paces away from it. Luna, on the other hand, was going as far away from the aerokinetic's target as she could.

Andi turned to face the target and concentrated on calling upon the newest aspect of her powers: her cloud manipulation.

When she'd received the book on cloud magic from Will at Christmas, Andi had been hyped to start learning all about it. But she quickly grew bored since a lot of the basic stuff inside were things she could already do with her powers. So she ended giving up on learning the magic per se and instead duplicating the effects the spells in the book talked about with her powers.

Right now she was trying for one of the coolest spells the book had to offer. It was simply called [Cloud Bullet Rain], a little unimaginative name that basically described exactly what it did.

Slowly a couple dozen condensed roughly spherical clouds formed around Andi's still form, solidifying into solid projectiles. When the daughter of Zeus was satisfied that they were ready, she sent them shooting at the target with a thought.

A couple of the bullets shot right through the training dummy like the spell Andi was emulating intended. But most were nowhere close. One hit the dummy like a cannon ball and ripped its head right off, a few others just dented its skin, and the rest just broke up mid flight.

"Drat! It's still not working." Andi whined as she eyed her handiwork.

"Well, at least you're making progress. Most of them are staying intact enough to at least hit the target." Luna offered reassuringly. "Some even did better than that." The blond girl added as she looked at the dummy's head on the ground.

"True."

"Want to try again?" Luna asked.

Andi shook her head. "I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong first."

"Research?" Luna suggested.

Andi nodded. "Pretty much. Which means we're done for the day. Well, time to hit the showers." She said, walking off to the side area to clean up after the good workout.

Luna nodded and moved to do the same.

* * *

Andi gritted her teeth as she zoomed through the air on her Firebolt.

It was the Quidditch finals and it was, much to Andi's surprise, actually a tough match. The Hufflepuffs were a lot better than she'd thought they would be.

Despite that, Gryffindor was still the best and the score proved it. It was seventy to forty in Gryffindor's favor.

 _"And Katie scores for the lions again!"_ Lee Jordan announced.

Okay, eighty to forty.

She was looking for the Snitch which seemed to be faster than usually, but that wasn't her main issue.

Cedric Diggory was. He was on her tiny booty like some stalkerous fanboy! She had been doing dives and one-eighties and even the Wronski feint, twice, but he was stuck to her like glue.

Even if she had the faster broom.

She did another feint and got him off her tail for a moment.

Wait?!

Her ADHD caught a glint of gold.

There! The Snitch!

She flew towards it.

 _"What's this?! Has Potter seen the Snitch?"_

"Bloody hell, Jordan!" Andi shouted in rage as she sped up.

 _"Sorry Andi!"_

But Cedric was on her tail again. She gave chase, her body melding with her broom from how tight she was holding it against herself. She was going at maybe one-thirty mph as the winged ball dove down.

The daughter of Zeus followed, her opposing Seeker racing to catch up.

It was heading right towards the ground, if she didn't time this right, she would be eating turf the hard way.

She was about two feet from the ground when her hand shot out like lightning.

Andi pulled out of her dive, her toes digging into the ground as she flew over it. Thrusting her hand into the air, the stadium exploded. The daughter of Zeus soared above the crowd, the tiny golden ball held tightly in her fist, beating its wings futilely against her fingers as she zoomed to the ground and performed a landing.

Then Wood was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; he seized Andi around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into her shoulder.

It was really creepy.

But she'd let her captain have this one moment.

Andi felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina, then Alicia, and Katie joined them too. Pretty soon, the whole team was singing "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" in joy as they all became tangled together in a many-armed hug. One that left Andi almost squeezed to death by her teammates.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Andi had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosettes cheerfully telling her that, "Yeh beat 'em, Andi, yeh beat 'em!"

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Andi, were Ron and Hermione. They were giving each other the stink eye even as Andi was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

If only there had been a dementor around... As a sobbing Wood passed Andi the Cup and she lifted it into the air, the daughter of the sky felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus.

Giving it back to Wood, Andi raced to her friends. Ron looked like he was going to congratulate her, until she felt her wrist gripped in a tight hold. Craning her neck, she saw Hermione practically pulling her away from where Ron was and towards the castle.

Frowning, Andi said, "C'mon, Mione. That's being kind of unreasonable." Seriously, for someone who claimed to be mature, Hermione could be anything but!

Hermione turned to face her, her eyes filled with anger, "So you're taking his side?!"

At this card being tossed in her face, Andi just sighed and backed down.

Picking a fight with her right now was a bad idea. Doing that would leave Hermione friendless just when the muggleborn needed the support the most.

 _But I'm seriously starting to care less and less._ The child of Zeus thought as she was pulled into the castle.

Seriously, the appeal of just ditching both of them to rid herself of this headache of a situation was getting better and better every day.

Andi couldn't help but compare Ron and Hermione to Percy and Annabeth. While her two demigods friends may argue at times -Mostly at the start of their quest- they were still good friends despite their parentage being against them.

Percy was loyal and not a wanker like Ron was half the time. Whereas Annabeth was brilliant and actually respected her space unlike Hermione.

Both her first best friends just...seemed to pale in comparison in fact.

From the way they fought with each other and used her as some kind of middlewoman, it's as if they weren't actually friends.

* * *

A couple of days later as Andi's Transfiguration class ended, the young demigoddess was giddy with happiness as she cradled an adorable bunny in her arms, cuddling it tight even as McGonagall grabbed the back of her collar.

"You cannot keep it, Potter." The Professor informed her sternly.

"But, but! I made it! It's so cute, and fluffy, and cute!"

"No." The head of house said and with a flick of her wand, Andi was holding nothing more than a stone statue.

Andi pouted, dropped the statue and crossed her arms. Upset at being thwarted, she stomped away from the older woman, Hermione falling in by her sides as she exited the classroom.

"You did really well on the Lapifors spell in today's class, Andi." Hermione offered soothingly.

"I like bunnies." Andi shot back in lieu of a proper explanation.

Hermione just gave her a tired smile even as she gave a long suffering sigh. "If only you were as diligent in your other subjects."

"Hey! It's not like I'm doing badly or anything." Andi protested.

"No, you're doing fine." Hermione admitted. "But you could be doing so much better if you just applied yourself."

"Oh give her a break, Hermione." Lavender Brown said to the two friends as they met up with the rest of their classmates who had headed off before them. "Not everyone can be as much of a _genius_ as you are."

Hermione bristled at the other Gryffindor teasingly calling her a genius and was about to cause a scene.

"Well, I think I did pretty good in Transfiguration today." Andi said before the muggleborn could do or say something stupid. "I mean, at least I managed to turn my statue into a rabbit. Most people's statue didn't get that far."

"I only managed to get mine to grow some fur and bounce on the desk a little." Parvati Patil chimed in, playing along with Andi's little distraction to avoid a fight between their two best friends. Something that her and Andi had unfortunately plenty of experience doing. Hermione and Lavender didn't get along.

"That I think was still better than how I did in Charms last week." Andi admitted with a sigh.

The third years had been learning the freezing charm that day. And all Andi managed in that class was some ice cubes which melted fairly quickly. Admittedly, it wasn't that bad. Some people only managed to create a slight chill in the air. But it was still nothing compared to the couple of people, like Hermione, who had managed to conjure whole blocks of ice.

"You didn't do that badly there either, Andi." Hermione reassured, after giving Lavender one final glare. "You just need a little more practice with the charm."

"Right. Right." Andi agreed easily. "So what do we have next?"

"Potions." Hermione informed. "So come on."

"Gah!" Andi groaned, falling to her knees and throwing her arms in the air, "Noooooo!" she said dramatically.

Hermione just grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back to her feet, showing an impressive amount of strength, "Come on, you."

"…Why are you only this strong when I don't want to go to class?!"

"Because someone has to make sure you don't wander… and do something stupid like, I dunno, explode something by 'accident'."

"Oh come on, name one time I-"

"First year, Professor Snape's class?"

"Oh right." Andi muttered to herself.

Thinking back she really was quite the hellion wasn't she? Thank the gods that she'd grown out of that. Chiron was a great help in getting her to see how truly terrible the things she did was. How what she thought was harmless fun actually had consequences, big and small, for people.

Unaware of Andi's self-reflection, Hermione continued listing her friends' many outrageous acts. "And then there was what you did in Professor Sprout's greenhouse last year."

"I know, Hermione. Don't need to list everything." Andi whined. "Geez."

"Well, you could do with a reminding, Potter. It might actually keep you in line." Snape said from the door to his classroom. From the looks of it, he had also just arrived.

Andi frowned a little at that. "Professor, you're never late. Anything up?"

"Just delivering a potion to Professor Lupin." Snape explained as he swept into the potions lab.

"Come on." Hermione ushered her in, Andi followed even as she pondered why Lupin was needing potions from Snape again. Was he unwell again so soon?

* * *

"Ah, Black Lake." Professor Lupin smiled as he and his DADA class took a small trip down to it for a lesson. The lake was huge, about half a mile wide in diameter and it glistened in the afternoon sun, thus creating quite the picturesque view. The man allowed his students to take in the sight for a moment before he coughed to gain their attention. Once they had all turned to face him, he began his lesson proper. "Now, while the Black Lake has never been a true issue to the faculty and students, it is still home to many aquatic creatures. Some of them quite dangerous."

"Like the giant squid!" Seamus Finnegan said.

"The squid is indeed a resident of the Lake." Professor Lupin agreed. "But it is very tame and not a threat. No, I mean things like sprites and other possible hostile creatures. We've studied a fair number of them in class already. Which is why we're here today. To look at them in their natural environment. So to start us off, let's find a few of them shall we? Ten points to whoever can spot something!" He encouraged with a bright smile.

All the students rushed towards the lip of the lake, eyes peeled for anything that could give their house some more points.

Andi wasn't that into it, but Hermione just dragged her along with that eager beaver look on her face she got whenever even the slightest chance to impress a teacher came up.

With a bored glance around the lake, the demigod lazily searched for some water creature as Hermione was contemplating whether she saw a merman or some seaweed.

"Gods this is boring." The daughter of Zeus said, her ADHD making her go stir crazy. It was like watching paint dry, but somehow worse.

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say as a tentacle suddenly broke the surface of the lake, latching onto Andi's ankle.

"Uh…" Was all she could get out until she was dragged into the watery depths.

She couldn't even hear her name being cried out as she was submerged.

What she did hear was a high cacophony of high pitched screeches that might have been some kind of strange language. One that she obviously didn't understand. Well except for one word. It was heavily distorted by the harsh, piercing voices but she could make out, if barely, the name 'Poseidon' being screamed at her over and over again.

Instincts kicked in as she started to thrash about wildly. She felt more tentacles grab onto her as she looked around the murky water. Only to find, much to her dismay, that a swarm of freaky green half people, half squid things, had her surrounded.

Water started to fill her lungs, and she started to freak out and panic.

As the demigoddess continued to futilely struggle, she suddenly saw red lights blaze down into the dark waters from overhead. They hit a number of the creatures and forced them away from her. Andi then felt something grip her around the waist as she was yanked from the lake.

With a thud, she landed on soft grass and began hacking out water. Hermione was by her side in an instant, even as the rest of her classmates crowded around her. Lupin pushed them aside as he knelt down to look her in the eyes with worry clear in his face, "Andi? Are you alright?!"

Coughing out some more water, Andi gasped out, "Do I get the points?"

* * *

Despite her apparent nonchalance in the face of the attack, in truth Andi was badly rattled by her newest near death experience. Not with the nearly dying. That bit she was, sadly, used to. It came with the life of a demigod. What _had_ shaken her up was that she hadn't thought her Uncle Poseidon had a grudge against her. The one time she met him, he had been almost friendly. So to suddenly have water demons try to kill her in his name was quite the shock.

It was because of this that as soon as she had a free moment after the incident, she'd shot off to her dorm and sent a letter to Percy complaining to him about his dad and asking him if he knew what she'd done to offend his dad enough to deserve being on his hit list.

The issue troubled her so much - she hated the idea of one of the more decent members of her godly family being out to kill her - that she took to training harder than ever before in the Room of Requirement. Destroying at least, by Luna's count, no less than three dozen dummies in the course of the two days that it took Percy to reply.

Her cousin had reassured her that his dad would never try to kill her. Poseidon did also. Apparently he'd heard about what had happened and sent a letter to Percy to forward to her, which he did, that the Grindlylows weren't acting on his orders. According to the sea god, they were probably just acting on a misplaced sense of loyalty.

Andi wasn't entirely happy to hear that. On one hand, she was glad her Uncle wasn't trying to kill her. But on the other hand, it also meant that even though that was the case, it was likely his subjects would try to kill her anyway thinking it would please him.

Though she guessed it wasn't _that_ bad. After all, what were a few _more_ monsters after her life?

At least, Poseidon managed to use the 'need' to apologize to her as an excuse to get around the Ancient Laws a little and write to Percy.

If nothing else, that made the whole fiasco worthwhile.

* * *

For the past few hours, loud thunder claps had been causing many Hogwarts residents jump in shock. A fierce storm had unexpectedly rolled in, turning the sky an inky black as it let loose a torrent of rain the size of fists.

Now, as the child of the sky god, Andi had a respect for all forms of weather, i.e. her Pops' moods. And the daughter of Zeus loved the rain, but even she had to admit, this was one of the loudest and strongest storms that she had ever seen, right up there with the one she saw in her dream at the start of the summer.

She was enjoying a free period and with nothing to do -bar homework-, Andi had decided to see what the heck was up with this downpour.

Using the Mist -a demigod's all purpose escape from supervision magic- Andi befuddled McGonagall enough to get away and sneaked out of the castle, only to be met with a downpour that was positively blinding.

Spitting water out of her mouth, she couldn't help but complain. "Oh come on, I look like a wet kitten, again!"

Determined to not suffer being cold and wet any further, she held up her hand, and created a shell of air above her, to escape the damp.

Air coiling around her, Andi shot off into the sky like a missile, making it to the dark clouds within a minute. As she broke out through the top of the cloudbank, she landed on top of it.

So she could walk on clouds...Cool!

Everything was dry up top, Apollo's chariot could be seen across the darkened sky as thunder boomed under her feet, and lightning streaked along the clouds.

Oh, and there were also construction workers. There were also all kind of equipment made out of clouds like water pumps and gust machines and huge stockpiles of materials that you needed for a storm, like huge tanks of water and piles of lightning. You know, the essentials.

The workers were short, buff looking guys, that looked like they came out of Santa's workshop. They all had hardhats on, and on their backs were smoky looking wings and eyes that sparked with electricity of different shades.

Based on all that Andi figured that they had to be storm spirits, the servants of the wind gods.

"Hey, Charlie! Give me a hand!" One particularly rotund storm spirit shouted to another with a little mustache.

Charlie nodded eagerly as he rushed over, knocking over a bunch of barrels labeled in Ancient Greek as Thunder Drums.

One drum bounced and rolled into a trio of workers who were lumbering around carrying a solid piece of lightning like it was a support beam. The drum knocked their feet from right under them, as it fell from their grip, the lightning lightning bolt lit up and zapped downwards, the thunder drum exploding a few seconds later.

"Geez! Larry! Curly! Moe! I wanted that lightning to go off in two more minutes, not right this second!" One of the guys with a pipe in his mouth shouted out in frustration, lightning exploding out his ears in anger as he stomped his foot.

"Sorry boss!" The trio cried out and ran towards the pile of lightning bolts a little ways off.

Andi, awed by what was going on, walked over to the guy with the pipe who looked like he was in charge as she shook the water out of her hair, "Um, hello?"

The foreman twirled around to face her as he exhaled smoke from his pipe -which smelt like ozone- as he glanced at her, "Yes, can I help you, Buttercup?" He said rudely.

With a twitch in her eye, Andi said, "Yeah, name's Andi, not 'Buttercup'."

"Okay, I'll file that as not caring at this moment." He retorted like a smart aleck. His unruly looking workers sniggered behind them. He paused, narrowing his yellow static eyes, "Hey, how'd you even get up here? I had No Trespassing signs put up!" He glared at a duo of workers -one fat and the other skinny- who were taking a break. "Laurel, Hardy! I told you mooks to put those signs up!"

"Right on it, Boss!" They shouted as they continued their break on the lightning stockpile.

The foreman turned back to Andi, "This is an active work site. So scoot, shoo, go frolic or whatever you dames do these days."

With her fists on her hips, Andi shot back, "Hey, don't talk to me like that. My school is being hit by this storm, so I wanted to see what the heck was going on."

The foreman snorted, "That's your place? Ha! Sucks to be you Buttercup, Big Z himself wants this place hit hard and fast. The Zeus Special in fact." He grinned toothily.

Andi now stood there looking dumbfounded, "My dad wants what?"

"Yes, your dad wants...wait! You're the Boss' squirt?!" The foreman said, sweating precipitation. He took out his pipe and shook Andi's hand hastily, "Name's Graham-"

"Like Chapman?" Andi interrupted with curiosity.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway!" He said, a forced smile on his face, "Always glad to see one of the boss' kids on site." He continued with cheer, "Now, let's just forget what I said and we're all nice to each other, kay? Kay." He laughed awkwardly, with a pleading look in his electric eyes. He looked ready to drop some hail in his suspenders.

Andi's mouth twisted into a frown as she squinted to look at him in the eyes, obscured as they were by his hard hat, "Well, okay. Just tell me what the heck is going on."

"Yeah, sure!" He said and pulled out a hard hat from under the table he was at and dumped it on her head, "Safety first." He instructed as a lightning bolt shot off on its own. With a snarl of electricity, the storm spirit turned in another direction and started to jump up and down as his smoky wings fluttered like he was an angry canary, "Terry and Terry, I said you're working on cloud duty, not lightning!" He pointed to some spots in the clouds that were turning grey, "Get those dye bags over there, we're greying!"

"Right Boss!" The two spirits said as they hustled over to a pile of bags labeled: Pitch Black.

"Olympus! We've got one of the big boss's kids on site! Try to act professional for five minutes!" Graham groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wow, you guys are pretty disorganized." Andi couldn't help but comment, making the foreman uproar with laughter.

"We're chaotic spirits, this is us on a good day!"

Andi wondered what they would like on a _bad_ day, then thought better of it. If today was any indication she'd probably not want to be anywhere near them then.

"So~" Andi singsonged in a transparent attempt to change the subject. "Why did dad send this storm?"

Graham just gave her an incredulous look. "You mean you don't already know?"

Andi just shook her head carefully. Was she supposed to know already or something?

"You. You're the reason the Big Guy has us here! You know them almost letting you drown and all. He's pissed." The storm spirit explained. "Been like that with these _wizards_ ," the spirit said the word in a sneer. "For a long time now, mainly about you. And what happened to you in that lake," he gestured to the Black Lake far below. "Just gave him the perfect excuse to vent."

A warm and fuzzy sensation tickled Andi's heart. So her Dad actually did care? That...wow, that was aces, if not a bit embarrassing too.

A sudden especially loud and powerful burst of lightning and thunder echoed across the clouds then and reminded Andi of why she'd come up here in the first place.

"Umm… So Graham. I think you guys have made my Pop's point. Mind giving it a rest already?" Andi asked nicely, one of her hands rubbing her arm as she flashed a small smile.

"Ha!" Graham let out a laugh, "Oh, you girl, you should join a comedy team. Stop a storm ordered by Big Z? Get outta town!"

"I-I was being serious…" Andi flustered at how 'outrageous' her request sounded to the spirit.

The foreman stopped his laughed and just stared at her, "Yeah, no, I like living. So the storm's going to rage on."

Andi kicked a patch of cloud and crossed her arms. Well, there went that plan.

"So should I worry about anyone getting hurt?" The demigod pressed. She wasn't going to let anyone, possibly even one of her friends, get hurt. Even if that means defying her Father.

"Let me check! Let's see: the lightning strike page; the hail strike list; the pneumonia chart..." He said to Andi, pulling out his clipboard and flipped through a few pages. He muttered to himself, his finger skimming down the pages and tapping a few entries here and there. "We do have a bit of a hit-list. No casualties, rare for Him, just a few strikes to the school. Towers' act like good lightning rods for them. Though quite a few them are aimed at the tower of some doofus with like a ton of different names, Dumbledore somethin'. What he do to tick the Z Man off?"

Relief and a little sense of vindication - she'd come to dislike Dumbledore quite a bit herself lately - came over Andi at that as she smiled at the spirit. "That's nice to know. So, you guys my Pop's spirits, or someone else's?"

"Well, Z-Squad is in New York. This far north?" Graham puffed up his chest in pride, "We're B-Squad. We work for the Lord of the Northern Winds, Boreas."

"Huh, cool." Andi confessed with an impressive nod.

"You ain't kiddin' kid!"

Andi just shook her head a little at the horrible pun she'd inadvertently made. "Well, if no one's gonna be hurt, then I guess I'll leave you guys to finish your job."

Covered in a cocoon of air, Andi dropped through the clouds and flew back to school.

As she flew back down she pondered about the development and decided it would be a good idea to tell Percy all about it. After all, she couldn't have Bay Watch think he was the only one who had a dad who cared.

She returned to her dorm, pulled out some parchment and started to write on it.

 _Hey, Percy._

 _So my Pops totally sent a storm to avenge my near drowning. That's kinda sweet of him...I think?_

From there the daughter of Zeus went on to describe her whole encounter with the crazy storm spirits, with a special focus on what they'd told her about her dad looking out for her.

* * *

A few days after the storm passed, the finals quickly became the focus of the students of Hogwarts. As their imminent arrival could no longer be denied. As a result, the library suddenly found itself packed as the many procrastinators in the school finally realized how close it was till their fate was to be decided and flocked to its aisles to cram as much as possible.

Along with this yearly phenomenon, there was also something that was completely unexpected: Hermione had dropped Divination!

Andi thought that would have made her workload lighter, but her brainy friend was still working to exhaustion day just to keep up with all the classes she was taking.

On her own part, the daughter of Zeus was doing well in most of her classes, especially on her practicals. So she was plenty confident that she would do alright on the finals.

Well, most of them at least. Andi had just had her potion final which had her brewing the Confusion Potion. Which she thought she did pretty well if the displeased sneer on Snape's face was anything to go by. Though she could never be sure when it came to potions or Snape, hence the worry.

The daughter of Zeus was heading towards the Great Hall with the intention to grab lunch before she had her Ancient Runes final when she ran into the nutter Trelawney, the Divination Professor, passing her by in an otherwise deserted hallway.

She was just out of the woman's reach when she suddenly lurched in her direction and latched onto the demigod's arm like a vice.

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS.-" Trelawney intoned in a trance-like state before being cut off by Andi's extended fist breaking the woman's nose.

It took the sky daughter a second to register what she had done. "Bloody hell." Her shoulders slumped as she looked both ways down the empty corridor. She looked at her hands accusingly. "Ah, demigod reflexes! Why do you betray me?!" she questioned, shaking her hands as if hoping they would respond.

She looked both ways once more, "I was never here." She said, as she promptly lived up to the tried and tested maxim that discretion was the better part of valor and ran away from the scene.

* * *

A few days after the last finals, Andi finally figured out a way to fix the friendship between Ron and Hermione. Thanks to a note from Hagrid informing her that he'd found Scabbers alive and well hiding out in his hut.

Apparently Hagrid was not close enough to either of them directly to make use of the information. Which was just sad. Hagrid was one of her closest friends and he didn't feel close enough with her best friends to talk to them without her acting as an intermediary? Terrible.

Anyway, with the news about Scabbers as bait, Andi had gotten Ron to meet her at Hagrid's while she dragged Hermione down. When she'd showed up at the cabin, Ron and Hermione had been still a little cold with each other. Even though Scabbers was found safe and sound, thus making their argument completely pointless.

Her daily stalker for today was Lupin. The man looked like he was on a hairs trigger when Ron introduced him to Scabbers, who was flailing around. And was visibly reluctant to follow Andi out as she went to visit Buckbeak so she could let Ron and Hermione talk things out with Hagrid playing middleman.

Petting the Hippogriff, Andi watched Lupin from the corner of her eye. He was extremely agitated and kept shooting angry glances at Hagrid's hut. Andi couldn't help be curious why he was acting so strangely.

"Hey Professor, what's up?" Andi asked Lupin curiously as she pat Buckbeak affectionately.

"Ah!" Lupin said in surprise. "Well, I'm not actually supposed to be your escort tonight, just bring you to Severus. So I'm a little anxious that this detour is dragging on."

"Have something on tonight?" Andi's eyes narrowed as her suspicions were raised at what Lupin had said for some reason.

If possible, Lupin grew even more nervous as he replied, "Something like that."

He was saved from explaining any further though as Ron and Hermione walked out of Hagrid's hut with the jolly giant of a man behind them.

"And don't fight anymore, ya hear?" Hagrid told Ron and Hermione.

Both her friends looked grumpy and annoyed at being chided by the friendly groundskeeper. The afternoon light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still - OUCH! He bit me!"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?"

But Andi had just seen - slinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers' squeaks, Andi couldn't tell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer.

"Scabbers - NO!"

Too late - the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Andi or Hermione could stop him, Ron gave chase and pelted away into the darkness.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned.

"Let's go after him, who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into." Professor Lupin said with a frown as he and the girls ran after Ron. They could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat!"

Andi and Hermione nearly ran into Lupin's back; they skidded to a stop right in front of Ron. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron, enough gallivanting over your rat, let's just get back inside." Hermione panted, you'd think with all those books she carried she would be in better shape.

"I agree." The Professor started. "Come, let's-"

Before he finished his sentence, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws... Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Thankfully not a hellhound, Andi noted from what she could tell since there were no glowing lava red eyes.

The dog made an enormous leap, the front paws aimed at her chest. Reacting quickly, she ducked and rammed her elbow into the dog's stomach, "Hey, watch it!" She shouted as the dog tumbled along the ground, but quickly righted itself for a new attack.

Lupin got in front of them and shouted, "No, stop!"

Ron was on his feet as the dog sprang back toward them, the massive dog running past Lupin who tried to grab and restrain it, but only managed to fall flat on his back for his troubles. Ron pushed Andi aside, moments before the dog's jaws fastened around Ron's outstretched arm and dragged him away as though he were a rag doll.

Andi was just getting up to follow the dog when out of nowhere something hit Andi so hard across the face that she was knocked off her feet again. From the sounds of it, she wasn't the only one though as she heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

"Don't move!" Lupin shouted urgently. "It's the Whomping Willow!"

Andi looked up and realized that Lupin was right, they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and even in the dark she could see dark shadows, the tree's branches, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were quickly slipping out of sight.

"Ron!" Andi shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and she was forced to roll away to avoid being crushed.

"Andi, stop moving now!" Lupin barked at her.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground - but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot as, unable to take the strain any longer, Ron's leg broke. Without it to hold him in place, it was not a moment later that his foot vanished from sight.

"Professor, what was-we need to help him!" Hermione gasped in pain. She was bleeding; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ron will be okay." The man assured as Hermione stammered.

"That thing's big enough to kill him!" Andi snapped in anger as she glared at Lupin.

Lupin slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tree. A spell shot from the tip and hit the trunk, making the tree go silent.

"How did you…" Andi trailed off.

"Now's not the time." Lupin said as he turned to the girls, his face pained for some reason. "I know if I tell you to go back you won't." He stated knowingly.

"Duh." Andi rolled her eyes.

"So, we're going after Ron. But do not, and I repeat, do _not_ do anything foolish and follow my lead to the letter."

He said this with the full authority of a Professor, not an inch of the friendly air he usually carried. Like the one that would give you detention for just sneezing.

"Fine, whatever, let's go!" Andi said as she walked up to the hole Ron was pulled into.

Crookshanks darted forward, falling in next to Lupin.

The Professor shot the cat an accusing look, which was odd, but quickly looked away and led them towards the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly, moving to Andi's side, "You're coming with us?"

"Worry about your cat later!" Andi demanded. "Ron's in trouble."

"Right." Hermione said sounding chastised as she drew her wand and held it ready.

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Lupin on the other hand, waited for the girls to go down the tunnel first, all the while pointing his wand at the Willow cautiously.

"Where's Ron?" She whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Andi, following after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind her best friend.

"The Shrieking Shack," Lupin explained as he joined them in the tunnel just behind the muggleborn.

"How do you know that?" Andi asked accusingly.

"That's a long story." The Professor hedged. "One we don't really have time for at the moment."

"Fine~! But you're explaining it later." Andi demanded.

"I promise." Lupin agreed.

In the background, Hermione lit up the tip of her wand and the darkness with a simple Lumos spell.

They continued to move along the long and windy path. And eventually came to a small opening that held a dim light. They looked inside and gasped.

It was a room. A very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

The sky child glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.

"Remember girls, follow my lead." Lupin reminded as he stepped ahead them, his wand ready.

Andi pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Andi's arm. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows with a whimper.

The daughter of Zeus looked around, her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; and one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," she said slowly, her body tensed and ready for a fight.

Lupin nodded in agreement even as he lifted a finger to his lips, asking for silence.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. The trio looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Andi's arm grew so tight that she was losing feeling in her fingers. The demigod raised her eyebrow at her friend; she nodded and let go.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

"Nox," Hermione whispered as the light at the end of her wand went out. Only one door was open, so they crept toward it. They heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly in his hand, Lupin pushed the door wide open.

On what once must have been a magnificent four-poster bed, but was now quite a decrepit wreck with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Andi and Hermione dashed across to him.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Andi, it's a trap -!"

"What?"

"He's the dog... he's an Animagus."

Ron was staring over Andi's shoulder. Andi wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If his eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Lupin cried out scoldingly.

" _Expelliarmus_!" The fugitive croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Andi's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, where Black easily caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes fixed on Andi.

And that was where he made a mistake.

Andi's face contorted into rage and with a roaring war cry, air shrieking around her, she lashed out with a punch. With a fierce screech pierced the air, a gust slammed the criminal into the wall with enough force to crack it.

"Sirius!" Lupin cried out again, this time in worry as he rushed to the fugitive's side.

"Professor, get out of the way!" Andi demanded as she stalked toward the two men.

Hermione meanwhile scrambled for the wands that Black had dropped as he fell from Andi's attack, gathering them up quickly.

"Hermione, put those down." Lupin warned her, his wand pointed at the brainy girl.

"B-But!" The girl sputtered, confusion written across her face.

Andi continued advancing on the two men cautiously but menacingly, the winds swirling around her strongly.

"You're with him, aren't you, Lupin?" Andi surmised, an edge in her voice.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -!"

"Hermione -"

"- you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down -"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you!"

"Hermione, listen to me, please," Lupin shouted. "As I said, I can explain -!"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, scrambling to Andi's side, covering her body with her own as she glared daggers at the man. "You've been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, Andi, he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

Andi raised an eyebrow, was that supposed to surprise her? Between all the hints Snape was dropping all over the place and the way Lupin's bouts of sickness seemed to coincide so nicely with her sister's full moon, Andi had figured that out herself ages ago.

"Figured that out myself, Hermione. It doesn't change anything." Andi cut in with a bored tone.

"Really?" Lupin asked, looking surprised.

Andi just nodded and a smile spread across Lupin's face. "But hurry up with your explanation."

"Oh right! I'm sorry, Andi," said Lupin apologetically. "As I was trying to say, Sirius and I aren't out to hurt you..."

"Going to kill me, Andi?" Black whispered, blood dripping out of his busted lip, as he recovered his bearings just before Lupin could reply.

"SIrius! Shut up!" Lupin told his accomplice even as he eyed the demigod pleadingly. "Andi, ignore him. He's an idiot."

Andi stopped a foot away from the two men, her body tense. "Fine. But hurry up."

Lupin tried to speak up but again Black interrupted him, staring up at Andi out of those sunken eyes and said, "I killed your parents."

Andi grew furious at that and the winds around her began picking up speed, and she barely managed to keep it together.

"Sirius, seriously shut up!" Lupin snapped.

"It's the truth." He said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Andi repeated, a furious pounding in her ears.

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Andi; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Andi and looked up at her with those great yellow eyes. To her right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Andi stared down at Black and Crookshanks, her winds dying down as a downcast look crossed her face. "Great, even the bloody cat thinks I'm so off my rocker that I'm gonna kill you." She said in exasperation.

"Y-You're not?"

"No!" Andi tossed her hands in the air and glared at the men. "Just explain before I gotta smack you two like a pair of bitches."

Seriously, this was starting to get annoying.

The seconds lengthened. And still Andi stood frozen there, waiting. Black stared up at her, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.

Only Lupin had the sense to stop trying her patience.

"Sirius is innocent. He was framed for the crimes he's accused of." Lupin explained with conviction.

"All that stinking rat's fault!" Black hissed, as he eyed Scabbers with hatred.

"What does Scabbers have anything to do with this?" Ron whined pitifully as he clutched his rat tightly.

"You see, your parents were protected by the Fidelus Charm-" Lupin began.

"The one that keeps something super secret so that only the Secret Keeper can reveal what's hidden no matter what?" Andi inquired, seeking confirmation of what she barely remembered hearing about the obscure bit of magic.

"Actually, Andi-" Hermione said in a lecturing tone, probably planning to offer a richer explanation of the Charm, but was cut off by Ron.

"Not now, Hermione." The boy said in a pained hiss.

"Yes, that's the one Andi. Anyway, Sirius was supposed to be your family's Secret Keeper during the war with Voldemort. To keep your location safe. But he swapped it with someone else. Someone less obvious, but who we they thought was no less trustworthy."

Black spat on the ground then and shot Scabbers another hateful glare. "Damn rat."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew, Andi."

"You're lying! He's dead. I told you Andi that he's-" Hermione cut in yet again.

Sirius let out a deranged laugh, "Oh, he ain't dead girl!" He replied, his haunted eyes gleaming. "Boy's holding the filthy traitor in his hands."

"What!?" All three teenagers exclaimed at the same time.

Hermione looked disbelieving. But Ron and Andi figured it out almost immediately.

"Animagus!" Ron and Andi shouted even as the boy threw the rat to the ground in disgusted shock.

"That's right children, besides myself, the rest of the Marauders were all Animagus'." Lupin said in a low voice even as he calmly shot a stunner at the rat which had been thankfully disoriented by the throw. "We've been around each other so much, we'd know one from the other in an instant."

"In the article." Sirius added, looking at Ron, "With Arthur and his family, the one the Minister gave me when he visited Azkaban. I saw him and recognized him in an instant. He was at Hogwarts, right where Andi was...so I broke out, to really kill him!"

"So what? He staged his own death?" Hermione scoffed disbelievingly.

"Yes, by cutting off and leaving behind one of his fingers. Which as you'll remember was the only thing that was ever found of him at the site of his supposed death." Lupin offered as he levitated the stunned rat into the air and onto a waiting chair.

"If you knew this, then why only say so now!?" Ron screamed. "That rat… That man… It's been sleeping in my bed!"

Lupin, Black and Andi all winced at that and the demigoddess went over to give her friend a comforting hug even as the men continued their explanation.

"I only realized it recently." Lupin confessed apologetically. "I would have acted sooner if I knew. But Peter's been avoiding me for years. Not hard, since I'm quite the outcast here in Wizarding Britain. But he's been making a special effort since I came to Hogwarts. Been making himself scarce hasn't he, Ron?"

The distraught boy just nodded.

"Then what convinced you?" Hermione pressed, still sounding unconvinced.

"Sirius coming forward with pensieve memories and swearing an Unbreakable Vow that his version of events was the truth."

"We only have your word that that's true." Hermione hedged.

"Hermione, enough!" Andi spoke up as Hermione looked ready to keep trying to poke holes in the men's story. "Professor, you know a spell to get the man to reverse the Animagus transformation?"

"I do."

"Use it."

"Andi! You can't trust him to-"

"Hermione! I said enough. I trust him enough to do this."

Hermione looked unhappy about that, but nevertheless nodded her acceptance.

Taking that as his go ahead, Lupin pointed his wand at Scabbers and cast his spell. Andi tensed as the spell hit the rat, making it glow.

It was like watching a sped-up film of a growing tree. A head shot upward from the rat's body; limbs sprouted; and a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, still unconscious from the effects of Lupin's earlier stunning spell. Crookshanks started spitting and snarling at the sight of him; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Andi and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers' fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose.

"Hello, Peter." Sirius greeted with a feral smile.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks Nameless, you too ShadowofAxios! Oh, who's Axios? Well, he's our new Beta, so welcome him onboard folks!**

 **First off, we see some of Andi's magical skills among her peers and where she ranks. She can be pretty darn good...if she bothered to apply herself or if she was interested. We also got a little training montage with Luna, those are always awesome, right? Then Andi decks a teacher in the face (by 'accident'), which I giggled to while writing.**

 **Nameless: Yup, Andi is the poster child for wasted potential. She has great potential magically speaking but is unwilling to apply herself, for the most part, to live up to it. She's the kind of girl who won't see the value in applying herself for the long-term pay off especially when the nearer term pay offs are things she can already do with her powers. Hope we put that across properly with the scene about the cloud magic vs. cloud manipulation.**

 **We've got a nice scene thanks to Zeus, daw, he does care! He sent a storm to Hogwarts for pissing him off. Father of the year! Hope you like the storm spirits XP  
**

 **Nameless: To be fair to Zeus. It's just not in his nature either as a person or as a King to shower his children in affection like we expect modern fathers to do for their kids. So before you judge him, set aside your presentist glasses and see things from his perspective.**

 **So, we finally come face to face with Sirius Black, oooh~ And learn (obviously) what Lupin is.**

 **Nameless:** **Yeah, nothing truly surprising there. Though we do hope we changed up the context of the reveal enough to keep it interesting.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Nineteen: I Define Justice**

 **Beta: ShadowsofAxios**

* * *

Andi just stared at the little man, he was so frail. He just seemed so pathetic in the demigod's opinion.

She was so focused on the man that she only distantly registered Hermione sputtering about how she had been wrong and the men hadn't been lying or Ron cringing at the confirmation of his fears. Her blood was boiling too hot with the desire for justice to pay attention to that.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"Rennervate him, Remus. I want to hear him squeal." Black hissed dangerously. Looking almost as bloodthirsty, Lupin complied and with a flash of red light, the rattish man was awake. For a moment he looked disoriented but he quickly seemed to recall the situation he was in and his eyes quickly darted around the room.

"S - Sirius... R - Remus..." Pettigrew anxiously forced out in a disgustingly squeaky voice even as his eyes fell on the door. "My friends... my old friends..."

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual, "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed or while we had you stunned-"

"Andromeda," gasped Pettigrew, and Andi could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe them, do you...? Sirius tried to kill me and Remus is working with him!"

"Be quiet, Peter," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, not hear you make ex -"

"They're trying to kill me!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black and Lupin with what Andi noticed was his middle finger because his index was missing. "Sirius killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... And Remus, he's helping him..."

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes. Lupin too grew more agitated, as he growled menacingly at the still bound man.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Lupin hissed in barely constrained anger.

"Not yet" Andi said darkly, taking slow steps forward, "Why?" She asked the rat man in a dead calm tone, her face etched in stone.

Pettigrew, trembling fiercely even within his restraints, tried to appeal to the demigoddess.

"Andi... Andi... beautiful like your mother... just like Lily..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ANDI?" Roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LILY IN FRONT OF HER?"

The door flew open with a bang. It was so sudden that they all looked to see Snape at the doorway, his wand drawn with a menacing glow.

"Black and Lupin together? How...predictable…" The potions Professor trailed off, stunned and clear confusion on his features as he stared at Peter.

Everyone else looked just as stunned to see him there.

Peter, the little worm he was, tried his luck.

"Severus! Black, he's trying to kill me, finish what he started!" He squeaked, sounding like some broken record.

"Pettigrew, you...you're still alive? But, that means-" He stopped himself, a murderous flash in his eyes as he stalked forward like a predator. "You dare!" He roared like a beast, drilling his wand between Peter's eyes.

A blast of wind sent all the men tumbling, even Pettigrew in his chair was sent slamming into a wall. Ron and Hermione were untouched by the winds, but were left gaping in shock at Andi's display of power.

"Okay, enough! No one is killing anyone until we sort this whole thing out!" Andi declared as she eyed each man in turn.

"Andi, you have to listen to me," Pettigrew implored with a groan. "James and Lily wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Andi... Lily would have shown me mercy, bless her soul..."

Andi kicked him in the chest, hard, sending the man and his chair slamming back into the wall, "Don't press your luck. Now answer this simple question: Why did you do?"

Andi sounded calm, but the winds howling through the wooden house was clear evidence she was anything but. She was merely keeping herself in check, being the eye of the tornado even as the spiraling winds of her anger built up in intensity.

Black, who was shaking in rage, said. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, he was like an oversized, balding baby.

"What could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -"

"DON'T LIE!" Bellowed Black, taking a step forward. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" Gasped Pettigrew. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"Lily would have lived." Snape added in a ice cold voice as he leveled an absolutely chilling glare at Pettigrew.

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Black completely oblivious to Snape's words continued with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

"I can't believe it, but I agree with Black. Utterly and completely." Snape said, his voice chilling.

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. Snape instead chose to stay by the door, blocking it with his own body even as he raised his wand at Pettigrew as well.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

"Stop!" Andi commanded and the men obeyed, even as they shot her surprised and confused look.

"Andi?" Lupin and Black asked in unison, as Snape shot her a curious look.

Andi shuddered violently for a moment. Her instincts were screaming at her to act, to lash out with her powers, her magic, Skyline, anything and kill the pathetic excuse of a man. However, another part of her was resisting, it was telling her that doing so was murder. She felt like she was a crossroads.

What did she want in this situation? Vengeance? Then she should just kill the man.

Or was justice what she wanted? But what did justice even mean? There was some justice in her or any of the men, so obviously hurt by Pettigrew's actions, killing him. But was that the kind of justice she wanted? The arbitrary justice of "an eye for an eye"?

With a surge of effort, she made her choice.

"No. We won't kill him. We bring him to justice." Andi said at last in a confident voice.

Pettigrew began to sob his thanks, but Andi and everyone else ignored him.

"And let the corrupt courts which sent me to Azkaban decide his fate?" Black shot back angrily.

Snape shot Andi a look of surprise before chiming in, "And are we any less corrupt by taking justice into our own hands?"

Hermione apparently having found her courage again, spoke up next, "The courts might have failed you, Mister Black, but they are still better than just summarily executing him."

Black snorted but Lupin put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, this is for the best Sirius. This way you'll be cleared."

"And the rat?"

"Will get your cell back at Azkaban or worse. I'll make sure of that." Andi promised.

"Andi! Don't go making promi-" Hermione began to chide only to be cut off mid-sentence by Ron reaching over and tugging insistently on her robes to stop.

"If that's what we're going to do then I suggest we stun Pettigrew and go hand him over to the authorities. I don't like staying in this infernal place." Snape said with an impatient sneer.

"Right." Lupin said as he raised his wand to cast the stunning spell only to be beaten to it by no less than both Black and Snape. The werewolf shot both men a raised eyebrow at their enthusiasm but neither noticed.

"Halt Lupin." Snape said in a clipped tone. He dug his hand into his cloak and pulled out a flask. The cap was releasing smoke. "You forgot your Wolfsbane. Did you forget what tonight is?" He asked in his usually oily voice. "How stupid are you?".

Professor Lupin promptly colored at this as it dawned on him.

"It's a full moon, isn't it?" Andi asked.

Snape nodded.

Andi cursed her demigod luck. She really did. If it wasn't for Snape, she might have had to deal with a werewolf of all things!

Talk about a drag on an already an emotional day.

* * *

The group, minus Lupin who had stayed in the Shack to undergo his transformation and Crookshanks who had chosen to stay to keep him company, made their way back through the tunnel onto the school grounds. It was only a short walk really, but only a few minutes in, Hermione gave into her insatiable curiosity and turned to ask Black about the whole affair.

"So the story about the Shrieking Shack being haunted was all because of Professor Lupin?"

Black shot the unconscious and hovering form of Pettigrew a look before turning to the muggleborn and replied, "Yup. The Shrieking Shack was never haunted... The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by Moony."

Andi, a trained, cautious, and (arguably) paranoid, demigoddess could see how dangerous that might have been and pointed it out. "And what was stopping him from getting out and attacking someone?"

Smiling at having drawn Andi into the conversation, Black elaborated, "There wasn't any Wolfsbane Potions back in his school years since it was only recently discovered. So yeah, it was risky. But back then, werewolves weren't allowed to go to magical school." Andi frowned at that. "But Moony had been bitten as a boy and Dumbledore was moved by that so he let him in and set precautions. The Shrieking Shack to let him change every month and the Whomping Willow to make sure nobody could get to him when he was transformed and dangerous."

"That was nice of Professor Dumbledore." Hermione commented. Even Andi with her growing skepticism of the old man had to agree.

"So how did you lot figure out about him being a werewolf?" Ron asked from where he was floating along behind the two girls thanks to a mobilicorpus spell

"Well, you see James, I and _Peter_ ," Black sneered at the last name and shot the traitor hovering in front of him and being held at wand-point by Snape a glare, before continuing, "we became the best of friends after being sorted into Gryffindor together. So we easily noticed him disappearing once a month. He tried to make excuses, of course, but we eventually figure it out."

"And you didn't abandon him after finding out?" Andi asked, her tone mixed between curious and wary. She thought she knew the answer and approved, but if they did abandon Lupin just because of something he couldn't control, well there went any goodwill she had with Black.

Black snorted derisively. "The thought never even crossed our minds." Andi breathed a sigh in relief at that. "Instead, we chose to become Animagi and keep him company when he wolfed out. Make it more bearable you know. It helped too, with us around Moony was a lot less wolfish and with me and James being such big animals, we were able to keep him in check whenever the wolf misbehaved too."

"Fascinating." Hermione commented honestly.

"So you're a Grim, so what was Ja-I mean Dad." Andi asked, hoping Black didn't catch her slip-up. By the look of sadness on his face though he had.

Despite that he nevertheless replied, "Well, your dad was a stag."

"Cool." Andi mused with an excited glimmer in her eyes. "I wonder what I'll be if I ever become an Animagus."

"I could teach you how if you want?" Black offered.

"Black, Potter is already enough of a troublemaker. Don't go making it worse." Snape spat with distaste.

"Oh! Shaft it, Snivellus!" Sirius shot back.

"What did you call me!?"

Before the two men could come to blows, Andi called on the wind to lightly shove them against the sides of the tunnel. "Do you think we can stop with the nonsense? We have a dangerous criminal we need to hand over to the Aurors, we don't need you two acting like children."

Both men looked chastised at being reprimanded by a teenager, and quickly looked away though they both heeded her and stopped arguing.

The group was quiet for a short while before Black suddenly perked up again, turning to Andi he asked, "Andi, do you know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in, I mean?"

"You're free," Andi answered cautiously.

"Yes...," Black said. "But I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you - I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that," Andi nodded.

"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian," Black said stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."

Andi waited, figuring out what he meant.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."

"I don't live with them anymore." Andi told him with a angry hiss.

Black blinked, "Really? I-I mean, I saw you there, I was going to check on you. You seemed to love running around the neighborhood… but then you just vanished."

Andi turned stone stiff, "I-er-ah." She fumbled a little, but recovered quickly, "I just took the Knight Bus and left, couldn't be there anymore. I ended up at this summer camp where I found out mum set up a place for me." She lied as best she could.

Godfather or not, she just didn't know him well enough to let him into the know about her life. Hermione and Ron? Sure, they've been through thick and thin together, but Sirius…

She had her share of a few adults playing father-figure in her life, heck, she still had a dad! Even if they've never really talked much besides after saving his Stun Baton. But even that was kinda just a mission debriefing.

Seriously, she wouldn't be opposed to getting some Chinese -Yes, apparently her dad liked this little Chinese place on East Twenty-eighth Street, who knew?- with the god. That sounded cool to her.

But back on topic, she wasn't willing to open up so fast to her godfather, she was too guarded. Baby steps. Yeah, baby steps and who knows where it'd go from there.

Black nodded, it seemed he could understand at least some of where she was coming from.

"But, about living with you." Andi nibbled her lip, "The camp is in the States, and, well, it's my home now." She told him and winced a bit inwardly at the look on his face, "But!" she rushed out, "Listen, Sirius, I…I just met you, but, I'm not opposed to getting to know you. I've got baggage and my own stuff to deal with, but," she cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Andi Potter. I like all things awesomesauce, my friends, strawberries, and sweets. I hate all things lamesauce, like homework, my git of a potions professor, and boring stuff. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Up front Snape snorted at this, but didn't comment and everyone just ignored him.

Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Andi had seen upon it. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask, "Well," he took her hand and shook it, "I'm Sirius Black, and yes, that is seriously my name." He gave a tired laugh at his own joke, making Andi smirk. "I like things a bit over your head which I won't talk about, so your mum won't castrate me in the afterlife. But besides that, I do love pranks and just having fun too. I hate gits like this potions professor here and politics," Snape bristled at that but held his tongue. "It's nice to meet you."

"See? Baby steps."

"I can do that." Sirius said quietly, probably realizing he still had a lot to recover from after all he had been through before he could even consider seriously thinking about taking her in. Though that didn't stop him from trying to get to know Andi better as he asked, "Still, you like your Boxing Day gift I sent?"

Andi's eyes widened, "You got me my Firebolt?!"

Black nodded and Andi thanked him, saying it was the awesomesauce of awesomesauce gifts. A great compliment if there ever was one, not that Sirius got it if the look of confusion on his face was anything to go by.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. There Black shifted into his canine form and slipped out the opening and pressed down on the knot in the roots of the Whomping Willow to immobilize the tree's savage branches.

With the coast clear, the others slowly climbed or were floated out one by one.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Pettigrew was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest.

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

"I hope Moony is alright." A now human Sirius said worriedly as he shot a look in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"He took his potion, he'll be fine." Snape said dismissively as he walked towards the castle only to still suddenly.

Eying the grounds warily, he asked, "Can you all feel that?"

They could. For no apparent reason, a cold spell had fallen over the area of the grounds where they had been standing.

"This feels like-" Andi began only to be interrupted by Sirius' shout.

"Dementors!"

A few dozen feet away, at the edge of the forest, a veritable swarm of the wraith like creatures were gliding menacingly towards the group.

* * *

 **Play: This Will Be The Day from RWBY**

* * *

Andi brought out Skyline in its bow form and fired arrow after conjured wind arrow at the advancing horde of monsters.

"What in the world?" Black gasped out in shock at the sight. Hermione and Ron weren't far behind, as they simply gaped as their friend shooting at - and amazingly killing! - Dementors with a bow of all things. In contrast to their shock though, Snape had a more pragmatic response. He merely raised a brow even as he dropped Pettigrew and turned his wand to cast a Patronus - a doe, Andi noted - to help ward off the foul creatures.

"Now's not the time to be surprised." Andi snapped. "These Dementors want us dead. Fight or die!"

"Fight? But how?" Hermione shouted back, helpless fear and confusion thick in her voice.

"Hermione, Ron, watch Pettigrew! Sirius, if you know the Patronus then take Ron's wand and help out, if not stay with them." Andi ordered in turn. "Professor, keep them back and I'll deal with them with my arrows."

Snape just nodded even as a Grim Patronus joined his doe in keeping the Dementors back.

"There's too many of them! We can't keep them all back!" Ron shouted suddenly.

Andi winced, as a quick survey of the situation showed that her friend was right. Even with two patronus, the Dementors were closing in. The patronus couldn't be everywhere at once and each time they rushed to scare back one Dementor, another took the opening to get closer to the group. Andi tried her best to plug the gap by killing any which did and knocking back others with gusts of wind but she couldn't focus her attention on all the monsters at once. As a result, through sheer numbers the abominations were steadily closing the noose.

To make matters worse, as the Dementors got closer, Sirius' Grim patronus seemed to waver.

"Black! Focus!" Snape commanded.

But Sirius wasn't listening, instead he clutched his head, dropping Ron's wand and causing his Patronus to fade away entirely in the process.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo... please..."

"The Dementors are affecting him." Hermione said as she rushed over to the man to offer him some comfort.

 _Like they weren't affecting all of us?_ Andi thought testily. She knew she was being unfair, Sirius had been exposed to these _things_ for about a _decade_ so he was probably more susceptible, but considering the damn things were making her hear and see glimpses of her mother's death and she was still fighting, she wasn't feeling up to being particularly fair at the moment.

Not that it was doing him any good as the false felon had by now fallen onto all fours, his hands over his head.

"In the famous words of Percy Jackson; this is really, _really_ bad." Andi muttered as the Dementors came within touching distance. .

There was too many of them! They couldn't take all of them… they just couldn't!

…Was, was she going to die here? Become some soulless husk?

…

…No!

"Never!" Andi shouted, she refused to die, she had lost too much and gained too much to die here like some dog.

Her bow changed into a sword and howling winds began circling around her petite frame.

"You want me?" She questioned, even as she surged forward to stab at the nearest Dementor. The Celestial Bronze blade killing the monster and the sheathe of wind enshrouding it scattered the wisps of darkness and torn robes that were its remains all over the battlefield.

Her eyes narrowed, crackling with power.

"Well…come and get me, because…"

She was done with this.

This feeling of fear…it was a weakness.

And Andromeda Azalea Potter was anything but **WEAK**!

"I'm not afraid!" Andi roared, "AHHHHH!" She let out her sonic scream and turning her head from left to right, directing the powerful sound waves at the Dementors and sent them reeling in what she hoped was tremendous pain.

The damn things recovered quickly though and by the time Andi had caught her breath again, they were on her all over again. Though she was happy to see that Snape had taken the opening she'd created to rush over to the others and more importantly had his Patronus circling their position protectively.

Ron and Hermione were shouting at her to join them, but Andi knew she couldn't. Her being able to kill them seemed to have made her quite the target for the Dementors and a good number of them, maybe a little more than half of them, were targeting her instead of her friends.

And seeing how the monsters' biggest advantage was their numbers, anything that split them up into more manageable groups was a good thing.

She just wished it didn't involve her playing bait.

Not when there looked to still be hundreds of the damn things!

But that didn't deter her for a moment.

That just meant she had to kill more of them. Determined, Andi held her hand up to the sky and chanted. "επικαλούνται : καθαρό αέρα - κάλεσμα στα όπλα. (Invoke: Pure Air - Call to Arms)!"

From her palm, spiraling winds surged forth and in a matter of seconds coalesced into six feminine figures that soared at the Dementors. They wore white tunics and held elfin features while holding spears and swords of air, though that was nearly impossible to make out as they moved so fast that they were barely discernible from gusts of wind. Only Andi's superhuman perception of the winds, courtesy of her dad, allowed her to make out anything at all.

They cut a swath through the Dementors like they were wet paper.

After flying past them, they all blitzed into the sky, leaving after their single run. One though turned to Andi, her head tilted in curiosity and after a beat of a second, she too left.

 _Okay, that was sweet._ Andi smiled at her success at summoning actual air spirits, but she didn't dwell on it. She had monsters to kill. Refocused on the task at hand, she turned and held her free hand in the shape of a gun and focused on the moisture of the cool night.

As the Dementors clambered towards her and extended their hands to grab at her, the daughter of Zeus fired.

A shotgun blast of cloud bullets spread out wide, piercing half a dozen of the ghoulish creatures.

"Like that?" Andi taunted the monsters. "Like my Cloud Bullet Rain - Shotgun version?"

The Dementors weren't affected by either the taunting or the death of their fellows and continued advancing on Andi.

"Still hungry for more punishment? Well, come on then!" She glowered, arms encased in miniature tornadoes. "Have some of this!" She shouted as she stabbed her sword forward, sending the twin twisters at her enemies. It quickly morphed into a single massive sidewise twister that swept at least a dozen Dementors into oblivion.

Taking advantage of the confusion in their ranks -or what passed for it in the messy swarm they were in- Andi charged towards them with a war cry. Once within their midst, she quickly became a whirling dervish of death as she slashed at them while easily weaving around their slow and clumsy attempts to grab at her with their corpse like hands. All while she focused on a one word mantra to block out the echoing and repeating sounds of her mother's death screams.

Faster.

She needed to go faster! Faster, faster, faster!

She ducked, spun low, firing off air hammers left and right, swinging her blade and switching to her bow whenever she managed to create enough space to do so, firing off two or three arrows at once, nailing each of her targets in the chest or head; killing them.

"Faster, faster." She chanted, pumping more magic into her body and enhancing it like she'd been experimenting with doing lately. Moving ever faster as she willed the air to aid her and not create resistance and slow her down, as she pushed and pushed until she became little more than a blazing blur.

At last, after what had felt like hours but had probably only been a few minutes at best of intense combat, Andi managed to break out of a pack of the Dementors and soar into the air. Dimly, she noted her friends and Snape staring at her in various degrees of shock.

Mainly though she was focused on the still massive swarm of Dementors that had by this point seemed to have completely forgotten about the others and were all gathered in one big clump below her, literally climbing over each other as they took to the air to reach her.

Andi just climbed higher into the air, making sure to keep a good distance from the mortals even as she changed Skyline into a bow and conjured and nocked six wind arrows at once. At the same time, she gathered her power and once she was ready fired both her arrows and no less than a dozen lances of deadly spiraling air and two dozen more wind blades into the black mass of monsters headed her way.

Her attack tore into the their ranks and killed scores of them but it also left her exhausted. Panting heavily, she began losing altitude and landed on the ground in a tumble. Sweating profusely, Andi was just pushing herself to her feet when she suddenly felt her arm being grabbed.

"Hey!" She cried out as she caused the air around her to explode outward, dislodging her attacker. Unfortunately, he was soon replaced with another which threw its whole weight on her as its fellows began piling on top of her. Andi struggled and even tried to call on the wind like before to free herself, but this time the Dementors held on tight and all her gust managed to do was ruffle their robes a little.

Caught firmly in their grasp, Andi's head was forcefully turned to face one of the creatures as its sickening maw closed on her face, letting her see it's horrifying face.

In the distance, she could hear her friends and Snape call her name desperately. But Andi was too preoccupied to care, she was too busy struggling for her very soul.

"Eat this!" She cried out in a supersonic scream that disintegrated the soulsucker that had been about to make a meal out of her and sent the others piling on her reeling back in what she was now sure _was_ pain.

Unfortunately, like before the Dementors quickly recovered and soon began rapidly closing on her again. The daugther of Zeus fell into a fighting stance ready to sell her soul dearly. She knew she couldn't win this. Not when she was as exhausted as she was.

Snape's Patronus tried to shoot over to her to help but was quickly driven back when a pack of the Dementor broke off to deal with it.

 _Damn, this isn't how I wanted to die..._ Andi lamented even as she steeled herself.

The demigod was just taking a deep breath and preparing for her last stand, when a loud voice echoed across the battlefield, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

 **It's a shorty chapter, like Andi! Thanks to Nameless and Axios as usual.**

 **Nameless: So this was a little short huh? Sorry about that, it was just that this was a nice place to stop so that's we did. Well, hoped you liked it anyways.**

 **Anyway, I enjoyed writing the fight scene, I just love doing them. Hope the song fit well for the scene. As you can see, we had to change static and lightning to more wind themes. Hope you liked the cloud shotgun and air summons (They were Aurea by the by). All new and fresh ideas!**

 **And yes, the next chapter...it is the final chapter in Andi's story...of BOOK ONE!**

 **So stay tune for Andi Moe Z!**

 **And happy April Fools Day!**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **The Ever Twisting Wind: The Lightning Thief**

 **Chapter Twenty: Crossroad Gamble**

 **Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The sound of the voice echoed through Andi's mind as she jerked awake in her personal bed in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Her muscles coiled with tension as she readied to continue doing the last thing she remembered doing, fighting for her life against a horde of Dementors. However, as her surroundings began to register with her, she slowly relaxed.

"Good to see you back with us in the present, my dear girl." Dumbledore said in a slightly strained but otherwise genial tone, even as he discreetly hid the wand he had been leveling warily at Andi. If not for Andi's ADHD (aka superhuman demigod senses), she would have never spotted either the strain in his voice or him hiding his wand.

Andi glared suspiciously at the old man's silvery blue eyes.

"Why did you have your wand out?" Andi shot at her Headmaster, paranoia washing over her.

 _Was he looking into my mind!?_

"Merely a reflex. Your reaction to waking was a little _tense_."

In other words, he thought she was going to go on a killing spree just after waking up. Seriously? Did the old man really have no faith whatsoever in her?

Then again, he left her with the Dursley's, so he didn't really have any common sense in the first place.

"I apologize for that." Dumbledore continued after giving Andi a moment to calm down and wake up some more. "That said, we are working with quite the time limit here, so if you could please follow me-"

Andi fisted her sheets and regarded him with a cold unblinking stare. "For what? The day's saved isn't it? After all, I'm here at the end of _every_ year. So being here means that someone else saved the day for once."

"I'm afraid that's not the case, Andi. Everyone is safe, yes. But if you don't use the Time-turner to keep things that way, soon they will not be." Dumbledore said, effectively just making things even more confusing.

"Wait, hold up." Andi raised her hands to pause the aged wizard. "A time- _what_?"

"A Time-turner. A time travel device. One you will need to use to create the temporal paradox which saved the lives of many people, including your own, tonight."

"...You people mess around with _time_?" The daughter of Zeus shouted in a voice that was filled with accusation.

 _Just how stupid were these wizards? Granddad must be_ pleased _with this._ Andi dryly thought. She wondered how the gods allowed this.

Then again, there was a time god if she recalled. Chronos… Man, his name just had to sound like her Granddad's, didn't it?

"Yes." Dumbledore said in agitation. He was controlled enough that a normal person would not have been able to spot it, but Andi was a demigod and to her ears, it was as clear as day. "Unfortunately, the longer you take the more likely the paradox will collapse and that will leave Sirius, Severus, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley and yourself all soulless husks."

That snapped Andi out of her skepticism. Even if she still doubted the whole idea of the wizards having time travel, the prospect of her friends and herself having their souls devoured by the Dementors was more than enough to make her put those feelings to the side. At least for the moment.

"I'm not touching time magic."

If Doctor Who had taught her anything, it was that you don't mess with the past.

"It's the only way, Andi!" A visibly impatient Hermione said as she suddenly burst through the drawn curtains around Andi's bed.

"Ah! How long have you been there?!" She nearly shouted.

"Now's not the time!"

"Says the one with time magic!"

"Girls, need I remind you that time is running out?" Dumbledore chided.

Andi gave him a dry look. "But we can go at like any time now."

"That's not how it works, Andi. The paradox is unstable until both ends of it are carried out."

"...I call shenanigans. How did this whole paradox even start?!" Andi tossed her hands in the air.

"You went back in time and used the Patronus charm to save us from the Dementors of course." Hermione replied exasperatedly.

"Yes, but how. Did. It. Start." The demigoddess pointedly demanded, her finger poking her sheets at each word. "How were we saved the _first_ time, before the paradox started."

"That is a debate that has plagued users of time magic for eons and one we currently do not have the time for." Dumbledore interjected. "That the paradox exists is simply a result of time magic."

"Like I said, shenanigans." Andi huffed.

"Andi! We need to hurry!" A by now _very_ impatient Hermione reminded. She was so anxious to get the show on the road that she was literally tapping her foot against the floor.

"Hermione, I've been a Whovian since about forever. And if there's anything I've learned from that show it's that you can't just say wibbly wobbly, timey wimey and let that explain everything! That's just Deus Ex Machina!"

Dumbledore just looked at her blankly, clearly not getting what she meant. Hermione meanwhile just glared at Andi and issued an ultimatum, "Andi! Are you coming or not?"

Biting her bottom lip, Andi held back a groan and cursed her Hero Complex.

"Fine, I'll go save the day. Again."

* * *

Andi and Hermione were alone in the little curtained off area of the Hospital Wing around Andi's bed. Dumbledore had stepped out after Andi had finally agreed to use time travel to save the day. Apparently, for some reason that he could not explain, having people who weren't actually doing the traveling observe the time travel somehow caused it to fail. Andi was plenty suspicious about this but was willing to let it go for the sake of just getting this farce over with.

After making one final check that they were alone, - Something she did so thoroughly that she even checked under the bed! - Hermione strung a long necklace around their necks. Glancing at the little hourglass-like charm, Andi squinted her eyes accusingly at it. "So this is it? How you've been getting to all your classes and depriving yourself of any rest?"

"Yes."

"Fair warning, if I die doing this, I'm haunting you."

Hermione just snorted at her 'threat' and began to spin the hourglass in its gyroscope thrice.

"We'll be going back three hours. Now, we have to stay-"

"-Hidden, don't interact with our past selves until they're all taking a nap and don't mess with the timeline." Andi listed off the basics of time travel. "Seriously, Whovian here."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, but did not comment.

Suddenly the two found themselves oddly out of the flow time with everything around them abruptly playing out backwards as if someone had hit rewind button on the whole world.

For a moment, Andi's vision blacked out and she found herself in a dim room as it's single source of light glared upon a shimmering object.

Before her was a golden sarcophagus upon which was engraved some of the most unholy atrocities ever carried out by human hands.

" **Tsk tsk child? Playing with** _ **my**_ **domain? That just won't do."**

Before she could even suck in her breath, Andi felt herself being shoved from behind.

Moments later the time magic finally let go of its hold over them and deposited them hours in the past.

Andi's hands were shaking after the ordeal, in contrast Hermione looked quite pleased with herself. A fact that caused the demigod to glare daggers at her and hiss. "Never again."

She yanked the chain off her neck and took a step back to try to collect herself.

Hermione started to say something, but Andi's thunderous glare made her swallow her words.

"Let's go."

It was easy to sneak out of the Hospital Wing since it was rather conveniently deserted except for a distracted Madame Pomfrey working on some paperwork in her office. She didn't even look up at the two girls appearing from nowhere inside her infirmary.

Getting through the castle undetected was a little harder but thankfully Hermione had the foresight to bring along Andi's Invisibility cloak and so with it, they managed to get onto the grounds without incident.

It was there that things started to get tricky.

"Where should we hide?" Andi asked as she looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Why are you asking me?" A flustered Hermione shot back.

"Because you're the brains behind this crazy scheme? I'm just here to cast the Patronus."

Hermione just gaped at Andi's dismissive attitude towards the whole thing. Andi was unmoved however, Hermione and Dumbledore were the nuts who wanted to mess with time so let them pull the heavy lifting to make this work. Andi was just going to do the absolute minimum of what was needed and be done with it. Less chance of messing up the timestream that way.

Realizing that Andi was serious, Hermione began surveying the grounds for a spot that suited their needs all the while muttering to herself.

"It has to be some place we can spot our past selves but remain hidden… Also has to be safe from the Dementors… They came from the forest…. So the best spot is in the greenhouses or up in one of the towers…"

Andi liked the idea of a tower. It would give her a perfect line of sight to the lake and the grounds. She could line up a shot perfectly thanks to Artemis' full moon and the lack of clouds to block it. Thoughts that Hermione seemed to share.

"A tower would be better, but we'd have to sneak back through the castle and we don't have the time for that." Hermione fretted.

Andi looked confused for a moment, did Hermione already forget she could fly?

 _Wait, the Mist… I thought it didn't work so well on Magicals?_

Sighing in frustration, Hermione made her choice. "The greenhouses it is."

Andi just shrugged. It wasn't as good as a tower but she would make it work. Better that than risk undoing the Mist's work. Andi didn't want to piss off Hecate, not when she needed the 'help' of the goddess with the crossroads ahead.

With their hiding spot decided, Andi and Hermione quickly headed over and settled in for the wait. It would be at least half an hour till their past selves showed up.

They hung out in the hot greenhouse, staring out the muggy windows and waited for what felt like hours to Andi. Her ADHD just made her go stir crazy as Hermione tried to go over the game plan.

For about the hundredth time.

It was a painfully long wait but eventually the action started up. Their past selves emerged from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow only to ambushed by a horde of Dementors streaming out of the Forbidden Forest. Andi gripped her wand tightly as she prepared for the right moment to cast the one pivotal spell.

She watched as her other fought and could not help but grimace.

 _Come on, you should have made more of a gap. Rain arrows on them!_ Andi could help but criticize herself. She was so bored, this was honestly the most entertaining thing going on right now. That and it was a good distraction from thinking about just how important the Patronus she was about to cast was going to be.

She heard her past self call out a spell and watched with interest as the Aurae came to her aid. Andi couldn't help but stare at the one that lingered for a moment longer than the others and wondered why the nymph had done that.

The daughter of Zeus rubbed her eyes as her past self used her Nubikinesis. _Man I'm seriously gloating to a bunch of voiceless wraiths? I've got to watch out for that next time. Stupid adrenaline high._

Andi did preen at how fast her past self was going, blazing through the dementors and cutting them to ribbons. And how she rained down air arrows and wind blades like a furious gale.

Then, her past self was piled up on. Her knuckles turned white around her wand as she started to exit the greenhouse.

When the demigoddess saw the dementors regrouping, she knew it was time to do her part.

* * *

 **Play: Child of Light OST - Jupiter's Lightning**

* * *

Despite how she might have been acting, Andi knew full well how important this one spell was going to be. So she wasn't going to half-ass it, and was going to do everything to stack the deck as much as possible.

As such, Andi prayed to the greatest power she could think of to help her out.

Her Dad.

 _Lord and Father, I beseech your aid. Please, uh, answer my humble request? Pretty please?_

With her prayer done, Andi began to cast her spell. She called to mind her happiest memory, realizing she had family that truly cared for her at Camp Half-Blood, and pooled all the magic she could muster and then shouted out the spell.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

In response, a burning white light erupted from her wand that temporarily transformed the night into day. The Dementors flinched at the light and began covering their faces against it.

As the white light died down, Hermione and Andi found themselves standing behind what seemed to be a leg, the leg of a giant bird.

It was twice the size of the Whomping Willow tree, had large powerful wings, deadly sharp talons, and eyes crackling with blue lightning that combined with the electricity dancing along its body to wrap it in a deadly electrical aura.

"That's a thunderbird." Hermione whispered breathlessly.

The thunderbird Patronus raised its head, letting out a proud screech and beat its mighty wings to take to the air. It dive bombed the Dementors with its mighty talons primed and ready, even as the crackling lightning around its body began struck out at the Dementors killing scores of the monsters.

The Dementors tried to flee, but it was futile. The thunderbird tore through them like wet tissue paper. With a flap of its wings, trees were ripped from the ground as its furious piercing cries cut through the air.

The mighty Patronus left piles of black robes in its wake, all that remained of the soul suckers after the Patronus was through with them. The abominations continued trying to escape but the spirit guardian refused to let its targets flee. Giving chase, its beak pecking at them, it quickly dealt with the remaining stragglers with terrifyingly swift efficiency.

It's job done, the immense conjuring landed amid the remains of its foes and let out a cry of victory, its wings spread wide and radiating clear pride.

Andi fell to her knees, panting and dripping with sweat. She was running on fumes right now from how exhausted she was. Taking one final look at the scene, where her Patronus was still screeching its victory cry, Andi made sure there were no Dementors left before allowing the mighty thunderbird to dissipate.

"Andi," Hermione cried out in concern as she rushed to help Andi stay standing, "Are you alright?"

"I'm," The demigod panted for air, "fine."

Hermione said something, but Andi couldn't make out what she said. Her words were too muffled. The world was growing darker too, as Andi's eyelids felt heavy.

 _Wow, I'm tired._

Andi thought to herself even as she surrendered to Morpheus' call.

* * *

The daughter of Zeus blinked her blue eyes open and sat up to take a look at where she had ended up this time. She heaved a relieved sigh when she saw she was merely in the hospital wing.

Again!

Well, relieved and frustrated.

 _Couldn't I have ended up somewhere different for once?_

"Ah fudge." Andi huffed as she flopped back into her assigned bed.

"Indeed."

"Gah!" Andi shouted and flipped off her bed in surprise and landed on the floor in a thud. A second later she pressed her palm against the mattress to push herself up and glare at the one who scared her. She stopped herself immediately though when she saw that it was the magic goddess herself, Hecate.

"Um, hello Lady Hecate." The little demigoddess greeted awkwardly.

"Greetings to you Andromeda Potter." The goddess inclined her head. "I see congratulations are in order."

Andi paused and blinked in confusion. "For?"

The goddess offered a small smile. "Your crossroad decision."

"I think I had a lot of those tonight." Andi confessed. She wiggled back onto the bed nervously as she tried to figure out what the goddess was doing at Hogwarts. She highly doubted the goddess came all the way just to offer some congratulations.

"You did." Hecate said as she weaved her hand in the air. Two misty images showed up. It was her and Pettigrew. "But the most important one was the choice about what to do with your godfather. A choice that would have and has shaped the future of the Wizarding World.

The misty images began shifting into a variety of different scenes. One was of her walking away from Black. Another had her slitting his throat. The next had her killing the rat instead. The rest soon became a blur as they cycled through faster than Andi could make them out.

The goddess dismissed the projection and looked towards Andi with serious eyes. "Would you explain to me why you chose to do what you did?"

"I just...did what I felt was right." Andi told the goddess as she looked at her hands, flexing her fingers.

"Is that so?" Hecate said musingly, her eyes alight with something that looked suspiciously like satisfaction."You have such an unorthodox method of thinking. Your father, well, you can say he is someone who colors in the lines. Something most of his children do as well. You however refuses to follow such rules. You don't just color outside the lines, you color everywhere you please. That kind of thinking combined with your skills…Yes, you will truly go far."

The child of Zeus shot her a confused cock of her head. "What do you mean 'go far'?"

"What do you think I mean, child?" Hecate said.

Andi thought about it but couldn't really give a good answer. The only ones she could come up with made Hecate out as trying to tell her she'd die a noble death someday or something and she knew better than to tell the goddess that.

"That I won't die before I'm twenty one?"

Hecate's eyes lit up like a cat which had caught its prey. "Ah! But why die at all?"

Okay, something was definitely up. Was Hecate really offering her immortality here?

"Are you recruiting me or something?" Andi asked cautiously. "Because Artemis tried the whole immortality bit via mail. It didn't sound so great to me."

Hecate waved her hand dismissively. "Artemis offers bastardized immortal, third tier at best. Her Maidens still fall in battle. Godly immortality would be first tier, but what I offer is the middle road, second tier."

"And that is?" Andi asked warily.

"To be like the Master of the Winds, Aeolus. A immortal with the power and responsibilities of a god but without most of the burdens or benefits."

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed." Hecate nodded towards Andi's awestruck look.

Andi shook her head to get over the information tossed at her. "I, wow… Why me?"

"Frankly?" Hecate asked seriously.

"Sure."

"It's because you are a magical daughter of Zeus. The political clout I would gain among the gods from having you as my servant is something that I just could not ignore." Hecate admitted. "Your rather impressive skills just make the deal even sweeter."

"So you're just using me." The demigod frowned. "Gods have used me before, like Ares. Didn't like that."

"Ah, yes. The war god's blunder. But!" Hecate said sternly. "I'm not using you so much as hiring you. This will be a mutually agreed upon working relationship."

"And what do I get out of it?" Andi said leaning forward on her bed to look the goddess in the eye. If this was going to be a negotiation for her eternal servitude she wasn't going to do it from a position of weakness cowering in her bed.

"Well, for one. Immortality." Hecate listed off. "Next, as my servant, you will be granted great arcane power and knowledge."

"That's all?" Andi asked sounding disappointed.

Narrowing her eyes, Hecate replied irritably. "Is that not good enough?"

"It is." Andi hastily responded. She knew better than to upset a goddess. Quickly changing the topic a little, she asked, "So you're just going to make me immortal right now?"

"That was the plan." Hecate nodded regally.

Andi thought about all the friends and family that becoming immortal now would take her away from. She pondered about the dream of starting her own family that she'd likely have to put on hold or scrap altogether too.

In light of that, there was nothing that could stop her from confessing that, "I don't like that, I still want a chance at living a mortal life. I'm… I'm finally starting to have a _life_. Something I never thought I'd have a few years back." She fisted her sheets tightly. "I wanna see where it goes. You might know it or whatever you gods know, but I don't."

Hecate pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed. For a second, Andi thought she had made the goddess mad or something.

"How about a compromise then? You'll gain your immortality and enter my service only after your mortal death? Much like your brother Heracles only attained his godhood after his death." Hecate suggested.

In the background, the sky boomed as if pleased by the goddess' suggestion.

"That seems agreeable to your Father." Hecate observed with a smirk.

 _Thanks for the backup Dad._ Andi thought nervously. She had to wonder if the two gods had talked about this already or something.

"Didn't he become Hera's servant?" Andi brought up nervously. She really pitied the guy, for someone so great, he got the short end of the stick. A lot.

"He did. And trust me when I say that he deserved it." Hecate confided. At Andi's confusion, she added. "Myths embellish the truth, child. When you join my service I'll explain the true histories of the world among its other mysteries."

"Like the meaning of life and the universe?"

"We're still working on that one." Hecate said with a playful smile.

Andi was still hesitant. The deal being offered was good, but it just seemed too _convenient_ for her tastes. Like she was missing some hidden catch in it that she could feel was there but just couldn't figure out.

"My Dad's all for this?" She brought up, trying to stall so she could think of what to do.

"I would not go that far. But he is agreeable." Hecate said as she shifted in the standard Hogwarts hospital wing bedside chair that she was seated on. Considering that this was her first sign of anything that resembled discomfort, Andi guessed she was trying to imply that she was getting impatient.

"To sweeten this deal, I am willing to offer you one last thing. A boon. One thing, whatever it may be, that is within my power to grant you." Hecate offered.

Andi was caught flat footed. "Anything?" She asked, mystified.

"Yes, within my power."

"Thal-"

"I'm afraid, child, that saving your sister is beyond me." The goddess cut Andi off with an apologetic look on her face.

"Why not?!" Andi asked with hurt in her voice. "I mean, you're a magic goddess. You could transfigure her back into a human and heal her."

"Undoing another god's transmutations is always tricky, for one. For another, the Fates have other plans for her." Hecate revealed mysteriously.

"She's a tree! What plans could the Fates have other than her pines coming down in Fall?"

"The workings of Fate are a secret _mortals_ are not to know." Hecate insisted.

"...I'm going to say that a lot if I work for you, won't I?"

"Yes." Hecate nodded. "Mortals are curious things, and one of our greatest responsibilities is guiding them away from knowledge they have no right to."

Andi grumbled to herself as she tried to think up something else.

The daughter of Zeus thought on this for a moment, on what she could possibly wish for. For whatever she had wanted and came to a conclusion.

"I don't know what I want." Andi confessed honestly. "Could I have some time to think about it?"

Hecate glared at her for that suggestion. "Do you take me for a convenience store, Andromeda?"

"No! I just-this is really sudden!" Andi sputtered. "I literally woke up from magical exhaustion ten minutes ago. This is a _lot_ to take in." She feebly defended herself.

"Welcome to the world of the gods, Andromeda. Where we have to fulfill our duties no matter our situation or the world falls apart. Making world altering decisions when we are at our worst everyday. Consider this your first test if you are worthy of this privilege. Make your choice! Name your boon and accept or reject my offer." Hecate said angrily.

It was then that Andi realized that Hecate had been holding in quite the bit of pique at her during the course of the conversation. It seemed that the goddess was not as accommodating of Andi's slightly disrespectful tone as she pretended to be.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Andi hurriedly thought about what she could possibly want from the goddess. Her eyes darted around the room, which she only now realized was full of people - Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Madame Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione - standing frozen as if in a daze.

Her eyes finally landed on her friends.

Andi had an idea.

"I know what I want!" She rushed out and Hecate regarded her with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

Andi pointed to her friends. "I… I want them to see what I see. I've been lying to them all year, it's hard to do that with the people you care about." She looked at the dazed mortals with a sad look. "I can't keep doing it."

Hecate honestly looked appalled at Andi's request and in a hesitant voice inquired, "Are you absolutely sure that is what you want? Mortals, even magicals, are kept away from the godly world for a good reason."

"I'm sure. The reason's stupid."

The two had been through a whole mess with the demigod, they were a part of her life just as much as the gods were. For her sake, she needed them in the know. To just _get_ her new perspective on the world. Maybe then they would stop drifting apart like they had for the past year.

She just wanted her little family whole.

Hecate looked conflicted as if she desperately wanted to advise Andi to chose something else, but with a sigh agreed. "If you are sure. Then let us swear on the Styx and carry through with this bargain."

"Let's do it."

Hecate pulled out a pair of contracts that glowed with power, one of which she passed to Andi. "The terms of the agreement are written on that. Read it through and check that everything is to your satisfaction. Once you are done, you can pass me that copy and I'll recite the contents and end with an Oath on the Styx. You can then check my copy and recite your Oath. The contracts will serve as a symbol of our pact."

Andi nodded and took the contract. She read it over carefully. With her eternity at stake, she could do nothing less. When she was satisfied that the terms were as was agreed between them she passed it over to the goddess who repeated its contents word for word and ended it with an Oath to uphold the terms on the Styx, which was punctuated with the typical boom of thunder. Next was Andi's turn and after another thorough look through of the terms, she repeated the goddess' actions.

With a second boom of mystical thunder, the pact was made.

"Keep your copy of the contract well, Andromeda." Hecate said as she let her own fade away and Andi stuffed her copy under her pillow. "And now onto your _boon._ "

The way Hecate seemed to say the last word with such distaste set Andi's nerves on end. But a deal was a deal, and there was no turning back now.

With a snap of her fingers, Hecate unfroze Ron and Hermione.

Hermione stumbled where she stood as Ron shook his head like a wet dog, both looking around in confusion.

"Hi guys!" Andi gave a cheerful wave.

Her friends weren't as cordial.

"Why is everyone out of it?" Ron asked nervously.

Andi rolled her eyes. "That's not important right now."

"Seems pretty important mate!" The ginger argued.

Hermione meanwhile had drawn her wand and was eying Andi and Hecate warily, her wand off to the side but ready to snap towards them in a moment.

"Hermione, don't do something stupid. You're embarrassing me." Andi chided and looked apologetically towards Hecate. "Sorry, you know mortals."

"Yes, so quick to arm themselves when not in control." Hecate agreed.

"Andi, who is this?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Hecate, goddess of magic." Andi answered truthfully. Hecate shot Andi a smoldering look that told her to keep quiet. With a gulp, Andi obeyed.

"Wha?" Ron asked, his jaw hanging as he stared at the beautiful woman, flushing like a school boy.

"Before we proceed any further, you two need to swear to not tell what is about to be revealed to you to anyone. On the Styx." Hecate warned ominously.

Ron and Hermione shot each other confused looks. Finally, it was Hermione that voiced their doubts. "On the Styx? Like the river in Greek mythology?"

"Exactly like that. And we prefer legends." Hecate agreed. "Now will you swear or not?"

"Just trust me." Andi said assuringly.

Ron and Hermione looked to one another again before they both shrugged.

Turning back to the the Hecate and Andi, Ron spoke first, "I don't see a problem with it. It's not like it's a binding vow or anything."

"Sure, I mean, it's just a myth." Hermione added.

Andi felt her skin crawl at her friends' words but from the look that Hecate was shooting her, knew better than to say anything.

After the Oath was taken, the sky roared with a boom.

Hermione frowned and looked at the window. "Strange, it doesn't look like it's going to rain."

"That's normal." Andi told her. "Don't know why though."

"It shows how significant the Oath is." Hecate answered. "Firstly, let's get this out of the way. Such things as gods exist. And please, no running around screaming or whatever you mortals do nowadays."

Hermione paled while Ron just looked confused.

"Come again?"

"We just swore on the River Styx." Hermione muttered and looked as though she had swallowed ash. "Sweet Merlin. Andi!" She hissed with panicked fear.

"Like I said, it's cool. Just don't tell people. Ever."

"Girls? Mind cluing me in?" Ron interjected, still not understanding the severity of his Oath.

"Andromeda is not a full mortal." Hecate said clipply, not caring for the conversation between the friends at all. "She was born from the joining of a god and mortal. A demigod."

"Demi-what?!" Ron exclaimed, even as Hermione grew even more pale.

"...Why are mortals so slow? She's part divine, you stupid child."

"Please! Don't tell us anymore!" Hermione pleaded, covering her ears.

Hecate shot her a sympathetic look, but ploughed on nonetheless. She was bound by Oath and had no choice.

Hermione's hands were pulled away from her head by magic and Andi looked confused.

"I, I wanted you guys to the know the truth." She told Hermione.

"She's a bleedin' demigod?" Ron on the other hand looked delighted.

"Yep!" Andi chirped, at least he was happy to know.

"Memory charms, have to look them up." Hermione muttered.

Hecate cut off that line of thought. "It won't work. You'll still be Clear-Sighted."

"So whose kid are you mate?"

"Zeus." Andi smiled with pride.

"Wicked, just like Hercules." The ginger said with awe.

Hermione sniffled, tears filling her eyes. "And do you remember what happened to so many of _his_ friends!" She snapped with a sob.

Ron winced and shrugged. "Come on, Mione. This is Andi! We'll be fine."

Hecate said no more and stood up. "I believe my part of the deal is done." She looked Andi right into her electric blue eyes. "I am pleased to have you as my servant. Immortality will do you some good when it is your time."

"Immortal?" Hermione croaked. "That's what this is all about."

"Yes." Hecate answered, looking dejected. Which was odd since she had gotten everything she wanted hadn't she? Andi couldn't help but wonder whether her choice of boon was really that terrible as to put that kind of look on the goddess' face. "Goodbye for now."

With that, the goddess departed in swirling motes of light.

All was quiet until everyone started to move around again, like nothing had happened. Dumbledore and the other men turned to see the children talking together and began walking over.

They barely made it a few feet when Hermione rounded on Andi and shouted. "What have you done!" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran for the door in tears.

Andi and Ron looked at each other in confusion. The men looked to them for an explanation as well.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"I-I don't know." Andi's shoulders sagged.

* * *

The newspapers the next day were all about Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter family, and Andi herself. Someone had blown the whistle on Lupin for being a werewolf (probably Snape, the git) and the poor guy lost his DADA job seeing as Dumbledore had to let him go.

And speaking of loss, it seemed Andi herself had lost Hermione as a friend. After the whole fiasco of Hecate revealing the nature of their world to Ron and Hermione for her, the other girl had done everything in her power to stay far away from the demigoddess. Andi didn't really understand why Hermione was doing it, the muggleborn refused to explain, but though it saddened her, the daughter of Zeus was enough of a friend to respect Hermione's choice.

Beyond that the time till the end of term was uneventful. After the farewell feast and sleeping one more night in that big castle, it was time to go home. The train ride was unremarkable, except for Sirius joining the ride. Andi told him he was going through a midlife crisis and wanted to feel young again for doing so.

"I just want to ride the big red train! I am not having a mid-life crisis!"

"Oh please, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am! It's right on my birth certificate."

"Whatever, man-child."

"Look who's talking, child-child!"

That was the basic argument for pretty much most of the ride. It was petty and silly, but it did a good job of distracting Andi from her funk about Hermione, so she was grateful.

Luna and Ron helped too by distracting her by talking about their plans for the holidays. Ron was going to spend the summer studying about Greek mythology - something that got him an odd look from Sirius, but which he deftly explained away as an interest he'd picked up recently - and having fun at the Burrow. He'd offered her an invitation to visit, and she'd told him that she'd think about it. She didn't want to commit to anything, not when there was always the possibility that she'd need to go on a quest.

Luna on the other hand, was going to be spending time with her father in the wilds of Scandinavia hunting for exotic beasts. Time that the legacy of Apollo had promised Andi she would use to practise her fighting skills. A idea that the blonde found great amusement in as she explained how she intended to use her new skills to impress her father.

After a while of talking though, the long trip got to everyone involved and they drifted away to do their own things. Ron and Sirius started up a game of Exploding Snap, while Andi spectated. Luna on the other hand had taken out her sketch pad and started doddling.

The Express had just entered London when the Seer stiffened. Curious, Andi turned to Luna to ask what was going on. Noticing this, the young blonde rushed to hide her latest sketch by clutching it tightly to her chest. Raising an eyebrow at this odd behavior, Andi asked, "What's the matter?

The Ravenclaw was silent for a long moment, looking at Andi sadly. Something that unnerved the demigoddess a great deal. At last, Luna replied in a solemn whisper, "Andi, be strong and don't be afraid to ask for help from your friends."

Andi frowned and fought desperately with the desire to demand Luna explain what she'd seen, but held her tongue. Knowing Luna _couldn't_ tell her.

She just prayed it wasn't too terrible.

It had been already been a pretty trying week. She didn't think she could handle anymore trouble.

Finally noticing something was up with the girls, Ron looked over curiously. Andi waved him away however and explained that it was just "girl's talk." The Weasley blanched at that, which earned him a round of teasing from Sirius, much to the amusement of the girls.

It was in this good cheer that the train finally reached its destination.

After arriving at platform Nine and Three Quarters station, everyone bid their goodbyes. With both the Weasleys and Luna's father offering her enthusiastic goodbyes to complement their childrens'. Off in the distance, she saw a very lonely looking Hermione run into her parents' embrace, which left Andi feeling saddened. Though that was tempered by the sight of Frank and Alice Longbottom hugging a happy Neville, a scene which couldn't help but make the demigod smile brightly at her good deed.

Sirius pulled her away from these thoughts however when he told her that he was going to visit his old home and see if it was livable. Andi told him she'd send a letter to him soon (after he gave her the address). As he departed after a awkward but heartfelt hug goodbye, he reminded her that he was also going to see if he could get some tickets for the Quidditch World Cup.

It was something that she and Ron had been making plans for ever since they'd learned about it. Andi was thinking of trying to get Annabeth, Percy, and Will to come along too, maybe even the Dionysus twins if Mr. D allowed them. It'd be fun to show them the Wizarding world at its most awesome.

It was with this happy thought running through her mind that she stepped into the floo and headed for home.

* * *

As Andi exited the campfire, she took in a breath of fresh Long Island Sound air.

"Home at last." The daughter of Zeus smiled while holding her luggage and Hedwig's cage.

She looked off in the distance, to see her sister Thalia's tree.

Andi's stuff slipped from her hands, Hedwig hooting in outrage at being dropped.

Something was wrong, the majestic pine wasn't looking well. Some of its usually rich green needles were now a sickening yellow, some had even fallen and littered around the tree.

"Thalia…" she muttered as she stared at the tree in stupefied horror. It was the sound of hooves galloping as Chiron reared to a stop next to her that finally pulled her out of her daze.

Andi looked at him with wide frightened eyes. "Chiron! W-What's going on, what happened to Thalia?!" she said with panic and distress evident in her voice.

Chiron's face was sullen, looking almost ashamed. He sighed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I have grave news, Andi." He said in a somber tone. "Thalia's tree, this morning…we discovered it poisoned."

Andi nearly lost her balance at that, her mind was spinning.

"I'm currently researching what kind of poison was used and ways to heal it, but, I am so sorry, child." He looked down, "If Thalia's tree continues to stay in the state that it is in…" he trailed off.

Andi felt the world collapsing around her at his words, tears fell from her big electric blue eyes.

"No," she whispered and looked at the tree, the wind kicking up around her, "Thalia!" she flew towards the tree at great speed. Her tears falling from her eyes like streams.

Because when it rained, it poured.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks to the team of Nameless and Axios, as well as Sieg from the start, for aiding in this story!**

 **And you all thought Peter was going to get away, nah, I got a plan and it doesn't involve him escaping either. As for using the Time Turner and the stable time paradox? Well, this is us playing with Rowling's time shenanigans. Kronos be pissed~!**

 **Nameless: There will be consequences to this. Kronos will have his due. Just watch out for what that is.**

 **As for the whole Ron and Hermione thing to see through the Mist? Well, let's just say it's a classic homage to the Greek stories. We all know how most of those ended.**

 **Nameless: In particular the Greek classical tragedies. You'll see what that means in later books in this series. As for why she even made what is clearly a bad deal (one where even Hecate warned her against making), well… Andi isn't exactly thinking straight. She's being rushed to make a major choice and leapt onto the thing that sprung most immediately to mind. Her 'best friends'. Friends that she is growing to recognize she has steadily been growing less and less happy with. Basically, she's in the bargaining stage of the relationship break up, hence why she did what she did.**

 **Yes, it has ended on a sad note, but Andi's life has never been easy, right? With Thalia poisoned, we will see a darker side to Andi or the more dangerous side of her personality.**

 **Next it is going to be the Sea of Monsters as a new separate fic, which should be coming out in the next month or so once we have a steady buffer of chapters to offer to you, our wonderful and merciful readers… don't kill me for updates please.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	21. AN: The Story Continues!

**Hey hey hey!**

 **Guess what?!**

 **Andi's story continues!**

 **Check out my profile page for The Ever Twisting Wind:** **Of Monsters and Titans!**


End file.
